


Metal Torture

by thestephodimera



Category: DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Daddy Kink, Death, F/M, Language, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Torture, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 107,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestephodimera/pseuds/thestephodimera
Summary: The Joker is hurt and needs help.  He turns to Gotham City's top dentist/orthodontist for help.  Whether or not she wants to give it is besides the point.





	1. The Unexpected Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking out my fic. This is the first time I've posted on AO3 and years since I've posted anything I've written. Bear with me on the story. I'm taking complete liberties with the characters. It was an idea I had after seeing the film and being enamored and enthralled by the shit in The Joker's mouth. I can't be the only one, can I? Anyway, I have zero dental experience (other than when I'm on the receiving end) and I hope it doesn't show too much as I get through this first chapter.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Explicit rating for future chapters.

My heels clicked across the floor as I made my way through the waiting room of my dental office. Pictures adorned the walls showcasing before and after shots of my patients. Awards from throughout the years were also posted, accolades for my work in reconstructive dentistry and orthodontics. I was the top dental surgeon and orthodontist in Gotham City. Hitching my bag up on my shoulder, my right hand reached out for the handle on the door, my left clutching my keys. The door flew open before I could reach it and I stumbled back in surprise, sprawling across the floor, the bag and its contents scattering around me. I had closed my eyes in surprise as I had hit the ground and when I opened them I found myself staring at a gun.

“Get up!” A voice commanded. 

I staggered to my feet, my heels slipping on the tiled floor. The man holding the gun became frustrated and jerked me to my feet.

“Dr. Y/N?” The gunman inquired.

I was shaking, my heart pounding in my chest. I tried to take a step back but the gunman grabbed me roughly and gave me a good shake, his gun never leaving my direction.

“Yes!” I gasped in response, his grip tight on my arm. “What do you want...”

My voice faded at the figure that appeared in the doorway. Green hair, white skin, maroon shirt opened generously to show the expanse of a white, tattooed chest. Each of his wrists were adorned in gold, his right hand resting on a cane. The Joker. I brought my eyes up to meet his, but I stopped at his mouth. His entire face, from the dip above his top lips, down to his pointed chin was covered in blood, a steady stream dripping onto his bare chest. My doctoral instincts kicked in and I leaned forward, forgetting who exactly was standing in front of me. I was jarred out my thoughts as I was dragged before him, the gunman's hand still wrapped tightly around my arm. My eyes came up and met the crystal blue gaze encased in black and red and I flinched back at its intensity. They squinted and his red, blood stained lips opened into a smile. I gasped, half in shock and half in amazement.

“How did that happen?” I took a slight step forward, trying to see the damage closer. The Joker's teeth were broken in many places, jagged and bloody.

“The Bat.” He croaked, fresh blood pouring down his chin. It was starting to drip onto the floor and I looked down at the sound, the crimson spots looking almost black in the semi darkness of the waiting room. The Joker's pale hand was grasping a cane and I noticed that his knuckles were so white they were almost transparent. 

“Looks like you're going to be pulling an all-nighter, Doc.” The gunman spoke at my ear, reminding me he was still present. 

He jerked me away from The Joker and forced me back into the office. I heard the tap of his cane as it slowly followed us. The gunman brought me to a stop in the main hallway, doors on each side leading into examination and procedure rooms. He stepped forward, kicking open each door, leaning into the darkened rooms, then moving onto the next room.

“This one.” I heard a voice croak behind me. I hadn't realized The Joker was standing close to my right side and was staring through the small pane of glass inlaid in the door to our right. Inside it was colorfully decorated, stuff animals and pictures all about the room. It was the room I used for children. The gunman came back and pushed open the door, leaning inside to turn on the light with the barrel of his gun. The room was further illuminated and The Joker laughed lightly and stepped into the room before anyone else could.

“Perfect.” 

Lifting his cane, he slid it to rest on a nearby counter. His lithe body stepped closer to the examination chair and with surprising speed, he leapt into it, his pale hands coming to rest on the padded arm rests.

“Doc, tell me some good news, won't cha.” The Joker sneered at me, his mouth bloody and terrifying.

The gunman shoved me into the room and bullied me forward. I was brought to a stop right next to The Clown Prince, the place where my blouse tucked into my pencil skirt dangerously close to his hand.

“Frost,” The Joker interrupted. “Try and be a little nicer to the doctor. She deserves a little respect.” One of his fingers began to trace the waistband of my skirt, dipping down and hooking behind the elastic. With a gasp of surprise, I was jerked forward by my skirt, my face dangerously close to his, the smell of blood sweet and nauseating. His other hand came up and grabbed me roughly at the nape of my neck, holding me close to his face. My heart was hammering and I tried to keep the fear from my face. Instead my eyes flared in terror and surprise as a deep growl resonated from within his chest, coming out as a long purr.

“You have beautiful teeth.” The Joker cooed, the hand pulling loose from my skirt coming up to my face. “Open up, Doll Face.” 

I flinched, the hand at the back of my neck holding me in place, and I struggled a bit as his fingers trailed over my lips. The hand at my neck slid up until it encountered hair and he jerked sharply, my mouth opening to gasp in pain. Two fingers dipped in my mouth and I could immediately taste blood. I struggled and panicked, whimpering when The Joker sat up and pulled his face right into mine, his eyes swimming with tears and anger, our noses touching.

“You will fix my teeth!” He snarled, the fingers inside my mouth sliding over the enamel of each tooth. It was one of the worst things I'd ever experienced and he was dragging it out, his eyes dancing around my face, reveling in my fear.  
I nodded encouragingly, my eyes wide.

“If you don't,” He began, his fingers pulling from my mouth and his entire hand grasped my chin, staining my skin with blood, a tattoo of a large smile on his hand covering my mouth. “I'll pull every one of those pretty teeth out of your goddamn head myself.”

He laughed, the sound eerie and unsettling, the cackle echoing around the room. He suddenly released me and I stumbled back, bumping into the gunman. I was shaking and veered away from him to lean against a nearby counter. My eyes were wild, my mouth open and gasping, trying to pull in enough oxygen to slow the thundering in my chest. I felt fresh, wet blood streaked across my lips and on my chin. The Joker's blood. I cringed when I saw a good bit of his blood had soaked into my blouse.

“May I change first?” I asked, my voice shaking.

“Of course, Doc!” The Joker motioned for the gunman named Frost.

Frost stepped forward and steered me out of the room.

“You have 5 minutes to change.” Frost clearly spoke and I was too scared to argue.

I slipped into my office, noticing that the phone I kept on my desk was now in a pile on the floor shattered beyond use. That was why they had let me come in here alone. There was no way to call out and my bag, with my wallet and cell phone, was all over the waiting room floor. My office was tiny and cramped, a single small window behind my desk the only way out and would never accommodate my frame.

“Shit!” I hissed and began to unbutton my blouse, kicking my heels off. Glancing nervously at the door, I could see Frost hovering outside, his back to me. Quickly stripping the blouse off of my shoulders, I tossed it onto the floor. I had a black cami on underneath and a black bra. It would have to do. I spotted my gym bag in the corner and upon searching found a pair of black yoga pants. I pulled them on quickly after discarding the pencil skirt on the floor with my shirt and high heels. Digging further into my gym bag, I pulled out a pair of tennis shoes, also solid black, and slipped them on quickly, my fingers shaking. As I was finishing up tying the last shoe, the door to my office opened.

“Come on!” Frost demanded, motioning at me. I followed him out of the office and into the hallway lined with henchmen in various state of dress, each of them grasping a weapon. My mind wheeled around at the thought of trying to run, the reason for my request to change was simply for the fact that I knew I couldn't flee in heels and a skirt. I didn't have time to debate an escape, Frost's hand circling around my bicep, almost as if he could read my mind. He jerked me close and I felt the metal of his gun against my ribs. I felt a wave of uncertainty as we continued down the hallway and my stomach flipped as I was steered back into room. The Joker was looking up, his piercing eyes scanning over the animations on the ceiling.

“Does it shut the little ones up?”

“It does actually.” I answered, his gaze falling down to meet mine. His eyes trailed down my body.

“The Black Doctor, I see.” His tone was teasing, his broken teeth leering and pulling into a taunting smile.

I smiled back as much as I could and nodded.

“Do you mind if I get some items gathered up?”

“Not at all, Doll Face.” The Joker waved his hands around in exaggerated emphasis. “I am at your mercy.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but thought better and pursed my lips shut. Instead I turned and began to rummage around the drawers, pulling out bundles of sterilized tools and placing them on a metal tray. I slid open a drawer and brought out a box containing all the caps and veneers I had available, ranging from small sizes you'd place on a child, and all the way up an adult size. Bringing them over, I placed them before The Joker.

“I can cap your teeth with partial metal or replace new veneer teeth with the ones that are broken beyond repair.”

He barely looked at what I was showing him, his gaze falling on something across the room.

“That.”

I followed his gaze and it landed on a dummy head, its entire mouth full of silver teeth, some of them with holes inlaid in the metal of the front teeth to show the thickness of the cap and/or to allow for the placement of precious stones and gems. People wanted odd things, I'd come to realize over time. I simply kept the head in the room to scare children into brushing their teeth.

“Are you sure...”

The box was knocked from my grasp and veneers and caps went tinkling all over the floor, sounding like broken glass. I looked down at The Joker and his piercing blue eyes were glaring at me.

“Of course, sir.” I turned to walk away when a hand grabbed my wrist tightly.

“Don't call me sir,” The Joker growled. “I'm no sir.”

“What should I call you then?”

“You, my pet, can call me Mister J.”

“Of course...Mister J.”

“Or Daddy.” He teased me, his grip tightening on my wrist as I attempted to pull away

I had to fight the disgusted look that threatened to wash over my face and I jerked my wrist from him. Turning from him, I gathered the head from its place on the counter, bringing it back for him to examine.

“Perfect.” He smiled, his broken teeth making me uneasy. If he was in a large amount of pain he was hiding it well.

He tucked the head next to himself like a child would a doll and settled back in the chair. I crossed over to another set of cabinets, my hand blindly searching for a key hidden on the top for safety. Inside the now unlocked cabinet were several anesthetics, numbing agents, and boxes of needles. I pulled a couple bottles down and a handful of syringes. From another drawer, I pulled out a surgical gown, gloves, and a mask. I tore open the plastic and began to take out the gown.

“You afraid of a little blood?” The Joker asked cruelly from his place across the room. I froze, the gown held out in front of me, and turned to the crime boss.

“It's procedure...” I began.

“Throw. It. Away.” Mister J ordered, his eyes drifting down to the front of my shirt. “I want to see you.”

I balled up the gown and threw it on the floor, my jaw set in anger. I turned back and grabbed the bottles and syringes from the counter.

“No!” Frost snapped, suddenly at my side.

“It's going to hurt...A LOT,” I argued and began to hold up different bottles. “This will numb the area and relax him a bit. This one will knock him out if the pain is too great.”

Frost looked over his shoulder at his boss, their eyes meeting for an unspoken exchange, and then back at me. 

“You can numb him, but that's it.” 

I grabbed the Novocaine from the counter and a syringe and held them up for Frost to examine. Turning, I placed them on the stainless steel mobile tray with the other tools. Grabbing a nearby stool with wheels, I pulled it along with the tray over to where The Joker was calmly relaxing in the chair. 

“I brought some Novocaine, Mister J.” I said, my professional tone coming out, like this was a normal procedure.

“You think I'll use Novocaine on you when I tear out each of your teeth?” J purred at me, a slow smile coming across his face.

I flinched back and his cackle filled the room. I was uneasy and shifted back in my chair to sort the tools I'd need, trying to calm the shaking in my hands. Frost was standing over my shoulder as I began to prepare the tray. Stopping, I looked over at him and gave him an annoyed look.

“What?” He inquired.

“Can you back the fuck up?” I snapped, all of my anger and frustration over the situation boiling out of me. “I can't fucking work with you breathing down my neck.”

The Joker laughed uproariously and sat up, his hands grabbing my face roughly and pulling me to him. He planted a wet kiss on my cheek, lingering and sliding his mouth over to my ear.

“I like you.” He whispered, his lips brushing against the skin there and leaving it warm and moist with blood. He released me with a hard shove and I had to steady myself from falling off the chair. I was breathing heavily and looked over at Frost. His face was contorted in anger and he looked at the Joker for confirmation as he raised his gun.

“No,” was all Mister J said and Frost's gun immediately dropped. “You heard the lady, back the fuck up.”

The Joker began to giggle as he fell back in the chair and motioned with his fingers for Frost to move back. Frost took a few steps and stopped.

“More.” J hissed. Frost took a couple more. I heard the horrifying sound of broken teeth grinding and fresh blood gathered at the corners of The Joker's mouth. “MORE!”

Blood sprayed over me and I gasped in shock, my hands coming up to shield my face. I waited a few seconds and opened my eyes to see Mister J leaning forward menacingly, glaring in the direction of Frost. Chancing a glance over my shoulder, Frost was now in the hallway outside the door, his face red with anger and resentment.

“If you make one wrong move...” Frost warned me, surrounded by several men, each holding a gun.

“Oh, Frost, calm down.” Mister J responded to him in a sing-song voice as he fell back into the seat. “She's got attitude and fight in her, but she's not stupid.”

I turned back to The Joker and his head rolled in my direction from its place on the headrest, his eyes darting over various points of my body, making me uneasy. I cleared my throat.

“I'm going to tell you each thing I'm going to do before I do it.” 

“Ohhh, talk dirty to me, baby!” Mister J cackled, his blood stained tongue coming out to run over his lips.

I took a deep, unsteady breath and brought my stool closer to him.

“I'm going to lay you back now.” I explained. “The chair will begin moving.”

I pushed a button on the side of the examination chair and it jerked into life, flattening out and bringing The Joker into a flat position, leaving his head slightly elevated. He watched me the entire time, his face hard to read. I stood up, standing over his pale body. Reaching up, I grabbed the light fixture extending from the ceiling and brought it down close to his face.

“I'm going to turn on the light.” I continued. “It will be bright.”

The Joker nodded at me briefly and the light exploded into life, bathing his white face in light. I stood for a moment just mesmerized by him, the light now showing me more detail. His face was thin and startlingly white. Black and red rimmed eyes with unsettling blue irises looked back at me. His mouth, busted in several places, had been covered originally in a red stain, the color overlapping the edge of his lips haphazardly, but now blood had mixed with the color, turning it into the deepest crimson. Several small tattoos were in various places on his face, mixed in with the bruises and cuts. The most obvious was the word Damaged in cursive at his hairline, where bright green hair was swept back. A rogue strand of hair had broken free and was laying across his forehead. Without hesitation, my hand came forward and I gently brushed the hair back into place, The Joker's eyes guarded as he watched my hand approach and retreat. I jerked myself back to the reality and I turned to busy myself with something on the nearby tray.

“I'm sorry.” I apologized, a blush uncontrollably breaking out across my cheeks.

“You blush beautifully,” Mister J exhaled the words. “I'd like to see where else you blush.”

A wave of heat washed over me and I gulped, my mouth suddenly dry. I tore my attention away from his gaze and sat back down on the stool and nervously brought myself close to him, my spot from the stool elevating me over his place on the chair. He stared up at me and I leaned in to his face.

“Open your mouth, Mister J.”

He didn't hesitate and opened wide, exposing the damage inside. I felt a pang in my chest and couldn't stop the small moan that escaped from me.

“Oh, Doll Face, you feelin' sorry for me?” Mister J mocked me, his mouth closing into a pout.

I pulled back, biting my lip and shook my head. Taking a deep breath, I leaned over him again, getting closer than before. The Joker's eyes trailed down my face to my shirt dipping open, the cups of my bra just visible. The hand closest to me came up and a finger dipped into the front of the cami, pulling it down further. I froze, afraid if I pulled back he'd tear my shirt and I'd have to do the entire procedure in my bra. I wouldn't help him in doing that and I remained frozen and prepared for the fabric to tear.

“Mmmmm.” was all that he said and his hand retreated.

Leaning back, I straighten the cami and pulled the tray closer to me, trying to use it as a barrier. 

“Mister J,” I said, not making eye contact with him as I reached over for a hose. “I'm going to rinse out your mouth.” 

He opened wide without a word and I leaned over him with the waterpik in my hand. 

“I'm afraid the water may be cold.” I said and began to spray the inside of his mouth, the stream of water passing over the gum line of his top teeth, blood and water pooling in his mouth. I stopped and reached for the suction tool, but Mister J leaned over the chair and spat everything onto the floor, spraying the tile and wall with red. He cackled, watered down blood dripping from his mouth.

“I'm going to make one more pass.” I was unable to hide the disdain in my voice. He opened for me to rinse him again and I passed over his lower teeth, removing as much blood as I could. I leaned back and motioned for him to spit. With a wink, he spit it onto the floor and settled back, his eyes meeting mine. I advanced on him again with a dental mirror in my hand, bringing my face close to his, hoping he wouldn't spit on me. I held up the mirror for him to see before lowering it into his mouth to examine the damage. 

“What the damage, Doc?”

It wasn't good, but thankfully none of the teeth were broken to the gum. Most of them were almost completely intact, the teeth in the front showing the most damage. I could cap them in the metal he desired and he'd regain the use of his mouth, but it would be a painful recovery, and I'd have to make sure I did everything correctly. I couldn't help but worry about any structural or foundation problems, my hands coming to his jawline.

“I need to make sure your jaw isn't broken or damaged.” I assured him. My fingers touched his bleached skin on each side of his face and it was surprisingly warm to the touch and very smooth. I tried to ignore his intimidating gaze and moved my fingers across his skin, pushing down softly, feeling for the bone. I advanced up his face to the place where the jaw hinged into his skull and everything felt normal.

“I'd be able to see better with x-rays...” I began.

“No,” Mister J interrupted me. “No radiation.”

I nodded and pulled my hands from his face. He had the dummy head tucked under his arm and I pulled it from its place. I held it up to my face and examined the metal caps, giving my diagnosis to the head instead of the man beneath me. 

“I don't suspect any damage to your jaw,” I began. “Your teeth are in better shape than I initially thought, the blood making it appear worse than it actually is. Molars are intact and unharmed, but your front teeth are broken and will require caps to regain their function. I will cover your teeth with these silver caps and I predict within a couple weeks you'll regain full use of your mouth.”

“I knew I was right coming to you,” The Joker cooed. “You and I will get to know each other well in the coming weeks.”

I looked over at him sharply.

“Oh, did you think I was going to let you go about your merry way after this?” He cackled, the sound echoing around the room.

“We hadn't discussed...”

“This isn't a negotiation!” Mister J snapped, sitting up and jabbing a finger at me. “You will fix my fucking teeth and you will stick around to make sure they stay fixed.”

Anger boiled up from the pit of my stomach and I spoke before thinking.

“What's to stop me from killing you?” I asked, leaning forward, bringing my face close to his. “If you're going to possibly kill me anyway?”

“I thought you'd never ask.” He snarled and motioned for Frost.

Frost rushed forward and produced a tablet, a video coming to life on the screen. My parents appeared, the camera zooming past a curtained window into the dining room, both of them sitting, forks poised as they shared a silent conversation. I lurched forward, my stomach churning, as the camera pulled back and I realized the entire view had been from the scope of a gun pointed menacingly in their direction, the only thing separating them from any bullets a fragile sheet of glass. The camera zoomed back in as they carried on, unaware of the gunman lurking outside the house.

“No!” I yelled, wheeling towards him. 

“Do I have your full attention, Doll Face?”

I grit my teeth in anger, tears brimming at my eyes.

“Hmmm?” He taunted me.

“Yes!” I spat at him. “You have my attention.”

His grin was horrifying and I openly shivered.


	2. The Unexpected Departure and Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we had an understanding, Doll. You'll regret that.” He promised.

My cami was drenched and I kept having to swipe at my face to rid it of blood and sweat. The Joker had refused the Novocaine as I had neared him with the syringe, his pale hand circling around my wrist tightly, his eyes dangerous as he refused. Now he was beneath me, most of his mouth glinting with silver, his two front teeth the only place devoid of metal. He had handled the pain for the most part, but had broken into a sweat of his own, a few tears escaping his eyes as the pain became too overwhelming over time. He seemed now at a breaking point, his eyes turning wild and bloodshot.

“Please,” I begged, exhausted and aching from the tension. “Let me numb you.”

“Finish it!” His voice came out strangled and full of agony.

I brought my hand to his mouth and he began to scream as my tool entered his mouth. His whole body was vibrating and trembling and it made my work unsteady.

“Hold still!” I begged and he ignored me.

I sprang from my stool and pulled myself onto the examination chair, pinning him beneath me, our sweaty bodies coming together. He momentarily froze at the contact and his wild, bloodshot eyes glared into mine. I arched forward, pinning my legs on each side of his torso, perching on his stomach, and held him against the chair. I advanced on him and began to work on his mouth. He let out a sound that was a mixture of a scream and cackle and I couldn't stop my skin from crawling. With a shake of my head, clearing it, I continued my work on the delirious man beneath me.

 

The room was a disaster. The floor littered in veneer caps and crowns, bits of metal mixed in where I had used special tools to cut, shape and fit the caps to his teeth. Blood and water was splattered about the room, leaving the room smelling sweet and nauseating. I was leaning against a nearby counter, swiping my face with a towel, trying to calm my nerves. I was being watched and met the glaring gaze from across the room. Mister J was sitting upright and strangely calm, his face sunken more than before, his mouth closed in a straight line. He inclined his neck at an angle, the tendons in his neck stretching, and I heard it crack from across the room. 

“We're moving out.” Frost said, entering the room.

I stepped forward defensively.

“He's lost a lot of blood.” I argued, putting myself between them and held up my hand in protest. “Can't he rest a little longer?”

“He can rest once we're back at headquarters and safe.” Frost grabbed at me, his hand circling around my wrist, and he pulled me physically away from The Joker. I stumbled forward and wheeled around to see Frost helping Mister J from the chair.

“Batman has been spotted in the area.” I heard Frost say.

My stomach jumped and before I could say anything a black hood was dropped over my head, my hands restrained behind me in someone's tight grasp. I was immediately furious.

“She comes with us.” I heard Mister J's muffled voice from under the hood.

Hands roughly jerked me around and I was pulled from the room. I struggled a bit, my feet dragging on the carpeting, everything pitch black.

“Having a hard time with the girl?” The Joker mocked nearby.

My captor grunted in frustration and strong hands lifted me from the ground and I was slung across a hard, muscular shoulder. An arm circled around the back of my thighs and pinned me against the wall of muscle. I felt myself carried forward, imagining us walking through my waiting room, and I felt cool night air hit my body as we flooded out of the building. I listened intently, hoping for any sign that Batman might be nearby. Every bit of my being begged for help and without thinking of the consequences I screamed loudly. The word BATMAN echoed around us and everyone fell silent, my captor staggering to a stop. I gasped when the hood was ripped from my head, The Joker lurching into my face. He smelled of sweat and blood. He opened his mouth, revealing the bloody metal within.

“I thought we had an understanding, Doll. You'll regret that.” He promised. I glared at him defiantly and he turned to walk from me, suddenly wheeling back to punch me across the face. I almost fell from the man's shoulder, yelping in pain, and my head began to swim, my consciousness slipping back and forth. 

“No!” I heard the Joker scream in anger and opened my eyes to see Batman descending from the top of the building, his cape opening wide as he fell. I was dropped to the ground and cried out in pain, darkness threatening to wash over me as chaos ensued around us. I rolled away from the sound of gunfire, getting to my knees, and began to frantically crawl away. I sobbed in anger as the black hood came over my head again and I was physically pulled back and up onto my feet by the fabric around my skull. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I was propelled backwards, my hands desperately reaching in front of me, trying to find anything to grab onto to resist my capture. The person behind me brought a foot into the back of my knees and I collapsed to the ground with a yell, my hands encountering gravel and pavement. An arm wrapped around my neck in a choke hold and I was wrenched back, my kneeling legs coming out from under me and dragging across the pavement. I was exhausted at this point and felt multiple hands lifting me into the air. I was thrown and I tensed, preparing to hit the hard pavement. Instead I bounced onto soft cushions and realized I was in a car. I felt someone near me and began to kick my legs, strong hands coming out to restrain them, a body sliding up the length of me to pin me in place. The hood was ripped from my head and Mister J looked down upon me, his eyes and hair wild, strands of green coming down to tickle my face.

“You will definitely regret that!” He screamed in my face. 

My heart was hammering in my chest and I felt the car lurch forward.

“Give it to me!” The Joker snarled at someone I couldn't see. One of his hands moved from restraining me and reached out into the darkness of the car to accept something. I began to struggle, terrified of what it could be. The Joker turned back to me, his wild eyes full of amusement and something else I couldn't quite read.

“Night night, Doll Face.” A cloth was smashed against my face, covering my nose and mouth. The strong smell of chloroform filled my nostrils and I began to thrash, trying to pull my face away. The Joker was cackling as he held the cloth to my face and allowed me to struggle beneath him, his weight holding me down. 

My eyes rolled around, but the car was too dark to see anything except the deranged man on top of me over the edge of the cloth and strips of moving light as we passed under streetlamps. As much as I tried, the strong odor continued to flood into my nose and mouth, and I couldn't stop it from shutting down my body. I gave one last attempt to fight him before I slipped into unconsciousness.

 

My eyelids slowly began to open, shapes blurry and light flickering. With a moan, I rolled over and buried myself back into my pillow. I reveled in the silky feeling against my cheek, cool and comforting. I didn't remember buying silk pillowcases and my lazy brain threw that thought around for a while. I hadn't open my eyes again and I blindly began to run my hand across my surroundings, feeling more silk. 

“I don't...own silk...” I mumbled, my foggy brain slowly beginning to piece it together. It took great effort for me to open my eyes and the room was still blurry, but images slowly began to take shape. There were so many colors that I didn't remember having in my bedroom, large extravagant pieces of furniture that I didn't own. A large armoire stood nearby, the wood so dark it almost appeared black. The surface was cut and cover in intricate designs and it took me a moment to realize the carvings were jester clowns, their eyes fitted with a ruby. The eyes glinted from light all around the room and I scanned my clouded gaze around, more items coming into focus. The walls were a deep cream color, crown molding running the length of the ceiling in a glittering gold, showcasing the mind-boggling design on the ceiling where more jester clowns took residence and laughed silently down upon me. The extravagant display on the ceiling ended where an enormous chandelier loomed. The chandelier was dark, most of the light coming from candles lit about the room, casting everything with its flickering effect. My eyes continued around the room where a fireplace, a large golden mantle showcasing it, housed a dying fire. 

My mind decided at that moment to finally piece it together and I sat up abruptly with a gasp. I listened for any sound, but it was eerily quiet, the only sound coming from the fire across the room. I looked back and forth frantically, trying to see where I could make an escape. There stood only one way out, a set of golden double doors, and they were ajar, a beam of light shining from the other side. Throwing back the duvet, I froze and looked down at myself. All of my clothing, with the exception of my bra and underwear, were gone. My arm came protectively across my chest and I looked around, leaning over the side of the bed, trying to find my clothes. The floor, a pale, gold flecked marble, was devoid of my clothing. With my arms wrapped around myself, I brought my bare feet down to the floor, hissing from the cold. Standing, I jogged in place for a moment, trying to get used to the feel of the ice cold marble against my flesh. I forgot about the floor when my eyes fell on a set of chairs by the fire and I tiptoed forward hoping to find my clothes there. What I found was much worse. The fireplace was lightly crackling, my clothing, charred and burnt, smothering the wood underneath.

“Son of a bitch!” I swore under my breath and something on the mantle caught my eye. Porcelain figurines were scattered across the mantle, each one grotesque, depicting jesters and clowns inflicting harm, knives in their outstretched arms, victims kneeling beneath them, their mouths open in silent screams. I felt my stomach turn and wheeled back towards the only door in the room. The thought of sneaking through a place I didn't know in my underwear was incredibly unappealing, but my heart was hammering in my chest and I just wanted to leave this room. 

My feet made little noise on the floor as I ran forward, my arms wrapped around my torso. I stopped in front of the double doors and leaned towards the crack, trying to peer through. It was so bright and I leaned further, putting my weight against the door, not thinking the door would swing open. I let a strangled cry as I pitched forward, tumbling into the room, and rolled onto my back. The first thing I noticed was the smell of leather and starch. I sat up and got to my feet quickly, in awe at what I had fallen into. It was an enormous closet, about the size of my bedroom at home, each wall full of perfectly starched shirts, jackets and pants on hangers. There was a wall dedicated to shoes, and a vanity sitting in the middle of it all, a large mirror encased in blinding bulbs, the culprit behind the light seen from the other side of the doors.

Getting to my feet, I approached the nearest wall of clothes, my fingers trailing over the crisp sleeves of immaculate dress shirts. The next wall contained jackets in varying colors and prints. I couldn't help but touch them though, the fabric soft and expensive, flinching back when my fingers trailed over a dark purple alligator trench. The entire wall was full of shirts and jackets and I moved to the opposite side of the room to inspect further. The wall ranged from tuxedo pants, strips of colored silk running down the legs, to exercise pants, all of them immaculate and feeling very expensive to the touch. I saved the shoe wall for last and just stood in front of it in awe. I didn't have many vices, but shoes made me happy, and despite the situation, my face lit up. 

“Wow!” I moaned, snatching up a pair of boots made from dark leather, the side delicately branded with a jester. The shoes took up most of the back wall and I touched each one, bringing them close to my face to smell the leather. I was so mesmerized, I didn't see a camera in the corner of the room following me the entire time. In the previous room, three cameras had followed my every move and I had been unaware of it completely, the cameras inconspicuously hidden. This one was in plain sight, but I had stupidly failed to notice. Placing a pair of shiny bright green leather dress shoes back on the shelf, I turned to the vanity, catching my reflection for the first time.

“Oh...” I scoffed, my face disgusted. Approaching, I perched myself on the overstuffed ottoman chair and leaned into the mirror to inspect the damage.

My face was splattered and streaked in dried blood, most of it around my mouth and chin. My nose was also bloody and at a slight angle, and upon touching it gingerly with a finger, realized it was probably broken from the explosion of pain that radiated outward.

“He broke my nose...” I exhaled furiously, my eyes brimming with tears.

Pinching my nose with my index finger and thumb, I gave it a test squeeze and tears spilled from my eyes from the pain, dripping onto the vanity. Taking a deep breath, a sob hitching in my throat, I grabbed my nose again and, without waiting for my courage to fade, snapped it back into place.

I howled. I couldn't have stopped myself if I tried. Fresh tears streamed from my eyes and mixed with the blood that was now freely pouring from my nose. Blood splattered onto the vanity and I looked up and caught my horrifying reflection in the mirror. I smiled grotesquely, blood now in my mouth, my teeth stained in blood. Movement in the corner of the mirror caught my attention and I wheeled around in my seat to see a camera in the corner, its lens adjusting to zoom onto me. I erupted from the chair and ran at the camera.

“Let me out!” I screamed, my mouth full of blood, dripping down the front of my chest. 

The camera remained focused on me and I stomped my foot in frustration. Swiping a hand across my face, my arm became crimson, the blood on my face quickly replaced by a fresh stream. Jerking in the direction of the wall of clothing, I stalked up to the crisp dress shirts, each one so white it was blinding. I tore one from the hanger and wheeling back toward the camera pressed it to my nose. Balling it up, I tossed the now stained shirt on the floor, and turned to rip another shirt loose, doing the same as the first. My anger increased as I continued to damage each shirt, balling it and slamming it to the ground. Soon my feet were surrounded by blood splattered dress shirts. Still nothing happened. Kicking shirts out of my way, I stalked up to the shoe wall, the camera following me. Scanning the wall, I perked when I spotted a heavy pair of boots. Hefting one of them in my hand, I turned and faced the vanity, throwing a challenging stare at the camera. I lightly tossed the boot up and down in my hand, waiting for something to happen. When nothing changed, I tightened my grip on the boot, took a step forward, my torso twisting as I threw the boot with all my might. The heavy sole hit the mirror with a loud crack and it toppled off the vanity, breaking more as it hit the marble floor. Glass scattered about the room, a large chunk conveniently near my feet. Snatching it up from the floor, I advanced to the wall of jackets, my eyes falling on the alligator trench. Ripping it from the wall, I brought the blade to the alligator skin, and turned to the camera.

Finally. Behind me, I heard multiple footsteps, heavy and synchronized. I wheeled towards the door as a large group of men in black riot gear advanced into the room. They covered the walls, surrounding me completely, weapons raised. Frost came walking in the room, completing the line of men along the walls, shaking his head, but unable to hide the amusement from his expression.

“All this for little ol' me?” I snarled, surprising myself, feeling so angry and on the edge of my sanity.

The room grew eerily quiet and The Joker strolled in and stood dead center of the double doors shaking his head.

“Bad idea, toots.” He clicked his tongue at me, raising a gun and aiming at me.

“Get it over with!” I screamed at him, flinging the glass and jacket to the floor. I took a step towards him, my face crinkled in anger, blood dripping from my chin, my fists clenched at my side.

A man to my right stepped forward without warning and pressed a stun gun to my neck. My body danced momentarily as electricity and excruciating pain coursed through it and I crumbled into a twitching heap. I exhaled loudly, trying to stay conscious as the ceiling swam in and out of focus above me. My eyes began to drift closed, but not before a cackling face leaned over me, taunting me as I was swallowed by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get a little crazy in the next chapter. This is a little fun build up to the upcoming story. This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I wanted to break it up just a certain way and it short changed this chapter a bit. I still hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos. Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think.


	3. The Unexpected Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was quickly losing my identity, the strong independent woman I'd once been fading away into the cowering, wounded animal he was molding like clay in his sadistic hands.

I couldn't remember the last time my dreams weren't filled with excruciating pain. I was lingering on the edge of consciousness, brought to with more pain. A glaring light burned my eyes and a hand slapped not so tenderly at my cheek.

“Wakey wakey!” an all too familiar voice purred into my ear.

I came to with a start, reality rushing back into my mind and body, and I immediately cried out in pain.

“What's wrong, my pet?” Mister J hissed above me. “Does something hurt you? Tell Daddy what's wrong.”

My eyes wildly swept around the room and I realized I was flat on my back on a table, my wrists and ankles bound. My head was free and I sat up as much as I could to look down my body, crying out when The Joker stepped to the top of the table and slammed my skull back onto the metal.

“Not yet, Doll Face!” He cackled as my vision swam. “It's a surprise.”

It took a moment, but a sound began to dissolve out of the screaming I was doing, inside and out. It was a persistent buzzing noise. Pain accompanied the noise and I turned my head back and forth, Mister J's face moving in and out of focus, as I tried to piece together what the noise meant.

**Tattoo Gun**

I tried to sit up with a cry, pulling at my restraints, and The Joker leapt nimbly onto the table, settling onto my chest, pinning me to the table. He leered down at me, his chest bare, his lower half clad in dark pants. The buzzing, followed by excruciating pain, resumed and Mister J leaned down, his face meeting mine, a hand circling my neck. I flinched when his tongue came out and licked up my cheek to my ear.

“You're mine now.” He sat up and his laughter echoed around the room, his free hand tracing the line of lace at the cup of my bra.

“Why are you doing this?” I begged, feeling his hand tighten on my throat. “I helped you.”

He froze, the smile fading from his face. Gritting his metal teeth, his hand tightened unbearably at my throat. I gasped under his grasp, unable to move, and heard the tearing of fabric. The straps of my bra stung into my skin as it was pulled sharply and ripped from my body. I whimpered incoherently, the hand around my throat not giving up.

“You don't think so now,” The Joker announced above me, draping my bra around his neck, and joining his other hand at my throat. “But I'm helping you, Doll Face.”

I pulled at my restraints as spots began to appear in front of my vision. My mouth hung open, wishing for air that wasn't coming. I forgot all about the sting of the tattoo gun, my attention only on his hands at my throat, the lack of oxygen in my body, the strength in his grip, the constricting of my windpipe, the weight of him on my chest, his loud cackle above me.

“Finished.”

Air rushed back into me and I gasped, choking momentarily on the rush of delicious oxygen, my throat burning. Mister J was gone in a flash and was at my feet, my hazy vision seeing a man at my hip, tattoo gun in his hand.

“Ohhhh, that's good!” J growled, his red lips parting into a bright metal smile. His hands were at my ankles and I felt him loosen my bonds. He danced up to my side and released one of my hands, leaning over my body to release my other wrist. I was too weak to fight when his arms slid under my knees and back and lifted me from the table. Rushing across the room, he unceremoniously dumped me to my feet, his hands coming under my arms to keep me upright.

“Look!” The Joker snarled, jostling me like a marionette.

I forced my head up on my painful neck and saw my reflection in the mirror. Mister J was leering over my shoulder, his mouth next to my ear, and he arched his brow comically.

“Look what Daddy gave you.” J purred, his metal teeth nibbling at my ear briefly.

My eyes left the reflection of my unrecognizable face, past my heaving and naked chest, down my stomach, stopping right where the band of my underwear normally sat. The panties were slung low on my hips, barely covering me, and a flash of color and lettering met my eyes. I dissolved into tears.

**Property of The Joker**

“Fuck you.” I gasped, tears blotting out my vision.

“In all due time, my pet.” Mister J mocked me and I was lifted from the floor.

The feel of his skin against mine made me want to scream, but his strong arms held me to him as he carried me back to the table.

“She loves it!” J announced to the tattoo artist and dumped me onto the metal surface.

Completely spent, I glared up at him.

“I will never be yours.” I snapped, gritting my teeth at him. “You may take my body, but you'll never have my mind and heart.”

The Joker stretched his neck, popping it audibly, his metal teeth baring in a grimace before he spoke.

“I don't care how long it takes, how much pain I have to inflict upon you, how much blood you need to bleed, how many tears you'll cry as you beg me to stop,” Mister J loomed over me, his black and red rimmed eyes bright and full of threatening promise. “You will bend to me.”

 

I was always on the table, feeling like it was all I'd ever known, the cold metal against my back my entire life. My bonds had cut into my flesh long ago and I couldn't remember a time when I didn't smell blood. He kept me here, never seeming to sleep, and never allowing me to sleep for very long. He was trying to break me and as the minutes ticked by, melting into hours, and eventually into days, I felt my resolve beginning to crack. I clung to it desperately, not willing to give myself over to him, but unable to take his torment for much longer, telling myself at every second to just hold on. I was quickly losing my identity, the strong independent woman I'd once been fading away into the cowering, wounded animal he was molding like clay in his sadistic hands.

His hands hurt me physically, his mouth, full of the metal I'd worked so hard to install, tore away at my brain, saying things that left me trembling down to my soul. Yet, I refused to bend. He was becoming increasingly impatient with my stubbornness, his hands having done damage but with little success, his mouth cutting away at me, but my spirit not breaking.

“You could make all this stop!” He screamed in my face, veins in his forehead standing out. “If I kill you, I can't have fun with you.”

A sharp blade was in his hand and he slid the edge against the skin of my stomach, leaving a trail of red. I tried to bite back the whimper, but he saw it, and grinned triumphantly.

“Just kill me.” I shrugged in defeat, closing my eyes to him, wiping the smile from his face. He bellowed in anger, throwing the blade, the knife embedding in the nearby wall. His fists came down on the table with a bang, my mouth and eyes flying open in shock.

And he was gone, storming from the room, leaving a path of destruction in his wake.

Moments of silence passed and I waited for him to return. Footsteps began to approach shortly after and I prepared myself for the worst. Frost peered over me instead. I felt the table jolt as he unlocked the wheels and without a word he pushed the table forward and out of the room. We were moving down a hallway that never seemed to end, lights passing over me in rapid succession. It went on for an eternity, my nerves on edge, until I thought I would scream. And then we stopped. The sound of a door opening and the table lurched forward. I was wheeled inside and stopped in the rectangle of light coming from the door. Then darkness as the door slammed shut.

“Frost?” I wheezed, my throat raw and sensitive.

Nothing. I could hear footsteps retreating and I began to sob, no tears falling from my eyes. It had been days since I'd had water. I stopped, squeezing my eyes shut, willing myself to breathe calmly.

_scratch scratch...scratch scratch scratch_

A sniffing noise, followed by frantic scratching. I heard a squeak and pulled in a ragged breath. Another squeak followed and I heard movement.

“No...” I begged.

Something nudged and tickled my foot and I jerked in surprise.

“Noooo...” I continued.

A rat, heavy and fat clawed its way onto my foot and perched there. I froze, my eyes frantically searching the darkness, finding no light or solace.

“Please...” I moaned, screwing my eyes shut. Another rat was now on my thigh, its whiskers tickling me.

I couldn't stop the scream. It boiled out of my chest with such velocity that I scared myself. The rats scattered, their squeaks of surprise fading away as they retreated to where they'd come from. I screamed and begged, my voice going hoarse, and pulled at my restraints until I felt fresh blood against my skin.

My scream died as an unseen TV mounted to the wall in the corner flickered to life, casting the room in an eerie glow. I could see the rats across the room, their eyes glittering in the light.

“Go away!” I screamed in their direction and with a flurry of activity they were gone.

“Sad news today in Gotham City. The parents of reputable orthodontist Dr. Y/L/N were involved in a serious accident, their car sinking to the bottom of the Gotham River, trapping both inside. Many of you know Dr. Y/L/N as having worked closely with Bruce Wayne and his student scholarship fund. Dr. Y/L/N released a statement earlier today asking for privacy and respect during this truly devastating time. An investigation is currently being conducted to determine what caused the accident, but police suspect standing water, as the accident happened late last night during the worst storm of the season.”

A blonde news anchor was morosely staring at the camera, a picture of myself in the corner of the screen next to her head. Video footage began to roll of my parent's Lexus being pulled from the river. Just as the news anchor began to speak again the TV flickered and cut to a different video. The image was wobbly at first and then Mister J's face came into frame, his mouth opened wide with an evil smile, followed by a cackle. The camera panned back and I could see him sitting behind the wheel of a car, scenery rushing past behind him at a dangerous speed.

“Oh, lookie who we have here.” He cackled in joy and the camera jerked away from him to show his headlights dangerously close to the bumper of a black Lexus, the license plate gut-wrenchingly familiar.

“No.” The word strangled in my throat and I pulled desperately at my restraints. I couldn't stop watching as Mister J jerked the car into the oncoming lane next to the Lexus, the camera turning to look into the driver's window of the other car. My father's face flashed in surprise, brightened by a passing streetlamp. The Joker cackled in the background and the video veered towards the Lexus. I watched my own father panic and try to stop. His face jerked up and down at his feet as he frantically tried to stop the car, my mother just visible behind him. Everything happened so quickly after that point. I couldn't hear their screams, but I saw my father's mouth open, and my own scream mimicked and filled in for his silence. The Lexus lurched at an angle and it seemed to be flying as it crashed through the guardrail and sailed through the air and out of frame. The video shook as they came to a sudden stop and the cameraman was out of the car, running to the guardrail, the next image of glowing tail lights as the Lexus sank into the dark waters of the river. The TV went black and the room was in darkness again.

Something inside me snapped. I felt a searing sharp pain as every emotion I'd ever known washed over my brain, a blinding headache taking over my mind. My body was trembling, building in intensity, and soon the entire table was quaking as sobbing screams made their way out of my throat.

“No!” My scream was piercing and I began to thrash, rocking the metal table on its wheels.

I couldn't stop, the monster deep in my stomach clawing its way to the surface, and suddenly the table swayed sickeningly and crashed to the floor with me attached. In the fall, one of my wrist restraints snapped loose and I hung at an awkward angle, the table holding my lower half up. I brought my free hand to my still bonded wrist and pawed at it in the dark, feeling for where the buckle slid into place. Both hands now free, I slumped halfway onto the floor, my ankles burning in their place locked on the table. The floor was rough against my backside as I inched my way forward, relieving some of the burning on my feet. My hands were tremoring so severely it took me several minutes to free my legs.

I cried in relief as I freed my legs and pulled them to my chest, hugging my knees, crying afresh at the burning at my lower abdomen. In the darkness, I touch the skin there, sobbing in pain as my touch sent a pain throughout my body. He had branded me, killed those I'd loved the most, and left me to my madness.

I froze at the sound of squeaking and scratching coming from different directions in the pitch darkness and my anger was temporarily replaced by fear.

“Stop!” I screamed and clambered to my feet in the darkness, wheeling around, my hands clutching at nothing.

A light blared into life, washing the room in piercing brightness. I stumbled back in surprise, tripping over the table, and falling painfully on top of the metal. I moaned in pain and it took me a moment to pull myself to my feet. Shielding my eyes, I looked around the room, my eyes falling on the door. I took a step towards it when the lights shut off again, bathing me in darkness. I stumbled with a cry and hit the floor with a thud. I pulled myself into a fetal position and cried, flinching and trembling in the darkness when scurrying feet passed near me.

“Please.” I begged softly. “Make it stop.”

I repeated it several times, my voice building in pitch, until the words echoed around the small room.

The door pulled opened, a blinding rectangle of light falling over me. Rolling onto my stomach, I looked up at the figure walking into the room. Mister J stood over me, his features unreadable from the glare of the light behind him.

“Make what stop?”

“Everything.” I moaned, getting to my knees. Crawling across the floor, I wrapped my arms around his legs and buried my face in his pants.

I felt him crouch in front of me and he pulled my face into his hands.

“Look at me.” He cooed sweetly and I opened my sunken eyes to him.

He stared at my face, clicking his tongue at me.

“I don't think you're there yet.”

And he shoved my face away from him and stood upright. My face contorted into a deep sob and turned into a scream as he slammed the door, enveloping me in the inky dark.

 

Rats swarmed around me constantly and I couldn't stop shaking as their small feet and whiskers touched different parts of my body. The TV had come to life and static roared out of the screen. No video, nothing but static and snow and the neverending roar.  
The rat's eyes flashed in the light from the TV and I looked up as the door opened and a tray slid across the floor. I lurched forward, the rats scattering, and I grabbed at the cup, gulping hungrily at the small amount of water. Completely drained, I licked desperately at the rim, trying to squeeze out every last drop. The cup dropped to the floor and when I turned to the food, I moaned. The tray wasn't visible for the amount of rats fighting over the food and I scrambled back from them and huddled back against the wall.

A single rat broke free from the group, a piece of bread in its mouth. It sat upright and looked directly at me and I flinched back as it advanced on me. I held my breath, pulling my legs into my chest, hiding my face. Nothing happened. The sound of the rats across the room continued and I looked up to see the single rat sitting in front of me, the piece of bread in its small claws. It inched towards me and my mouth fell open as it stretched its little arms and offered the bread. A smile formed on my face, my muscles twitching at the sensation. I plucked the bread from the rat and hungrily devoured it, the beady eyes watching me the entire time. I had a single bite left and I stopped myself and offered it in return in the palm of my dirty hand. A small surprised laugh came from me when it jumped forward, taking the bread, and continuing onto my palm. I lifted it up and it sprang onto my knee where it began to nibble at the bread.

“You're my only friend.” I whispered softly.

Scooping it up from my knee, it perched in my hands and I held it close to my face.

“My only friend.” I whispered again.

One by one, the rats made their way to where I was huddled, joining me as I smiled manically at their flashing eyes, my eyes rolling up to the ceiling to stare blankly.

 

My sanity crumbled as the hours ticked by. The roar of the TV would disappear, waiting for me to just about doze off, and would roar back to life, startling me. It was a game. I hadn't slept in several days and my mind was frazzled, trying to hang onto the last few threads of reason. My hands trembled constantly and I clutched them desperately to my chest.

_Drip Drip Drip_

“What's that?” I asked no one in particular.

_Drip Drip Drip Drip_

The sound increased and I realized it was water. Before I could get to my feet, the ceiling erupted, showering me in ice cold water. I screamed and stumbled to my feet, wrapping my arms around me protectively. The TV in the corner popped and sizzled, the water shorting it out, sparks shooting out and illuminating the room. I didn't think about it, I wrapped my mind around the idea and did it without hesitation. The table was heavy and it took me a moment to upright it. With all my strength, I pushed it over and under the TV. Grabbing a metal tray from the floor, I clambered up onto the table and got to my feet unsteadily. Lifting the tray, I swung and brought the metal corner into the screen of the TV, sparks erupting outward. The water stopped abruptly and I heard footsteps coming towards the room. Turning back, I swung at the TV again and it swung haphazardly on its mount, wires falling loose and spraying me in sparks. The door opened and Frost rushed inside, staggering to a stop when he saw the electrical wires near my hand, his feet on the edge of the water.

“Kill the power!” He yelled frantically.

I touched the wires before he finished the sentence. A flash exploded in my vision and I felt the electricity enter my body. Electricity spread across the room, gliding across the water like fingers, and Frost stepped back as it reached his feet. I didn't expect the excruciating pain and screamed as the current flowed through me. I danced like a marionette on its strings, going rigid, and falling when the power died and darkness enveloped me.

 

A jolt shook me from my place in the darkness. I ignored it. The jolt hit me again and I felt myself being forced from the darkness like a bullet leaving a gun. I sat up with a sob and took in a deep, rattling breath. My vision swiveled from side to side, finding myself surrounded by men I didn't know.

“Am I dead?” I croaked.

“You were. We brought you back.” A fuzzily familiar man responded.

“Do I know you?” He looked surprised for a moment.

“I'm Frost.”

“Hi, Frost.” I smiled at him and scanned around the other men. “I'd introduce myself, but I don't seem to recall my name right now.”

The men parted frantically and a figure stepped near me. His bright green hair was slicked back off his white face and his red mouth opened into a metallic smile. I was immediately fascinated by him and leaned forward, reaching out with my hand.

My hand.

It was bleached white, fine off-white lines streaking across the surface.

“My hand...” I gasped, pulling it to my face. Bolts of feathery scars streaked their way across the skin, fading as it advanced up my arm.

“You had a little accident.” The green haired man explained, shooing the men away with a flick of his wrist.

We were now alone in the room. He moved closer to me, his equally white hands coming out to push me back onto the table.

“But I feel fine.” I insisted, stretching my arms and kicking my legs in emphasis. Every inch of my skin was bleached white and I looked myself over, realizing I was naked, except for a pair of panties. “Where are my clothes?”

“I'm afraid you lost them.” The man sneered, his eyes trailing over my exposed skin.

“Oh, that's okay.” I smiled broadly, flirting shamelessly with the strange man, batting my eyelashes at him. “If you keep looking at me like that, I'll never wear clothes again.” I gave him a cheeky wink.

“Promise, Doll Face?”

The man cackled and a sharp pain hit me at my temple, a flash of a memory showing itself in my vision. It was gone before I could understand what it meant and I shook my head clear. As he continued to laugh, I had the sudden urge to let out a girlish giggle, and I let it free, the sound joining his laugh as it died.

“Are you hungry?” His voice was deep, coming out of his throat like velvet.

“Oh yeah,” I nodded and arched my eyebrows. “Soooo hungry.”

My hand closest to him reached to stroke a finger across where a black shirt hung open to reveal a tattooed and white stomach.

“Oh, we're going to have so much fun.” His crimson lips opened wide and his metal teeth gnashed into a smile.

His arms were under me and lifted me from the table and I wrapped my own arms around his neck as he carried me out of the room. His sharp jawline was close and I brought my face close to him, his mouth parting in a smile, his metal teeth close. His skin was smooth to the touch as I placed my fingertips on his opposite cheek, pulling myself closer to examine fine tattoos on his face. My gaze fell on his mouth as light danced off the metal surface.

“I like your teeth.” I said, bringing a finger up to his lips.

“A beautiful doctor did them for me.” The man sneered and bit at me playfully, his teeth closing with a metallic snap.

I giggled and pulled my hand away and nuzzled into his neck, sniffing deeply at his intoxicating smell.

“She's no longer with us.” The man purred, his smile wide. “Which is kind of a shame. I really enjoyed breaking her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it so much. Leave me some kudos or a comment if you like what you've read.
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	4. The Unexpected Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no recollection of my identity, my name a distant memory, no idea of my family or friends, only knowing my current life with the man before me, and desperately grateful for his mercy at this moment, and his desire to help me quell the burning ache in my chest and mind. 
> 
> I wanted to kill the man responsible.

He had insisted on helping me bathe. I stood nearby as he filled the tub with scalding water and poured a generous amount of bubble bath inside. He advanced on me, his mannerisms predatory, and I just stood my ground as he circled around me, one of his hands coming up to drag a finger along my flesh. My heart pounded in my chest as his hands met at my hips and he pulled my panties down to ankles in one quick motion. I stepped out of them, kicking them away with a toe, and from his position behind me I heard a purring sound. I looked over my shoulder meeting his intense gaze and his tongue came out to lick at his lips as his bright eyes darted around my body. Without a word, he took my hand in his and steered me over to the tub. I stepped up, moaning when my foot hit the hot water. My other foot joined and he helped ease me down into the soapy water, my head lolling back against the tub in ecstasy. It was glorious and I grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began to lather it in my hand. I couldn't remember much, but I knew I'd never felt as dirty as I felt at this moment. The soap smelled sweet and inviting as I brought it to my face.

“Let Daddy do it.” The green haired man insisted and relieved me of the soap. He grabbed a nearby washcloth and began to lather it.  
The hot water was stinging different parts of my body, cuts and bruises scattered across my pale skin. I winced from a sharp pain at my abdomen and I arched my hips, pulling the lower half of myself out of the water. I saw a tattoo I hadn't noticed and touched at it gingerly.

“Property of The Joker.” I said softly, tracing the scabbing skin. “Are you The Joker?”

The man stopped, allowing the soap to sink into the water, and perched himself next to the tub.

“I am.” He answered and began washing me, the cloth moving up my arm, into my armpit, and then up to my neck. I winced at the tenderness there, a hand coming up to stop him.

“Move your hand.” He commanded me in a husky voice and his fingers worked my neck into a soapy lather, the bubbles tinged dark with dirt and blood.

“I belong to you?” I asked, relaxing a bit, biting my lip as the cloth made its way onto my chest. His actions slowed as the cloth swirled around the skin there, my nipples responding to his touch. The cloth created a buffer between us and I had a moment where I wished a burning death to all washcloths, my face lighting up in delight at the thought.

“You do.” He growled, the cloth moving down my stomach, the skin and muscles flinching in response. I discovered I was ticklish and a giggle erupted from me, water splashing around me. He ignored me, his brow furrowing in determination as his gaze followed his hand down my torso.

“I don't think I've ever belonged to anyone...” I rambled nervously, my voice hitching when the cloth dipped down between my legs.

“Shhhh.” He purred, his mouth coming to my ear.

Despite the washcloth, I could feel his thin fingers as they touched me, and I couldn't stop the small moan.

“Ohhhh...” The word was long and drawn out and I felt a vibration beginning in the pit of my stomach. It expanded outward quickly and without warning. A tiny bolt of electricity erupted from my fingertips and I bolted up, water sloshing everywhere, soaking The Joker. I held my hands in front of my face, watching as the electricity danced from finger to finger before extinguishing. 

“Oh, indeed!” The Joker kept his ground, his eyes wide and full of something I couldn't quite read. “Doll Face, you are electrifying!”

He cackled and my own nervous laugh joined his.

“Oh, we are going to have a lot of fun, aren't we?” The Joker hissed, both of his hands coming up to cup my face. 

His mouth was close, his warm breath falling across my face. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for a kiss, a wave of desire washing over me. Instead he released my face and my eyes shot open to see him standing over me, his white hands gripping the edge of the tub.

“Get cleaned up, my pet, and we'll go get into some mischief.” His voice commanded me. Turning on his heels, he left the room without another word, leaving me staring after him in disappointed arousal.

 

The plug had been pulled and murky water exited down the drain, leaving an ugly ring. I stood watching the water disappear, mindlessly towel drying my hair. A throat clearing by the door brought me spinning around in surprise.

“Frost!” I exclaimed, pulling the towel around myself.

“I've got something for you.” Frost ignored his intrusion, his eyes never leaving mine. “Mister J is waiting for you.” 

His words hung in the air implying Mister J didn't like to wait. I nodded and motioned for him to leave the bag he had in his hands on the door. As I stepped forward, I noticed a small note was pinned to the hanging bag. Tearing it loose, I opened it eagerly.

“Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Mister J.” I read aloud. 

Closing the note, I unzipped the bag and looked at what Frost had left me. It was black, thin straps veering into a plunging neckline, covered in sequins, and split up each side. I held it up in front of myself and turned to the nearby mirror.

“Oh, boy.” I whispered to myself, realizing this was all Frost had left for me to wear.

 

The dress slid over my body like satin and I stood in front of the mirror staring in shock. By either sheer will or black magic, the dress covered just enough expanse of skin to even be considered clothing. There was very little left for me to do, my hair drying into tousled curls, my face fresh and pale and devoid of any makeup. I made my way out of the bathroom and into a large extravagant bedroom. It seemed familiar, a memory itching at the back of my mind, but I pushed it aside with a shake of my head. I walked to the only doors in the room and it opened into a large closet, clothes and shoes running the length of the walls.

“This way.” A voice said behind me and I turned to see Frost peering through an opening in the wall. I wheeled back towards the bathroom and realized it also had a door that disappeared seamlessly into the wall when closed.

“Wow!” I smiled and bounded across the room to Frost. “This place is amazing, huh?”

“Come on,” Frost ignored me and coaxed me out of the room. “Mister J is waiting for you.”

The hallway was dark, lights from sources unknown flickering off the marble. Everything seemed to be made out of marble, faces of jesters peering out of the walls, taunting me and delighting me. Frost kept me moving, an arm at my elbow. The hallway opened into an enormous room, the ceiling decorated and painted, a large marble staircase winding down into a room far below. I couldn't stop staring in awe as we made our way down the curving stairs, my head twisting around trying to take it all in. I was so busy gawking, I stumbled into Frost when he stopped.

“Oh, look at you.” A voice oozed from across the room, immediately grabbing my attention.

I peered around Frost and Mister J sat across from us on a large white couch, a fire crackling behind him casting an eerie, dancing glow around the room. Mister J uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, his face suddenly bathed in firelight.

“Come to Daddy.” He purred, motioning at me.

I stepped around Frost, a smile spreading across my face, and lightly bounded across the floor like I was being pulled to him by an invisible rope. A satisfied growl resonated in his throat as I stopped before him. 

He was freshly showered and dressed to impress, his green hair crisp and swept back neatly. He wore a white tuxedo shirt, the first three buttons opened to reveal his chest, maroon strips of leather cutting under his arms and across his back from a holster holding a gun pressed against his side. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black tuxedo pants, a strip of maroon that matched his holster on each leg. His shoes were black and shiny, a jester face looking up at me from the top. Gold jewelry glittered from the firelight, his chest and fingers adorned in it.

“Perfect.” The word poured out of his mouth like honey, raising goosebumps on my skin.

I stood, grinning at him gleefully, enjoying as his eyes raked across my body, seeing how he affected me. Frost appeared to my right, several brightly colored boxes in hand.

“For you, my pet.” Mister J motioned at the boxes.

I gasped, my hands coming to my mouth, and I began to reach for them.

“Sit!” J ordered, standing and in a quick motion spun me around until I was perched on the couch. It happened so quickly I giggled in surprise. The first box was placed in my lap and I tore into it without waiting.

“Oh my...” The words died in my mouth as I pulled out the Louboutin heel by one of its stilettos. Shoving the box to the side, I retrieved the other shoe and held them out in front of me in lustful admiration. They were a simple matte black, the soles bright and red.

“Allow me.” Mister J crouched before me, his left hand circling my ankle, his right beckoning for the shoes. I dangled them into his waiting hands and leaned forward slightly to watch him. His right hand slid the heel onto my foot, the fingers of his other hand sliding up to grasp my calf as he guided the heel into place. He moved onto my other foot, doing the same, a fire igniting deep inside my gut when his eyes met mine. Planting my feet on the floor, he slid forward, placing himself between my legs, forcing them open with his body. I gasped audibly, the sound echoing around the room. His breath fell across my face and I could smell the cologne he was wearing as it washed over me, clouding my mind momentarily.

“Maybe you should have opened this one first.” He clicked his tongue, a predatory look crossing his face, and he pulled a small box between us.

I looked at it and back at him as he nodded at me to proceed. Tearing off the lid, my eyes were met with sheer lace. I could feel his gaze burning into my face and I glanced up at him nervously, seeing the sneer spread across his lips. I pulled the panties from the box and held them up between us. I flinched in surprise as they were quickly snatched from me, Mister J's hands sliding down my thighs as he pulled back. His warm hand grasped an ankle and he pulled the heel through the panties, moving quickly to do the same with my other foot. I could have felt vulnerable. Mister J was kneeling before me, the dress doing very little to cover me, a pair of sheer lace panties around my ankles, but I felt aroused and sexy and dangerous. 

“Stand up.” Mister J commanded, his hands stroking my calves.

I stood without hesitation, my gaze remaining locked with his as I towered over him. Fingers hooked into the panties and I felt the lace against my skin as he guided it up my legs. His hands reached the hem of the dress I was wearing and proceeded without pause, pushing the sheer garment into place, releasing them on my hips with a snap. He didn't stand immediately, his face nuzzling into my bare thigh, his lips trailing over my skin. He began to rise slowly, his mouth remaining on my flesh, his hands sliding up to cup my backside, fingers digging into the skin there. His metal teeth bit eagerly into my thigh as he continued rising. His green head popped out from under the sequined hem of my dress and slid up my stomach, between the valley of my breasts, teeth nipping at my throat, before his face stopped before me. His hair was disheveled, his eyes a bit wild, and I bit my lip to keep the giggle from coming out. My fingers reached for him, pushing a green lock of hair from his forehead, trailing down to his face. His hands were still on my backside and he pushed me into him, our bodies fitting together like a pair of matching puzzle pieces.

“You have one last present.” He spoke into my hair, pulling me back from him slowly. I moaned and pouted a bit.

“But, Mister J...” I started.

“Patience, Doll Face.” He interrupted me, a finger tapping me on the nose.

He steered me across the room to a table, a velvet strip of fabric running the length. He stopped me before it and stepped forward to pull the fabric open, revealing dozens of watches, bracelets, rings, and trinkets. I stepped forward, my face alighting with greed.

“Which one can I have?” My mouth had fallen open and my teeth came together in a broad smile.

“One?” cackled Mister J. “Oh no, you can have more than one. You can have them all. Whatever my pet wants.”

I snatched up a solid gold ring, my eyes widening at the biggest diamonds I'd ever seen. Mister J melted back into the shadows and watched me as I selected my favorites, my face delighted at the baubles before me. Soon my arms and fingers were glimmering with gold and I held my arms out in admiration, the firelight glinting off of me.

“One last thing.” Mister J cooed at my ear, sliding up behind me. He dangled something over my head and lowered it before me. A gold necklace slid against my skin and I lifted my hair for him to attach it at my neck. Frost appeared before me, a mirror in his hand.

“Joker.” I said, reading the scrolling gold lettering, unable to keep the smile from my face.

“Everyone will know you belong to me.” Mister J husked at my ear, his arms wrapping around me possessively. 

I watched him in the reflection of the mirror, his red mouth seeking out my ear, his metal teeth flashing as he nibbled at my lobe. His metal teeth bit down into the flesh, making me jump, then his tongue laved over the sting, soothing it. I sighed, content to stay this way, but he had other ideas, and pulled away from me abruptly.

“Let's go have some fun!” He announced and with an arm around my waist steered me hurriedly out of the room. 

He pulled me flushed and slightly gasping across an enormous foyer, armed guards lining the walls, and out into the warm night air to a waiting car. I had barely settled into the backseat when the car lurched forward and we were speeding away into the night, Mister J cackling in delight, his arm slung around my bare shoulders.

 

My face was glued to the window as Gotham rushed by, seeing the cityscape for what felt like the first time, not realizing it had always been my home. Buildings towered, the lights bright, red signal lights flashing over us as we sped through intersections without stopping. We continued until the tall buildings became more sparse and large warehouses stretched out, dark water glinting in the distance.

“We're here.” Mister J announced and the car turned abruptly into a dark alley between two large buildings. The alley came to a dead end and the car stopped in front of a large set of metal doors. The door next to me opened and I was being pulled from the car before I could even say a word. I was propelled forward by multiple hands and I started to drag my feet as I was forced through the metal doors to whatever was hidden within, looking back for Mister J. I couldn't see him, too many henchmen surrounding me, their hands and bodies propelling me against my will inside. I protested as I was shoved into a room, the ceiling, metal beams running the length of the building, looming above me. I glanced nervously around the room, the air hot and still. 

It was an abandoned warehouse with a caged, fenced off area in the direct middle of the expansive and dusty floor. I was steered towards the chain linked area, Mister J appearing on one side, Frost on the other. I opened my mouth to protest when I was shoved forward into the confines of the cage by The Joker. I wheeled around as a gate slammed behind me and rushed towards the two men standing on the opposite side, the fence rattling as I ran into it, my hands coming up to push at it.

“Mister J?” My voice wavered and the confusion was written across my face. I hooked my fingers in the chain links, pressing my body against the metal, my fingers seeking him. “Why are we here?”

“We're going to have a little fun.” Mister J cackled and motioned at someone behind me. I turned and on the opposite side of cage a man stepped inside, a gate closing behind him. We were the only two inside the cage made of metal fencing and I froze, trying to understand what was going on. Why would Mister J go to all this trouble to dress me and dote upon me to throw me into a fight for his own amusement?

“You fucking kidding, Mister J?” The man across from me snarled, looking me up and down. “I'd think you'd keep this one around for a different type of entertainment.”

The strange man's eyes were locked where my dress split up the side, making my skin crawl. He took a step towards me and I planted my heels firmly into the ground as I prepared for his attack. 

“Don't worry, I'll make it fast.” The man sneered at me.

I didn't know how to protect myself and braced my body as he swung at me, his palm connecting with my face, heat and pain spiking across my cheek. I hit the ground with a yelp, my hands spreading out on the ground as I tried to get up, the shadow of the man washing over me. He reached down to grab me but stopped as his feet became unsteady, the ground beginning to shake, small rocks and pebbles bouncing around on the surface near my face. A force like lava erupted from my core, up my arms, and out of my fingertips. There was an explosion of light as electricity poured from my hands, licking across the ground, seeking. I stood up unsteadily, my knees bloody, my cheek red and burning, and turned menacingly towards the man. He cowered back and held up his hands, incoherent whimpers and words pouring from his mouth. I advanced on him, backing him up until he ran into the chain link fence. My hands connected with the metal on each side of his head and the electricity coursed through the metal, seeking out his body, pinning him in place.

“You shouldn't underestimate anyone, you piece of shit!” I snarled, so close to him I could smell the sweat and fear oozing from his pores. A knife clipped to his belt was in my hand before I realized what I was doing. A part of my brain tried reasoning with me, begging me to not kill the man, but was quickly overridden by a sinister darkness that overcast my mind like a storm cloud. I trailed the tip of the blade up his torso, watching him flinch under the control of my electrical restraint and his new found fear of the knife in my hand. 

“Don't worry, I'll make it fast.” I grinned wickedly at him, the end of the knife piercing into his throat. I didn't take the blade deep, just enough to nick into the carotid artery. A hot spray of blood hit me across the face and I took a step back, releasing him from the fence, the electricity dying. He hit the ground on his hands and knees, one of his hands coming up to press against his throat.

“You bitch!” He gasped, trying to clamber upright. 

I kicked him in the backside, knocking him back to his knees, and stepped up to him from behind, placing a leg on each side of him. He stood easily in my grasp, strength I didn't realize I had pulling him upright against me, the hand not holding the knife coming to press over the hole, staunching the flow of blood momentarily. The man was weeping at this point, his arms slack, his legs barely holding himself up. I staggered back with him in my arms until my back met the fence. We sank to the ground, this head falling back against my chest, my legs wrapped around his body holding him in place. I could feel the blood pulsing at my fingertips, begging to be let loose, but I held off, enjoying the feel of his ebbing life in my literal hands.

“Just kill me.” The man begged, his lips pale.

“Shhh.” I cooed in his ear, a smile spreading across my face when I heard a rising noise coming from opposite directions. 

A massive swarm of rats entered the warehouse, moving like one, and made a direct line to the fenced cage. Their bodies climbed and squeezed through the hundreds of holes in the chain link fence, and it was only seconds before they swarmed before me, their bodies filling the entire blocked off area, many perching on the fence and glaring down upon us. They stopped and fell silent, standing up on their hind legs, waiting.

I caught Mister J's wide eyed gaze and sneered at him, his mouth agape, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his stained lips spreading into a smile.

My fingers pulled from the man's throat, a jet of blood spraying out, rats scattering from the stream, the rest becoming agitated. I clicked my tongue and they advanced on us, their furry bodies enveloping us both. The man began to scream as their teeth began to tear at him and I held him in place as they did their work. Their bodies slid over me harmlessly, not a single tooth or claw hurting me. I could hear flesh tearing, the scream of the man, the sniffling and squeaks of the rats, and just calmly closed my eyes and waited. 

His scream had rang out like a whistle when they had started tearing at his body, now dying abruptly, the sound fading slowly in the large warehouse. I pushed his remains from my body, the rats converging again to finish picking him clean. My dress was covered in a film of blood and viscera, my skin sticky, hot and stained in blood. Climbing to my feet, I dusted off what I could and walked over to where The Joker and Frost were standing. 

“Let me the fuck out of here.”

Mister J grinned at me broadly and threw his head back with a cackle. Frost hesitated and didn't move until The Joker nodded at him to release the gate. I stepped forward, trailing bloody heel prints across the floor as I trudged out. The corner of the warehouse held a row of sinks, a chemical wash shower next to it. I ignored everyone and walked to it, stripping as I went along. I slid the sequined gown over my head, the bloody garment hitting the ground with an audible plop. In just my heels and a pair of the sheerest underwear ever made, I continued over to the shower. Pulling the bright yellow chain, a sudden stream of cold water washed over me, and I squealed in surprise. I danced under the cold water, blood, hair, and bits of flesh falling to the drain below me, my skin slowly regaining its not so natural pale color. Holding my hair under the stinging cold water, I waited until it no longer ran red, and stepped out of the shower. 

“My dress is ruined.” I sulked at them as I approached, my lips pulling into a pout. We stood in silence for a moment, Mister J and Frost just staring at me. Frost was the first to move, pulling his suit jacket off his shoulders.

“No!” The Joker interrupted him, his hands coming up to his holster. He slid the straps of leather off his shoulders and handed it to Frost. It only took a few buttons and the shirt was open and being pulled from the confines of his pants. I was shivering slightly, my arms crossed over my chest, my hair dripping on the floor around me. Mister J stepped forward and held his shirt open for me to slip on. Both arms inside, he wrapped it around me, the heat from his body still trapped in the shirt. I hugged it close to me and Mister J turned me to face him. His fingers worked at a single button, popping it into place before he released me.

“Mmmm. There's something about a woman in fuck me pumps and a men's shirt.” Mister J growled, grinding his metal teeth together as he looked me over.

“What do we do now?” I asked as Mister J slipped his holster back on, his chest bare, my eyes trailing over the ink littered around his torso.

“What does my pet want to do?”

“Eat.” I grinned. “And drink. A lot.”

Mister J cackled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

“Of course, Doll Face.”

 

The restaurant was empty, a skeleton crew of waitstaff standing nervously against the wall as we walked in. We were seated and a visibly shaken man placed a menu before me, his hands trembling.  
“I want steak.” I said, without looking at the menu. “Rare. And I want those little roasted potatoes. And butter. Lots of butter.” I purred my request to the waiter. He looked at Mister J, offering a menu.

“A bottle of Armand de Brignac Brut Gold.” The words poured out of his mouth naturally and the waiter was gone in a rush.

I cleared my throat, trying to get J's attention. We were alone for the most part, Frost lurking somewhere close, an entire group of armed guards surrounding the restaurant outside, the waitstaff now off doing their various tasks. The lights were dimmed and a fire was crackling nearby. I leaned forward on the table still trying to get his attention, but he ignored me. Without a word of warning, I leapt onto the table, crawling across to him. Knocking his table setting and cutlery away, I planted myself in front of him, placing a leg on each side of his body, the stilettos digging into the leather of his seat. He brought his eyes to meet mine and smirked at me, hands coming up to stroke at my thighs.

“I didn't know I'd be served dessert first.” He growled, one of his hands dipping between my thighs. I brought up a heel, blocking his hand by crossing my leg over, and pushed the stiletto into his chest, holding him back.

“What was that earlier, Mister J?” I asked, one of his hands coming up to circle an ankle.

“I was testing you, my pet.”

“No shit!” I squealed when he pulled me to him, my backside falling from the table and into his lap. We both grunted at the contact.

“Who am I? What am I? Who did this to me?” My playful manner crumbled into uncertainty and I couldn't hide the trembling in my voice.

“So many questions.” Mister J growled, his eyes dancing across the ceiling.

I cupped his face, forcing him to look into my eyes.

“Who?” I begged, my mouth forming a circle at the question. “I know I had a life before this. I had a name. Maybe a family. Who took that from me?”

The Joker glared at me and paused before answering.

“Batman.” The word hung in the air.

“Then Batman must die.” 

My eyes became glassy and determined.

“Music to my ears!” Mister J whooped and threw his head back into a cackle.

“But first I must eat.” I said, pulling back from him, lifting myself back onto the table. I scooted back, knocking dishes and cutlery around as I went. The Joker's hand came and stopped me, wrenching my body, the white fabric of his shirt falling away, exposing my bare legs, the sheer lace at my center, the flash of color from his tattoo popping out from under the edge of lace, and the milky skin of my stomach. His eyes burned into my skin, trailing up and stopping at the single precarious button that held the garment to my chest. With a long, rumbling exhale, he released me and settled back in his seat, looking away from me. I slid back into my own seat with my heart hammering just as a steaming plate of food was placed before me.

“Mmmm, yes.” I moaned, picking up a fork and knife eagerly. He sneered at me and raised a glass of champagne that had been placed in his hand. 

 

His mood had shifted without warning, his eyes darting about the room nervously, falling on me occasionally as I continued to dine. He hadn't eaten a bite of his food, food he hadn't ordered, but they brought out copious amount of it anyway, the plates covering the entire table. He would only drink occasionally from the bottle of expensive champagne.

“What's wrong?” I asked after taking a huge gulp from my own glass. 

He didn't respond. With a shrug, I went back to eating, my fork stabbing a roasted potato. I was lifting it to my mouth, grinning at it, when J sprang from his seat, knocking the table sideways, the tablecloth catching on a table leg and pulling all the contents to the floor. I quickly caught my glass before it joined the broken mess on the floor and gave him a sour look. He stood before me, his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes wild and angry.

“Mister J, what is wrong?”

He advanced on me quickly, startling me. He fell to his knees and pushed close to me.

“I think you should eat something.” I joked, trying to lighten the situation, and offered the fork to him playfully. He smacked it from my hand and I watched as it clattered across the floor. I tried to play it cool, uncertain as to where his mood was coming from, and took a big gulp from the glass I'd managed to salvage. It too joined the fork and I exhaled loudly.

“Mister J...” I began.

His mouth covered mine, taking my breath away. 

Finally. A kiss. 

His kiss was hungry, his lip prying mine open, his tongue dipping into my mouth. I moaned inside his mouth, my body responding immediately, my legs coming forward to circle around his waist, pulling him closer to me. His hands grasped at my thighs, fingers digging so sharply I was certain he'd leave marks. His heat surrounded me and my hands came up to twine into his hair. Tightening my fingers in his green locks, I begrudgingly pulled his face back from me, gasping for air.

“Not here...” I protested, shaking my head at him.

A hand came up and grasped my throat, pinning me back against the seat.

“Don't tease me!” He growled, giving me a challenging look. “I will take what is mine. And don't forget...you are mine.”

He gave me a chilling look, his hands coming together to meet at the front of me. There was a tearing sound, the single button popping and clattering across the floor. I gasped and we grappled for a moment as my head swiveled around at all of the people in the room. The waitstaff all appeared shocked, many of them looking away in embarrassment. Frost stood by them, his eyes at the ceiling, ignoring the entire situation, appearing to be bored. The Joker's head dipped, his mouth closing over a nipple, and I cried out loudly as his metal teeth bit down, my hands coming up to fist at his hair. There was a murmur around the room and heat from embarrassment and arousal washed over me. His tongue began to slide across the skin, making his way to my other breast.

“No!” I snapped and a low vibration shook the entire room, the overhead chandelier tinkling and shaking above us. The Joker jerked back from me, his red mouth gasping, his green hair wild. My entire body was surrounded by an electric aura and I sat upright, pulling the shirt around me protectively.

The waitstaff that had been standing nervously by scattered like a bunch of cockroaches and Frost stepped forward, his gun out and pointed at me.

“No.” Mister J raised his hand to Frost and motioned for him to lower the gun.

Frost lowered it, but his stance remained poised. I looked back at J and smiled wickedly, the aura suddenly faltering, along with my grin. I tried to bring it back, but I felt drained and struggled, nothing happening, my eyes opening wide. He was on me like a snake striking, his white hand at my throat, slamming me back into the cushioned seat, a strangled cry coming from my mouth. He stood up, towering over me, his green hair falling forward wildly around his face as he advanced on me, our noses almost touching.

“You don't know how to control your own power!” He snarled in my face. “But I do and I won't be overpowered. Not by you. Not by anyone.”

I gulped and nodded, fear and a confusing rush of arousal washing over me. His hand was tight around my throat and I brought my own hands up to cover it.

“Do you want vengeance?” Mister J barked at me, spit hitting me in the face. I flinched, but nodded resolutely, my eyes narrowing. “You can make him pay. I can help you do that, my pet. And at the same time I can get my own revenge.” Each sentence was long and drawn out, his lips forming around the words like a glove, his face so close to my own. 

I nodded again.

“Then say it!” J snapped, shaking me by the throat. “Tell me what you want.”

His hand had tightened like a vice on my throat, making it hard for me to get the words out, tears brimming at my eyes. My fingers gripped tightly at his hand, my knuckles white, but I didn't try to pull or fight him. I simply hung onto him as I rode out a wave of looming unconsciousness and tried to muster up the last remaining gasp of breath to answer him.

“I...I want to...” I gasped, my mind swirling in a fury, but not at the man holding me captive in his hand. I had no recollection of my identity, my name a distant memory, no idea of my family or friends, only knowing my current life with the man before me, and desperately grateful for his mercy at this moment, and his desire to help me quell the burning ache in my chest and mind. I wanted to kill the man responsible. “....killll Batmannn.”

His hand released me and his mouth crashed into mine, pulling me into another intoxicating kiss. My hands came up to cup his face and I held him against me, my heart hammering, my arousal full blown and unstoppable. He broke from the kiss, his metal teeth trailing down to my throat, his hands roaming freely around my body. He left a trail of red marks across the curve of my throat, some from his stained lips, most from his aggressive, seeking mouth.

“Please!” I groaned, my fingers moving to grip at his bare shoulders, nails pricking into the skin there. I could feel his entire body invading against me, the dig of his holster distracting me momentarily. He pulled me back to his attention with a bite to my collarbone, his metal teeth leaving crescent marks. 

“Please what, my sweet little pet?” Mister J husked at my throat, one of his hands holding me against his mouth, the other sliding into the fabric of my shirt, prowling down between the valley of my breasts, stopping right above my thundering heart. 

“Please, take me home.” I mewled under him. 

“Let's go home then.” He growled, his words final and straight to the point, pulling me upright by the throat.

We tore from the room like a tornado, exiting through the back of the restaurant, and into a waiting car. I pulled myself into Mister J's lap as the car accelerated, both of us kissing desperately at each other as we careened off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very excited for the next chapter. Things are about to get really good and steamy. Which is why I'm here and hope that's your reason, as well. :D 
> 
> Things kind of took a turn for our character and I wanted her to have something special and unique. I hope its suitable, as it will come to play in later chapters.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos. Also, thank you so much to Ace_Protege for your amazing comment. It honestly made my entire night. I hope I can keep it going with the Joker you're enjoying so much. 
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	5. The Unexpected Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you want Daddy to do this, you've got to be a really good girl and not move. Can you do that for me?”

My legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands holding me against him, my arms thrown about his shoulders. I placed fevered kisses across his cheek, bringing my lips over to suck at his ear, my tongue coming out to trace the cartilage. I could feel the growl rattling up his chest as he rushed us through the front foyer and into the expansive den, the fire still roaring nicely, the white couch inviting. 

I squealed in delight as he turned his back to the couch and fell back with me riding him the entire way down. We grunted as we made contact with the springy settee and his hands pushed me back, creating space between us. His fingers worked the tuxedo shirt down my shoulders, pinning my arms to my torso when he pulled the fabric tight, and he dove forward to devour my skin. I gasped loudly, my lips spreading into a desirable smile as his mouth and teeth nipped at my breasts, the skin covered in a slight sheen of sweat. I laughed in pleasure as his tongue traced a nipple, screaming out when his teeth clamped around it. He held me against his face, my arms burning slightly at their place confined in the shirt, the skin of my chest tingling and stinging from his mouth. 

He rose suddenly, his arms holding me against him as he twirled us around and dropped me onto the couch. My arms reached for him as he stood, smirking down upon me. I watched him, the fire light flickering over his skin as he slowly removed his holster and threw it to the floor, the metal of his guns hitting the marble with a sharp sound. He fell to his knees before me, his eyes drinking me in, starting at my throat, where his earlier assault was already red and glaring against my skin. It continued down to my exposed chest, the round globes of flesh rising and falling rapidly with each breath that I took, his name in cursive gold glittering against my skin. His gaze drifted further south, his mouth opening to take a ragged breath as his eyes fell across the sheer garment at my center, his name visible above the lace, my legs closed to him.

“Show me what is mine.” He purred, his tongue coming forward to run across his stained lips.

I took my time, spreading my legs slowly, the sheer lace at the apex of my thighs undeniably wet. His hands came forward, falling upon my knees, and he spread me further until I was completely exposed, the sheer garment hiding nothing.

He hummed an appreciative sound, like the rumbling of a tiger, and trailed his fingertips up and across the skin of my thighs, stopping at my center. Digits curled under the lace and I gasped as he wrenched them from me, the fabric tearing easily in his grasp. The tattered remains joined his holster on the floor.

His body pushed forward, his shoulders coming down and pinning me against the couch. I felt his breath on the inside of my thigh and he placed uncharacteristically light kissing along the skin there. I threw my head back against the couch, not hearing the words he murmured into my flesh.

“Tell me what you want.” He repeated, grabbing my attention, his eyes coming up to meet mine.

The breath caught in my throat and my face burned.

“Wha...” I started.

“Tell...me...what...you...wannnnttttt.” He emphasized each word, drawing out the last one and biting at my thigh viciously. His eyes met mine again and I felt dizzy from the intensity of the moment.

“Please,” I panted, my tongue coming out to wet my dry lips. “Put your mouth on me.”

“Where?” He demanded, his chin coming to rest on my thigh, his eyes bright and taunting.

“My pussy!” The words exploded from my mouth and his lips curved into a wicked grin.

“My pussy, what?” He asked, his mouth opening in a questioning mock, his brow rising.

“Daddddyyy.” I groaned, my fingers digging into the cushions in frustration. My hips rose from the couch and he slammed me back down, pinning me against the soft seat.

“If you want Daddy to do this, you've got to be a really good girl and not move.” His tone mocked, his eyes dropping down momentarily to the valley below my hips. “Can you do that for me?”

“Anything,” I loudly exhaled my response. “I'll do anything you ask.”

He grinned like the cat that got the cream, the mouse, and the entire fucking world.

 

He inhaled as he neared me, his breath falling across my sensitive skin as he exhaled, a purr vibrating from his chest. I looked down my body at him, his green head looking so erotic at the center of my legs. I cried out as he jerked me closer, pulling my ass to the edge of the couch, bringing my aching pussy closer to his face, and threw a leg over his shoulder. It was like a lightening strike when his tongue connected with me, the wet muscle sliding up, spreading me open. I almost sat upright in shock, but a growl humming against my skin told me to think otherwise. I froze, my chest rising and falling, my mouth agape, my nails biting into the fabric beneath me. His tongue slid up enticingly slow and I bit my lip sharply, tasting blood when his tongue flicked against my clit, a bolt of pleasure shooting straight up my body. He was teasing me, his actions slow and deliberate, and it took all my strength and willpower not to move as his tongue conducted me like a symphony. He let out a wheezing, growling exhale as his head rose, his mouth moist.

“Don't even think about coming without asking me first.” J snarled and without waiting for a response latched onto my clit again, his teeth nibbling at it gently.

My legs quaked as he alternated the intensity of his mouth against the bundle of nerves, sucking and licking, his tongue swirling. I began to mumble incoherent words, begging myself to not move, afraid of what he'd do if I did. I was like a taut rubber band, stretching and stretching, the tension beginning to build to a breaking point, and my mind was reeling as I fought the endless desire to move and dealt with the enraging slowness of his mouth.

I couldn't stop the full body flinch as he eased a finger inside me and almost folded in half, my stomach tensing, my fingers tearing into the fabric to keep from seizing his hair in my grasp and holding him captive against my body. 

“Ah ah ah.” He warned and his mouth came over to bite my thigh so hard he drew blood, the crescents his teeth had left pooling with red.  
I barely felt the pain, my mind mad with lust, my nails aching from their hold at the cushion below me, my legs tense and slightly quivering as sweat turned my upper body into a shining expanse of skin. His finger hooked up and gave a come hither motion at the same time he sucked hard at me. 

“Please!” I screamed, my eyes pinching closed. “Let...let me come!”

“Not yet.” He commanded and my eyes flew open.

He eased another finger inside and I almost came, taking in a sharp breath so quickly I felt lightheaded.

“I want to hear you beg.” He dictated, his mouth hovering over me, his fingers fluttering against the trigger spot within me as his glacier eyes glared into mine.

“Oh, God, Daddy, please!”

“That's not good enough!” He snarled, his mouth and fingers continuing their assault, manipulating me like a puppet.

“Fuck you!” The words exploded from me with rage and conviction. “Make me come, Daddy...Fucking do it...I need it...I need to come for you!”

I felt his lips spread into a smile against my sensitive skin and his next actions brought stars before my eyes. 

“Come on, baby!” His voice hummed around his exploring tongue and I felt the words vibrate outward from my center.

It was like climbing to the first drop of a roller coaster, my stomach tensing as I neared the end, all semblance of rational thought flying from my clouded, lust slicked brain as I fell over the edge and into sweet bliss. My hands tore from the fabric and embedded in his green hair, my thighs clamping around his face, locking him against me. The heel of my stiletto dug sharply into his shoulder blade as my leg tensed and I fell to pieces.

I couldn't remember anything about my life and it didn't matter anymore. This moment, this feeling, the overwhelming sensations crashing over me like a tsunami was all that mattered. I rode out the pleasure, my cries echoing around the room, my skin feeling hot and electric as I crumbled into a delirious mess before him, my body going limp.

He detached himself from me, pushing my thighs apart as he slid up my body, his mouth devouring mine, the taste of myself entering my mouth along with his tongue. Waves of pleasure still licked at me like waves on a shore and I was compliant in his grasp. His skin felt hot against my own, sweat mixing with sweat.

I wasn't prepared when he pulled himself from me, the feeling like two attracting magnets tearing apart. I felt his hands circle my wrists and he had me on my unstable feet, leaning forward and tipping me effortlessly onto his shoulder. He stood up, an arm wrapping around my thighs to hold me against him, his free hand coming up to brand my ass with a slap. I cackled exuberantly from my place against his body as he dashed across the room, bounding up the stairs. I jostled against him as he ran down the hallway, the door to the bedroom swinging inward and banging against the wall. He flung me from him, my back hitting soft satin and dragged me to him with an ankle. He pulled me upright, his hands coming up to cup my face.

“Will you be a doll and help me with my pants?”

I exhaled excitedly, my teeth biting at my tender bottom lip as I brought my fingers to his waist. He was devoid of a belt, the edge of his pants flush against his skin, his obvious arousal pushing against the fabric. I dipped my fingertips under the hem on each side of his hips, feeling the hot and hard skin of his abdomen. He watched me, my eyes glued to his waist as I slid my fingers to meet at the middle, not hesitating to undo the button, only slowing as I pulled down the zipper. I looked up at him, meeting his icy stare, my eyes dancing with happiness. He purred as he stroked a finger across my cheek and into my mouth. I sucked hungrily at the digit, my hands holding against his hips, as he probed my mouth deeply. His finger pulled back from the wet cave of my mouth, pulling at my bottom teeth, my mouth opening wide below him. Leaning over me, bringing his face close to mine, he spit directly into my mouth, and I moaned as his finger left my mouth to bury along with his hand into my hair.

“You know what I want.” He rumbled above me and my hand dipped into his pants, brushing past fabric to pull him out.

I smiled joyously, like he was a jack-in-the-box, and I had been winding him, willing him to spring free. And, boy, did he ever. I marveled at his cock, the fingers of my right hand slowly grasping his length. It was pale and heavy in my hand, veins standing out, the tip swollen and glistening with precum. I gave an experimental tug and he growled above me, his fingers tightening in my hair, giving a hard pull. My mouth fell open in a gasp from the sting at my scalp and with a push of his hips he was inside my mouth, the taste of him salty and hot against my tongue. My mouth reveled around his cock, the sound vibrating into his body, and he grit his teeth in a hiss. 

“Look at me!” Mister J demanded.

With him sitting against my tongue, I brought my gaze up to meet his. My eyes widened and immediately teared up when he thrust himself forward, pushing deep into my mouth, breaching my throat, his face grimacing. My nose bumped his pelvis, my hands coming up to grab at his hips, and I struggled against him, my throat constricting in a gag. I came up gasping as he ripped himself from my mouth, pulling air into my lungs and fighting the urge to vomit.

“Don't even think about it, Doll Face.”

Mister J gave my hair a jerk, signaling for me to open, and I complied. I took him into my mouth again and he began a rhythm, his hips moving in my hands. I tried not to panic, willing myself to relax, my heart hammering from his assault, my center aching hotly like an over stoked furnace. His mouth was slack, his metal teeth shining brightly, and he threw his head back with a laugh. He pulled back from me, my cheeks hollowing around his length, his cock exiting my mouth with an audible pop.

“Mmmm, you're just so goooood.” He cooed and shoved me onto my back, my hair splaying around me like a halo. 

He slithered up my body, his hips colliding with mine, eliciting a groan from me. My legs cinched around his body, trapping him against me. Our mouths came together and we swayed back and forth, our bodies rubbing together, his zipper leaving a burn against my thigh. His mouth left mine and trailed to my neck, a hand snaking between us. His teeth bit into the skin at my throat, drawing blood, a cry escaping me as he simultaneously entered me. His mouth and hips created an excruciatingly slow rhythm. His tongue laved at the small wound, mimicking the motion of his hips, and I mewled beneath him, my fingers grasping desperately at his shoulders and neck.

He filled me completely, gently at first, enjoying the slow burn of our fuck, his metal teeth stained with my blood as he consumed my mouth again. I was lost in him, crying out in protest when he pulled back to sit on his knees, but squealing in delight as he brought me with him, my backside resting against his thighs, my back arching from the bed, his cock still buried deep.

“Your pussy is so tight, baby.” Mister J moaned above me, his hands grasping my hips as I rolled them against his motionless lap. 

“It's all yours, Daddy.” His hips flinched in response and a new heat was created by the friction, like a match striking and bursting to life, his rhythm increasing to match mine. Sweat was pouring from us both, the silk sheets stained with dark spots from it, my fingers pulling at the fabric. His own fingers dug into the skin at my hips, bruising me, and I grinned wickedly at the sensation. 

Arching my back, I sat up, our chests slapping together, my knees coming forward to plant on each side of him. My movement threw him off balance and he fell back on the bed. I giggled as I swiftly jerked his pants down to his ankles, pulling his legs out from under him, and mounted him in one quick execution. He braced himself as I impaled myself on his cock, my pelvis slammed into his roughly. A hand came up to grasp my throat, the other a breast. He was glaring at me openly and I waited to see if my power move would pay off and I'd be able to keep my seat astride him. 

“Go ahead, baby, fuck me.” He darkly instructed, his hand tightening on my throat, his fingers rolling a nipple.

I threw my head back, exposing my throat to him, his fingers spreading against the skin there. My hips rolled against his, his pelvic bone rubbing against my clit like heavenly sandpaper, my hands grasping at his forearms. His hips snapped to meet mine and the match from earlier rekindled and flared into life. I could feel my release looming on the horizon and he must have felt it too.

“That's it, baby, come on me, milk my cock.” His words tumbled out, hitting me like erotic bullets. 

I forced myself forward, my arms knocking his hands loose from me, as I dug my hands into his chest. My biceps pushed my breasts together, framing them, my hips increasing their rhythm, my eyes closed in erotic concentration as I rode him to the finish line. Mister J smiled beneath me, bringing his hips up to meet mine at a quick pace, watching down his stomach to where we met over and over again.

Click Click Click Click

I rode the roller coaster again, the top right before the drop clicking closer with each second, each thrust. The ride lurched forward as his pace increased, my lips screaming his name, and I peaked at the top, hanging precariously at the edge. Mister J sat up, pulling me against him, and I fell into the chasm, my body tensing against his. His hand clasped my throat and I mimicked him, my grip tight and uncontrollable as light exploded before my eyes and I was soaring. 

“Yes, baby...” I heard his strangled voice and we both were tensing, riding out the waves of our collective release, fingers bruising against windpipes.

We both fell against silk, spent and entangled, pale bodies contrasting brightly against the dark background. I rolled away, wincing at the soreness already settling. There would be bruises, bites, burns, cuts on the skin, but none of that mattered. We mutually fluttered down from high, like a leaf falling to the ground.

He placed a hand around my throat, jerking me close, seeking to feel my skin against his again. We fit together like matching puzzle pieces, our hammering hearts slowing, skin prickling as sweat began to evaporate.

The world could have burned around us. Inside this room, only he existed for me. I was so enthralled and consumed I was repeatedly mumbling his name as I fell into a deep sleep, the feel of his lips against my cheek, a hand possessively holding my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattttt? Two updates in one day? Yes, I do believe so. I couldn't wait to post this little bit of smut.
> 
> Soooo much fun to write this and imagine Mister J being all aggressive and sexy. Shew! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's only going to get more fun as the characters continue to interact, and I can't wait to share it with you!
> 
> Leave me some feedback and/or kudos. 
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	6. The Unexpected Intrusion - Knock Before Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, my pet, have you been naughty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a little liberty here. I'm aware that the stain on J's lips is from the chemical bath, that he doesn't spend his time putting on pretty lipstick in front of a mirror. (Even though I like the thought of him primping in front of a mirror :D) I'd like to think he'd want to leave his mark on things and might want to deepen the red upon his lips from time to time. (There's just something about a really deep red on the lips) So, I'm taking that liberty for the story's smutty sake. I do hope you can forgive me on that. :D Let's just put it this way. Imagine his mouth on you, leaving red marks. Problem solved. At least for me.
> 
> Thank you for checking out my story and all the kudos and love.

I awoke alone, the bed next to me empty, his recent presence obvious from the different stains we'd left along our tryst in the silk bed. I sat up, wincing openly, every part of my body hurting. I glanced around for the tuxedo shirt we'd discarded from my body in the middle of our frenzy, though I couldn't remember when he'd ripped it from my arms. It was no where to be seen. Throwing my feet over the edge of the bed, I tiptoed to the bathroom, pulling the door open. The room was empty, the shower in the corner inviting. 

The hot water hit my body and I jerked in response, my skin aching and stinging. I lathered up my body, blood and lipstick washing down the drain at my feet. I used a bottle of shampoo and the smell of him filled my nose. I massaged it into my scalp, the hot water relaxing me, my body losing some of its soreness.

Clean and refreshed, I stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel from the rack. I dried as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my fingers tracing over the marks he'd left on my body, my face lighting up at the memory. Brushing my teeth, I left the bathroom and pushed open the door to his closet. 

His clothes ran the length of the walls and I stepped to the section housing shirts, my hands trailing over the crisp sleeves as I browsed. A vanity in the middle of the room caught my attention and naked I walked over, an object in particular catching my interest. A tube of bright red lipstick stood next to the mirror. The same color had been littered across my body in the shape of his mouth. Opening the tube, I extended the stick, pulling it close to my face. My eyes cut to the mirror and I stared at my reflection before bringing the lipstick to my skin.

A large red J was drawn, overlapping my breast, covering my heart. With a giddy smile, I capped the lipstick, and placed it back on the vanity. The letter stood out bright against my skin and I smiled wickedly, wondering what he'd do to me when he found out I'd used the lipstick to mar my body.

Turning, I selected a crisp tuxedo shirt, pulling my arms through the sleeves. I wrapped it around me, effectively hiding the mark when I buttoned it up. By the door, hidden when they weren't closed, I found drawers built into the wall. Pulling one open randomly at the left side, I found it full of socks, surprised when every drawer housed nothing but a varying array of socks. Going to the drawers behind the other door, I pulled open one, my face lighting up when I saw the boxers, crisp and folded neatly, a sea of different colors. I grabbed a black pair, pushing the drawer shut with one hand as I shook them loose with the other hand. Stepping my legs in, I pulled them up around my hips, sighing at the feel of the soft fabric. 

Fully dressed, I peered out of the bedroom door, my gaze falling up and down the hallway. It was dark and gloomy, lights flickering from candles lit along the way. I stepped out and took a right, heading towards the stairs, my feet feeling cold on the marble floor. I stopped at the top of the winding staircase, peering down to the floor below. 

And there he was. Dressed to impress. A dark burgundy shirt was tucked into a pair of black pants, the straps of a black holster across his back. He pointed at a spot across the room and I could see gold rings glittering on his hand.

Mister J stood watching as a dozen people rushed about the room, staging black cloth covered racks and tables with indecipherable items hiding beneath similar tarps. I leaned against the marble banister, trying to get a better look at what they were doing. As I watched, a group of men came in the room, lifting the couch from in front of the fireplace. Even from here I could see why it was being replaced, a very obvious tear on each cushion where my nails had clawed at the fabric, not to mention a stain. A new couch, this one black, was carried in after the white one had made its exit, and was lowered in its former place. 

I giggled, the sound bouncing off the walls acoustically. Several people turned at the sound, Mister J one of them.

“My pet,” He called up to me, motioning at me with his hand. “You have ruined your surprise.”

I bounded down the stairs, rushing to him. I was excited and looked around biting my lip as I came to a stop before him.

“What's all this, Mister J?” I asked.

“What? I don't get a morning kiss?” The Joker playfully pouted. Before I could respond, he jerked me to him with a squeal, his lips stopping the noise abruptly. Everyone in the room faded, evaporating with my giddiness. Our mouths kissed hungrily at each other, breaking apart at a sound across the room. A woman froze, a clipboard she had been holding at her feet. The Joker glared at her and I could feel his body tense under my touch, his hand drifting towards his holster.

“Hey,” I said soothingly, pulling his face away from her. “It's okay.”

His eyes met mine, a growl rumbling in his chest. I smiled at him brightly and his eyes darted to the place where my (his) shirt opened, the swell of my breasts just visible. His gaze caught the sight of red. A finger came up, pulling at the first button and it popped open, revealing more of my flesh. 

“What's this?” He husked, his finger stretching the shirt open, the full letter falling across his eyes. 

I just bit my lip and smiled at him cheekily.

“Everyone out!”

The group of people had been milling about, trying to appear busy, but most of the staging had been completed during our exchange. A wave of relief washed over them and they flooded from the room without question, the doors shutting behind them with a heavy click. My heart began to beat a little faster.

“You've been naughty.” Mister J scolded me, holding up a finger in my face.

I laughed out in surprise as one of his hands circled around a wrist, wrenching my arm around and against my back, twisting me and pinning me to him. I pushed back against his restraint, my gasp echoing around the room when his free hand came down, tearing the front of the shirt open. He spun us around and forced me forward, bringing me before a mirror placed next to the staged racks and tables. I was bound, my arm smarting as he jerked me against him, his face resting against my shoulder, his eyes glaring into mine.

“And what's this?” Mister J's eyes fell onto the black boxers that had been hidden beneath the hem of the shirt, everything exposed in the mirror before us. I smiled, but it was short lived, his free hand coming up and slapping me across the breast, some of the lipstick smearing. I hissed in pain and pleasure, pushing my backside into him.

“You like this, don't you, you little whore?” The Joker growled at my ear. I nodded silently, crying out when his hand delivered another stinging blow. It sent a shock of pleasure straight down to my core, my nipples hardening in response.

His hand closed over the reddening skin, his palm cupping me tightly as he placed an open mouthed kiss at my neck. He smeared the letter as his hand trailed down my stomach, leaving a red path as his palm slid under the waistband of the boxers. I flinched when he palmed my center, his fingers curling up and into my folds. The sound that left my mouth was a mixture of a moan and shuttering exhale, my hips pushing back into his as the sensations washed over me, my core already molten lava.

“I barely put my hands on you and you're wet.” Mister J whispered at my ear, sending a shiver through my body. “Tell me how naughty you are.”

“I'm sooo naughty, Mister J.” His hand pulled out as far as the boxers would allow and he connected again with a slap.

My cry echoed around the room and I bucked forward in surprise, his hand tightening on my wrist, twisting my arm tighter, pulling me back to him with a pained yelp.

“You're not going anywhere!” Mister J drove me across the room and we stopped in front of the new couch. “I had to get a new couch because you made a mess of the last one, you little slut. Are you going to ruin this one too?”

I didn't respond right away and his fingers pinched my clit sharply, eliciting a bunch of incoherent swearing and exclamations. 

“I think you need a spanking.” He threatened and suddenly released me. He stalked around me, him the predator, I the prey. My stomach flipped when he calmly sat down on the couch, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Take it off.” He ordered.

I didn't hesitate and pulled the shirt off my shoulders, letting it fall from my arms and pool around my feet. He motioned at the boxers with a wave of his hand. I pulled them from my hips and they slid on their own down my legs to join the shirt.

“Come here.” He commanded.

I stepped forward out of the pile of clothes, crying out when he jerked me down to him by the wrist, slinging me across his lap. He growled above me, his right hand coming up to palm my ass, the other pushing down into my back, pinning me in place.

“Tell me, my pet, have you been naughty?”

“Yes, Daddy. ” I whimpered, my hands spreading out on the marble beneath me. I lurched forward with a moan when the hand upon my backside dipped down between my legs. His arm pushed further into my back, holding me against him.

“Why did you do it?” He asked, like he already knew the answer.

“I wanted to get into trouble.” I moaned out my response. He threw his head back, cackling at the ceiling, the hand leaving my center. 

**Slap**

I gasped as his hand connected with my ass, the skin rippling under his blow. I didn't have time to prepare, the second slap branding me across my other cheek.

**Slap**

I bucked under his grasp, trying to keep myself from crying out, my legs bracing against him.

**Slap Slap**

Two more followed, my backside feeling like a fire of pain and desire was spreading wildly. I couldn't stop the cry that slipped from my mouth and I heard him purring above me.

**Slap**

Tears spilled over, making a path down my cheeks, dripping onto the marble at my hands. My legs were tensed and shaking and I cried out as his hand continued to connect with the angry skin of my ass. Two dueling sensations raged below my waist, roaring back and forth like competing wildfires. One allowed me to enjoy the other, feeding off each other, fueling my lust. 

**SLAP**

I sobbed out a yelp, the sound bouncing around the room, and tensed in his lap, preparing for his next onslaught, tears pouring down my face in rivulets. 

He stopped. 

I brought one of my hands up to wipe away at the tears so he couldn't see them.

“No!” He growled, the hand of the arm across my back coming up and grabbing me by the hair. My head arched back to relieve some of the burn, my legs bracing against him and the floor. His face came close and his tongue slid out, gliding across the skin of my cheek, licking my tears. I was gritting my teeth, my body beginning to quake out of control, feeling like a suspension bridge about to buckle. He tugged my hair, making me whimper, my mouth falling open. The Joker claimed my mouth, his tongue tangling with mine, and I could taste the saline from my tears.

“Come here.” Mister J rumbled into my mouth and he brought me to my unsteady feet. White hands grasped my hips and he wrangled me to him, coaxing my legs to straddle his waist. I fell forward onto his lap, our chests coming together, our collective grunt and gasp dancing audibly around the enormous room.

He gripped my waist, my hands grasping at the back of the sofa on each side of his green head. With a thrust of his hips and a pull of his hands, he created a slow grinding burn against me, his clothed cock painfully hard against my bare center. I sucked in air between my teeth, my hands tightening on the back of the couch, my mouth falling open as he did it again, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body.

“Move for me, baby.”

From my position, I looked down upon him, biting my lip, then smiling drunkenly as I rolled my hips, pushing myself against him. His head lolled back, the whites of his eyes showing, mouth falling slack. I purred at his reaction and pushed closer, my grind borderlining painful. He hissed, his nails digging into the skin of my hips, his eyes snapping open to meet mine. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Mister J husked and I smiled down upon him as I labored against him. 

With each continuing stroke, his length was nestled against me perfectly, the bundle of nerves at my apex rubbing his fly at just the right angle. My hips increased their pace, my mind boiling down to a fine point, the finish line looming in the distance. My pace increased, my face set in determination.

“Is my little whore thinking of coming without me?” Mister J spoke, breaking me from my trance. I froze against him and a guilty smile spread across my face. Pulling my hands from the couch, I brought them to his waist, settling back against his thighs, my fingers quickly loosening his pants beneath me. He stared at me with a mixture of fading anger and new amusement, his mouth spreading into a slow smile as my hand dipped into the layers of fabric and encountered his hard flesh.

“I would never come without you.” I leaned forward, bringing my face close to his. My hand tightened around his cock and I gave it a generous tug, watching his face as he flinched below me. “Does that feel good, Daddy? Because all I want to do is make you feel good. Can I...”

His eyes flew open and I could feel his hands leave my hips to join mine within his pants.

“Shut up and fuck me!” He snapped, pulling himself out from the confines of his trousers.

With his cock free and pale in contrast to his dark pants, his hands clapped loudly on my hips and hauled me forward, the rigid underside of his cock sliding enticingly slow up and between the folds at my center. My clit bumped into the head of him and I groaned, a shiver of pleasure rushing across my body. I slid back down his length like a lustful snail, coming back up just as slowly, a rumbling growl climbing and resonating from his chest. Arching forward, I reached between us to angle him, our eyes meeting as I felt the tip of him at my entrance. I brought both of my shaking hands to his face and lowered myself slowly, watching as his face twitched and contorted in unmasked pleasure. We both exhaled a gasp when I seated myself completely upon him, our bodies locking together. I could have stayed like this forever, wrapped around him like a glove, feeling his heartbeat from deep within me, but he had other ideas.

**SLAP**

His hand connected with the bright red skin still festering and angry on my backside and I was blinded by pain and bloodlust. We were a frenzy of activity, our bodies colliding together like two sticks of dynamite trying to start a fire against already smoldering coals. My hands slammed against the edge of the couch by his head and I rode him viciously, the fire between us expanding, the finish line bounding close to me in my muddled mind. 

Everything happened at once. I came, bucking against him, my hands seeking down to paw and clutch at his shirt and chest, riding out the ecstasy. Then the door behind us opened and a henchman entered, stumbling to a stop at his mistaken intrusion. My hand curled around the grip of the gun at Mister J's ribs, my hips grinding us both into a fine dust, bolts of pleasure racking my body, and I raised it blindly in the air behind me. I pulled the trigger, the bullet exploding in the wall near the henchman, showering him in debris. I pulled it again and heard J laugh beneath me, his face fading into a grimace as he came at the sound of another bullet leaving the gun, his body twitching in response inside me. The bullet bounced harmlessly off the ceiling as my arm grew weak from too many dueling sensations and I lowered the weapon, my eyes rolling back in my head as I rode out the residual pleasure. 

My eyes flew open when Mister J grasped the wrist of the arm holding the gun and raised it, his hand slid up my hand, a finger sliding over my own. A final bullet fired from the gun. The henchman, a hole in his forehead, pitched forward to the floor, dead before he hit the marble. I laughed, the gun in our hands falling to the floor, and I clasped his face between my hands, kissing him deeply, the smell of gunpowder filling my nose. 

 

The tarps were removed with a flourish and I squealed in delight. I was standing barefoot, the white shirt on me again, the few buttons he hadn't ripped loose holding it closed against my body. Mister J stood next to me and I wheeled to grin at him broadly.

“Ohhhh, Daddy!” I clapped happily and he nodded at me. I rushed forward, my hands touching the expensive fabric of the clothes before me, my attention immediately distracted by a table of heels. Christian Louboutin's signature was scrawled across the insole of each expensive and beautiful heel before me. I snatched up a nearby stiletto, the black leather littered with silver studs and hugged it to my chest.

“Whatever your heart desires.” Mister J whispered at my ear, appearing behind me.

I was deliriously happy and placed the heel back to run off to another rack, sequins and prints staring back at me and feeling luxurious under my fingers. A very nervous woman stood nearby and stepped forward as Mister J motioned at her with a finger. She had the same look on her face as when she'd dropped her clipboard earlier.

“Clipboard girl!” I smiled playfully at her.

“My name is Daphne. Do you see anything you desire?”

I pulled a black dress from the rack, holes and inlaid lace littering the entire garment. 

“This is a good start.” I smiled, whipping into a frenzy, my hands grabbing at items eagerly, my laugh and squeals of delight bouncing around the room.

Dozen of dresses and Louboutins were chosen, the racks and tables wheeled out of the room, my order being fulfilled, assured that I'd see them all before me within the day. 

“I have one last thing for you.” Mister J motioned at the door and a line of women entered the room, all of them adorned in lingerie. My face broke into a giddy and excited grin, my hands clapping in front of my face.

The women circled around us, their faces blank and serious, their bodies encased in varying styles of lingerie, showing off each piece, some of them turning before me to reveal the full ensemble. I opened my mouth, my fingers twitching as they were eager to point excitedly at what I desired. Instead, I turned to J and smiled at him sweetly.

“I want you to pick.”

He rumbled his response, his smile coming out sweet to match mine. Slipping up behind me, he pulled me to him, my back melting into him, and began pointing at different women, instructing them to either stay or leave. Once he was done only six women stood before us, their lingerie sheer. I chuckled and Daphne stepped forward jotting down notes and brandishing a tape measure. She dismissed the models and asked if she could take my measurements. I was taking off the shirt before she could protest and I stood before her naked, her eyes falling across my body. I heard her choke back a gasp. I looked down, smiling wickedly at the sight of the smeared lipstick, the bites and hickies that marred my skin, the welts of his hands on my backside. My gaze came up to her and I saw the look of disgust as her eyes flickered over the tattoo. The look was fleeting and maybe she thought I hadn't noticed. She stepped forward, reaching her arms around me to measure my bust. I watched her through my eyelashes as she took note of the numbers and jotted them onto the clipboard. She took several more measurements, noting them. 

“You may leave.” I said abruptly. She nodded and turned to depart, tucking her pen behind her ear. I waited until she reached the door, her hand outstretched for the knob. “One second.” 

She froze and I was behind her before she could turn, my fingers snatching the pen from its place. My arm circled around her neck, the pen slamming down in her stomach. She let out a strangled cry and I pinned her against me, bringing my mouth close to her ear. 

“How fucking dare you judge me!” I snarled, pushing the pen deeper, a sob coming from her throat. “You'll know better next time.”

I bodily shoved her to the door, spinning her around to face me. Her back slumped against the heavy wood and she looked back at me in terror.

“I thought we could be friends, Daphne.” I clicked my tongue, shaking my head. 

My hand turned the knob of the door and she pitched back, falling to the marble of the front foyer. I glared down upon her, feeling the rage ebbing and flowing. 

“You have three hours to get all of that shit back to me,” I snapped. “Or I'll have your fucking head on a stick.”

I slammed the door, feeling a wave of electrical rage pass through me, the white heat renewed and begging to be unleashed. Mister J observed me from a distance. 

“You should have let me kill that bitch earlier.”

My anger dissolved and I laughed heartily. I bounded across the marble, throwing myself into him.

“Thank you for my pretty things, Mister J!” I breathed into his neck.

“Anything for my Princess.”

I was his Princess now.


	7. The Unexpected Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't love. Fuck love. I don't do love. She was my obsession, my need, my desire. She was mine. And I keep breaking her, hurting her.

“Let's play a game.” 

I clapped my hands in agreement, my eyes twinkling excitedly. I sat cross-legged on the bed, his form slumped in a chair by the fireplace. 

“You go hide,” Mister J began. “And if I find you, you have to give me a treat.”

It was silly and ridiculous and I was just delirious and bored enough to be game. I was running from the bedroom before he could say another word.

“Count to fifty and come and find me.” I yelled over my shoulder, pulling the door shut behind me. I turned back, popping my head back inside. “No cheating.”

Mister J gave me a mocking look of hurt and I ran off giggling and giddy.

I didn't know the house very well, all of my time spent in the bedroom or downstairs den, and I found most of the doors I tried to enter were locked. I stumbled down a hallway, pushing against doors, getting increasingly frustrated when none of the knobs turned. The hallway came to a dead end, a set of double doors leading out onto a balcony. I slipped out into the warm night air, a breeze making my nightie flap lazily. The balcony overlooked the property and I stood for a moment mesmerized, realizing just how desolate and secluded it was here. Hands resting on the concrete baluster of the balcony, I peered down, the ground a distance away from my spot on the 2nd floor. I jumped when I heard a noise behind me.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Mister J's voice echoed down the hallway. 

I panicked, clambering onto the six inch wide concrete banister and stood upright, swaying to get my balance, my eyes scanning around for a place to climb away and hide. It was a mistake and I knew it right away. There was nowhere to climb away. Stupid! In my panic I had hoped to find a place to tuck away safely and wait for him to give up the search. I stood frozen in place, my arms out for balance, when the doors to the balcony flew open.

Mister J froze, his teeth showing in a somber grimace.

“Princess, my pet, what are you doing?” He took a step forward cautiously and his arms spread out in a gesture of surrender.

My heart was already hammering and picked up pace when the breeze kicked up, whipping around me, the nightie clinging to my body. I wobbled, catching my balance quickly, seeing the fear that washed across his face. 

“Get down.” His words were quiet and his bottom lip jutted as anger began to lick at his features.

I laughed explosively, my pulse thundering, and instead of getting down, knowing I should get down, his face and gritting teeth telling me to get down, I decided to push his buttons. My delirium enjoyed the adrenaline rush, the way the air licked at my body, and I pushed his buttons without thinking of the consequences.

“Make me.” I taunted him in a sing song voice.

Anger took over his face, his chest rising with a rattling breath. I lifted a foot from the banister and mockingly swayed, my smile wide, my eyes wild and teasing. 

“Y/N!” His voice exploded from his mouth, mistakenly saying a long lost remnant of a former life, screaming the name of a dead person. The sound of the name smacked me in the temple like a bullet. My legs started to give as everything flooded into my brain, his broken teeth leering at me in my mind, his promise of pain and blood and tears, the tattoo gun, all the rats, the darkness. Everything. I looked down the length of my body, seeing the nightie, feeling myself bare beneath it, and I felt sick when I realized I'd bent to him, given myself to him, and didn't realize it. 

Without looking, feeling the distance and open air around me, I fell backwards. I heard his bellow of rage, but then my stomach lurched as gravity claimed my body, the air gaining speed around me, filling my ears.

I fell. 

Then I came to a jarring stop, a vice grip on my ankle, and I swung precariously in the air, my body slamming into a hard baluster, my head hitting it with a crack.

 

I came to, arms wrapped around me tightly.

“Mister J?” I asked groggily, looking up at his face.

I was in his lap, both of us on the ground, his back against the concrete of a balcony. His head was thrown back, his throat exposed, and he jerked down to look into my face.

“Princessssss.” He hissed and his mouth was on mine, pinning me to his face. My face was wet and when he pulled back a sheen of blood shone against his pale skin.

“What happened?” I was lightheaded, my head aching.

“I almost lost you.” Mister J lamented, his face stone cold serious, his eyes looking at me in a way I'd never seen before.

“Shhhh.” I hushed him with a kiss, tasting blood. I pulled back and mumbled promises on his lips, swearing I'd never leave him, that I'd never hurt him, never suspecting or remembering what had happened before my so-called accident.

 

(Joker's POV)

She was bored. I could hear the little huff she gave as she fiddled with the hem of her nightie. That's the problem with women, they're too much fucking work, too much fucking trouble. But they're fun to keep around and she was my favorite hobby. I was content to sit by the fire, watching her move, enjoying the little sounds she'd make as time ticked by. Letting out an annoyed growl, I sat forward in the chair, her attention perking at the sound.

“Let's play a game.”

She clapped her hands, her eyes flashing in excitement. 

“You go hide,” I instructed her. “And if I find you, you have to give me a treat.”

That sweet cunt, I thought, and sneered to myself, watching as she sprang from the bed, her long legs and bare backside flashing at me as she bounded to the door.

“Count to fifty and come and find me.” She was out the door, yelling at me over her shoulder, her head popping back in momentarily. “No cheating.”

I feigned hurt, pulling my face into a playful grimace. She squealed, the sound making my teeth grit, and slammed the door behind her. I didn't count. I sat back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, watching the fire throwing dancing shadows across the gold molding. Her footsteps faded and I gave it another few moments before I stood up from the chair and strode across the room, wrenching the door open. She had turned, running down into the bowels of the mansion, her bare feet on the marble barely audible in the distance. A wicked grin spread across my face when I heard an aggravated sound erupt from her mouth and echo down the hallway. 

I advanced after her, knowing she wouldn't be able to access any of the rooms. She'd be cornered like a frightened little bunny and I was the Big Bad Wolf ready to eat her. 

“Run little bunny.” I hissed under my breath, my metal teeth gnashing together.

I continued slowly down the hallway, taking my time.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” I said out loud, my voice bouncing down the hallway, my hope of setting her on edge succeeding more than I could realize at the moment.

I turned a corner, the hallway ending at a set of double doors. I stalked to them, pulling them open dramatically, ready to claim my prize.  


She was on the goddamn balcony. Her body swayed precariously, and I felt like the wind was knocked from me, the smile on my face fading into a grimace.

“Princess, my pet, what are you doing?” I tried to keep my voice calm, but my heart was hammering, a roaring wave of anger washing across my entire body. I spread out my arms in a gesture of surrender, hoping I could charm the dumb bitch into coming down.

I almost cried out in rage when she swayed, the wind picking up and whipping her nightie into a frenzy. I clenched my fists, every ounce of my being wanting to scream at her, rip her from the spot, beat her senseless.

“Get down.” I said instead, trying very hard not to give away any of my boiling rage. At least not until I had her safely on the ground. She'd pay for this. 

She laughed, the sound almost doing me in, almost releasing my anger, and a look of defiance flashed across her face, her jaw setting as a smug look replaced the defiance, and her eyes glared into mine.

“Make me.” Her voice came at me in a sing song tone and I wanted to tear her throat out, my tongue coming out to lick at my dry lips.

I couldn't stop the rage that erupted from my chest, a growl following the rush of emotion. I almost roared when she lifted a foot from the banister and swayed before me, taunting me.

Fucking bitch!

“Y/N!” I screamed, immediately regretting the use of the name. It was a name from another time. I'd sworn I'd never speak it again. She flinched like I'd shot her and her body went rigid, her eyes transitioning as I watched her entire demeanor and mind revert before me. Her legs almost buckled and her gaze left me to look down her body. The disgust on her face made me ache for some reason. 

She leaned, her body pitching back, the empty air scooping her into its arms, every silky inch of her falling from me. She fell, a roar rushing from my chest and out of my mouth, my feet moving without me realizing. My hips met the concrete banister, and my body lurched into the emptiness, my right arm shooting out, my hand wrapping around her ankle. My fingers put it in a vice grip and she swung at an awkward angle, my stomach churning when her head hit a concrete baluster with a sickening crack. She went limp, her hair and free limbs swaying back and forth, and I grunted loudly as I pulled, dragging her up and over the banister. Hooking my arms under her, I collapsed onto the ground, bringing her with me. 

Her head. Her stupid, beautiful head. It was bleeding, a steady stream of blood pouring down her temple and soaking into my shirt.  
My body was shaking, anger boiling out of every pore, and I clutched her to me tightly, my teeth gritting. She bleeds in my presence. She comes in my presence. She hurts in my presence. She moans my name so sweetly in my presence. She almost dies in my presence. I was no good for her, but I couldn't let her go. 

Love...

No fucking way, I thought, rocking her against me. This isn't love. Fuck love. I don't do love. She was my obsession, my need, my desire. She was mine. And I keep breaking her, hurting her. 

No more.

“Mister J...” I heard her squeak against me.

“Princesssssss.” I responded.

“What happened?”

“I almost lost you.” My throat constricted and I bit back a wave of confusing and unexpected emotion.

“Shhh.” She cooed at me, seeing the look of agony that had flickered across my face. Her hands were on my face, pulling me to her mouth. She tasted of blood and I rumbled into her mouth. She pulled back mumbling promises and words against my lips.

No more, I vowed.

(End Joker's POV)

 

Days turned into weeks and I remained in the mansion, not allowed to leave, feeling more and more like a princess from a fairy tale. I spent most of my days reading magazines or lounging lazily. Mister J hadn't touched me since the day on the balcony and I silently seethed when in his presence, craving him. My patience, along with my happiness, began to fade as the days ticked by. He would leave me daily, going about his business, never telling me what he was doing, but always coming back to me. He took care of me, every materialistic fulfilled, but he never let me leave the house. Never kissed me. Never fucked me. Never even let his fingers fall upon my skin. I began to wilt like a flower without water, doomed to its death in a desert. 

“Mister J.” I implored him one night, sitting across from him at the dining room table. As usual, he ate very little, his pale and thin face closed to me.

“Yes, my Princess.”

“Will you take me out?”

My question hung in the air and Mister J just stared at me, his face unreadable.

“Please,” I begged. “I just want to get out, stretch my legs, cause a little trouble.”

I grinned playfully at him, leaning forward, biting my bottom lip.

“No.”

I was crestfallen, my lip coming out in a trembling pout, and I threw myself back in my seat with a huff.

“Why not?” I whined, crossing my arms across my chest.

“It's not safe.” His entire demeanor was cold.

My hand shot forward and smacked the glass in front of me, the crystal shattering on the floor next to us. Lurching to my feet, I grabbed my plate and it shattered on the wall above his head. He didn't even flinch, his eyes just glared at me.

“You don't even touch me!” I couldn't keep the tremor from my voice. “Do you not want me anymore?”

I dissolved into tears, my hands coming up to my face. Mister J remained silent, his eyes following me as I knocked my chair over and stormed away. I wrenched the dining room door open and flinched as it was slammed back into place. I could feel him close behind me, his smell washing over me. I was afraid to turn around. His face came close to my neck, his hands not touching me. I began to shake, every part of my body aching for him.

“Mister J.” I moaned his name, pushing back against him. I silently rejoiced when he allowed it.

“You get hurt when I touch you.” Mister J whispered at my ear and I openly shivered. 

I wheeled to face him and he pushed me away from him, my back against the door. His hands came to rest on each side of me and I noted that he was wearing white gloves. 

“I love it when you touch me.” I smiled faintly. 

He let out a rumbling growl and I could swear he was having an internal battle. I made the first move. Grabbing his right hand, careful to not touch his skin, he allowed me to bring it to my face. Teeth nipped the end of a gloved finger and I pulled it from each of his white fingers, the glove falling from my mouth. My tongue flicked the tip of his finger and he purred before me, his eyes leaving my face to glare at the ceiling. A rumble came from his chest when I pulled the entire digit into my mouth, sucking hungrily and briefly. I released his finger, my hand circling around his cuffed wrist. I coaxed his hand down, Mister J's brow furrowed with the silent battle he was raging in his head, and he openly groaned when I slid it past the hem of my dress and onto my center.

“I'm like this everyday.” I gasped as I pushed his fingers into my wet folds. “Wet and waiting. But Daddy never touches me. I have to touch myself to feel good.”

He was like a tiger poised before an attack, his face strained, his teeth gritting. 

“I come thinking about you.” I continued and his fingers flinched in response. My hips began to move against his hand, rubbing him against my pussy, and he openly snarled. His hand ripped from my grasp, tearing away from my skirt, and I cried out when he hoisted me from the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist. One hand wrapped around me, he knocked away plates and cutlery before depositing me on the table. Pushing me onto my back, his hips pushed my legs wide, pinning me to the table. 

“Don't fucking move!” He warned above me and his hands went to his front. I heard the sound of his zipper and my cry echoed around the room as he slammed into me without warning. I almost came, my body overly sensitive to the feel of him inside me after weeks of nothing.  
He fucked me without mercy, his flesh slapping into mine, and I desperately gripped the edge of the table with my hands. The wood creaked beneath us as he thrust against me, his movement furious and frantic. He came first, releasing himself deep inside me, and I arched my back at the feel of him filling me, pushing me into my own climax. I flinched and trembled against him as we came down from the pleasure and gasped as he pulled from me.

“Go get cleaned up, Princess.” Mister J was out of breath, his hair disheveled. A gloved hand came up and pushed the hair back into place. “We're going out.” 

 

(Joker's POV)

I could see her frustration, the way that she looked at me. She dressed provocatively, parading around the mansion practically naked, that fat ass and tits on display, leaving me wild and hard as a fucking rock. I started leaving more often, doing more work than necessary, putting distance and time between us. 

Weeks passed. 

I sat at the dining room table, my stomach uneasy, her existence making me mad with lust, my gaze looking anywhere but in her direction.

“Mister J.” She said my name so sweetly, my teeth gritting. 

“Yes, my Princess?” I answered her, knowing she wouldn't stop if I didn't respond.

“Will you take me out?”

I knew it. Knew she'd ask me for some dangerous freedom. I turned my gaze onto her, meeting her hopeful face.

“Please,” She begged, leaning forward, biting her lip. I wanted to bite her lips. My teeth started to slowly grind against each other, my pulse increasing. “I just want to get out, stretch my legs, cause some trouble.”

No. No trouble. Too dangerous.

“No.” I replied shortly, effectively wiping the look from her face.

She fell back against her chair with a huff, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

“Why not?” She whined, crossing her arms over her chest. I was trying very hard to keep my cool.

“It's not safe.” I kept my answers short.

Her hand jerked forward, smacking a crystal glass from the table, and it shattered on the floor near my feet. A growl started in my chest and worked its way out of my mouth. Jumping to her feet, she flung her plate over my head, the dish exploding on the wall behind me. I stood my ground, giving her a threatening glare.

“You don't even touch me!” She yelled at me, her eyes brimming with tears. “Do you not want me anymore?”

An unexpected pang hit me as she broke down into tears, her hands coming up to cover her face. I kept my eyes locked on her as she rushed from the table, her chair hitting the floor, and made her way to the doorway. With an aggravated hiss, I jumped to my feet, rushing after her, reaching her just in time to slam the door shut. 

I stepped close, her smell washing over me, and I stood over her, my face drawing close to her neck, not wanting to touch her. Fuck, all I wanted to do was throw her down and fuck her silly. She vibrated before me, an energy radiating out from her body.

“Mister J.” She moaned and pushed her body back into me. It nearly did me in, a groan rising in my chest. I fought the urge to tear myself from her contact.

“You get hurt when I touch you.” I whispered into her ear, her body responding and shivering against me.

My teeth grit as every ounce of spare blood rushed to pool in my groin. It wouldn't take long before she'd notice and I'd be given away.  


She moved first, turning to face me, and I pushed her away, her back slamming against the closed door. I blocked her before me, my hands coming up to frame her head, gloved hands flat against the wood.

“I love it when you touch me.” She purred to me, a faint smile flickering across her face.

I growled openly. I could feel my resolve twisting, straining, and I braced myself. Not touching her, not kissing her, not fucking her, was one of the hardest things I'd done to her so far. I'd gladly have my teeth smashed out over and over again to not feel the way I was feeling at this moment. It was maddening and my delirious brain played a game of tug of war over what would be her outcome.

The wicked minx made the first move, her hand taking mine, her fingers carefully avoiding my skin, I realized to my amusement. She brought my index finger to her mouth, nipping at the fabric, pinching it between her teeth. Peeling the glove from my hand, she let it drop to the floor. I flinched and a rumbling purr burst from me when her tongue came out and flicked against the tip of my bare finger. I tore my eyes away from her, seething at the ceiling, trying to calm myself. I shuddered and growled as she sucked my finger into her hot, wet mouth, and suckled at it. The little bitch didn't even know how close she was to breaking me. My finger pulled from her mouth with a pop and her hand circled around my cuff. I couldn't resist, my brow pinching in frustration as she directed my hand down her body, pushing it under the hem of her short, slutty dress, and my fingers encountered her bare flesh, hot and soaking to my touch.

“I'm like this every day.” She moaned to me. “Wet and waiting. But Daddy never touches me. I have to touch myself to feel good.”

Goddamn it. I deserved a fucking award for my control, my insane mind screaming at me to react, my cock painfully hard, making me grimace. My heart was thundering and my breathing became labored as I coiled, trying to stave off my attack, wanting to keep my resolve. She was asking for it and she was going to get it so very hard if she kept this shit up. 

“I come thinking about you.” My hand flinched in response, my fingers curling up into her velvety, hot, wet folds. Her hips began to move, grinding into my hand, her movement almost pushing one of my fingers into her tight cunt. I couldn't stop the snarl that erupted from me and I jerked my hand from her sopping center, dragging her against me, lifting her and wrapping her legs around my waist. Holding her against me, I stalked over to the table, using one of my hands to swipe it clear. Dropping her onto the hard surface, I pushed my way between her legs, her skirt rising, her beautiful pussy coming into view, begging to be fucked.

Just what you're going to get, my little whore, I thought to myself. 

“Don't fucking move!” I snapped at her, her squirming form stilling beneath me. My hands met at my waist and I wasted no time in ripping my zipper down, pulling my cock out without hesitation.

I'm going to destroy you.

I thrust into her, going as deep as I could, and she cried out beneath me, her pussy putting a temporary vice grip on me. Pulling back, I started a relentless rhythm into her, knowing I was going too fast, too deep, and not caring. I was so fucking hard, she was so fucking wet and tight, and I wanted to fuck her inside out. 

My orgasm hit me suddenly, making me light headed, and I came into her, nothing more glorious than freely coming into her body and feeling her coming in response, her back arching off the table. I pulled from her abruptly and tucked myself back into my pants. My gaze fell over her gasping face, her messy hair splayed like a halo around her head, her dress pushed up around her waist, her slit dripping with our release. I could fuck her again and again. She thrived on it, feeding my own needs and desires, and she could take my abuse, I realized. She was so much more resilient and tougher than I realized. She had earned her freedom.

“Go get cleaned up, Princess.” I gasped over her, still trying to catch my breath, and brought a gloved hand up to sweep back my hair. “We're going out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try a different approach with two perspectives. It's fun writing J because who the hell knows what is going on in that head most of time. It's fun pretending to be him for a moment. Let me know if different POVs would be something you'd like to continue to see.
> 
> Thank you for reading and stayed tuned for more smut and adventures.
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	8. The Unexpected Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get your naughty ass up and dance for Daddy.”

I squealed in delight, Mister J's purple Lamborghini weaving in and out of traffic. Red lights whipped past us, horns blaring as we zoomed past startled drivers. 

“Where we going, Mister J?”

“I own a night club I'd like to show you off at.” He leered at me and I clapped my hands happily.

The city blurred past us and soon he brought the car to a squealing stop in front of a building, the facade giving no indication of a night club inside. I could hear a steady thumping sound as Frost appeared out of the darkness and pulled open the door. I took the hand he offered and waited on the sidewalk for Mister J to join me. I swayed anxiously, excited for whatever was going on in the building, my body eager to join in on the fun.

Mister J's hand settled on my waist and he propelled me forward, a door opening before us, the noise and music from inside washing over us as we entered the night club. A narrow hallway, guarded by large men in all black, led us into the club. We stopped before a set of stairs that led down to tables and booths, a dance floor in the center of it all, a double bar running the length of the wall on both sides. The room was dim and lights flashed and blared in tempo with the music. There were people everywhere, dressed to impress, scattered among the tables and booths, most of them on the dance floor. Hanging from the ceiling, cages contained topless women, their hips gyrating to the music, hands grasping the bars. I stood in awe, taking it all in, my heart racing. 

Mister J pulled me from the spot, nudging me forward and down the stairs. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, the hum of activity dying down, the music continuing. Eyes watched us, faces breaking into curiosity or excitement or fear, fingers beginning to point. The Joker ignored it all, his sights set on a secluded booth surrounded by curtains held back by golden tassels, and he steered me through the club, depositing me on a cushioned seat.

"Ohhhh, Mister J, this place is hot!” I yelled at him over the music, my gaze scanning the room.

He perched himself beside me, leaning back against the seat, and crossed his legs.

“Go have fun, Princess.” J flicked his wrist at the dance floor. “Daddy wants to see you dance.”

My smile was wicked and I stood up, the silver studded matte black Louboutins I was wearing making my legs long and lean in the short, dark grey sequined dress I'd chosen, the front emblazoned with a black lightening bolt. Stopping before him, I leaned over, my hands trailing under the silver jacket he wore, fingers seeking out the skin showing from beneath his black shirt. Fingertips encountered warm flesh and heavy gold. Purring, I spread my hands up to his neck, holding him in place, bringing my lips to his for a kiss.

And then I was gone, tearing away from him on my stilettos, making a path straight for the dance floor. I sent a ripple effect of activity through the club as I slid among them, some of them stopping and staring, others continuing to dance while their eyes looked me up and down. I was oblivious, my body beginning to sway as a new song came on, my sights locking on a dark haired man across from me. I pulled him to me, his mouth opening in a surprised O, and our bodies collided. He didn't resist, his eyes widening as they trailed down my body, and a giddy smile spreading across his lips.

“You're beautiful!” I heard him yell at my ear.

“Shut up and dance with me, gorgeous!” I countered and my hands were on his chest, spreading to his shoulders. I felt his palms against the small of my back, right above the swell of my backside. Fingers grasped me tightly and pushed me into him and we moved with the music. My back was to Mister J and I spun around, pushing myself into the man, my eyes meeting a seething glare. Gritting my teeth, I pushed back into the stranger, coaxing his hands up on my stomach, my arms reaching back to grasp at his neck and head. Mister J uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, his mouth set in a dangerous sneer. I sneered back at him and pulled away from the man abruptly, grabbing a girl with blond hair, dragging her against me as the tempo increased. She obliged without hesitation and we dominated the dance floor, our tightly clothed bodies melding together, hands moving along expanses of bare skin. My fingers trailed to her face, burying in her hair, and I brought my mouth to hers, giving her a deep kiss. She tasted like sweet liquor and I pulled from her gasping and giggling. 

I spun away from her, dancing on my own, my hands sliding against the tight sequins of my dress. A whistle piercing through the club brought me to attention. Mister J jerked his head at me and I surged from the dance floor to the booth.

“Are you having fun?”

I nodded eagerly and threw myself onto the seat next to him, noticing a man was sitting across from us. He was poorly dressed, his clothes wrinkled and stained, and his face was exhausted and tense.

“This is Mr. Whitmore. He's here to explain why I'm out A LOT of money.” Mister J's eyes flared and fell onto the now trembling man across from us. Frost appeared out of nowhere, dissolving from a place near the booth. He stepped inside with us, blocking the exit, and released the curtains. They swung closed and a sick and fearful look flickered across Mr. Whitmore's face.

“Mister J, please, if you'll allow me to explai...”

The Joker lurched forward, his teeth gritting. My heart began to hammer in excitement, the air thick with tension. 

“Fuck your excuses!”

The man flinched and I leaned forward eagerly, my wide eyes darting back and forth between them. Mister J took a deep breath and fell back against his seat, crossing his legs. The man across from us relaxed a bit and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

“My pet,” Mister J spoke, pulling my attention from the man. “Would you like to make Mr.  
Whitmore understand why you don't fuck with The Joker?”

My mouth had fallen open in surprise and spread into a smile, my eyes leaving his to meet Mr. Whitmore's. With a shuddering breath, eyes welling with tears, he shook his head at me, his mouth opening to plead for mercy. I sprang from my seat, covering the distance quickly, and leapt upon the man. He cried out at my sudden intrusion and brought his hands up in defense. 

“Shhhh!” I cooed at him, my hands coming down to circle his wrists. He smelled of sweat, tobacco, and liquor. His watery eyes pleaded with me, his mouth open in a silent gape.

He jerked and his body went rigid as I sent a small dose of electricity through him, testing the waters. My eyes rolled back into my head as I tormented the man beneath me. I hadn't used my power in so long, Mister J not allowing me to use it in his presence, and I had been afraid I could no longer summon it. I didn't disappoint and a small moan escaped my lips as I released him, the current dying, and he cried out sharply.

“What are you?” Mr. Whitmore's voice was strangled, his eyes wild with fear.

“I'm your worst fucking nightmare.” I answered, smiling down into his face. “Though, out of the two of us, I think you got the better deal.”

I heard The Joker cackle behind me. I hit the man with another jolt of torturous electricity and he squealed beneath me as I increased the intensity. Foamy spit exploded from his mouth as he twitched beneath me and I held him against me with the white hot heat radiating from deep inside my body.

I released him momentarily and looked back at Mister J.

“Can I kill him, Daddy?” I gave him my best begging face and it turned into a playful pout when The Joker shook his head at me.

“I need him alive, Princess.” I shrugged at his words and stood up, my eyes falling across a tray containing bottles of liquor, a bucket full of ice, and an ice pick. My fingers were upon the ice pick and I was wheeling back to the man before Mister J or Frost could stop me. Mr. Whitmore screamed loudly as I plunged the pick into his hand where it limply lay on the seat, pinning it to the cushion.

“Is that the hand you use to fuck over my Joker?” I settled onto the man's lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He trembled beneath me and I chanced a glance over my shoulder. Mister J was breathing heavily, the bloodlust apparent on his face, and I blew him a kiss. His gaze was smoldering and his silver teeth glinted in the light as a large smile spread across his face.

The man whimpered beneath me and Mister J motioned for me to join him. Springing from the man's lap, I ripped the ice pick from its place, and it hit the tray with a clatter, blood splattering. Mr. Whitmore moaned behind me as I rushed to The Joker's side, settling onto the seat next to him. His hand, adorned in golden rings, settled on my thigh and rubbed at the silky skin.

“Mr. Whitmore,” Mister J overly enunciated the man's name, his voice menacing. “Don't mistaken my mercy for anything more than I spared you so you can unfuck the entire situation that you caused. I'll be very annoyed if I have to fix it. And you'll regret it.”

The man, sweating and shivering, nodded vigorously as Frost pulled him up by the arm and shoved him out of the booth. The curtains settled back into place, leaving the two of us alone. 

“Get up and dance for me.” Mister J's hand left my thigh and settled at the small of my back.

“I thought I already danced for you.” I teased him. 

“Are you referring to that little cock tease of a show you put on earlier?” Mister J tilted his face back, looking down his nose at me. 

I nodded, biting my bottom lip to keep from giggling.

“Get your naughty ass up and dance for Daddy.” He commanded, the hand at the small of my back pushing at me.

I got to my feet and stepped before him. I began to sway to the music.

“Ah ah ah,” Mister J stopped me. “Take your dress off.”

A smile exploded on my face and I grabbed the hem to remove the sequined garment from my body.

“Slowly.”

The silky lining of the dress slid across my skin, causing goosebumps, my nipples pebbling immediately. I moaned softly as I pulled the dress over my head and let it fall to the floor. My hands came up to palm my breasts, fingers stroking the sensitive skin, and my hips swayed at the tempo of a song washing over the club. Mister J leaned back against the seat and leered up at me, one of his hands coming up to grasp at his crotch, groping a generous handful hidden beneath fabric. I grinned wickedly and turned my back to him, leaning over to glide my hands down my legs. I flinched as he brought a hand to my backside, spurring me on.

I danced for him, moving my body to each song that played, throwing my head back as I touched myself for him. He watched, his eyes never leaving me, his arousal painfully obvious.

“Come here.”

I didn't hesitate and leaned over him.

“Yes, Daddy?”

His hand came up, bracing at the back of my neck, and he forced me to my knees between his spread legs. My hands settled on his thighs as he jerked my face to his lap, my lips brushing over the fabric. I opened my mouth and nibbled at the outline of his cock, eliciting a growl from him. I slid my hands up to meet at his fly.

“No!” His fingers were in my hair and he pulled sharply. “No hands.”

I nodded, pulling back to ease the burn at my scalp. I was met with resistance and he hauled me back onto his lap, my mouth rubbing against his length, the heat from him radiating through his pants.

“Hands behind your back.” I brought them together at the small of my back.

“Goooood girl.” Mister J purred and his free hand worked at his clothes, popping loose buttons and pulling down his zipper. His tattooed stomach appeared as he pushed the shirt up to expose his lower abdomen. His hand dove down into his pants and his pale cock sprang free.

“Spit on it.”

I didn't have to be told twice and gathered up as much spit as I could in my mouth, preparing to give him what he wanted. He jerked my head back sharply, his face coming close, and he spit into my mouth. I moaned and leaned forward to let a slow dribbled of our spit dangle down onto him. He brought the head of himself to my mouth, rubbing slowly against my lips.

“Open up, Doll Face.”

His cock slid into my mouth slowly, a splash of salt and tang hitting my tongue as it brushed against the tip. He was leaking precum and I lapped at it as he eased himself in and out of my mouth slowly. He purred and rumbled above me, his mouth slack, eyes rolling back in his head. I began to bob my head on him and he ripped me from him suddenly.

“Who said you could move?” He snarled at me, his hand leaving his cock to slap me across the face. It wasn't a full slap, but enough to sting and elicit a gasp. “I control this. Don't forget, Princess.”

I nodded, my face flushed, the blush rushing down my body to meet at my center. He guided me back onto his cock and moved my mouth slowly up and down his shaft, bringing himself closer and closer to my throat. With a deep thrust he was seated completely in my mouth, the large smile branded in his skin leering down on me. My eyes screwed shut as my throat constricted around his cock and his hand pushed at my head, holding me in place. Fingers tore me off of him and I gasped, sucking in glorious air. He was in my mouth again without much reprieve and his hard length was in my throat again, this time his hips coming up to thrust into my mouth. My hands twitched at my back, eager to move and pull him from my throat, but I kept them there, knowing it would only be worse if I disobeyed him. The thought both thrilled me, a jolt of excitement radiating out from my center, and scared me a little at the same time, my heart hammering. Tears brimmed in my eyes and a deep thrust pushed them over, sending rivers of saline down my face. 

Mister J pulled from me, strings of spit connecting me with his cock, and brought the heavy flesh against my cheek for an audible slap. Spit mixed with the tears on my face as he gave me several taps, a cackle coming from his mouth.

“Look at you,” Mister J purred down into my face. “I've made a mess of my Princess.”

He slipped into my mouth again, his eyes burning into mine, daring me to look away. Tears welled again as he thrust into my mouth over and over again, my hands conflicted as to whether I should pull him from my mouth or rub at my molten center to alleviate the dull throbbing. 

“You want my come?” Mister J sneered down upon me and I nodded around his cock. “Say it.”

I pulled back to answer him, but his hand held me in place.

“I want your come.” I hummed around him, the words garbled and broken, sending vibrations up his body.

The Joker laughed at me, the high pitched sound mixing with the sound of me gagging around him when he shoved himself deep. Nails dug into the palm of my hands as he created a rhythm I could barely tolerate.

“That's it, baby!” He thrust deep, leaning forward and wrapping both hands in my hair, his hips freezing.

He came, my mouth filled with the taste of him, my gag reflex responding as come hit me in the back of the throat. Pulling back, he settled his cock on my tongue, his tattooed hand jerking and pulling at his length, my mouth filling. I moaned around him and watched his face contort as the roller coaster of his orgasm took him on a ride. 

Mister J fell back on the seat, his head lolling back, and I remained where I was, afraid to move, my mouth full of him.

“Ohhhh, Princess.” Mister J finally spoke and sat up to look down on me. “You're certainly a sight.”

I smiled around his cock and wiggled my tongue against it. He flinched, overly sensitive, and pulled himself from my mouth, his cock going back into the confines of his pants. I sat back on my legs, my hands settling on my thighs, and just waited.

“Swallow it!” The Joker commanded, his hand reaching forward and grasping my jaw. I complied, the sticky mess of him sliding down my throat. I opened my mouth to show him I had been a good girl and his face lit up.

“You're such a gooood Princess.” Mister J cooed. “One day you might be my Queen.”

 

We emerged from the booth and Frost cleared a path for us through the club, Mister J's arm wrapped tightly around my waist. The club was dying down, not as many people were remaining, but the music played on, the lights flashing. 

“Y/N! Y/N!” A voice kept screaming over and over again.

I stopped abruptly and turned to the sound, something familiar tickling at my brain. Mister J stopped and turned to see what had caught my attention, his arm falling from my waist. A young woman rushed before me and pulled me into a hug, my face confused and annoyed at her shoulder. I pulled her back from me and took a couple steps back.

“I think you're mistaken...” I began.

“Everyone has been looking for you.” The girl began speaking quickly. “Bruce Wayne showed up at my door asking about you.

I shook my head and felt The Joker's hand circle around my wrist. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Y/N, it's me, Ashley, your receptionist.” The girl looked confused and wilted back in fear when Mister J stepped before her, putting himself between us. I was annoyed by her intrusion and wrapped my arms around his torso, peering at her around his shoulder. 

“Ashley,” Mister J rumbled, his hand coming up and grasping the girl's face, the smiling tattoo on his hand covering her mouth. She flinched, but remained frozen in place. “You have such a pretty mouth. It would a shame if something were to happen to it. Or anything else attached to it.”  


He shoved her back with the hand on her face and she stumbled to the ground. I laughed into the fabric of his jacket as he turned and pulled me into his side.

“Time to go, Princess.”

I followed him from the club, peering back for a moment to see a group of people helping Ashley up from the floor. She looked after me, a distraught look on her face. She disappeared from view as we entered the dark hallway, the sound of the club fading behind me. Mister J rushed us out into the night air and into his waiting Lamborghini, and soon we were roaring away into the night.

 

The Lamborghini weaved through traffic, The Joker gripping the white steering wheel tightly. I sat silently, watching as the city sped by, my mind clouded with questions and doubts. I didn't realize the streets had become eerily deserted, but Mister J did and was suddenly nervous. He floored the gas pedal and accelerated us down the street at a breakneck speed. A loud noise exploded at the front of the car, a metal spike strip popping each tire as we passed over it. The car lurched sickeningly and we were suddenly flying through the air. The Lamborghini slammed into the pavement and rolled several times, coming to a sliding stop on its roof several hundred feet down the road. There was glass everywhere, cutting into my skin, burning like a bunch of small knives. 

The Batmobile skidded to a stop near the wreckage and Batman pulled himself from the car, his cape flapping in the wind. I was upside down, my body crumpled on the roof of the car, the pavement digging into my flesh through the shattered sunroof. I peered around frantically, looking for The Joker, but a jagged hole in the shattered windshield told me he'd been ejected at some point.

“No!” I squealed when I felt hands on me. I was no match for the strength of Batman and he hauled me from the damage, dropping me onto my feet before him.

“Dr. Y/L/N?” His voice was gruff, his gloved hands coming up to cup my face.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut short by gun fire. A searing pain hit me in the shoulder and I spun from the impact, slamming into Batman, staggering him back as his arms came up around me protectively. I opened my eyes and The Joker held a gun in our direction, his green hair wild, blood pouring from a cut on his head, his metal mouth open in a rage. 

Batman jerked me away from him, using himself as a shield as Mister J opened fire, bullets bouncing harmlessly off his chest plate. The caped man reached for his belt for a weapon as bullets continued to rain around us.

“No!” I screamed and sprang onto Batman's back, my arms wrapping around his neck. I was like a shawl, he shrugged me off effortlessly, and I hit the ground with a grunt. I scrambled upright, the caped man stalking across the pavement, a bat-shaped shuriken in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, he threw it at The Joker and I cried out in protest as it spun through the air, Mister J's bullets just missing it, and it slammed into his shoulder. His cry of pain gut punched me and I was on my feet running to him. I flung my body around Batman, throwing myself onto The Joker's prone form.

“Please!” I begged, holding my hands up in protest. “I love him.”

Everyone froze and stared at me.

“Please,” I continued. “If I go with you, will you let him go?”

Batman shook his head, his gloved hand grabbing at my arm and hauling me away from The Joker. I struggled in his grasp, my eyes falling onto Mister J's face as the white hot heat from my center prepared to unleash. J shook his head at me and I felt instant agony at the realization he didn't want me to use my gift, we were going to be captured, and I couldn't stop it. 

A sudden explosion near us sent me to the ground, my body falling across the caped man, his protective suit hard against my body. The road was enveloped in smoke and I heard footsteps around us, a flash of Frost's face appearing out of the mist and din. 

“Save him!” I screamed at the head henchman, feeling Batman stirring beneath me.

I hauled myself from the ground, my bare feet smacking against the pavement as I ran for my freedom, hoping to hide away in the chaos. A muffled pop exploded behind me and I felt a pain in my shoulder blade. I ran a few more feet before the tranquilizer injected into my body by the small dart started to take effect. I stumbled, palms slapping the ground as I fell to my knees, dizziness washing over me. Gun fire popped and flared all around me, my body sinking to the pavement, my heartbeat slowing as the drugs quickly sedated me. Batman appeared over me, lifting me from the ground, and my stomach lurched as he shot a grapple above us, our bodies catapulting from the street and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, changing direction here. I guess it can't be smut forever. :D Thanks for sticking with me and all the kudos and support.
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	9. The Unexpected Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He kidnapped you from your office one night, held you captive in his hideaway, somehow convinced you to stay, paraded you around as arm candy, shot you when Batman tried to rescue you, and then fled into the night without you.”

I awoke in a barren room, the cot I was laying upon the only furniture inside. The walls were soft and padded, light coming from two fluorescent bulbs that ran the length of the ceiling. I squinted at the sharp light and rolled away, gasping at a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down at myself, seeing bandages across my shoulder peeking out from under my shirt, a dull throbbing coming from a wound hidden underneath. I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed, and looked down at what I was wearing. I wore a scrub top, a name I didn't recognize branded across the breast pocket, and a matching pair of scrub pants, the word ARKHAM in large letters down the leg. 

“Hellllo?” I called out, my voice echoing around the room.

A window at the door slammed open and a guard peered inside, looking me up and down. Without a word, the window shut again and I heard retreating footsteps.

Several minutes passed of complete silence, but in the distance I could faintly hear screams and pleading words as time ticked by. I became nervous, my hands wringing in front of me, my eyes darting around the room. I jumped in surprise when the bolt lock on the door opened and several guards, all armed with batons and stun guns, flooded into the room. I smiled at their serious faces and sat upright as a man walked into the room after them. He carried a small metal chair, a clipboard under his arm, and he plucked the chair down in front of me, sitting down and pulling the clipboard before him.

“Dr. Y/N Y/L/N, I'm Dr. Walter, I'm the senior psychiatrist here at Arkham Asylum. Do you know why you're here?”

“You have the wrong person.” I sniffed at him and refused to meet his stare.

“So, you're not Dr. Y/N Y/L/N, reputable dentist and orthodontist, philanthropist, and secret girlfriend to Bruce Wayne?”

I perked at the mention of Bruce Wayne. The doctor noticed and scribbled something down in his notes with a pen he'd pulled from the breast pocket of his startling white lab coat. 

“It was actually Bruce Wayne who received a tip from your employee that you'd been spotted in Gotham with The Joker, which resulted in your capture by Batman.”

I became angry at the mention of the caped crusader and lurched to my feet. The guards converged on me and I screamed loudly as they body slammed me onto the narrow mattress, a baton pressing into my neck.

“We will restrain you if you cause problems.” Dr. Walter leered at me and motioned at someone outside the room.

I snarled at the guard closest to my face and laughed when he increased the pressure on the baton, my windpipe crushing under it. A small moan escaped my lips as I remembered how Mister J would handle me, his fingers rough and pleasing at the same time. My body shuddered, my hips bucking as the memory continued to wash over me. 

“Not the reaction we'd expect, Y/N.” Dr. Walter shook his head and fell silent as he scribbled information down on paper. 

My attention jerked to the door as a nurse appeared, her nervous face falling onto mine as she walked in carrying a straight jacket.

“Here you go, Dr. Walter.” The girl squeaked, her young face scared.

“Nurse Lambert, I'd like your help in restraining our patient.” The doctor nodded at me, pushing the pen in his pocket as he stood, the clipboard dropping onto the metal chair. The nurse nodded and hung back behind the doctor as he advanced on me.

“Well, come on now, don't be shy, she won't bite.” Dr. Walter spoke down upon me, motioning at the guards to release me and step back. I was hauled upright by a guard and looked up into the face of the doctor as he stepped before me, his legs brushing against mine. 

“She's pretty harmless. I just think this jacket will do her some good.”

The nurse looked between us nervously, the jacket in her hands, and flinched when Dr. Walter reached for it. He turned his gaze long enough, his body shadowing over me, blocking me from the view of the guards for a split second, and I moved quickly. Fingers plucked the pen from his jacket and tucked it out of sight under the edge of my thigh as he turned back to face me.

“Are you going to be a good girl and let us put this on you?”

I nodded passively and the doctor smirked down upon me triumphantly.

“Grab her arm, Nurse.”

Nurse Lambert came forward slowly, her eyes wide, but did as the psychiatrist asked. Her shaking fingers grasped around my left arm and began to weakly pull it forward, her nerves getting the best of her. I felt sorry for her for a moment, a fleeting thought, and the pen was in her neck before I could finish thinking it over. 

Chaos ensued, the girl's screams bouncing off the padded walls, blood splattering against the white of Dr. Walter's lab coat, staining it brightly. The wind was knocked from me when the doctor brought his forearm to my throat, slamming my head against the wall, and I brought my hands up to claw at his face. 

“Hold her down!” He screamed in my face and I felt multiple hands grabbing me. Faces surrounded me, all angry men, and I was hauled onto my stomach, my growl echoing around the room, mixing with the screams of the girl as my pants were wrenched down. I kicked and struggled against their restraints, crying out, the sound muffled by the mattress, when a needle plunged into my backside. 

It didn't take long for the sedative to take effect and I stopped struggling against my captors almost immediately. The nurse was being dragged from the room as I was jerked up like a rag doll by the guards. Dr. Walter pulled my arms through the sleeves of the jacket, his face furious as he wrapped the jacket around me too tightly, buckling and locking it in place. I gasped, the corset-like grip on my torso making it a bit hard to breathe.

“Too tight...” I slurred and slumped back against the wall when Dr. Walter let me go.

“That'll be the least of your discomforts soon, you evil cunt.” The doctor yelled over me and motioned at the guards.

“Where...where are we going?” My brain screamed at me to fight back, begging me to react, but my body was useless, my legs dragging on the floor as I was carried by two guards. The hallway was decently decorated, the walls a crisp off-white showcasing generic paintings, tables containing fake, dusty flowers dotting along down the length.

“You had pretty nice accommodations, insisted upon by Mr. Wayne.” Dr. Walter walked behind us as we advance down the hallway, my legs useless beneath me. “I'm upgrading you to our special wing.”

“What does that mean?” I mumbled.

“Ohhhh, you'll see.” The doctor began to laugh, the guards joining in.

 

The state of the building declined as we advanced further within its depths. More faces appeared at bars and windows, screaming senseless noise in our direction as we passed by. The walls were all metal, numbers spray painted outside each cell, rust and stains splattered across. 

“Last stop, The Ritz.” I heard a guard joke at my ear and we came to a set of double doors. They opened into a room, a large metal table in the middle, equipment and metal trays littered about. I was useless and unable to fight as I was hefted onto the table roughly, more straps and restraints confining me to the surface.

Dr. Walter appeared at my head, along with the sound of something rolling close. I jerked my head towards the sound, my eyes falling onto a bulky piece of machinery, two wands, now in the hands of the doctor, attached to the side. A switch was flipped and the machine hummed, gauges springing to life, their needles swinging back and forth as buttons were turned and adjusted.

“Time for some medicine.”

Dr. Walter brandished the wands and I began to shake as he brought them to my temples.

“Hit it.” I heard him say to someone nearby and my brain and vision exploded into blinding white light. I screamed, the shock entering my skull, the hidden and boiling electrical rage within me melding and mating with it, producing a monster within me.

An aura of heat and electricity expanded out from me like a mushroom cloud explosion, knocking the doctor and every guard back from the table. The blast was so intense, the white heat working its way into their bodies, frying their blood, stopping organs in their tracks, that they were dead before they hit the tiled floor.

My scream died in my throat, the room falling into complete silence, and the light and heat disappeared. My body slowly began to respond, the table restraints torn away during the chaos. I tried to sit up, but fell back as the sedative kept me in check and dizziness swept over me. One by one, the patients nearby began to scream and call out, the sounds cut short by a blaring alarm cranking to life, the lights dimming and flashing all around me. Footsteps approached, the double doors exploding open as guards flooded into the room.

“They're all dead!” A nearby guard cried out. I laughed, the sound overpowered by the alarm, a nearby guard seeing me and lunging at me. 

“You bitch!” His hands grabbed me by the front of my the straight jacket and grappled me upright. I smiled at him, my head snapping back as his fist connected with my face, the taste of blood in my mouth. He hit me repeatedly, the pain so intense I was blinded by it, my arms useless against my body in the tattered restraints of my straight jacket. The guard abruptly released me and I pitched off the table and onto the floor, my body joining those of the deceased, darkness sweeping over me. 

 

I was strapped to a chair, restraints criss-crossing my body, a brace holding my skull against the chair's headrest. A new psychiatrist, this one a middle-aged woman, sat across from me, a bolted table separating us. Her name was Dr. Matthews.

“Dr. Y/L/N, how are you feeling today?”

I snorted at her, my face swollen and bruised, my lips bloody and busted. My head ached, the throbbing coming from deep within my brain. If my hands had been free, I would have beat at my skull in frustration. I felt fried and on edge, my mood shifting back and forth sporadically. She happened to catch me during a playful mood.

“Just dandy, Doc.” I laughed, wincing at the pain when my mouth spread into the open mouthed smile.

“You killed six people yesterday.” The doctor responded, as if my beating was punishment for my offense.

“Oops!” I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the ceiling.

“Do you want to tell me what happened? How you killed them?”

I brought my gaze down to meet her stare.

“That's a secret,” I shushed her. “I can't talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“I'd have to kill you if I told you.” My laughter bounced about the room and the doctor began shuffling through a file.

A picture of a woman was held before me, her face very similar to my own from what I could recall.

“Do you know who this is?” The doctor asked.

“I think I fucked her once.” I waggled my eyebrows at her.

The doctor ignored me and held up another picture, this one of the woman and a dark haired man, their arms slung around each other. 

“I'm guessing he fucked her too.” I cackled, the restraints digging at the wound on my shoulder. I openly winced.

“He's not the one that did to that you.” Dr. Matthews retorted and held up a new picture. “This guy did.”

Mister J was held in front of me on paper, his bright green hair standing out, and I openly purred at the sight of him. The doctor slapped it face down on the table and I protested with a whine.

“He kidnapped you from your office one night, held you captive in his hideaway, somehow convinced you to stay, paraded you around as arm candy, shot you when Batman tried to rescue you, and then fled into the night without you.” The doctor leaned forward, the words spilling out her mouth, hitting me harder than the punches I'd received from the guard.

“You're fucking lying!” I bellowed loudly, my body tensing, the restraints pinning me against my will. “He loves me!”

“Oh, does he?” Dr. Matthews smirked and held up a picture of an older couple. “Would a man that loves you kill your parents in cold blood?”

Does he love me?

Tears welled up in my eyes, anger clouding my aching, static mind, and I shook my head, the tears spilling onto my cheeks.

“You're lying...”

“Your name is Dr. Y/N Y/L/N. You were a well known dental surgeon and orthodontist, in a serious, albeit private relationship with Bruce Wayne, kidnapped by The Clown Prince of Gotham, and here you are today, all memory of that wiped from your brain.” Dr. Matthews leaned forward. “I think that woman is still in there somewhere, begging to come out, stuck in an ugly Stockholm Syndrome-esque relationship with her captor, now with the ability to kill instantly.”

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. I cried silently, my vision blurry, my heart hammering in anger.

“We're going to get to know each other quite well, Y/N.” The doctor stood up from the table, leaving the pictures where she'd dropped them, and headed over to the door. Her fist rapped at the door and she turned to face me. “The Joker killed those that you loved the most and turned you into a monster.”

“NO!” I screamed, the chair vibrating and shaking with my rage.

The door opened and slammed shut behind her, leaving me alone to scream at the narrow walls. She had purposely slid the photo of the couple closer to me and I boiled in anger at it, the lie it represented, wishing with all my heart and soul that the picture with my Joker had been upright. I only wished to see his face again. 

 

Dr. Matthews returned every day, my body restrained and useless, held against my will, unable to ignore the things she told me no matter how loud I screamed at her. She'd wait for my hoarse voice to die away, filling the silence with her rebuttal, driving me into a delirious anger.

“Did you let him touch you?” I ignored her, my glazed eyes burning a hole in the ceiling. I heard her chair creak as she shifted, leaning towards me. "Did you let him fuck you, Y/N?" 

I flinched at the doctor's last question.

“I didn't let him do anything I didn't want.” I snarled a response for the first time since she'd arrived for the interview. The doctor held up an image, a bite mark against an expanse of pale white skin. 

When had they taken these pictures? There were so many moments within the last few days that I couldn't remember, my memory as holey as swiss cheese. I grit my teeth at the thought of what happened to me when I wasn't conscious or too delirious from sedatives to notice. 

“Did you want him to bite you and scar you?” Her gaze was steady and I smiled at her, memories flooding my brain, my mood shifting.

“Yessss,” I moaned, my teeth nibbling at my bottom lip. “I love his mouth on my body.”

“Y/N, in a normal relationship, men and women don't wound or harm each other when they make love.”

I cackled, the chair rattling from my full body laughter.

“Make love?” I mocked. “Mister J doesn't make love. He fucks.”

The doctor nodded and wrote something down.

“He fucks hard and he doesn't stop until he leaves you a soaked, quivering mess.”

The words vomited from my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from talking.

“He'll come and get me,” I promised, Dr. Matthews' gaze jerking up to meet mine. “And he'll fuck you too. Though not like he does me.”

“He's not coming for you.”

“He is!” I insisted, my eyes wide with maddening optimism. “So, prepare yourself, bitch.”

Dr. Matthews jotted something down in her notes and cleared her throat.

“Did you know you were pregnant?” Her question hit me like a punch in the stomach.  
I blinked at her, my throat constricting, a dozen questions bouncing around into my mouth.

“Were?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. <3 <3 I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Things continue to get a little crazier. :D
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	10. The Unexpected Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Judgment Day.”

“The physician determined you were 6-8 weeks pregnant.” Dr. Matthews continued, peering through her notes. “Which would mean that Bruce Wayne was likely the father, though based on the timeline of your disappearance, we can't be certain.”

I had been with The Joker for about 8 weeks, give or take. They honestly weren't certain when I had officially disappeared, my absence not noted for several weeks, a decoy having released statements to the press after the death of my parents, a decoy having sent messages to my staff to report the office would be closed while I grieved. No one suspecting until I didn't contact them again and an employee entered the office and found the mess within. I, of course, knew none of this at that moment. It was all hidden away in Dr. Matthews' notes.

I also wasn't sure if I had ever wanted children, that part of my life, subsequent to the time I'd spent with The Joker, just an empty hole and a blur. But the thought of a little piece of him, having been inside me, growing without my knowledge, now wiped from existence, made me crumble into grief. 

“Dr. Y/L/N, it's a blessing. If it had been The Joker's baby, it would have been evil, a plague upon the city. It was for the best that you miscarried.” Her voice was patronizing. She fell silent and watched me, waiting for a response. She flinched back from me when I gave her one.

“When The Joker comes and rescues me,” I began, pulling against my restraints. “I'm going to kill you first.”

 

The door opened and a man entered, his face somber. I had been restrained to the chair for hours, my head slumped and resting on my chest. I didn't look up until I heard a chair scraping across the floor and stopping in front of me. I met brown, watery eyes and the man faintly smiled when he saw my face.

“Y/N...” The man spoke softly, his hand coming up to touch exposed skin where my hand was bonded to my chest by a straight jacket. I flinched at the contact and he pulled his hand back quickly.

“Who are you?” My voice was hoarse and it came out as a croak.

“I'm Bruce Wayne.”

“Ah,” I exhaled. “My supposed baby Daddy.”

Bruce flinched back and his face clouded over, his jaw clenching.

“Take a number, Brucey.” I mocked. “You have competition.”

He took a deep breath, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. I waited for him to say something, my teeth nibbling at my lip in anticipation.

“He's a monster, Y/N, and he's got you under his spell.” Bruce began. “Come back to me.”

The humor fell from my face and I looked away from him, letting tears gather in my eyes.

“Oh, Bruce,” I cried, letting a few tears loose, turning to face him. “I've made a mistake. Untie me, get me out of here, and we'll go back to where we were before.”

Bruce's face went through several different emotions, ending in anger.

“I could almost believe you.” He announced, his eyes glassy.

I let the facade fall and my laughter echoed around the room.

“Shucks, I was hoping you'd fall for my little ruse.” I winked at him, giving him a cheeky grin.

Bruce Wayne stood, making his way over to the door. He knocked on the metal and turned back to face me.

“Y/N, I love you, he will never love you, no matter how much you want him to, he's not capable of it, and he will leave you here to rot.”

My face contorted in anger and real tears brimmed in my eyes. 

“And if Batman has anything to do with it, The Joker will be joining you here shortly.” He continued as the lock in the door turned, the squeal of metal against metal.

Bruce's words slapped me in the face and the tears spilled over.

“Bruce,” I said his name, stopping him as the door opened. “When Mister J comes and rescues me, Batman is the first one we're coming after once we burn this place to the ground.”

“I'll pass along the message.” Bruce's face flushed.

“You do that, Brucey.” I tsk'd at him. 

I gave him a knowing glance and the door slammed behind him as he stormed from the room.

 

Sustenance was pumped into my body, my throat burning from the tube feeding liquid into my stomach, gagging as the rubber was pulled from my throat. Needles always followed and I'd be thrown onto a mattress on the floor, left by myself, the walls closing in on me with each passing day.

I cried out his name continuously, the sedative unable to keep it unspoken. Huddled on the floor, I'd doze briefly, dreaming of him, the door opening and him sweeping into the room. He'd pull me into his arms and he'd carry me from the building, everyone inside screaming as flames ate them alive. I'd wake laughing and crying at the same time.

My conscious moments were torture, guards making a game out of how to humiliate me, cackling and laughing as I was hosed off naked in a shower, my hands trying to block the water and its relentless stream. Or how they'd wear clown masks in my presence, mocking The Joker to anger me, using it as an excuse to beat me to the ground when it would trigger a rage inside me. I was defenseless, the white electric heat inside me mysteriously snuffed out, despite my boiling rage, my body constantly restrained, unable to deflect their blows and jabs. I had given up fighting and I couldn't remember a time I didn't hurt all over, my body covered in bruises and cuts. 

Dr. Matthews ignored the signs of my abuse, instead using my mental and emotional wounds to torture me. Which was almost as bad as the physical torment. My resentment grew for the woman, the sight of her sending me into a rage. They began heavily sedating me before she'd arrive, leaving me doped and unmoving, my face slack as she'd tell me the stories and lies, never giving up on her goal of turning me against The Joker.

I refused.

 

Weeks passed and Dr. Matthews' patience began to wane, her tactics only eliciting anger, my resolve never breaking. 

The door lurched open and the doctor entered, a large jar in her hands. My eyes followed her across the room as she sat down, slamming the jar down between us. The contents sloshed and I could see a small mass floating around in the fluid. 

“Did you bring me a gift?” I croaked, my dried and cracked lips spreading into a weak smile.

“I thought you might want to meet your baby.”

The smile faltered on my face and my eyes jerked down to the jar. Dr. Matthews, a creepy smile on her face, stood up and came to lean against the table in front of me, closing the distance between us. Reaching back, she slid the jar close, pulling it into both of her hands. The contents were closer, a small bean shaped mass suspended in the fluid within, tiny webbed hands and toes slightly distinct, the small creature a milky white. I dissolved into tears, the doctor looking triumphant as she stood from the table. She resumed her seat across from me, keeping the jar on the table between us. My eyes had not left it the entire time, my heart breaking within my chest, the weight of the loss hitting me like every natural disaster rolled into one super storm of grief. The doctor smirked at me, the look on her face flickering and fading as the entire building was flooded by an alarm, the lights beginning to flash.

I gasped, the chair I was strapped upon shuttering and almost toppling as the building rumbled, dust falling onto us from the ceiling.

“What in the hell...” The doctor cried out and jumped from her seat, staggering on her feet as another impact hit the building. The fluorescent bulbs above us broke loose, glass raining down upon the entire room, the room falling into shadows, the only light coming from the barred window high up on the wall. 

The noise cleared momentarily, silence washing over the building as the alarm died abruptly, and an eerie and familiar sound echoed through the hospital wing, meeting my ears. 

A long and drawn out cackle. 

 

A moan escaped the doctor's lips as she sank into the corner, unmasked fear washing across her face. I laughed uproariously, my teeth showing, the sound ending in a snarl.

“Judgment Day.” I stated, the wide and fearful eyes of the doctor meeting mine.

Gun fire exploded in the hallway, the doctor crying out in fear and diving down onto the tile as bullets ricocheted off the metal door. Maniacal laughter echoed outside the door and I perked up, my busted lips spreading into a smile.

“You're so fucked.”

“Please...” She began.

The metal window at the door slammed open and a face appeared. Icy blue eyes darted around the room, landing on me, and the sound of a rumbling purr resonated from the other side of the door. Dr. Matthews screamed and cried out as a machine roared into life and the door began to rattle and shake, metal screaming and protesting against metal. 

The room was dusty and more din filled the room as the door was ripped from its hinges. I vibrated in my chair, my body shaking in anticipation, squealing in delight when the door fell to the tiled floor with a loud bang.

He entered the room, his green hair crisp and vibrant, his mouth open in a toothy metal smile. My own smile matched his as the dust began to settle around him, showing me the black tuxedo he was wearing, a white carnation at his lapel.

“Daddy!” I cried out in happiness as he stalked before me. His smell came close and I was suddenly self conscious of my state, my face tilting down as he looked down upon me. A finger dipped under my chin, pulling my face up to look into his.

“My Queen.” His voice was like heaven, the sound even better than what I had dreamed about for weeks. 

His fingers deftly and quickly loosened my restraints, the straps and bonds falling away as he progressed across my body. I took a deep, shuttering breath as my body was released, the straight jacket falling to the floor. Mister J pulled me to him and I came to my feet with a cry of pain, collapsing against his chest.

“They tried to break my girl.” The Joker observed, my face burrowing into him, seeking out refuge. I wanted to climb into him, never to be seen again. 

I nodded against his chest in response.

“Let's make them pay for what they've done to you.”

He pulled me back from him, gloved hands coming up to cup my face, his eyes taking inventory of all the cuts and bruises littered across my face and body. Gun fire and screaming came to life behind us, the silence no more, and scurrying feet had me tearing my face from him and springing forward in pursuit, the doctor using the opportunity to flee. 

“That's it, bitch, run!” I screamed, my bare feet running across the fallen door as I lunged after her. 

The hallway was smoky, red lights flashing in silent protest along the walls. Dr. Matthews ran before me, tripping over bodies strewn about, some of them dead, most of them dying. Blood and viscera splattered the walls and floor, the doctor slipping and sliding, sending her to her knees. I reached her, my hands grabbing at her hair, and I wrenched her back against me. I lost my own balance in the muck and we crashed to the floor, the doctor sprawled on top of me. A struggle ensued, gun fire exploding around us, bullets bouncing off the floor and walls as more guards flooded the hallway, The Joker's henchmen dispatching them quickly. I mustered up strength I hadn't had in weeks to hold the doctor against me, an arm circling around her neck, the other bracing across her chest, my legs circling her waist. I could feel her pulse thundering at my forearm and I increased the pressure, feeling her struggle. Words, broken and frightened, poured from her mouth, the vice grip I had on her neck slowly rendering her unconscious. She slumped, her body relaxing, and I released her, crawling out from under her dead weight. Hooking my arms under her armpits, I labored and dragged her down the hallway.

“Mister J...” I huffed, coming through the doorway with the doctor in tow. I dropped her when I saw him.

His back was to me, the jar extended in his hands before his face. 

“J...” I began.

A noise erupted from him, building in crescendo, an agonizing sound of pain and uncontrollable anger. He gently lowered the jar to the table and he wheeled to face me, tears streaming down his face, his mouth open in a snarl. He covered the distance of the room shockingly fast, tearing the stirring form of the doctor from the ground. He flung her across the room, a cry coming from Dr. Matthews as her head slammed into the wall, her body crumpling in a heap on the tiled floor. A gloved hand disappeared into his tuxedo jacket and he pulled his gun, all purple, ivory and gold, a clown emblem on the side. 

The gun fired, a bullet hitting the doctor in the stomach, blood splattering across the tile. She pitched forward with a scream of pain, one of Mister's J feet kicking her back against the wall with a grunt. He stood over her, watching her writhe in agony, popping his neck in anger. I stood silently, watching, reveling in the look of fear and agonizing pain on the doctor's face. I had wanted to kill her myself, but this was just as satisfying, watching my Joker do it instead. 

“Please...” Dr. Matthews begged, holding up her hands.

His gun fired again, a bullet slamming into her forehead, silencing her, blood creating a halo on the white wall behind her. He fired again and again and again. He didn't stop until the gun clicked, the magazine empty. The gun lowered and he stood silently, glaring down upon the remains of what had been the doctor at one time. 

I flinched when he wheeled towards me, his face distorted, eyes bloodshot and full of tears. We stared at each other for several seconds, his bottom lip beginning to tremble. I rushed to him, my hands coming up to wipe away at the tears, bringing my lips to his cheeks. He stood and allowed me to touch him, his arms slack at his side. 

Frost entered the room, stopping at the scene before him. It took him a moment to get the nerve to speak.

“Boss, it's time to go.”

Mister J lurched away from me, grabbing the jar from the table, thrusting it into the henchman's chest. Frost clutched it to himself, confusion written across his face.

“If anything happens to this, I'll have your fucking head.” Mister J's words were dripping with venom.

Frost glanced at the contents, his face going pale and somber. The henchman turned and rushed from the room without a word, leaving us alone. I stood staring down at the bloody mess of Dr. Matthews, my lip quivering, my fists clenching. Spitting on her, I turned to face The Joker. His tear stricken face spread into a smile and he extended a gloved hand to me. 

“Let's go home.”

 

We rushed from the building as violently and quickly as it had been entered. Mister J, his pistol in his hand, shot anything that moved as he advanced through the hallways. I commandeered an assault rifle from a dying guard, using it to shoot him dead, turning back to run after Mister J. Maniacal laughter bounced from the walls as we shot our way out of the building, popping out of a jagged and smoking hole in the side of the building. An SUV waited and we dove into the back, the tires squealing beneath us, completing our escape.


	11. The Unexpected Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew you'd come for me.”

The stained and soiled scrubs burned brightly in the fireplace, curling and dissolving before me. I stood in only a pair of underwear I'd been given at the asylum, my arms wrapped around my chest, watching it burn. I flinched when I felt a hand on my waist.

“Shhh.” Mister J purred at my ear and pulled me against him, his chest equally bare. I melted back into him, the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen feeling like home. He was warm and I shivered slightly, his arms coming up to wrap around me.

“I knew you'd come for me.” 

He kissed at my neck, teeth nipping at the skin there, and I brought my hand back to slide across his cheek.

“They're all dead.” Mister J growled at my ear.

“All, but one.” I stopped him and pulled away, stepping closer to the fire. 

“What is it, my pet?”

“Batman is still alive.” I glared at the flames, suddenly not cold anymore, anger fueling a heat that rushed over my body.

The Joker grabbed me, turning me to face him, his hands coming up to grasp at my face.

“He will pay for what he did to us.” His promise rang true. 

He brought my face to his and kissed me deeply. Hands came down, cupping my backside, and pushed me against him. I winced openly, my entire body aching and sore. Mister J pulled back from me, looking me up and down.

“Let's get you in some hot water.” 

 

Mister J sank into the water first, holding out his hand to me. Taking his strong palm, he steadied me as I dipped a foot into the tub, wincing and moaning softly as I sank into the scalding water to settle back against his chest. His hands came up to stroke and flutter across the skin of my stomach and I pushed back into his chest, the muscles hard and defined. One of his tattooed hands drifted away and returned with a bar of soap. The chunk of fragrance circled around my skin, washing me thoroughly. I closed my eyes in bliss, dozing as the minutes ticked by, all the memories of the last several weeks temporarily washing away with the dirt on my body. 

“We missed you.” The Joker husked at my ear, silver teeth nibbling at my lobe as the soap fell into the water with a plop. One of his hands drifted up to cup a breast, the other sliding down and stopping right above the tattoo on my abdomen. 

“We?” I gasped, pushing myself into him completely, our bodies melding together.

Mister J ground his hips into my backside, his cock hard and seeking. I moaned as his hand dipped down into the water to my submerged center. I flinched, water sloshing over the edge and onto the floor, my hands coming up to grasp the lip of the tub on each side of us. His hand sought me out, the middle finger circling slowly around my clit, and I arched myself against his touch, my hips rolling in response. He moved deeper, easing a finger inside me, and the hand on my chest had to pull me back to him when I bucked away.

“Easy,” Mister J hissed at my ear. “We're just getting started.”

His mouth latched onto my neck, sucking hungrily, drawing blood to the surface of my skin, his finger moving in and out of me at a toe curling slow pace. His other hand pawed and kneaded at the tender skin on my chest, making me flinch when he rolled a nipple between his fingers. My hands were useless on the edge of the tub, my head lolling back against his shoulder as his mouth continued to devour my neck.

“Touch me.” He growled against my flesh and one of my hands plunged into the water, reaching between us. 

He was rigid and heavy, my hand pulling at the length of him, and a purring moan erupted at my ear. I gasped, another finger easing inside me, my grasp on his cock increasing, eliciting a string of profanity from his biting mouth. A thumb came up and flicked at my clit and I bucked down on his fingers, my orgasm approaching quickly and without warning. 

“J...” I gasped, pushing back against him, giving him warning. “I'm gonna come...”

“Go ahead, my Queen. Come for me.”

His words, cooed into my ear so sweetly, sent me spiraling over the edge, and I cried out sharply, tensing as the first wave of pleasure washed over me. I quaked and trembled against him, his fingers fluttering inside me, my hand putting a vice grip on his cock. He let out a painful moan and the hand on my breast dove between us to wrench my hand loose. He pinned it there behind my back, my body arching in slight pain, my mouth falling open. Mister J ripped his hand away from my throbbing pussy, cramming his fingers into my mouth, pushing them in and out as my tongue twirled around the digits.

“You wanna play rough?” Mister J growled at my ear, his fingers going deep in my mouth. I struggled against him, gagging, and he pulled his fingers from my mouth abruptly, his hand grasping at my chin.

“Yes, Daddy.” I purred in response, my free hand coming up to grab at his forearm.

“Get up!”

He sat forward, pushing me away from him, releasing my arm. Using the edge of the tub, I lifted myself up and out, cackling in surprise when he slapped his hand across my ass. I left wet footprints across the floor as I bounded from the bathroom into the dimly lit bedroom, sliding to a stop on the other side of the bed, putting the big piece of furniture between us. Mister J stalked out of the bathroom, stopping in the doorway, his pale and tattooed body glistening from our bath, his thick cock pointing right at me like a divining stick searching for water.

“Oh, you want to play?” J leaned forward, his mouth spreading into a slow smile, his teeth glinting.

“Come and get it.” I held out my arms, taunting him, and a long and creepy laugh left his mouth.

He sprang from the doorway, covering the ground quickly, and I squealed in excitement, leaping onto the bed, an arm swiping at me, just barely missing. We stood breathing heavily, the bed between us again, our bodies tense, ready to bolt at the slightest movement. The Joker's tongue came out and licked across his crimson lips, a long and drawn out growl rumbling from him, making a shiver of excitement pass over my body. I cackled as Mister J leapt onto the bed, his feet hitting the floor as he pursued me into the closet, trailing me as I circled around the vanity. He let me sidestep him, teasing me by half-assing his pursuit, and I dashed from the room, jumping up onto the bed. I came to a jarring halt when a hand wrapped around my ankle, pulling my legs out from under me, my body slamming stomach first onto the silk sheets. He was on top of me before I could roll over, his forearm pinning my neck to the bed, his body thrusting against me. My muffled cry could be heard as his cock settled between my thighs on its own, rubbing against my center like a red hot poker.

“I got you.” Mister J snarled down at me, a hand grasping at my hair, turning my head to the side.

“I'm at your mercy.” 

His laughter filled the room, cutting off abruptly when I began to wiggle my hips against him, moving him closer and closer to my entrance.

“You sneaky minx!” 

Leaning back, his body left mine briefly, a hand coming to brand across my ass, the sound echoing around the room. Instead of flinching away, I lifted my hips from the bed, arching back towards him.

“You like that?” Mister J hissed over me and I moaned my response as his hands stroked at my backside.

He wrapped an arm around my hips, anchoring me in place, his mouth suddenly devouring me from behind. I tried to pull away at the intense sensation of his mouth, but his arm held me firmly in place. His tongue slid up into my folds, a vibration radiating up my body as he growled and purred against my pussy lips. A strangled sound erupted from my mouth when his tongue curled down and laved over my clit. I pushed my hips back, my thighs quaking, and gasped as his mouth slid around my slick center, his tongue pushing into my entrance. I almost came, my hands slapping at the silk bed, my forehead rolling into the soft fabric, fighting the urge.

“Good girl,” Mister J rumbled, pulling back from me, his mouth and chin soaked. “Control it. I'll tell you when to come.”

I nodded into the mattress.

His mouth attached to me again, the wet and delicious sound of his tongue meeting my ears. The sound was erotic enough to almost send me over the edge, but I gripped with all my strength at the silk sheets, refusing to let my body defy him. His tongue coaxed me right to the edge several times and I mewled for mercy and for my release over and over again, no reprieve coming. He suddenly changed direction and even his arm couldn't keep me in place when his tongue flicked against my back entrance. 

“No!” I protested, slithering away from him as dueling sensations hit me all at once

He lurched forward and full body pinned me to the bed, his mouth at my ear.

“Relax, you delicious bitch.” And he was gone again, his mouth leaving open mouthed and stinging kissing down my back before leaving an imprint of his teeth on my ass. His hands cupped my cheeks, spreading me before him, and I jerked my gaze over my shoulder to give him a mixed look. 

My gaze told him everything he needed to know as his tongue delved into my backside, my eyes rolling back into my head, my face falling back onto the mattress. It was a new sensation, and the embarrassment left me quickly, replaced by an overwhelming rush of arousal. I pushed back into his face, one of his thumbs coming up and hooking inside me, a finger sliding between my folds to rub at my clit. I trembled, my fists balling into the silk, and words tore from my mouth, muffled and incoherent. The silk tore in my hands as his tongue pushed inside me.

“J!” I cried out, fighting against him, trying to pull away, the throbbing at my center beginning to escalate.

He felt my looming orgasm around his thumb and pulled back from me.

“Say my name.”

“Daddy!” I cried out as his tongue licked at me between his words, stilling and pulling back to stave off my climax.

“Try again.” He sent a slow lick against my body, making me shudder.

“Mister J!”

“Getting hotter.”

“Joker!” I cried out and his mouth devoured me aggressively, an affirmative sound coming from him.

**Joker! Joker! Joker!**

His name poured from my mouth repeatedly, my legs tremoring and quaking uncontrollably. He released me and I twitched and writhed on the mattress beneath him as he leered down at me, watching me, breathing heavily, a white hand coming up to palm himself. 

A giddy laugh left my mouth as I regained control of my body, pulling myself onto my hands and knees. I didn't have a chance to turn to him. The Joker's hands gripped me and his hips slammed into me, entering me swiftly and without warning, and we collapsed onto the bed, grunting and crying out loudly. He pulled back from me, leaving my body momentarily, and his hands pulled me upright onto my knees. 

“Bring that pussy back on me.” Mister J purred above me and my hips pushed back, his hands settling at the small of my back, pushing my upper half down onto the mattress. I eased back onto him slowly, gasping when he snapped his hips into me, an impatient growl coming from his mouth. One of his hands reached up into my hair, pulling my head back, and I arched into him, my hips pushing back to match his strokes.

The sound of our fucking filled the room, skin slapping on skin, loud exhales and cries of pleasure coming from our mouths. His hand tightened in my hair, pulling me upright and against him, and I pushed back into his chest, his thrust angling up and becoming shallow. I was overly sensitive and another climax was looming. 

“I can't. It's too much.” I sobbed, the hand not buried in my hair, coming up to wrap around my chest. I suddenly felt overwhelmed, too many emotions washing over me. Tears brimmed at my eyes as his hand drifted down and cupped me, his fingers rubbing at my center, his thrusts becoming short and erratic. I came and wrenched from his grasp, knocking us off balance, both of us collapsing down onto the bed. Mister J groaned at my ear, his weight pinning me down, and he came, his hips flinching against me as I cried into the mattress.

The feel of him, all around me and inside me, was a torturous bliss. I continued to cry, realizing at that moment that I was reacting to a loss I'd not had a chance to acknowledge. I felt vulnerable and bruised from actions of people that had tried to break me. I was locked in an intimate embrace with a man that had saved me and continuously scared me and was possibly the father of a child that had been torn from my body. 

My face was buried in the bed, the silk saturated with my tears, and I barely registered when Mister J pulled from me. He rolled onto the bed next to me, bringing his face close to me, and I felt one of his hands settle on my back. I could hear him breathing and I turned my swollen face to him, meeting his icy stare.

“It was mine.” Mister J stated, straight and to the point. “Mine. Everyone will pay for snuffing it out. For making you hurt and cry. And it will start with Batman.”

I nodded, a tear spilling over onto my cheek. His lips caught it halfway down and I rolled towards him, wrapping myself around his body. I settled my head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling into him, fingers twining into his luminous green hair.

“Gotham will bleed and suffer for everything.” His voice rumbled against me.

“It will run red.” I agreed.

Mister J threw his head back, clutching me to him, and cackled loudly. My mouth slid into an unsettling smile and soon my own laughter joined his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had been updating daily and it helped a lot that I have the chapters previously written. I still have a bit more before I have to pick up writing again, but real life caused a little hiccup. I'm back and hope you're ready for some more insanity.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the kudos, the comments, and the support. I continue to be forever grateful for it all.
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	12. The Unexpected Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy Birthday, my love.”

We held a memorial the following day, the remains buried in an unmarked grave. I stood, my arms wrapped around myself, my sullen face glaring at the ground by my feet. The Joker stood next to me, his hands resting on a cane, his eyes burning into the henchman chosen to perform the burial. As soon as the final shovel of dirt from the small pile was placed on the mound, I stalked off, making my way back into the mansion. 

Mister J found me in the kitchen, following the sound of loud banging, several kitchen staff dashing around him as he pushed his way into the room. I wielded a hatchet, swing after swing sending chunks of a wooden chopping board flying about the counter and floor. He stood in the doorway and watched me, allowing me to finish my tantrum. The hatchet hit the counter with a loud noise and I turned to face him, breathing heavily.

“What are we waiting on?” I snarled. “I want to go kill Batman NOW!”

The Joker pushed away from the door and stepped before me, using his cane to hook into the front of my blouse, pulling me towards him.

“Patience, my pet...” 

“I've been patient!” I screamed, stomping my foot, my hand coming up to slap the cane away. It clattered to the floor and Mister J regarded it with beginning anger.

My face contorted into a gasping sob and Mister J stepped forward, his hands reaching for me. Slapping him away, I turned from him, storming from the room. He followed me silently, his teeth gritting, and I raged down a hallway, coming to a staggering stop when the sound of a television caught my attention. 

I stepped inside the small room used by the henchman to store their belongings and gear. A table, littered with trash, also held a small television, and it was turned on. Bruce Wayne's face was on the screen, the camera panning back to show him standing before a crowd of people, most of them holding microphones.

“Is there still hope for Dr. Y/L/N?” One of the reporters asked.

“There's always hope,” Bruce Wayne replied, his face exhausted and covered in stubble. “I won't rest until she's safely back home.”

“What would you say to Dr. Y/L/N if she were listening right now?” A picture of her (my) face popped up on the screen next to Bruce. Taking a shuttering breath, using a hand to wipe over his face, he looked directly at the camera, his eyes shiny.

“Y/N,” His voice quivered slightly. “I won't rest until you're back home with me where you belong. I love you and I know deep down somewhere you still love me too...”

I flinched when the television exploded, glass shattering, my hands flying up to cover my face as I was hit with sparks. I opened my eyes to see Mister J sending another swing of a baseball bat into the small TV, sending a smaller spray of sparks and glass scattering around us. With an angry huff, I turned on my heels and stormed from the room. I heard the baseball bat hit the floor behind me and his pursuing footsteps.

“Fuck off!” I yelled at him, increasing my pace. 

I darted into a nearby bathroom, slamming the door behind me, Mister J's fist colliding with the wood, the door rattling on its hinges.

“My pet,” Mister J's voice was full of warning. “Let me in.”

I leaned against the sink, bringing my face close to the mirror, and squinted at my reflection. I barely heard The Joker yelling on the other side of the door, his fists impacting against the wood.

Dr. Matthews' words echoed through my mind. She had insisted that I was a victim, turned into a monster by the man on the other side of the door, and I had refused to believe her. But my doubtful mind was in the midst of a game of tug of war, reason and stubborn belief fighting it out. I _was_ that woman, though her life was just a long gone memory. I didn't want her life, whatever it might have been. I wanted the life I was living now. Dr. Y/L/N had to officially die.

My fist came forward and struck the glass, sending a crack through it like a spiderweb. 

“Stop!” I heard J's voice yell behind me. “Whatever you're fucking doing...”

I struck the glass again, this time knocking shards of it loose, my fist now bleeding freely, leaving blood on the glass, sending large, crimson droplets onto the marble of the sink. My other hand picked up one of the shards and I looked up at my reflection in the mirror, the door behind me splintering.

“Open the fucking door!” I'd never heard his voice sound like it did at that moment. He was angry, I could hear it and recognize it. But he was also, what was it? Afraid? 

The Joker was afraid.

I caught my own gaze in the shattered glass, my face distorted and unrecognizable.

“That's it...” I mumbled to myself. “I need to change my face.”

My hand rose, the glass coming close to my temple, the jagged point at the end pressing into the flesh. I cried out as I pushed the glass in, skin tearing, blood oozing from the cut on my forehead. The door shook on its hinges a final time before it exploded inward, slamming against the wall. I jumped, turning to face The Joker, the glass still pressed firmly against my skin, blood running down the glass and onto my arm. 

“No!” Mister J cried out and took a step towards me. I pulled the shard from my face and pointed it at him, stopping him in his tracks, the glass shiny and bright red with my own blood.

“I know I used to be her!” The words echoed around the room. “I have to kill her, once and for all.”

“I can do that.” The Joker begged me, his eyes, while still angry, were pleading with me. “I can fix you, once and for all.”

“How?”

Later, as night began to fall, Mister J and I pulled up in front of a large building, Ace Chemicals on a large sign out front.

 

The chemical plant was deserted. Frost and several other henchmen escorted us to an elevator after we had broken in a side door, a metal walkway looming above us, the smell of chemicals toxic and overwhelming. The elevator carried the two of us to the second floor and opened onto a metal gangway and out onto a larger steel walkway that ran the entire length of each wall, creating a square around a large unknown space below. Mister J led the way and I followed after him. He had been silent the entire ride. He was still quiet as we walked to the end of the walkway, the path ending and dropping abruptly to a large room below, the smell of chemicals growing stronger and burning my eyes and throat. A chain with a sign of warning stretched across the way and Mister J kicked it easily away, motioning for me to step closer to the edge. I peered over, my eyes taking in the large space below us, my stomach flipping in surprise. Nine large vats lined along the floor, their insides churning and bubbling with a yellow liquid. I looked back at The Joker and he was removing his jacket, tossing it carelessly on the ground. Stepping near, he pulled me close, bringing his mouth to mine. The kiss was brief, his arms wrapping around me tightly, pinning me against him. I felt myself leaning, his body moving me closer to the edge, and we toppled over, plunging into the chemicals below us.

 

My skin was burning. It was the first thing I noticed and I began to struggle, but strong hands held me firmly, keeping me in place. The fall and impact into the vat had knocked most of the air from me. I kept my eyes pinched shut, my lungs beginning to burn as they begged for air. My legs kicked, my arms pinned uselessly against me in The Joker's embrace, and I willed myself not to breath in the churning liquid as it roared around me. Unconsciousness loomed and just as I was about to slip into the darkness, I felt us rising quickly, my head breaking the surface. I gasped in air loudly, my eyes still pinched shut, and Mister J held me afloat, cradling me against him. Opening my eyes, I squinted up at him as some of the chemicals burned, and his face broke into a smile. 

“Look at you.” Mister J cooed. I wasn't sure what he meant by his statement and I pulled myself upright, coming face to face with him. We floated in the chemicals, the intense burning dying down to a dull nuisance, and I finally noticed what was happening around us. 

We had both worn black that day, the day of the burial, and most of our clothes were burning away in the liquid, patches of skin exposed, the bubbling liquid stained with the black dye from the disintegrating garments. Mister J was staring at me, a look on his face that I couldn't quite read, and he threw his head back to cackle. I watched him, his eyes coming back down to meet mine.

“Happy Birthday, my love.”

 

I stepped into the bathroom, shivering slightly, my clothes all but burned away. Mister J stepped in behind me, steering me away from the bathtub, much to my confusion. I opened my mouth to protest, but then I caught my reflection in the mirror.

“Ohhh...”

My hair was now completely black, my hands coming up and touching the tangled strands, a smile spreading across my face. My skin was bleached almost transparent, giving it a bluish tint, like that of skim milk. Mister J stood behind me silently, watching me take in my appearance, and I wheeled to face him.

“How?” That was all I could manage to say.

“The chemicals gave me life.” Mister J began. “I was born in the same exact place. Who I am now. What I am now. It's all because of those chemicals. It gives you another life, another appearance. It killed my former self and I was born anew. Now, so are you.”

The Joker was a man of few words, unless he was making a serious point. And his point was made. Tears welled in my eyes and I launched myself onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing my mouth to his. He purred and rumbled loudly as the kiss deepened, his arms wrapping around me and holding me close. I pulled back from the kiss, keeping my face close.

“Thank you.” I said against his lips.

He stared back at me and I brought a hand up to stroke his cheek.

“It's strange,” He responded. “Hearing someone say thank you and mean it.”

“What, do people not normally thank you?” I teased, reaching up to push a wet, green strand off his forehead.

He rolled his eyes at the ceiling and purred.

“I _normally_ don't get thanks for things that I do.”

“Well,” I said, my gaze falling down to his mouth. “Allow me to show my thanks and appreciation.”

One of my hands trailed down the tatters of his clothes and pulled his cock free, not much keeping me from my task. A grunt came from him and his eyes rolled back as I grasped him tightly.

“Shower...” He gulped at me, his eyes hooded.

“No,” I responded. “I want you to fuck me now. In front of the mirror. I want to watch you fuck me hard.”

His eyes snapped open and I giggled in surprise when one of his hands shot forward and took a fist full of hair and jerked me around, his chest colliding with my back as he forcefully propelled me forward. My hips slammed into the marble sink, The Joker's hard body pinning me in place.

“You want me to fuck you h...” He began.

“Shut up and fucking do it!” I growled, my right hand coming up to pull his hair as hard as I could. His metal teeth grit in pain and he grabbed at the tattered fabric of my pants, the garment shredding and tearing easily, my body now exposed. He thrust into me so hard that my head pitched forward and hit the mirror, cracking the glass. I gasped, my eyes going wide at the dueling sensations, and my hands came up to slap against the mirror, his own grasping my hips in his pale hands. He thrust into me viciously, his body pushing against me, our eyes meeting in the mirror.

“Yessss,” I moaned, biting my lip as I glared at him. “Fuck me so good, Daddy!” 

We panted loudly, our skin slapping together furiously, and I cried out as he pushed as deep as he could, a hand coming back to claw his cheek, leaving four bloody scratches across his pale skin. With a growl of incoherent words, his hand grasped my hair at the crown of my head and slammed my face into the mirror, my lips busting, my nose cracking and pouring blood. I smiled at him in the mirror, blood staining my teeth, and he thrust into me so hard and deep my eyes rolled back into my head. 

“Fuck me...Hurt me...Do it!”

Mister J pulled from me abruptly, spinning me around, and he scooped me onto the sink, pushing his way between my legs. I cried out as he entered me again, a hand coming up to circle my neck and pin my head against the glass. His pace increased, his head dipping down to capture a nipple and bite hard. I squealed loudly, unable to form words, and my hands were in his hair again, pulling at the vibrant green strands as the pain and pleasure shot through my body. His face jerked up at me and his face came close, his tongue licking at the blood on my lips, his metal teeth now stained with it. The sight was so erotic, his cock fucking me so fast and hard, my pussy clenched him tightly, my orgasm looming.

“I felt that.” Mister J grinned at me, his thrusts becoming slow and deep.

“Don't stop!” I cried out in protest and spit in his face, blood splattering across his white skin. 

He flinched back in surprise, taking a few seconds to register what I'd done. His features darkened, his teeth gnashing together in anger, and his hips began a relentless rhythm that made me cry out. My cry turned into a laugh and I cackled up at him. 

“Bitch!” He snarled, rearing his right hand back and slapping me with all his strength across my face.

I sobbed at the impact, blood splattering onto the marble, and felt myself come at the same time. Mister J growled above me as I put his cock in a vice grip and his hands gathered at my throat, choking me in retaliation. My mouth fell open in a silent moan and my eyes rolled back as the most intense orgasm I'd ever had racked through my body, my back arching, my thighs trembling against his hips.

“Fuck!” The Joker hissed above me, his own orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. My center and thighs were hit with another rush of moisture and he collapsed against me, both of us breathing heavily. 

His face rested against my chest, his eyes closed, his mouth open as he gulped for air. He was vulnerable and weak in that moment, something no one ever had the chance to see, and I placed a hand against his cheek, gently stroking the skin.

“My King.” I cooed, his icy blue eyes opening to look at me.

“My Queen.” He responded, kissing at the plump flesh of a breast.

I gave him a bloody grin and he matched it with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it! I'm going to post two smutty ass chapters today. I might not get the chance to post it tomorrow, so I'm going to jump the gun. 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	13. The Unexpected Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've learned so much today, haven't you?”

The gun in my hand exploded to life, surprising me and falling to the ground. I heard an intake of breath behind me and turned to see Frost staring at me, his face blank.

“I'm guessing from your expression that I'm not supposed to drop it?” I smiled, bending over to pull the Uzi from the ground.

“Perhaps we should start with something a little less jumpy.” Frost suggested, stepping forward and pulling a 9mm Beretta from the table. Before I could say anything, he slid the magazine in place with a click.

“Awww,” I pouted. “I like to put the magazine in.”

With a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, Frost released the magazine, and reached out the two items to me. I took them from him with a broad smile and quickly slammed the magazine into place, racking the slide on the gun, chambering a bullet. Turning, I faced down the shooting range, the targets looming in the distance. 

Frost and I were alone inside a building that had been converted into a training camp. The room was bullet riddled, targets mounted about the room at varying height and distance. Mister J had insisted upon my training, wanting to equip me fully for any future fights we'd encounter. I had happily accepted, my fingers eager to pull a trigger, cause some mayhem. 

I haphazardly began firing at the targets, my bullets going in all directions and embedding in the far wall. 

“Ma'am...” Frost began when the magazine was spent, empty casings littered all around my feet.

I turned and smiled sheepishly at the henchman.

“Yes, Frosty baby?” I giggled as I handed him the empty gun.

Frost popped the empty magazine from the gun and slid in a new one.

“If I may?” Frost stepped forward, signaling he was going to draw close to my body.

“Ohhhh, please do.” I cooed as his chest came near to my back. 

Frost handed me the gun and his hands positioned me, fingers briefly brushing over my wrists, arms, waist and hips as he modified my posture, finally using his foot to kick my feet apart, widening my stance and eliciting a giggle.

“Shhh.” I heard Frost near my ear and his arms wrapped around me, his hands moving up my arms to steady them, pulling the gun upright. “Relax. Breathe steadily. Now aim.”

His voice was soothing and I did as he said, my body relaxing immediately and my eyes squinting slightly as I aimed the Beretta.

“Fire.” He spoke the word softly and my finger pulled the trigger.

The single bullet exploded from the gun, zooming across the room, and the paper target, Batman's outline in black, shredded and pieces of it flared and erupted into the air. I laughed, jumping up and down, and turned to Frost, pulling him into a hug.

“I did it, Frosty!” I squealed, the gun resting on his shoulder as I held him against me, his hands hesitating before settling against my body and completing the embrace.

“Am I interrupting?” The voice was cold and Frost tore himself from me, stepping back and putting distance between us. 

I laughed, turning to face Mister J, and smiled at him. He was bare-chested, his holster crisscrossing across his chest and back, a pair of ARKHAM sweatpants slung low on his hips.

“Boss...” Frost began.

“Oh, Daddy J,” I said interrupting. “Did you come to see me shoot?”

“Are you learning everything well, my Queen?” Mister J was still glaring openly at Frost and I bounded across the room, tossing the pistol onto the table as I passed. Putting myself between the two men, I pulled The Joker into an embrace, my lips crashing into his. He exhaled through his nose, purring openly, and I dug my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. J seemed more relaxed when I broke from the kiss and Frost had moved to the table, busying himself with the weapons.

“Go on,” Mister J nudged me. “I want to see more of what you've learned.”

I stepped over to the table, picking up the Beretta, and stepped back before the range, waiting and watching as Frost removed the tattered target I'd just shot to place a new one. I flinched when I felt Mister J slide up behind me. He had just been across the room. He had moved so quickly. Frost finished clipping the target in place and turned to step away.

“No.” Mister J spoke sharply. I froze, watching Frost do the same. I met his eyes from across the room and a look of uneasiness washed over his features. “Frost, I want you to stand in front of the target.”

Frost hesitated and I felt movement behind me, The Joker's gun popping up from over my shoulder, aiming at the henchman. I couldn't stop the giddy laugh that erupted from my mouth and Mister J's arm roughly pulled me against him, my body melting back into him.

“Go on,” The Joker growled at my ear, lowering his gun. “Show me what you've learned.”

I raised my own gun, aiming across the room, and Frost's eyes flared at me as he stepped before the target.

“You get three shots, my love.” Mister J's voice was serious and menacing, and I nodded quickly, taking a deep breath.

I pulled the trigger, the first bullet going wide and hitting the wall several feet to the right of Frost.

“You call that a shot?” Mister J mocked me, the hand around me pinching me. I gasped, the gun wavering, and The Joker jostled me. “Do it right!”

I gave Frost an apologetic look as I steadied the gun, pulling him into my sights. Taking a deep breath, trying to keep my arms steady, I squinted as my finger applied pressure on the trigger.  
The gun fired, bucking in my hands. Frost cried out, staggering a bit, but remained on his feet as the bullet clipped him on the shoulder, shredding through the fabric of his suit jacket, blood splattering across the target behind him. Despite my nerves, I smiled a bit at the sight of blood, my tongue coming out to moisten my dry lips.

“Does my girl like that?” Mister J cooed at my ear and cackled. “Let's see that final shot, shall we?”

Frost was pale, but his face was no longer afraid, his features stoic and solid. He gave me a brief nod as I aimed the gun again. I took my time, calming my breathing, squinting and positioning the gun, trying very hard to aim for a part of him that wouldn't end his life. Just as I pulled the trigger, Mister J nudged me, sending my aim off, and I cried out as the bullet left the gun, finding its final resting place in Frost's chest, knocking him back onto the ground. I lurched forward to run to the henchman, the Beretta falling from my hand, but Mister J jerked me back, his mouth at my ear.

“You've learned so much today, haven't you?” 

I nodded, my eyes wide as I watched Frost writhe on the ground.

“I think Frost has learned a lot today, as well.” Mister J's voice was cruel and a shiver passed over my body. 

To my relief, Frost sat up, his hands coming up to tear at his shirt, pulling the fabric away to reveal a bulletproof vest. I felt more relief and a rush of anger. Ripping myself from The Joker's grasp, I snatched the gun from the ground and stalked away.

“Awwwww, what's wrong?” Mister J jogged after me, mocking me. 

I felt his hand circle my wrist and I wheeled towards him, raising the gun into his face.

“Ohhhhh?” He stepped closer, the muzzle coming to rest against his forehead. My anger dissolved instantly and the breath hitched in my chest. My hand began to tremble and drop, but his hand wrapped around my wrist and held it firmly in place. 

“J...” I began.

“Don't aim a gun at someone unless you intend to pull the trigger!” Mister J snarled the words at me and I flinched. “Got it?”

I gulped and nodded. The hand about my wrist tore it away from him, his other hand coming up and slapping me across the face. I fell to the ground from the impact, my anger renewed. He was prying the gun from my fingers and tossing it away before I could clear my vision from the slap. The Joker stood over me, breathing heavily, and watching to see what I'd do. 

“I thought so.” He snapped and turned to stalk away. With a snarl, I was on my feet, launching myself onto his back, eliciting a surprised cackle from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs circling tightly around his torso. He staggered a bit at the impact and I laughed as he fell back, knocking the wind from me as my back slammed into the ground, his body pinning me down. I felt him move and Mister J was on top of me before I could catch my breath, straddling my waist, pinning me down with his weight, and his hands coming together at my neck.

“Toooo slow.”

I thrashed beneath him, using my free hands to swing at him. The hands at my throat moved to grasp at my flailing arms, and I used the opportunity to sit up, bringing my face to his, headbutting him as hard as I could. I howled from the sharp pain and Mister J growled as he pitched back, his nose busted, blood pouring down his face.

“That's it!” His green hair was wild, hanging down in his face, his eyes and smile wide, his metal teeth dripping with blood. I felt a rush of arousal, his body pinning me to the ground, and my hands came up to pull his face to mine, my legs opening to accept him. I could feel him hard against my center and I tasted the sickly sweet blood in his mouth as we kissed.

I had on a tank top and a pair of thin leggings, his fingers wasting no time in tearing through the fabric, pushing my panties to the side, his hand cupping me.

“So fucking wet.” He observed, two fingers pushing inside me, my head pitching back and a cry coming from my mouth.

My attention was distracted momentarily by movement out of the corner of my eye and Mister J looked up sharply to see what had caught my attention.

“Don't fucking move!” Frost had been pulling himself to his feet to try and leave the room. He froze and sat back down on the ground abruptly, his eyes wide. “You have one final lesson today, Frosty.”

Mister J pulled his fingers from me, bringing them to his mouth, purring as he licked them. His other hands reached down between us, jerking his sweatpants down, his cock springing free. 

“You get to learn why she's mine and only mine.” 

I cried out sharply as he entered me, going deep with a vicious thrust of his hips. I threw my head back, my legs wrapping around his waist as he pounded into me, my eyes pinching shut.

“Look at eachother!” Mister J snarled, his hand coming up and grasping my face. Wrenching my head to the side, I made eye contact with the henchman as Mister J continued to fuck me. I was unable to stop the moans that came from my mouth and I smiled faintly as the thrill of what was happening washed over me, my eyes never leaving the man across the room. I gasped as The Joker tore at the tank top, my breasts popping free, his mouth coming down to latch onto the sensitive skin. He thrust into me relentlessly, leaving marks across the skin of my breasts, my eyes beginning to roll back in my head as a rush of arousal poured from me.

“She's so fucking wet, Frost.” Mister J hissed, his mouth latching onto a nipple and pulling with his teeth.

I cried out, arching beneath him, my body shuddering as a sharp and sudden orgasm hit me. I cried out as he pulled from me, leaving me hanging in the midst of my release, his hand coming up to palm his pale cock. He grunted over me, pulling at himself, his head pitching back as he came, his come splattering across my chest and neck, marking and claiming me. I gasped, glancing over sharply at Frost, his mouth open, his chest rising and falling rapidly. My attention was pulled back when The Joker cackled over me, standing up to leer over my body.

“She's all mine, Frost. You remember that the next time you think about touching her. Class is dismissed.” 

 

“You were weak.”

I nodded at The Joker, knowing exactly what he meant. Had he honestly expected me to shoot him earlier? I understood his conviction, never point a gun unless you intended on using it, but had he honestly thought I could ever pull the trigger against him? 

“My Queen isn't weak.”

I nodded again and came to him as he motioned for me with his fingers. We were in a room I'd never been in, a table in the middle, a light fixture spotlighting it, blotting out everything else in the room. I jumped up onto the table without a word, looking around nervously as Mister J coaxed me onto my back.

“What is this place?” I asked, not receiving an answer.

He moved swiftly, buckling me in place, and I pulled at the restraints as I got nervous, my heart beginning to hammer in my chest.

“What...”

“Shhh!”

Mister J popped up above my head, peering down at me, grinning openly. His hand came forward and began to stroke my face and he leaned close as he spoke to me.

“I'm going to eliminate every last bit of your weakness.”

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I nodded anyway, flinching when he brought a mouth guard to my lips.

“Wait, Mister J...” I protested and he shoved it between my teeth, interrupting me.

I had a sinking feeling about what was going to happen to me and I mumbled around the guard, my words incoherent and broken. I heard a sound, similar to when I'd been in the asylum, and I jerked at my restraints when I saw Mister J appear above me, two wands in his hands.

“Nooooo.” I moaned around the guard, shaking my head at him. He mistook my pleading for mercy on myself, but I was afraid of what could happen to him, much like what happened to Dr. Walter and the guards that one night.

“I won't hurt you too much!” Mister J cackled joyfully and flipped on the machine.

I began to struggle, the table creaking beneath me. I went rigid as the wands touched my temples, volts of electricity coursing into my brain, my teeth gnashing down on the mouth guard, almost bite it into pieces. I could feel the electrical heat inside me roaring to life from the place it had been lying dormant and I fought with myself trying to control it, my brain burning and throbbing in response.

The electricity stopped abruptly and my tearful eyes looked up at The Joker, a shiver passing over my body causing tears to pour down the sides of my face. Mister J clicked his tongue at me, bringing the wands to me again, my head shaking as he pressed the current into my skull again. 

I tensed, my skull throbbing and resonating with pain, my body weakening as I fought the electrical rage inside me, forbidding it to lash out at him, turning me into a trembling mess. I slumped against the table as he removed the wands, spit mixed with blood coming from the corners of my mouth, my eyes looking anywhere but at him. 

“Look at me!” The Joker snarled and I slowly, lazily dragged my eyes to meet his. He stared into them for several seconds, not saying a word. “Almost there.”

I tried to sob around the mouth guard, choking on the sound. He turned the knobs to the highest setting, turning back to leer over me.

“After this, you will be the strongest woman in the world. Nothing will stop my Queen.”

The wands touched my head and I was blinded by the pain, my body tensing so sharply I thought I might break myself in two. The pain was excruciating, my teeth completely biting through the guard, and my back bowed off the table, the current reaching down to the bottom of my toes. My internal battle with the electrical rage came to an end, the white hot monster winning as it fought back against the machine, an explosion coming from the corner of the room as it burst into flames, sparks flying and showering over the both of us. 

All I could see was the electricity and my blood pulsing in my vision. Mister J was still above me, the wands pressed against my head, the electricity from my body rendering them and the machine useless, but holding him to me with an intense current of electricity. My vision cleared and I saw his eyes were wild. I expected to see pain there, but his mouth was broad and smiling, his head pitching back to cackle.

It was the last thing I remembered as I lost consciousness, the pain too great, and I slipped into a welcoming darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update. I will have a huge update tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has left me kudos, comments, and for the bookmarks. It's all very very flattering and I will, as always, continue to be grateful for your love and support. 
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	14. The Unexpected Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have your girl. Now now, I know what you're thinking. And the answer is yes. I have done terrible things to her.”

I awoke suddenly, sitting up in bed, shrieking out loud. My hands gathered at my pounding head and I thumped at my temples, my eyes screwed shut. I stayed like this, periodically hitting my head, letting out a breath I'd been holding in as the pain subsided to a dull throb. 

“Mister J?” I called out, finding his spot on the bed next to me empty, the room quiet and dark.

He didn't respond and I felt angry at his absence, my eyes suspiciously flitting about the room. I didn't know where the anger was coming from or why my hands pulled into fists. Thoughts rushed through my mind, thoughts I'd never had before, and I shook my head to clear the ugly images. Slipping out of the bed, I walked to the doorway, leaning out and peering up and down the corridor. I had no idea of the time and the mansion seemed to be deserted. Tiptoeing down into the den, I slipped through a side door, heading down a hallway that housed the library and The Joker's office, thinking he might be there. My fists tightened at the thought of him and I grit my teeth.

I had never been inside Mister J's office, as it was forbidden, and I had a sudden desire to see what was inside. Was he keeping secrets from me? My mind was buzzing with questions and I became more and more angry and determined. 

A guard always stood by the office door, never leaving his post unless relieved and replaced by another guard. Today was no different. 

The guard was heavily armed and my fuzzy, muddled mind was wondering why. Why have such a defense on a room that possibly only housed a desk and some heist plans? I wanted to see what was hidden behind the door and I didn't hesitate for a moment to go against The Joker's demands. 

The man eyed me nervously as I approached and I stopped before him, watching as he tensed.

“Where is everyone?”

“They're out on a heist, ma'am.” The guard answered quickly.

“So, it's just the two of us?” My stomach flipped in giddiness and I had to fight back a laugh.

He nodded and became uneasy as a creepy smile slid across my face. 

“Excellent.” I purred, showing my teeth, and walked away from him, turning the corner and out of his line of sight.

“Oops.” I said to myself quietly, my hand pushing a vase of flowers off a table in the hallway. It shattered on the floor loudly, the sound echoing. The floor was cold as I laid down upon it, smiling as I looked up at the ceiling. I heard the guard let out an exclamation and I wiped the smile from my face, replacing it with mock pain.

“Owww!” I howled.

I clutched my arm and pinched my eyes shut as I heard the henchman's feet hurriedly approaching.

“Oh God! Ma'am, are you alright?” I heard his rifle hit the ground and he knelt beside me, reaching out to help me up.

I lurched into a sitting position, grabbing him on both sides of his head, looking directly into his eyes as I sent a large bolt of electricity into his skull. He seized in my hands, his eyes rolling back until all I could see were the whites. He went rigid and fell back upon the marble where he remained motionless. Springing to my feet, I jogged gleefully down the hallway, stepping before the office door. I frowned when the knob wouldn't turn.

“Well, shit.”

Then I thought of the guard and the metal I had seen shining on his waist. 

Keys.

I ran back to his lifeless body, biting my lip in giddy happiness as I unclipped the keys from his belt. I fingered through them as I made my way back to the door, at least a dozen on the ring.

“Eeny meeny miney moe.” I sang in a high pitched voice and chose the first key.

It slid into the lock and wouldn't turn.

“Catch a clown by his toe.” 

Another one was chosen and didn't work.

“If he cries like a little bitch, let him go.” 

Another key. Another bust.

“Eeny meeny miney moe.”

Only a few keys were left at this point.

“My Momma told me to pick the best one and you...” I flipped past a couple keys. “...are...” No, not that one, this one. “...IT!” I slid the key into the lock and exhaled, a smile spreading across my face when the tumblers released, the bolt in the door turned. 

The door swung open and I stood for a moment peering into the room.

“Bingo!” I grinned, stepping into the space, my feet sinking into plush carpeting.

It was a large office, a dark mahogany desk sitting before an expansive book shelf. Several plush black leather chairs sat before the desk and a high-backed black leather rolling chair sat behind it. 

“Ooooo.” I cooed and stepped behind the desk, turning the chair so I could slip into it. Placing my hands on the arm rests, my fingers drummed on the leather, my gaze flitting about the room. Famous artwork and paintings adorned the walls, the wallpaper dark, the pattern indiscernible in the dim lighting coming from a lamp upon the large desk. My eyes finally settled on the desk itself, roaming over the trinkets and folders scattered across its surface.

A folder on top caught my attention, a picture hanging out of it, showing the face of the one and only Bruce Wayne. I snatched it up and flipped open the folder, my eyes widening when I saw the contents. The picture wasn't only of Bruce Wayne. In the picture, standing beside him with a matching smile was the doctor, the woman I used to be. Handwriting was scrawled in the corner of the picture and it took me a moment to realize it belonged to Mister J. I flipped past the picture and there was a picture of a building, the doctor's name on a sign out front. The next picture was just of the doctor, showing her getting into a car outside of the office from the previous picture. A sheet of paper followed, several addresses scrawled in looping cursive. Another sheet of paper contained a list, the cursive writing listing a bunch of videos, along with the dates and times. 

“Videos?” I talked to myself. “What videos?”

I glanced around the office and the desk, not seeing a television or a remote to signify that one existed. Pulling open the first drawer of the desk, I found it was full of typical desk items but no remote. I went for another drawer, leaning forward, one of my hands resting on edge of the desk for balance, my fingers curling under the lip of the desk and hitting a hidden button. I gasped when I heard a click and a panel popped open on the surface of the desk. The folders slid away and onto the floor as a monitor slid from inside the desk, angling before me and coming to life. A keyboard followed, popping out from the edge of the desk and above my lap.

“Fancy!” I cackled, the sound dying when images appeared on the monitor.

It was live surveillance footage of the entire mansion. As the video cycled through the dozens of cameras throughout the property, I saw the body of the guard in the hallway, and below it in another video box, my own self as I leaned over looking up at the monitor. I looked around the room, trying to find the source, and a camera mounted in the corner caught my eye. Clicking the window box it maximized and I could see myself in hi-def on the screen. I looked from the monitor to the camera, back and forth, seeing my slightly delayed reaction on the screen as I'd look back.

I clicked back, bringing back up the window of cycling live video feeds and watched as it went through all the areas of the mansion, some I knew, some I didn't. I jumped when I saw our bedroom and quickly clicked the live feed. It showed the bed as I'd left it, the duvet thrown back. A rush of heat and anger came over me as I realized all of our private moments together were probably recorded on camera. I clicked back, my eyes scanning for where the saved videos might be stored. I randomly clicked several icons until I stumbled across what I was looking for, a folder loading and dozen of videos popping up before me. Several of the videos that had been written on the paper were before me in the saved folder and my hands shook as I clicked one, the video going full screen.

It was the bedroom. It was from the first night with Mister J. He came bounding into the room with me on his shoulder, tossing me down onto the bed, his hand circling around my ankle and pulling me to him. 

I remembered that night vividly. 

I watched as he pushed his cock into my mouth, watching myself struggle as he went deep, his face leering down at me. My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open when Mister J looked directly at the camera, sneered, and arched his brow.

He knew someone was watching or would be watching and I felt a bit sick to my stomach. 

I clicked back out of the video and opened another one, this one from the day he spanked me for wearing his clothes and lip stain. As he held me down in his lap, he repeated the same action, sneering and taunting the camera. I was oblivious in the video, so caught in the throes of pleasure and pain. My teeth were beginning to ache from how hard I was gritting them and I took a shaky breath.

Tears brimmed at my eyes as I clicked out of the video and chose another one. It came to life and the tears spilled over as I sat, my mouth agape, my chest rising and falling rapidly. The video showed me in a small room, my body strapped to a metal table, Mister J standing over me, a knife in his hand. I was topless, my breasts exposed, and he began to trace the knife around the nipple of one of my breasts, my face afraid, my mouth pleading silently.

Sound. Did the videos have sound? I noticed an icon, a dash through it, and I clicked it. Sound flooded out of the desk from speakers I couldn't see and I could hear my voice pleading with The Joker, begging for him to stop.

_“Please, Mister J! Please stop!”_

Mister J cackled over me, pulling the knife from my breast, coming to stand above my head.

_“You can keep begging, but I'll never stop. Haven't I told you already? Your ass is mine.”_

The knife was brought to my breast again and I cried out in the video as the blade cut the skin. The Joker leaned over, his tongue coming out to lap at the cut. I protested, whining and pulling at my restraints.

_“I'll never be yours!”_

The knife hit the floor as Mister J jumped onto the table, straddling my body, his hands coming to my throat.

_“Care to make a bet on that?”_

He began to choke me, my gasping and wheezing breath coming across the speakers clearly, making me seethe and shiver with rage. I clicked back out, the saved video folder coming back up on the screen, and I fell back in the chair shaking, trying to get myself under control. I couldn't control my emotions and I veered back and forth between anger and sadness. I lurched forward as my eyes darted across the screen and saw the name Bruce Wayne. I clicked the video, confused as to why a video of the mansion surveillance would have his name on it. 

My questions were answered when the video began, Mister J sitting in the exact chair I was perched in, his face spreading into a smile.

_“Mr. Wayne! I come to you with a special message. A message I know you're not going to want to hear.”_

Mister J grit his teeth at the camera and leaned forward, a growl coming from his chest.

_“I have your girl. Now now, I know what you're thinking. And the answer is yes. I have done terrible things to her.”_

The Joker sneered at the camera and cackled as he rolled his eyes.

_“At first she didn't want it. But, Brucey, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, when she gave it to me, boy was that pussy so sweet.”_

He took in a deep breath and let out a loud exhale before continuing. 

_“I'm sending you this as a courtesy and I don't like to repeat myself. Stop trying to get her back. She's mine now. She's dedicated to me. And as you know, she loves me. She said so herself.”_

He looked smug as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the camera.

_“I can see why you want her back. She's special. She's fun to play with. She listens well.”_

The video switched to a montage clip of me slung over his lap, his hand leaving my ass red as he spanked me, then his cock in my mouth in our bedroom, then his green head between my thighs on the couch, and finally me telling him to fuck me against the sink in the master bathroom. Almost all of the clips showed him looking directly at the camera, his pale face sneering, his brow raising. The montage ended and Mister J appeared on the screen again.

_“See? Is there any doubt to her dedication now? I don't think so.”_

His features darkened and he lunged forward, his face full of rage.

_“She mine! Forever! I will kill her before she will return to you. Remember that.”_

The video went black and ended. I noticed the date on the video and after glancing at a nearby desk calendar realized it had been made just 2 days prior. The cycling live camera feed came back up on the screen and flashed through different areas of the mansion as I sat, shocked and unable to move.

The chair flew back, slamming into the bookshelf as I sprang to my feet and began to pace back and forth before the desk, the white hot heat in my gut threatening to erupt. My attention was caught by a camera feed of the garage, dozens of vehicles in a line. Gathering up the folder with all of the pictures and notes, I stalked from the room, my bare feet smacking on the floor as I stormed towards the limp form of the guard. 

He was a man of medium build and I eyed him, taking in his measurements. It would have to do and I began to strip him, starting with his boots. His pants came next and I struggled a bit as I took his shirt and bulletproof vest off, my fingers still shaking, the buttons taking a while to undo, my fingers feeling numb as I pulled at the velcro. It took me several minutes to dress in his uniform, my face alighting in surprise when the boots slipped onto my feet and fit decently. I laced them up quickly and grabbed the rifle from the floor, slinging it around my body by its strap, resting it against my back as I grappled with the dead guard and began to drag him down the hallway. I pulled him into the office and over to the desk. I was sweating and panting as I lifted him into the office chair, his dead weight making it difficult. He slumped in the chair at an odd angle and I grasped the arm rests as I pulled the chair back before the desk. Turning, I found a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down a message. A letter opener had been in the top drawer and I retrieved it, not hesitating to stab the message to the guard's chest, a smile spreading across my face as his blood seeped into the paper.

Turning, I ran from the room, snatching the folder from the floor and continuing down the hallway, trying to remember where the garage was, opening and closing several doors before I found the right one. Sensors picked up my presence and the ceiling came to life, flooding the garage with bright light. A panel against the wall housed a dozen key-rings and I grabbed a handful, turning to the line of vehicles. The first fob caused a Bentley to flash and I tossed the key to the ground. The next fob caused a Corvette to chirp and I tossed the key away. The next fob caused a Suburban to chirp, its lights flashing.

“Perfect!” I threw the rest of the keys onto the ground and ran to the large SUV, pulling open the door. Tossing the rifle and folder onto the passenger seat, I climbed inside, starting the vehicle. The engine roared to life and I squealed out of the parking spot, veering towards the garage door. I stopped abruptly, the door closed, and no visible way for me to open it. 

“Fuck it!” I snarled, reaching behind me to grab the seatbelt. Clicking it into place, I put the Suburban in reverse, backing up as far as I could, the back bumper nudging the wall. Slamming my foot down on the gas pedal, the SUV lurched forward, squealing and leaving burns marks on the garage floor. I barreled across the garage, covering the distance quickly, my stomach lurching when the garage door began to open mysteriously. The Suburban hit the door at a half opened position, the metal brush guard on the front taking most of the impact. Metal screamed against metal as the SUV shredded through the door with sheer force and I exploded out into the driveway. 

My eyes widened when I saw the Hummer sitting on the other side, Frost in the driver's seat, Mister J perched in the passenger seat. I made eye contact with The Joker as I barreled towards them, unable to stop the vehicle in time. I turned the wheel, trying to miss them, the guard on the front clipping the Hummer and knocking it at an angle, the impact jerking the steering wheel out of my hands. I regained control of the wheel and continued, flooring the gas, my tires throwing gravel. I fishtailed, losing control of the vehicle again, fighting with the steering wheel as panic began to set in. Easing up on the gas, the SUV righted itself, and I let out a whooping laugh, seeing the Hummer behind me trying to move, the front tire at an awkward angle and most likely destroyed, rendering the vehicle useless. The laugh died in my mouth when I looked forward and saw a large group of vans and trucks coming up the driveway, full of Mister J's henchman. I panicked and veered off the driveway, tearing up the grass as I cut across the side yard. I drove around to the front of the mansion, cutting a wide berth from the henchmen, the Suburban tearing through flowers and bushes as I plowed through the landscaping, fishtailing a bit as I drove back onto the driveway. The vans and trucks were now in pursuit and I gunned the SUV, putting as much distance as I could between us. Despite my best efforts, one of the trucks began to gain on me, a henchman leaning out the window to fire at me. I cried out as the bullets ricocheted off the back of Suburban, glass shattering. I gunned the SUV as another rain of bullets fell over me, one of the bullets exploding into the dash, the electronics sparking. I lost control of the vehicle and I slid sideways in the gravel, the passenger side of the Suburban facing them as I came to lurching stop. 

I grabbed the assault rifle from the passenger seat and threw open the driver's door, standing up on the seat, swinging the gun over the roof and resting my arms against the metal for stability. The rifle kicked in my hand, slamming into my shoulder, and I braced as I sprayed bullets at the approaching trucks. They slammed on their brakes and slid to a stop several yards away, doors flying open, men flooding out and taking cover.

They returned fire, the SUV taking most of the impact, and I sent a volley back, hitting one man. He cried out and hit the ground, not moving. I cackled and pulled the trigger again, hitting the trucks in their radiators, steam now beginning to hiss and rise, filling the air with smoke. I continued firing, crying out when a bullet came through the passenger window and embedded in my thigh. The rifle fell to the roof of the SUV as I plunged from my perch, hitting the ground with a loud grunt.

“Cease fire, you fucking morons!” I heard Mister J screaming nearby. 

I scrambled to my feet, crying out when I placed weight on my leg, seeing a steady stream of blood coming from a hole in the pants. I hissed, gritting my teeth, using my upper body strength to pull myself back to peer over the roof. I grasped at the rifle and pulled it to me, aiming at the person walking towards me in the midst of all the smoke.

Mister J evaporated out of the din and opened his arms to me.

“What are you doing?”

“I saw the videos, you motherfucker!” I screamed at him and pulled the trigger. 

The gun clicked, the magazine empty. 

“Fuck!” I screamed, dropping the gun, and collapsing back down to the ground. I hefted myself into the driver's seat, and jerked the wheel, gunning the vehicle. The SUV pitched down into the wooded area surrounding the driveway, slamming into a tree, and I popped the gear shift into reverse and gunned it. I lurched back up onto the driveway, my hand on the gearshift as I prepared to slip it into drive. Mister J appeared at the passenger window, lurching inside and grabbing at me. I popped the Suburban into drive and gunned the vehicle forward, The Joker hanging on, half of his body inside. I felt his fingers grab at my shirt and I gasped at his surprising strength as he pulled himself further into the vehicle by my sleeve. I jerked my arm from him, loosening his grasp, and slammed on the brakes, causing his upper body to slam into the dash. As I gunned the car again, he slipped from the window, scrambling to keep his place, a gun suddenly appearing in my peripheral vision. I didn't have time to respond before the cab explode with gunfire, the sound deafening. A bullet hit me in the side, burying in the vest, knocking the wind from me, and I slumped over on the door, another bullet finding its way into the place where the vest ended and my vulnerable and unprotected lower abdomen began. 

The Joker's body slipped from the window, sending one more bullet into the headrest, my ear ringing from the sound. I cried out, sobbing in pain, making myself sit upright, and I looked in the rearview mirror to see Mister J pulling himself from the ground, his face full of rage as he fired the remaining bullets in his gun after me. I cried out as the rearview mirror exploded from one of his bullets and I gunned the SUV, putting as much distance between us as possible. I chanced a glance in the side mirror and saw him staring after me, the henchmen struggling to move the damaged vehicles out of the way.

As I drove from him at a breakneck speed, I could hear his bellow of rage, making my blood run cold.

 

It took a long time for me to reach the city limits of Gotham, the Joker's mansion set way back in the woods. By the time I pulled into an abandoned car lot and killed the lights, I was lightheaded from blood loss and the pain had me trembling. The dome light had miraculously not been shot out and I turned it on to assess the damage. The entire seat was covered in blood and I gasped at the sight of it. I couldn't go to a hospital and I panicked. There was no one to call, no one I could trust. 

“Or is there?” I asked myself. The folder has fallen into the floorboard of the passenger seat and it took me several minutes of crying and excruciating pain before I could lean over to gather it. Sitting back into my chair, gasping in mouthfuls of air, I waited for a bout of dizziness and nausea to pass before pulling open the folder. My fingers left bloody marks as I pawed through the paper and pictures, looking for any information on Bruce Wayne. I came across the list of addresses and I scanned them, coming across the information for Wayne Manor.

“Great!” I moaned in exasperation. “How in the fuck do I get there?”

I threw the folder into the passenger seat and began searching through the console hoping to find a map. Luck saw fit to befall me at that moment and my hand fell across a hunk of plastic. Pulling it out into the light, my face spread into a smile at the GPS unit in my hand. My trembling fingers fumbled with the power button and it took several attempt before I got it right and it came to life. The screen was smeared in blood and I tried to wipe it on my shirt, only making it worse. Blood was everywhere. I rubbed it vigorously on the passenger seat, clearing the screen, and pulled it before me. Taking the address on the sheet of paper, I typed it into the electronic, taking several attempts to get the correct information entered.

“Calculating.” The woman on the unit spoke to me and I placed it safely in the passenger seat. Turning the vehicle on, I shifted into drive and turned in the direction she gave me. “You are 15 minutes from your destination. The route is clear and you should reach your destination by 8:54pm.”

I drove, hoping I could stay conscious long enough to make it to Bruce Wayne, and sped away into the night.

 

My vision was swimming and I kept jerking in and out of unconsciousness, trying very hard to listen to the woman on the GPS and make the correct turns. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Wayne Manor looming in the distance. My face crinkled in confusion as the SUV lurched up the driveway and slid to a stop. The manor was a husk, burnt and hollowed, bringing tears to my eyes.

I didn't have the strength to hit the steering wheel like I desired, my fists falling weakly into my lap. My vision swam and a wave of dizziness swept over me. I tried to fight it, but my eyelids began to droop and I relaxed against the seat, finally relenting and allowing the darkness to swallow me.

 

I don't know how much time passed, but I heard a voice, coaxing me out of the darkness, and I fought against it. 

“Y/N!” The gruff voice pulled me back into the world.

My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton and it took a lot of effort to open them. I was cradled in a set arms, my head resting against a broad and strong shoulder.

It was Bruce Wayne.

“I've got you, baby.” He was carrying me across a pathway, water glittering nearby that I couldn't focus on for very long.

“Bruce...” I gasped.

“Shhh, you've lost a lot of blood. You're safe. I've got you.”

I settled back against his chest, hearing his heart beating, and slipping back into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you!
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	15. The Unexpected Truth (Joker POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will burn this city to the fucking ground! I will do things that leave her no choice but to return to me! No one will be able to stop me!”

I exhaled loudly as the electricity died, releasing me from her grasp, and her body slumped into unconsciousness. My skin felt electrified and I shivered openly, my teeth gritting as the burn and pain subsided, my fists unclenching. I sneered at her limp form, reveling in her beauty. From the first moment I'd seen her picture, even in person in the dim light of the dentist office, I was oddly enamored by her. She was independent and strong, with a quick mind and wit. I had wanted to touch (Fuck! Own! Taste!) her from the first moment I saw her. I had wanted to make her my trophy from the very beginning.

Now, she never ceased to amaze me, and I was blown away by the power she had put over me, even if she had done it against her will or unconsciously. The shock therapy machine was sizzling and smoking behind me and I tossed the useless wands in its direction, turning back to check on her.

My hands were trembling as I reached for her arm, nudging and receiving no response. She was out like a light and I purred a bit as my eyes ran over her body. Disgusting and deplorable thoughts began roaming around my mind, hoping to take purchase and steer me in that direction. I pulled my hands back, bringing them to my forehead and smacking myself.

“No!” I said out loud and shook my head clear. 

**Nurture....Nur..torture her.**

I forced my hands and fingers to the restraints and released her, scooping her into my arms. Cradling her against my chest, I carried her out of the room and through the mansion, ignoring anyone I passed along the way. Kicking open the bedroom door, I deposited her gently on the bed, standing upright to assess the damage from a distance.

She was still wearing the torn clothes from before, my come splattered across her chest and neck, dried against her skin. Starting with the leggings, I peeled them from her smooth, pale legs, my fingers sliding along the skin as I went, a rumble coming from my chest as more of her body was exposed. I left her panties, stopping for a moment to admire the way her pussy looked hidden underneath the moist fabric as it clung to her skin. She was a mess and I'd made her that way. It was intoxicating and arousing knowing I had that control over her body and how willingly it responded to my touch. I ripped the half torn tank from her completely, the thin fabric tearing easily in my fists, and I tossed it to join the leggings on the floor. Making my way into the bathroom, I wet a washcloth with hot water, and carried it back to her. Sitting down on the bed next to her, I began to wipe at her skin, cleaning her completely, my actions slowing as the cloth swirled around her breasts. Despite her oblivious, unconscious state, her nipples responded, and I couldn't resist leaning down and placing an open mouth kiss on the side of her breast. Her mouth parted and a sigh escaped, her body flinching in response. I looked up at her, but she was motionless again, no sign she'd moved or made a sound, her face peaceful.  
The thoughts began to circulate in my mind, screaming at me to take her, and I lurched from the bed, going into the closet to retrieve some clothes, returning with clean pajamas in tow. I took my time dressing her, my cold finger sliding over her skin as I manipulated and maneuvered her body

**Taste her skin...devour it...do it...**

Shaking my head, I held my breath as I pulled the last piece of clothing into place. Wrenching myself away from her side, I stood over her, watching her, growling in frustration at the sound of a knock on the door.

“This better be important!” I snarled at the doorway. Frost entered slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as he walked into the room. His injuries were hidden under a new suit and he approached me cautiously. 

“Boss, I have some information about the upcoming job.”

I nodded at him and dismissed him with a flick of my wrist. Frost turned and left the room, leaving us alone. Staring at her for a moment longer, I pulling the duvet over her and stalked from the room, shutting the door behind me.

 

“The armored truck has changed its delivery time...” Frost began, showing me the screen on a tablet and I impatiently took the device from him, my eyes scanning over the information. He was correct, the delivery had changed. I growled in frustration and shoved the tablet back into his hands. 

“If we leave within the hour, we can still set up for our original plan, and get away with all the diamonds and jewels before they even make it to their destination.” Frost continued.

I growled in frustration again and nodded at all the henchmen circled around me.

“Fine. Be ready to leave in 30 minutes.” I responded briskly and stalked from the room. I returned to the bedroom, finding her the same way I'd left her, and walked into the closet to dress for the heist.

Emerging from the closet, completely dressed, sliding my arms into my holster, I stopped by the bed one last time to check on her, leaning over to give her a brief kiss upon the lips. 

“Wake up, my sleeping beauty.” I cooed against her lips. She remained still. With a huff, I pulled back and stood upright. Time was wasting, ticking by, and I didn't want to leave her side. For the first time in a long time my head wasn't buzzing with voices. She made me feel calm. With a snarl, I turned and stormed away, making myself leave the room.

I was still sour when I stepped into the garage to join Frost and the rest of my men.

“We're ready to go, Boss.” Frost nodded at me as I approached. I didn't respond and stepped up to Hummer idling by the open garage door.

“Let's fucking go!” I yelled, my voice echoing around the room. Everyone was in motion, men pouring from the room and into the driveway, loading themselves into the trucks and vans. Within 30 seconds I was in the lead vehicle as we accelerated down the driveway and away from the mansion.

As we barreled down the road, the trees surrounding us on both sides, I turned to Frost, my eyes examining him. He must have felt my gaze because he briefly glanced over at me, then back at the road.

“Boss?” He inquired, his eyes glued to the road ahead.

“Are we going to have a problem?” My question was vague, but I knew he'd know what I was talking about, so I tested him.

“No, sir, no problem at all.”

“Good.” I shortly replied, leaning against the door of the Hummer. “Did Amos stay behind?”

“Yes, Boss, he's where you requested, there in the event she needs something, or simply just to keep an eye on things.”

My thoughts immediately went to her and I felt a pang in my chest, making my teeth grit. I would have rather taken a bullet than leave her, a rumbling beginning in my chest as I pictured her waking alone and maybe scared, not knowing how her mind would be, how she would be feeling. I only wished at that moment to be by her side and say fuck it to the diamonds and jewels.

“But so much work has gone into this...” I hissed under my breath.

“Boss?” Frost inquired, hearing me.

“Shut up and drive!” I snapped, rolling my forehead against the glass of the window, my breath fogging the pane. Bringing one of my pale fingers up, I drew a heart, barely finishing my artwork before I snarled openly and swipe it away with my palm. 

**That bitch...NO!...My Queen...My beautiful girl...NO!...No distractions!...**

A tablet sat upon the dash and I grabbed it, connecting to the live surveillance inside the mansion, filtering through different cameras. I found the bedroom feed and made it full screen, watching her as she slept, inhaling sharply when she moved, exhaling when she settled back down. I fought an internal battle the entire drive, Frost silent as he drove, only speaking as we approached our destination. 

“Boss, we're here.” He said as the Hummer began to slow down, pulling my attention from the screen.

I remained silent as he pulled the vehicle to a stop into a nearby alley, the trucks and vans continuing past us and taking post at different locations up and down the road. All vehicles were either unmarked, blending into the background or had markings depicting different fake companies. I stayed in place as Frost and the henchmen began to set up for the ambush, my eyes glued to the tablet screen. 

I jumped when Frost appeared at my window, lost in deep thought, and I hit the button to roll down the window.

“Boss, we're ready. We have about 15 minutes before they're scheduled to drive through and I have eyes on the nearby roof.”

I nodded and dismissed him with flick of my wrist. He hesitated and I glared over at him, my teeth gritting.

“What?!?” I snapped.

“Boss, she's fine. Amos is there and can protect her...” His eyes flicked from the tablet and back to my face.

“I'm not worried about her protection, Frost. She's more than capable of handling herself.” My eyes flared at him and I leaned forward, causing him to shift back from the window. “Let's get this shit over with so I can return home with jewels for my Queen.”

Frost nodded and rushed off, pulling a walkie from his coat. I could barely hear him talking into it as he disappeared around a corner. I leaned back, my head pounding, my teeth aching from gritting them for too long, and waited for the time to go by. Pulling the tablet close to my face, I watched her sleep, zooming onto her still form, my breathing matching hers.

Minutes ticked by and I was pulled from my thoughts when Frost jogged up to the Hummer and jumped into the driver's seat. 

“They've spotted the truck about a mile off, Boss. It's time to go.”

I nodded and tossed the open tablet onto the backseat. Reaching for my gun, I pulled it from the holster, resting it on my knee. Frost placed the Hummer in gear and eased us until the nose of the vehicle barely peeked from the alley. 

Henchmen posing as a road construction crew had blocked the north bound road, redirecting traffic onto another bypassing route, and the armored truck would be approaching from the south, another crew of men stopping any traffic following the truck from the south. The armored truck would be corralled right where we wanted it and easily ambushed. The walkie on the dash spit static and a man on the roof announced the truck was approaching, ETA 30 seconds. 

“Showtime!” I grinned menacingly and laughed as Frost accelerated out of the alley.

Explosives had been placed in the road, triggered by remote, and the pavement erupted, crumbling and caving into a wide ditch, the front of the armored truck pitching down into the crater, stopping it abruptly. The Hummer slid to a stop in front of the wrecked truck. A nearby henchman ran to the driver's door, another henchman matching his actions on the passenger side, and they both stuck blocks of explosives at the seal of each door, running for cover before the explosion. The doors flew open, stunned and injured guards falling from the cab and onto the rubble. 

“Boss!” Frost exclaimed as I threw open the passenger door. I had not intended on leaving the Hummer, but this was too fun to miss.

I laughed loudly as I ran over to the driver, one of my men pulling him from the ground. Wrapping my hand about his throat, I slammed him back against the side of the truck, bringing my face close.

“You have 20 seconds to open the truck!” I snarled, his eyes going wide as he recognized me. “If I have to blow the truck apart to get inside, I'm going to be very...fucking...angry.”

I emphasized the last few words and pulled him by the throat to the back of the vehicle. The man opened his mouth to say something and I cuffed him across the head, making him flinch and cower.

“HURRY UP!” I growled at him, bringing my gun to his face.

His trembling hands came up and he wheeled towards the doors of the truck, having to climb up onto the bumper to reach the keypad, the ass end of the truck angled in the air. I watched, his hands shaking as he tried several times to enter a passcode. He kept messing up, a red light flashing, and I fired a warning shot in the air, bringing my gun back down against the back of his head. The man sobbed openly and I cackled at his fear.

“You have one more chance and if you fail I'll paint the back of this truck with your fucking brains!” I nudged him with the gun and he nodded profusely, holding his shaking hands up.

The man stilled himself for a few seconds, wringing his hands, and then began punching the number into the keypad again. This time a green light flashed and I purred in happiness at the sound of bolts releasing.

The doors swung outward, knocking the guard back onto me, an unknown armed guard inside the truck opening fire immediately. I had fallen to the ground, the driver's body protecting me from any bullets, the man crying out loudly as his torso was riddled with holes, blood filling the air. I raised my gun from under the dead man's armpit and opened fire, catching the guard inside the truck in the thigh. He staggered back, unable to recover as several of my men surrounded me, opening fire back at the guard and killing him. Frost was standing over me, pulling the dead guard from atop me, and grasped my hand tightly as he helped me from the ground.

“Take everything!” I was giddy, my face covered in blood, and I playfully smacked Frost on the cheek, jogging back over to the Hummer, leaping over the crater and landing lightly on the other side. I settled back into the passenger seat and I relaxed, my stained face watching as my henchmen stripped the truck completely clean in less than a minute, loading different trucks with the bags of loot. We had previously transported our loot back in one vehicle, having learned a lesson the hard way when a job had gone off without a hitch, backfiring when a henchman lost control of a van loaded with money, careening off a bridge after a police car had rammed him at top speed. Never again was all the loot in one vehicle.

Frost came running back up the Hummer and jumped into the driver's seat.

“Let's go!” I purred, in a good mood.

Before putting the vehicle into gear, Frost pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket, and handed it to me. The Hummer backed away from the wrecked truck, veering into an alley, and away from the scene. I felt the tremor as explosives went off at different locations, a dozen or more in total, destroying the road from all entrance points, main roads and side alleys rendered useless, leaving only one alley for us to escape.

The Hummer, followed by the convoy of trucks and vans, exploded out of the alley, and we sped away from the city, making our way back to the mansion. The entire ambush had taken less than ten minutes to complete. I was breathing heavily, enjoying the moment, wiping my face clean from the blood. Turning to toss the handkerchief into the back floorboard, my eyes fell upon the tablet.

My stomach jumped when I saw the bed was empty, the duvet thrown back. 

She was awake!

I lurched for the tablet and brought it with me into the front seat. I was quiet, oblivious to what was going on around me, cycling through the video feeds. There was no sign of her and I growled in frustration, almost bashing the tablet on the dash when it lost connection and the video froze. I could see Frost looking at me out of the corner of his eye and I threw him a look.

“Why does technology hate me, Frost?” My knuckles were almost transparent I was grasping the tablet so tightly. 

I held it up, searching for a signal, growling in frustration when it still showed no connection available. And then a notification appeared, the tablet connecting, the video surveillance coming back to life. I rushed through the feeds, looking for her, growing increasingly angrier as the videos showed me nothing.

And then I saw her. She was in my office, sitting behind my desk. I growled savagely, sitting forward, and the connection dropped again. My blood boiled and I slammed the tablet against the dash, the screen cracking, but the device still working, the video coming to life as it filtered to another feed to show Amos' body on the floor of the hallway outside my office. Pulling the device back to me, I ran my finger over the cracked screen, trying to bring it back to the office. I caught a glimpse of her running from the room, jumping back to see her dashing down the hallway, stopping by the guard. She leaned over his body and I peered closely trying to figure out what she was doing, the video distorted from the cracks that spidewebbed across the screen. The connection dropped, freezing the video, then connected again almost instantly, the video jumping ahead and showing her pulling on the guard's shirt. The same thing happened, the connection continuously dropping and freezing, coming back to life to show her at a different stage of dress. The final time I lost connection and the video returned she was gone, as well as the body of the guard. I frantically began cycling through the feeds, coming to the garage, seeing a glimpse of her just as the tablet officially died in my hands, the screen going black. I slammed it against the dash over and over again, pieces of glass and plastic flying about the cab of the Hummer. Frost remained silent, but I felt the vehicle accelerate.

I looked up for the first time since we'd left the city and saw that we were already on our way through the woods, the Hummer kicking up a cloud of dust and throwing gravel as it sped down the driveway. The mansion loomed in the distance and my breathing increased as we flew up the driveway, sliding to a stop before the garage door. Frost hit a button by the sun visor and the door began to rise.

The metal door was halfway open when the Suburban drove into it, the metal brush guard on the front twisting and shredding the metal as it barreled out into the driveway.

I made eye contact with her, watching as her eyes widened, and she jerked the wheel to avoid hitting us. The brush guard slammed into the front tire of the Hummer and the vehicle lurched sickeningly, twisting it to the side, metal screaming against metal, a loud pop as the tire and axle was destroyed. Frost was still trying to maneuver the vehicle and I grabbed tightly at his arm, turning him to face me.

“It's fucked! Get out and get to one of the other trucks!”

I kicked open the passenger door and sprinted away from the Hummer, watching as she veered off the driveway to avoid the convoy as it pulled in behind us, the Suburban making a shortcut across the yard. I ran at full speed to the nearest truck, jumping into the back, my palms slapping at the roof for them to move.

“Go!” I screamed and the entire convoy started to take chase, several trucks already turned and ahead of us. I bellowed into the air as a henchman in one of the leading trucks leaned out and opened fire, bullets hitting the back of the Suburban, glass shattering.

“Don't shoot her!” I screeched, my fist banging on the metal roof.

They continued shooting, my voice not reaching them, and the Suburban lost control, sliding sideways and coming to a stop. I was further back from the gun fight, but I was still able to see her climb from the vehicle, standing on the driver's seat, swinging a gun over to rest on the roof. Bullets rained onto the trucks ahead of me as they slid to a stop, men pouring from the vehicles, taking cover and returning fire. 

I could hear her screaming and felt a swell of anger and pride, a confusing combination, watching as she sprayed the front of the trucks with bullets, smoke and steam rising from the now ruptured radiators. The road was covered in a haze as the truck I was riding slid to a stop behind the jammed up convoy, the lead trucks blocking the way and useless. 

Leaping down from the truck, I ran forward, pushing my way through the men to the front. I heard her cry out and the grunt she made as she hit the ground and I swung my fist at the henchman I believed responsible, knocking him to the dirt.

“Cease fire, you fucking morons!” I screamed, gun fire beginning to drop off as my voice echoed around the wooded area.

I stepped forward, evaporating out of the smoke, the Suburban coming into view. She was pulling herself back up to the roof of the SUV, pulling the rifle to her chest. Opening my arms, I continued stepping toward her, my teeth gritting as I tried to keep my voice calm, trying to get her to back down.

“What are you doing?” I kept my voice neutral and I saw the rage flicker across her face.

“I saw the videos, you motherfucker!”

I took in a sharp breath, anger beginning to swell in my chest, my mind screaming at me to act. I snarled openly when she raised the rifle in my direction, pulled the trigger, and the gun clicked empty.

**Fucking bitch! You're gonna shoot at me!?!**

She ducked back down and was in the driver's seat again, the Suburban lurching forward and slamming into a tree along the edge of the road. I sprinted forward, propelled by rage, my mind blind with anger, and reached the window as she began to accelerate down the driveway. Lurching into the window, I anchored myself to her sleeve, pulling myself into the vehicle. She cried out, looking over at me with a mixture of anger and fear, wrenching her arm from my grasp. I scrambled to make purchase, hitting the dash as she slammed on the brakes, briefly knocking the wind from me. 

I lost control of myself, my mind not allowing me to differentiate any further, my rage blinding me. She was an enemy to my mind and my hand curled around my gun, pulling it from the holster as I began to slip from the window. I pulled the trigger, hearing the cry she made as a bullet hit her. I pulled the trigger again as I fell from the vehicle, her cry louder this time, a snarl of rage leaving me as one final bullet left the gun and I tumbled to the road, the gravel painful. I rolled, jumping to my feet quickly, and I shot at the back of the retreating SUV, bellowing after her as she disappeared down the road, my gun empty.

I wheeled back towards the convoy, watching them as they struggled to move the damaged trucks. I grabbed a nearby henchman by the collar and shoved him out of my way.

“Get back to the fucking house!” I snarled, walking towards Frost, cracking my neck.

“Boss...” Frost began.

“Get the loot back to the house and locked up. Meet me in the office.”

“We're not going after her?” A nearby man inquired stupidly.

I wheeled, grabbing him by the throat, my fingers closing tightly. He struggled against my grasp, but I didn't release him, my fingers digging into his skin.

“Don't fucking question me!” Bringing up my other hand, I twisted his head at an angle, breaking his neck. His body fell to the ground and didn't move again. My gaze wheeled around at the remaining men. “Anyone else have a question?”

They shook their heads, some of the backing away.

“Then move, goddamn it!” They scattered, jumping into the back of vans and trucks, turning the vehicles back toward the mansion, leaving the damaged trucks behind. I stalked to a remaining truck and Frost followed climbing into driver's seat.

I seethed against the window, slamming my head repeatedly against the metal frame over and over again.

“Boss,” Frost began. I didn't respond and after taking a deep breath, he continued anyway. “I can track where she's going in the SUV. All vehicles have locators on them. She won't go anywhere without us knowing.”

I didn't answer, my head and teeth were throbbing, my nose burning from smoke, gunpowder, and blood.

“We'll find her.” Frost concluded as we pulled before the mansion. 

I ripped open the door, slamming it shut behind me, and stormed into the garage. 

“I will burn this city to the fucking ground! I will do things that leave her no choice but to return to me! No one will be able to stop me!”

I was speaking to no one and everyone as I continued out of the garage and down the hallway, lurching into the office. Amos was behind the desk, slumped in my office chair, a note stabbed into his chest. My face was contorted in a snarl as I tore it from its place.

**The truth has set me free. I belong to no one.**

The paper crumbled in my hand and fell to the floor. I howled, the sound echoing around the room.


	16. The Unexpected Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am going to make you wish you'd never been born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain two perspectives, much like the balcony chapter. I had so much fun writing this one, mainly because of the dark element. :D
> 
> Thank you for all of your amazing comments and continuing to read and support me. I'm continuously blown away that anyone enjoys what I do, and I'm so incredibly thankful.
> 
> I apologize for taking so long to update. Real life continues to get in my way and it was a little harder for me to focus on the new chapter. So, I do hope it's not a complete mess.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xoxo  
> steph

I awoke with a start and tried to sit up, pain and restraints knocking me back down on the bed. 

“Hey, it's okay.” A voice tried to soothe me and I felt hands gently pushing me back down as I tried to sit up again.

My vision was slightly blurred and it took a moment for things to come into focus. Bruce Wayne was leaning over me, his creased face full of worry and stubble. I stopped struggling and tried to calm my thundering heart, my gaze falling anywhere but on the man standing over me. 

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he took a seat next to the bed and sighed heavily.

“I'm so glad you're awake.” Bruce began. “You lost so much blood.”

I chanced a glance at him and his watery brown eyes captured mine.

“I thought I was going to lose you.”

I tore my gaze from him, my teeth gritting as emotion and confusion washed over me.

“How did you find me?” My voice came out as a croak and I coughed.

Bruce grabbed a nearby glass, helping me sit up to take a sip, holding the glass against my lips, my arms still restrained. I gasped in pain and fell back against the pillow, water dripping down my chin. 

“I have surveillance on the manor grounds and saw you drive up.” Bruce explained, wiping the water from my chin.

I watched him, a look of uncertainty crossing my face, and he leaned back to look at me.

“I got to you just in time.”

I stretched a hand as far as the restraint would allow and I gasped when my fingertips brushed the bandage covered wound on my lower abdomen. 

“Did you take me to a hospital?”

“No, I had them come here. My kitchen was turned into an operating room. You almost di...you almost died on the counter.”

I nodded, my eyes moving about the room, taking in the expensive and crisp decorations and furniture, a television silently playing in the background.

“Nice place.” I commented and turned my eyes back to him. 

“You helped me decorate.” He spoke softly, his jaw jutting as he grit his teeth.

“I guess I have good taste then.” I retorted, a laugh coming from my mouth, turning into a cough.

Bruce gave me some more water, our eyes meeting as he leaned close with the glass. I nodded at him when I had my fill and he pulled back.

“Why am I restrained?” I asked, pulling briefly at the straps.

“You had a fever and you were fitful as you slept. We thought it best to temporarily restrain you until you were feeling better.”

“Feeling better...” I mumbled the words.

“We, uh, also weren't sure how you'd respond upon waking up.” He explained. “So, it's for our protection, as much as it is for yours.”

I nodded, knowing that his trust only went so far.

“Why didn't you take me to Arkham?”

Bruce sighed and rubbed at his stubble.

“What, so they can drug you and shock you some more?”

“You thought that was okay the first time you left me in there.” I accused him.

“How was I supposed to know what would happen? I had no idea...”

“That they'd torture me, interrogate me, cause me to miscarry...?”

Bruce lurched from his seat and began pacing around the room.

“I didn't know...” His voice trailed off and I could hear the agony dripping off each word.

“Neither did I.”

We were silent for several minutes and I stopped watching him pace and glared at the ceiling.

“No one knows where you are.” Bruce concluded. “Not even The Joker.”

As if on cue, I heard Bruce make a noise of surprise, and I looked away from the ceiling to watch him stalk over to the television, grabbing a remote on a nearby table. Sound filled the room and I tried to sit up to get a better look.

“...on location. Adam, can you tell us what is happening?” We caught the tail end of the news anchor's report and the video switched to a male reporter standing on the street.

“Yes, Melissa, I am on location in Downtown Gotham. We just arrived shortly to the scene. Witnesses report a dozen masked men appeared about an hour ago and took several women hostage from the nearby theatre during a play rehearsal. Police are now on location gathering up information. At this time the identity of the women isn't known, but we should have that information soon.”

The camera jumped back to the anchor in the news studio.

“Is there any idea who is involved? Has Batman arrived to the scene?”

The screen split, showing each of the anchors next to each other at their different locations.

“No, Melissa, as of right now there's no one identified as the culprit and no one has stepped forward to take credit for the mass kidnapping. And, as of right now, Batman has not been seen, though...”

Bruce muted the television and turned to face me.

“It's The Joker.” I gasped, feeling sick to my stomach. “I know it's him. It's only a matter of time before he comes forward to take credit for this shit.”

I tried to sit up and pulled at my restraints, crying out and falling back on the bed as pain shot through my body.

“Easy.” Bruce ran to my side and held me against the bed. “You're in no shape to be moving.”

“I have to talk to him...” I started struggling.

“No!” Bruce interrupted me, my eyes flying open to meet his. He was breathing heavily, his eyes clouded with anger. “Don't be stupid. He can't be reasoned with.”

I gave in, his words ringing true. The Joker could never be reasoned with or dissuaded. Whatever he planned on doing, it wasn't going to be something I could currently stop or prevent. I felt uneasy when a part of my mind asked me if I even really cared about what he did to those women. My hands began to tremble from the thoughts crossing my mind and I couldn't make them stop.

“Y/N, it'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you.”

“Don't call me that.” I refused to make eye contact with him, my stare burning into the wall.

“Y/N...” He triggered a rage in me that I couldn't contain.

“Don't call me that!” I screamed at the top of my lungs and began to fight with the restraints. “Let me go! You can't keep me here!”

I twisted and turned in the bed, feeling a sharp pain in my abdomen, a rush of blood soaking through the bandages as I thrashed uncontrollably. I felt his hands crash down on me, holding me to the bed, and he yelled over his shoulder for someone in another room. A woman rushed inside, dressed in dark blue scrubs, and came over to the bed. I saw the syringe in her hand and screamed, fighting against Bruce's grasp, begging and pleading.

“No! Nooooo!” I howled as Bruce helped the nurse turn me, my backside exposed as she stabbed the needle into my skin. I tried to summon my power, I could feel it swelling inside me, but I was too weak and injured, my hands uselessly straining to make contact with either of them. It died away before I could muster up the strength to fight back.

The nurse backed away, leaving Bruce to control me, his hands pinning me to the mattress. My cries of protest had turned into sobs and my body shook as I wept beneath him, the sedative moving quickly to debilitate me. His grip lessened on me and he pulled back as I relaxed, my eyes glazed and unfocused.

"You...can't keep me here." I hiccuped, my head rolling back and forth against the pillow as I tried to fight the sedative.

"You're safe here." Bruce reasoned with me, the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

(Joker's POV)

**I shot her! I shot my Queen. She pushed me too hard. She left me no choice. Where are you, baby? Where have you gone? I will find you. I will bring you back home. You'll never leave me again.**

The bedroom, the room I shared with my Queen, was in shambles. I was perched on the edge of the bed, surrounded by her clothes and trinkets. I was absentmindedly stroking one of her dresses, stopping to pull the garment to my face, smelling her on it. Falling back on the mattress, I was surrounded by her smell, my fingers spreading out and touching. I burrowed there, finding solace in her belongings, snarling and springing up like a coiled snake when a knock came at the bedroom door.

“What!?!” I screamed, watching as Frost stepped inside.

“Boss, they have returned.”

I lurched from the bed, stalking from the room, shoving past Frost as I met him at the doorway. I stopped at the banister, looking down at the den, and I cackled loudly at the sight below me.

Four women were lined up, all of them on their knees, their hands tied behind their backs, mouths gagged. I purred in joy and bounded down the stairs, becoming giddy with excitement as I drew near to them and watched my presence send a ripple of fear across their faces.

“Ladies. Ladies. Ladies.” I said it over and over again, pacing in front of them, my smile wicked and menacing. “I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you here.”

All of their eyes were glued on me, full of tears and fear.

“It's simple. My Queen is away. Temporarily, you see. She's going to come back soon. Until then, I need a fill-in, a stand-in, an understudy. That's where you all come in.”

I swept my arms and took a small bow. Looking up, their eyes were the same, none of them understanding completely what I was implying.

“Now, I know some of you might not be up to the task, won't be able to play the part, and unfortunately, you'll have to be cut loose. But, to that one woman that can do it, you'll get to play the biggest role of your life, the part of my Queen.” 

Wide eyes stared at me, some of them looking at each other. I held out my hands, smiling broadly, and clapped them together, making all the women jump in fright.

“Now, who wants to audition first?” They all stared at me. “What? No one wants to go first? I guess I'll have to pick.”

I started swinging my finger back and forth, watching the flash of fear in their eyes when I'd pass over one of them. I stopped moving on a dark haired beauty with bright green eyes. She flinched as I lurched forward, pulling her from the ground. She struggled a bit in my grasp and I pulled her face close, my fingers clasped across her cheeks.

“Yeah, this one will do nicely.” I released her face and she slumped to the ground at my feet, tears pouring from her eyes, a muffled cry coming from under her gag. “Frost, take this one and have her pick out an outfit from my Queen's collection.”

Frost walked over and hefted the woman off the floor. I grasped her chin as she went by, stopping them briefly, and leaned into her face with a snarl. She whimpered and flinched.

“Choose wisely.” I released her face and Frost continued with her up the stairs and out of the den.

Turning, I walked over to the couch behind the women, keeping their backs to me, and sat down to wait for Frost to return. It took several minutes, my patience thinning, my leg beginning to bounce up and down, when finally I heard them approaching.

The girl came down the stairs, clutching to the banister like it was her lifeline, Frost following closely behind. She stumbled on the bottom step, slipping in the stilettos she'd chosen, and I sprang up from the couch.

“No no no no!” I yelled, stalking over to her. “That's not believable! And you call yourself an actor?”

I grabbed her by the back of the head and physically pulled her upright by her hair, her cry of pain bouncing about the room. I could hear the other women moving behind us, cries of protest or fear muffled behind their gags. Turning, I pulled the woman forward, stopping her before the others.

“Allow me to point out the mistakes in her performance.” I released her hair and the woman swayed, a sob coming from her as I began to stalk around her. “Poor choice of costume; my Queen knows how to fill out a dress. Terrible poise and balance; my Queen could kill a man in her heels without so much as a stumble. Terrible delivery; my Queen doesn't snivel and cry.”

The woman's shoulder sagged as sobs began to rack her body. Stepping behind her, I pulled her back against me, eliciting a cry of fear from her, the other women responding with muffled cries. 

“If I had one of those giant hooks, I would have pulled you off the stage.” I growled into her ear, my hand dipping into my jacket. “Instead, all I have is this.” 

I pulled out my gun and held it out, feeling her body tense and tremble against me. 

“I hope the rest of you took notes.” I snarled, bringing the gun to the woman's temple. “Because I don't like to repeat myself.”

I pulled the trigger. 

(End Joker's POV)

 

I eyed the nurse that dozed next to the bed, her chin resting on her chest.

**Stupid bitch! Untie me, you stupid bitch!**

With a small snore, she woke herself, sitting upright and meeting my gaze.

“You're awake.” The nurse stood up and stepped close to the bed. “I'll go let Mr. Wayne know you're up.”

“Wait,” I stopped her as she began to turn. “Don't wake him. I know it's late.”

The nurse hesitated, glancing back at the door briefly.

“He said to let him know when you woke up.” She tried to reason with me.

“Please, wait.” I tried to make my voice sound as pitiful as possible. “I just want to get up and stretch my legs.”

The nurse opened her mouth to protest.

“Please, I haven't gotten out of this bed in over a day. I just want to move a bit, maybe use the bathroom. I promise I won't tell him.”

She glanced one more time at the door, before turning to reach for the restraints around my arms.

“Thank you.” I smiled at her just as she was about to get within striking distance. 

“No! Don't let her touch you!” Bruce burst through the door, rushed to the side of the bed, and pulled the nurse back to safety.

I snarled and began jerking at the restraints.

“You fucks, let me go!” I howled, my mind buzzing and furious. 

Bruce pushed the nurse from the room, shutting the door securely behind her. His face was angry when he turned back to find me breathing heavily on the bed, my body exhausted. My wild eyes darted over to him and I growled at him, something that would make The Joker proud.

“I know about your little gift.” Bruce stepped to the foot of the bed and stared down at me.

“What ever do you mean?” I feigned ignorance and blinked at him.

“I got my hands on your Arkham medical records and it showed where you killed several men while receiving a shock treatment. It took them a while to understand that it hadn't been a malfunction by the machine. It was something in you.”

My face spread into a smile and I shrugged at Bruce.

“What did he do to you?” Bruce's voice was full of anguish.

“I think an easier question would have been what did he not do to me.” I retorted, watching his jaw clench at my response. “Don't worry. Most of it I really wanted.”

Bruce hung his head, his hands gripping the baseboard of the bed tightly, his knuckles white.

“I saw the video.”

I perked up, sitting up on my elbows.

“And?” My heart was hammering as I waited for his response.

“How could you let him do those things to you?” Bruce glanced at my skin and hair as he asked the question, implying he meant more than just the video.

I immediately felt hurt, then angry.

“Simple,” I said, catching Bruce's gaze. “Because I love him.”

 

(Joker's POV)

“Two down, two to go!” I cackled, stepping over another lifeless body, my gun waving in the air. 

The remaining women were sobbing, tears streaking down their cheeks, cries coming from behind their gags. I stopped and leered down at them, my face splattered with blood. They continued to cry under my gaze and I purred in satisfaction. This was what I missed, this tragedy, this agony. I had been so invested in my Queen I'd neglected this part of my life. The smell of blood and gun powder in the air had triggered a reaction I wasn't sure I ever wanted to stop. I was ravenous for the pain and death I was causing. 

One of the women looked up at me, her eyes pleading, and tried to say something behind the gag.

“Huh? What? What was that?” I mocked her, then leaned down to tear the gag from her mouth.

She took in a shuttering breath, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Please!” The single word came from her mouth and she slowly met my gaze.

“Please what?”

“Please stop.”

“Well, since you asked nicely.” I motioned at Frost to untie her. Once her restraints were free, I stepped close to her, a rumble coming from my throat, and I glared down at her. “Beg.”

She looked up sharply, her face dangerously close to my crotch, and I snarled menacingly down at her.

“I want to hear you beg.” 

“Please.” The woman whimpered, her trembling hands coming up to grasp at my thighs. “Please don't do this!”

“I might need some convincing.” I arched my brow at her and she looked sick for a moment. Then a look of resolve washed over her face and I purred when her hands met at the button of my pants. 

The feel of her hand brushing my cock sent a jolt of pleasure through my body. I missed my Queen. I missed the feel of her mouth, her body, the way she tightened up on me when she came. I hardened at the thought, my eyes closing in ecstasy and my head pitched back.

The hand that snaked into my pants felt foreign, nothing like my Queen, and I growled, willing my brain to accept it without protest. When the woman sobbed below me, my eyes snapped open, and I ripped her hand from my pants, stepping back to slap her across the face. She cried out, falling over onto the floor, and I glared down at her as I zipped up my pants.

“Weak!” I snapped, yelling down at her trembling form. “You're fucking weak. My Queen isn't weak.”

“Fuck your Queen.” The response caused me to freeze and a short cackle erupted from my mouth.

“What did you say?”

“I said,” The woman sat up from the ground and glared up at me, her cheeks wet from her tears and red from my slap. “Fuck your Queen. And fuck you too.”

I smiled broadly, letting out a long drawn out laugh. This one had spunk and I couldn't wait to make her pay for it. She faltered a bit, a look of regret and fear breaking through her anger, and I sprang at her, pulling her off the floor by the throat.

“You can say what you want about me,” I growled into her face, my fingers increasing their pressure. “But don't you dare talk unkindly about my Queen.”

The woman struggled, her hands coming up to claw at my fingers, and I pushed her back until we came to the couch. She was under me as pushed her onto the cushions and straddled her body, both of my hands coming up to meet at her throat, her eyes bugging in fear as I choked the life from her.

My hair was hanging in my face, my breath erratic, and it took me a moment to realize she was dead, her body lifeless and no longer resisting. Pushing back, I stood up, sweeping a hand through my hair, and straightened my clothes. I turned back to the remaining woman, her body shaking and trembling, flinching when I whistled at her. While still trying to catch my breath, I waltzed around to the front of her, catching her gaze.

“And then there was one.”

Her eyes widened, a sob coming from behind the gag, and she tore her eyes away. But not before a shimmer of recognition passed over me.

“Oh!” I laughed, kneeling before her and pulling the gag loose. The woman pulled in a gasping breath and tried to lean away from me. I grasped her face in my hands and held her steady. “It's Ashley, isn't it?”

It was the girl from the club, the one that stopped us as we were leaving. She looked different now with tears and sweat pouring down her face, but her eyes, her eyes had the same fear in them. I recognized it right away and reveled in it. Then I remembered something my Queen had told me, something she'd been told by the bitch doctor at the asylum. Ashley, sweet little Ashley, had been the one to tip off Bruce Wayne. Her little deed had resulted in the capture of my Queen and, my mind darkened like a sky before a thunderstorm as I remembered, the loss of my child.

“I am going to make you wish you'd never been born.”

(End Joker's POV)

 

I struggled against the restraints, trying to remain quiet. Bruce was perched in a chair near the bed dozing as I continued trying to escape. I was furious, his accusing words still echoing in my mind. He had looked at me with disgust after I had expressed my love for another man and it had been enough to send me into a rage. He stood over the bed watching as I struggled and I resolved, as soon as my mind settled, that I was going to escape. If I had the pleasure of killing Bruce Wayne in the process, so be it. 

I was sweating, my body protesting, and I felt a rush of anger and electrical heat pass over me. It was short-lived and I lay upon the bed breathing heavily as I tried to muster up the strength to try again. A scratching at the window grabbed my attention and I looked over trying to locate the cause. 

A rat perched on the window sill, raising its tiny claws in a gesture of greeting. My face erupted in a huge smile and I nodded at it, watching as it ran along the window, disappearing out of sight and not returning. My smile faded and I threw my head back on the pillow in frustration, feeling abandoned yet again. Minutes ticked by, Bruce's breathing becoming deep and steady as he slept near to me, and I resented each intake and exhale of oxygen he took.

A small splash coming from the bathroom caused me to sit up in surprise. In the darkness of the room, I could see very little, but I heard a scurrying of feet approaching the bed. I had to swallow back the giggle of happiness when the rat jumped onto the bed and ran up to settle on my lap. Sitting back on its haunches, it reached out its tiny claws to me, its fur wet and matted to its body. The clever little thing had used a pipe to gain access into the house. 

Holding up my restrained wrist to the rat, I nodded, giving silent instruction. Without hesitation, it sprang forward, settling next to my hand, its teeth nibbling at the vinyl cuff. The sound wasn't loud, but I still eyed Bruce nervously as the rat chewed at the restraint. I let out an exhale of relief when, with a final snap, the restraint fell open, releasing my hand. My gaze never left Bruce's face as I reached over with my free hand and blindly unbuckled the final cuff.

I don't know how I found the strength or the balance, but I was now slipping out of the bed, my bare feet not making a sound as they touched the floor. I stood in the darkness of the room, glaring down at Bruce Wayne, watching his chest rise and fall. I could have walked away, crept from the house, completing my escape, but my anger wouldn't allow me. Instead, I sprang onto Bruce's still form, my hands coming up to grasp at his throat and face, mustering up enough electrical rage to jar him awake and pin him to me with a painful current.

“Y/N!” He exclaimed under me, unable to hide the surprise and pain from his voice. I felt a surge of rage at the name and increased the current causing him to scream out in pain beneath me. 

“You should have let me die, Brucey!” I tsk'd at his ear, grinning wickedly.

I could feel his heart thundering, matching my own, and I threw my head back in a fit of giggles.


	17. The Unexpected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, Mister J.”

I remembered very little about my relationship with Bruce Wayne. I couldn't remember the good times, where we shared a laugh, shared a story, or celebrated good news. I couldn't remember the intimate times, where we made love, held each other as we whispered in the darkness, making promises and a future together. I knew none of these memories. 

So, when I held him beneath me with a particularly painful shock, and his eyes turned up to meet mine, I didn't see anger or fear. 

I saw sadness. 

It made me momentarily twinge and I reined back the electricity, realizing at that moment that I couldn't kill him. Our history together was a complete mystery to me, but even with all the recent resentment and anger I harbored towards him, I still couldn't kill him.

“Y/N.” He weakly protested, his hands grasping at me tightly, and I used the last bit of strength I had to shock him until his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.

He was so peaceful, his breathing shallow, and I couldn't resist kissing the dimple on his chin before I clambered off of him.

“Let me go, Bruce.” I whispered down at him before turning and tiptoeing away.

My feet were quiet on the floor as I limped over to the door, my body spent and exhausted. Cracking it open, I listened for a moment before sticking my head out. It led directly into the main house, the concept wide open, the walls nothing but windows and glass.

I glanced around the room, my eyes passing over the pieces of furniture and decorations, and started to continue across the main floor when realization clicked in place. Stopping, I turned and tiptoed over to a sparsely decorated table being used as a desk, a smile spreading across my face.

A folder sat on the table, containing papers with information about my stay at Arkham, as well as the pages I'd stolen from Mister J's desk. They must have been retrieved from the Suburban, since many of the pages were stained with blood. I gathered up the folder, finding a cellphone hidden underneath. Taking the phone, I stopped for a moment, listening for any sound or approaching footsteps. There was nothing and I exhaled the breath I'd been holding in. Having all the information gathered and in hand, I tiptoed across the main floor, coming to a sudden halt when I saw the nurse sleeping on one of the sofas. Her breathing was steady as I approached her quietly, leering down over her body. Anger surged through me, remembering how she had helped in sedating me and keeping me captive. 

No previous connection or relationship tied me to this woman and I felt no remorse when I hauled her up off the couch, a hand coming up to cover her mouth, my other hand about her throat. I expected her to fight me, but she simply froze, her eyes wide. 

“Do you have a car?” She nodded profusely and my hand tightened on her throat. “Where are your keys?”

“My...my bag!” She gasped out, her eyes jerking over to a nearby chair. I pulled her with me as I moved over to it, releasing her temporarily to retrieve the keys. Turns out it was a mistake on my part. All she had to do was give me her keys and I would have spared her life. Instead, she decided to try and fight back, pulling a can of pepper spray from her bag, fumbling with it and just barely catching me with a spray of the chemicals. I pulled back, bringing a hand to my nose and mouth, my eyes burning as the mist settled through the air near me. Her hands were shaking so badly she dropped the pepper spray, giving me enough time to recover from her failed attempt, my hand shooting out to grab her by the throat. I hauled her back to the sofa, pushing her down first, straddling her lap and putting my entire weight upon her body. Both of my hands met at her throat, squeezing, choking the life from her, watching as her eyes widened, a broken sound coming from her mouth. 

 

(Joker's POV)

My hands were around her throat, choking the girl beneath me, her eyes wide and full of fear. She had attempted to cry out, but the sound died in her throat, and I smiled down at her. I had Ashley strapped to the same table my Queen had recently vacated, her body showing the signs of my abuse. Countless bruises and cuts littered her skin, her clothes long gone, though I'd left her panties on. It was all very nostalgic, everything about it reminding me of my Queen. 

Ashley was a lot stronger than I expected, crying out but not begging for her life when I brought a knife to her skin, drawing blood. I had told her if she begged, I might show her mercy, but she had remained stoically quiet and strong willed. 

“Thatta girl!” I laughed down at her. “I love a girl that has fight.”

Her eyes were rolling back in her head, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, and just as she was about to pass out I released her. She sucked in a huge gulp of air, coughing and choking as I climbed off her body.

“Why are you doing this?” Her voice was hoarse and I froze with my back to her. It was the first time she'd asked me the reason for my anger, which had surprised me at first. Turning, I gave her a leering smile, and she flinched back a bit as I drew near.

“Oh, Ashley, sweet little Ashley, you have no idea the problems you caused me. All the effort I had to expend because of you. The loss I've endured because of you.” She looked confused and I stopped at the top of the table, my hands grasping her face as I leaned over her, bringing my face close. 

“What are you talking about? I've done nothing wro...” I cut her off.

“What's that saying?” I brought up a finger to tap at my mouth, lighting up like it just dawned on me. “Oh, that's right, I remember it. Snitches get stitches.”

Ashley's eyes widened, realization finally sinking in.

“I didn't mean...” My hands grasped her head, lifting it up and slamming it back on the table. It wasn't hard enough to kill her, but hard enough that she lost consciousness briefly.

I pulled back, motioning for someone standing in the shadows to come forward. Ashley began to stir, a moan coming from her mouth, and the man, tattoo gun in hand, stepped at the head of the table, setting up for his task. Leaping up onto the table, I straddled her body, bringing my hands to her face, one of my hands slapping her awake. Ashley gasped, trying to sit up, but the restraints and my body weight kept her from moving. 

“What are you doing? Who is that?” Her voice was frantic and I held her face steady, her eyes only able to swivel around the room, trying to make sense of what was happening. When the tattoo gun came to life, that's the first time I heard her beg. Her eyes met mine and a whimper came from her mouth, but there were no words, at least not yet. As the man drew near with the tattoo gun, then the words burst from her mouth.

“Please! Don't do this! I swear I didn't know calling Bruce Wayne would get Y/N sent to the asylum! I had no idea! Please, Joker, please!” Her eyes were filling with tears. She understood, to my enjoyment, that no matter what abuse I inflicted on her body, most of it would heal, fade away with time. But a tattoo would be forever, or at least until she went through the painful removal process, and who knew if it would actually come off completely. What I had planned for her was something she'd have a hard time hiding. The whole world would know what she did. That meant not killing her, but the thought of her going about her life branded with her offense, made it more appealing to me. 

“Ashley,” I said her name gently and she stopped struggling, her eyes meeting mine. “My Queen went into Arkham carrying a life and came out stripped of that life.”

I said nothing else, watching as the tears that had gathered in her eyes finally spilled over, a sob coming from her mouth.

“I'm so sorry...” She was crying very hard at this point, the words coming out broken. 

I nodded at the man and he brought the tattoo gun to her face, my hands holding her in place as he began to work.

(End Joker's POV)

 

The nurse was very close to death, her hands weakly pulling at mine, and I was furiously pinning her under me, watching as the last bit of life drained from her eyes. She finally went limp and I wrenched myself away from her, staggering to my feet, breathless and exhausted, my abdomen throbbing. Without a bit of remorse, I turned and pulled her purse from the chair, digging inside for her keys. Finding them and grabbing the folder, I rushed over to the door. 

It took me a moment to figure out how to release the locks, then I was flinging open the door and running across the property, sliding to a stop next to a car. I knew it belonged to the nurse, knowing Bruce would never drive a Toyota. Hitting the button on the fob, the locks released and I jumped into the driver's seat, cramming the key in the ignition. I was so close to freedom and I wouldn't feel better until I had miles between myself and this wretched place. 

Gunning the car, I peeled from the driveway, kicking up rocks with the tires, and sped away from the house, watching as it faded in the rearview mirror. I didn't slow down until I finally burst out onto the main road, blending into the traffic as I drove into the city, the sun beginning to rise.

 

(Joker's POV)

Ashley had passed out from the pain at some point and I had stayed perched upon her, watching the man work on his masterpiece. It wasn't a simple tattoo, not something that would only take a few minutes to complete. No, I had chosen a special tattoo for the little snitch, and I was certain it would be perfect. 

I cackled to myself, my glee increasing as the words appeared more clearly across her face, the tattoo man filling in the letters with black ink, leaving very little space on her face free from his needle. I didn't move, refusing to miss a moment, growing increasingly more giddy as he neared completion. When his gun finally buzzed to a stop, I threw my head back, a long and drawn out laugh coming from my mouth. The sound brought Ashley back to consciousness and I growled down at her, clapping my hands in joy.

“I'm so glad you're awake, dear!” I cackled, jumping down from her. I practically danced over to a nearby counter, picking up a large handheld mirror, dancing back over to her, her weary, bloodshot eyes watching me the entire time. “I have a little gift for you. It's sure to be a BIG surprise.”

I brought the mirror to her face and she started screaming, the sound piercing. Both myself and the tattoo guy flinched back. The scream began to fade, turning to sobs, and I drew close to her again, holding up the mirror.

“NO!” Ashley sobbed, refusing to look at her reflection. 

“Look at it!” I bellowed down at her. Snapping my fingers, the man held her head steady as I brought the mirror to her face. Her eyes shot open and she stared in horror at what had been marred into her skin.

'Snitchin' Bitch' was tattooed across her entire face, putting my Damaged tattoo to shame. I had insisted on it being large, and the tattoo guy hadn't disappointed. The letters were large and solid black, stretching across her entire face. More skin held ink than didn't and it would be nearly impossible, very painful, and very expensive to remove the tattoo. She was almost unrecognizable and I think that's what scared her the most.

“Just kill me!” The girl sobbed and I tsk'd down at her, holding out my arms, my face pulling into mock sadness. 

“Not a chance.” I cooed. “The good news for you is you've paid the piper.”

I turned to leave, stopping and snapping my fingers, ignoring the sobs and protest that came from the girl on the table.

“Oh, that's right, I almost forgot.” I stepped over to the counter again, turning back to Ashley with a camera in my hands. “My Queen is going to loooove this. It'll be my gift to her when she returns to me.”

The room filled with flash bursts as I captured picture after picture, the camera shaking slightly as I uncontrollably began to laugh, peering at the sobbing girl. Pulling a cellphone from my pocket, I took one final picture.

“That one is for Mr. Wayne.” I gave her a toothy grin.

Her screams began to fill the room again and I joined in, mimicking and mocking her, her wide eyes watching me.

(End Joker's POV)

 

I found an abandoned gas station, pulling the car into the lot, parking the car behind the building and killing the engine. It was just after 6am and most of the city was still asleep. Retrieving the cellphone from the seat, I turned it on, surprised when it held no password. It was a cheap phone, and I realized it was most likely a burner phone when it contained only one number, as well as recent pictures of myself in various states of injury and unconsciousness.

It didn't take me long to realize that Bruce had been in contact with Mister J, their conversations only about me, or how they each were going to cause harm to the other for what they'd collectively done to me. It was all very childish and it made me roll my eyes.

Bruce had sent The Joker pictures of me in various states, most of them from right after he'd found me injured, a lot of blood in the pictures. One particularly gruesome picture came with the caption 'LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!' Mister J had responded with a string of profanity and how he was going to personally kill Bruce if he didn't return me. He didn't say a single word or show a single bit of remorse for having shot me. I wasn't surprised, but I still had to bite back the rage as it washed over me. As if I needed a reminder, the wound on my abdomen twinged sharply and I had to take a moment to catch my breath. I was still breathing heavily when the phone vibrated in my hand. It was a new message from Mister J. My stomach flipped sickeningly and with shaking hands I opened the new attachment.

It was a picture of a girl, her body stripped completely, except for a pair of panties. It took me a moment to recognize who she was, and my teeth grit as her name hissed from my lips.

“Ashleyyy.”

 

(Joker's POV)

“Ashleyyy! Wakey! Wakey!” I jostled the girl. She jerked awake, squinting at the bright lights shining down at her from the ceiling. I was releasing her restraints, Frost and half a dozen of my henchmen standing by, and I pulled her into a sitting position, wrapping a blanket around her. She cowered into it, saying nothing, flinching away from everything and everyone in the room.

“Boss, the car is ready.” I nodded at Frost, motioning at another man to pick her up. She put up no fight as the henchman scooped her up off the table.

“Take her to the front entrance and prep her for dropoff.” The man nodded and turned away, carrying the girl from the room. “Any news?” 

“As you know, we tracked the Suburban to Wayne Manor, losing track of her whereabouts, only finding evidence of her being removed from the scene.”

I gave an impatient motion with my hands.

“Yes, yes, I know all of this! I've been participating in Girl Talk on the phone with little Brucey. He's made it quite clear that he has her in his custody. As to why he hasn't turned her over to the authorities, I'm unclear.”

“Well, Boss, as you know, we've put up surveillance throughout all the surrounding neighborhoods leading away from Wayne Manor and into the city. So far there had been no sign of either Bruce Wayne or your girl.” I nodded at him to continue, my tired eyes rolling towards the ceiling impatiently. I wished he'd get to the fucking point. “We have a possible sighting. This was pulled from a stoplight camera about 10 minutes ago.”

Frost held out a tablet, showing me a blurry, distorted image. The woman behind the wheel of the car could have been my Queen, but it was so out of focus it was hard to tell.

“What is this bullshit?” I waved it away. “Are you certain it's her?”

“We're not 100%, Boss...”

“Come back to me when you're 100%, Frost. I have shit to do.” 

I turned, storming from the room, pulling out my phone. There were a couple pictures I'd been saving to send to Bruce, putting the bow on the present I was about to give to him. Sending the attached picture, I growled in satisfaction. 

Today was going to be a blast.

(End Joker's POV)

 

I tried to feel remorse for the girl, but all I could think about, all I could remember, was her responsibility in my capture. The picture gave me an unsettling feeling of satisfaction and for a moment I wish I could have been by J's side while he had tortured her, joining in if I wanted. Darkness had taken over my mind and I was reminded of just how empty I felt, a hand coming down to my lower abdomen, tears brimming in my eyes. 

I was startled when the phone buzzed again, another attachment beginning to download. I gasped, my eyes widening at the picture on the screen. Ashley's face was being tattooed, most of her skin covered in ink. The picture wasn't of a complete product, showing the process just as it was beginning, but the outlines already tattooed across her face gave the impression it would be extensive.

The phone buzzed again, this time a text message.

**Whether or not Ashley lives is up to you, Bruce. If you want to save the little bitch, I suggest you be at Gotham Market today at the strike of noon. Don't be late. I hear that place can be crowded.**

The clock on the top corner of the phone told me it was getting close to 7am. Tossing the phone onto the passenger seat, I gathered up the folder, leafing through the different pages, trying to find information I recalled seeing. I found what I was looking for, pulling the page out, my eyes scanning over the information scrawled in Mister J's handwriting. 

Starting the car, the dash lit up, a small screen coming to life. It was just my luck that the car housed a GPS system and I typed in the address I'd pulled from the folder, putting the car into gear and pulling from the parking lot.

~~~

It was probably a bad idea, but I felt I had no other choice but to return to my previous home. I needed temporary shelter, clothes and supplies, and I hoped enough time would have passed to where I could enter my former home undetected. 

I stopped the car in front of the house, looking at the dark and silent windows. There were a few people on the street in the bright morning light, most of them ignoring me as I sat and contemplated what I was going to do. Pulling forward, I turned the car into the driveway, parking as close to the house as I possibly could. Gathering up the folder and the cellphone, I clutched them to my chest as I turned off the car and pulled the keys from the ignition. 

Opening the door, I stepped out into the driveway, turning to close the door as quietly as possible. Glancing around, crouching close to the parked car, I looked to see if I was being watched. Everything looked clear, the only sound coming from a few cars as they pulled away up the road, birds chirping brightly.

I dashed for the gate leading to the backyard, pulling it open and closing it behind me quickly. I held my breath for a moment, listening for any sound. When nothing happened I moved forward, slinking up the side of the house, rounding a corner, and stopping before a door that led into the garage. The door housed a couple panes of glass and I paused, ready to break them, when a thought occurred to me.

I turned the knob and the door opened. I rushed into the garage, shutting the door behind, smiling broadly at my good luck. Some idiot had forgotten to lock the door and I chuckled to myself as I advanced into the dark room. The garage was empty and I made my way over to the door leading into the house. This one was locked.

Turning, I saw a table housing several tools, and I walked over to peruse them, my hand stopping over a crowbar.

“Perfect.” I smiled, grabbing it and returning to the door with it in hand.

The frame splintered, the lock wrenching loose, and I pulled the door open, the inside of the house eerie and quiet. The door led into a mudroom and I continued forward, walking into a large kitchen, an island at the center. I tried to flip a switch on the wall, testing to see if the house still had power, and nothing happened. 

“Someone forgot to pay the bill.” I laughed to myself, placing the folder and cellphone down on the island. 

I advanced further into the house, rays from the rising sun starting to peek through cracks in the curtains, giving me light to move about. I passed through a living room, the furniture expensive and soft to the touch. The next stop was a bathroom, where I tested the faucet, beyond happy when the water poured out into the sink, turning hot. 

I desperately needed to clean myself, my body aching and dirty from the past few days. Leaving the bathroom, I continued down the hallway, passing several spare bedrooms and a large office. The last door opened into a master bedroom. Peeking through the curtain and seeing a huge tree blocking the window, I dared to open the blind a bit, allowing more light into the room.

I pulled open the closet, rows of clothes meeting my eyes. It didn't take me long to select an outfit, placing a pair of skinny jeans and a black button up blouse on the bed while I searched for clean underwear. Placing all the items I needed on the bed, I turned to walk into the master bathroom, turning the handle in the shower, waiting for the water to turn hot before stripping out of the nightgown I'd been wearing for days.

I gasped as the hot water poured over me, wincing at the water dripping down over my wound, soaking into the bandage. The shampoo I poured into my hand smelled heavenly and I lathered it into my hair, moaning as the sweat and blood still clinging to the strands washed down the drain. 

The phone chimed in the kitchen, alerting to a new message, but I was too enthralled in my shower to hear it.

 

(Joker's POV)

Why wasn't Bruce answering me? He hadn't failed me yet, fueling my rage with his responses, giving me consolation that my girl was still okay, even if he didn't mean to. I glared at the phone waiting for a response, my foot tapping impatiently. I was in the bedroom, my naked body still drying from a shower, and I threw the phone onto the bed, stalking into the closet to pick out some clothes. 

I wanted to dress to impress, grabbing one of my many tuxedos from the wall and carrying it into the bedroom, tossing it onto the bed. Walking back into the closet, I retrieved a pair of socks and boxers from the drawers set in the wall, my hand pausing briefly over a pair of black boxers, memories biting at my brain. Grabbing another colored pair, I slammed the drawer shut, storming back into the bedroom to dress.

I had just finished tucking my shirt into my pants when Frost appeared at the doorway.

“Boss, they're done preparing the girl, and she's ready for transport.” I nodded as I grabbed the bowtie from the bed, motioning at Frost to come closer. I held out the bowtie, Frost taking it from me. Pulling it under the collar of my shirt, Frost stepped close, his fingers quickly tying it into perfection.

“I can always count on you, Frost.” I squinted at him and he stepped back from me with a nod. “Have you heard anything else?”

My question was vague, but he knew what I meant. 

“We still don't have a positive match...” A growl started in my chest, cutting Frost off. “But, Boss, we're keeping our eyes peeled. If she's in the city, it won't take us long to know.”

I snatched the phone from its place on the bed, a rumble of frustration coming from me when I saw there was still no response. Without hesitation, I hit the call button, the phone starting to ring.

(End Joker's POV)

 

I was fully dressed, my abdomen freshly wrapped in bandages I'd found in a first aid kit under the bathroom sink. I pulled on a pair of boots I'd found in the closet, tying my damp hair back into a ponytail as I left the bedroom.

I was halfway through the living room when the cellphone started to ring, making me jump. I ran up to the island, peering down at the screen without touching the phone. 

It was Mister J.

“Fuck!” I yelled out loud, starting to run away, then turning back to scoop the phone from the counter, fighting my nerves.

I held it in my hand, the phone ringing a few more time, my stomach flipping and on edge. With a shaking finger, I swiped to accept the call. Bringing the phone to my ear, I didn't say a word, and just listened. 

I could hear him breathing, his exhales tinged with a slight purr. Despite what he'd done to me, despite the wounds both physical and mental he'd inflicted on me, I ached for him. Despite everything, I still loved him.

“Bruccceeee?” His voice made me jump and I had to stifle a squeak. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I waited, not sure if he'd heard me. He did. “Who is this? What little mouse has answered the phone?”

I opened my mouth to respond, but closed it again, not even sure what to say. 

“Answer me, little mouse.” His voice was taunting. Clearing my throat, I brought the phone close to my mouth, gathering up my nerve.

“Hello, Mister J.”

 

(Joker's POV) 

I could hear someone breathing on the other end of the phone, the squeak I'd heard most definitely feminine. When the little mouse responded, it gut punched me.

“Hello, Mister J.” The voice was immediately recognizable.

“My Queeennnn.” I growled out, my hand tightly gripping the phone. “It's so good to hear your voice.”

“Is it?” She was being careful, I could hear the restraint in her voice, and I had to remind myself to remain calm.

“Where are you? Let me come and get you.” I kept my voice steady, but couldn't stop the growl as it resonated from my chest. My body was on edge, wanting to act.

“Why? So you can shoot me again?” I growled openly at her words, feeling pain in my chest.

“Return to me. I will make it up to you.”

I heard her take a shuddering breath and waited for her to continue, my free hand opening and closing into a fist. Frost stood before me, his eyes wide, not speaking a word.

“Come and find me, asshole.” And the call disconnected.

I roared, grabbing my tuxedo jacket from the bed, and running from the room. Frost was behind me, running to catch up as I dashed down the stairs, through the den, and erupted out into the front foyer. All of my henchmen were standing at attention, Ashley's slumped form against the wall. Grabbing her, I pulled her from the ground, feeling the blocks of explosives strapped to her torso.

“Time to go!” I snarled into her face. I hauled her out of the room, a hand in her hair, the blanket wrapped about her falling and trailing after us. She was still only dressed in her panties, a vest of explosives crisscrossing her torso. She sobbed loudly as we burst out into the night air, a car waiting nearby. Her hands clutched at the hand I had buried in her hair, trying to alleviate the burn, and I didn't let up until we stopped next to the car. “Get inside!”

She hesitated, her swollen face covered in tears.

“Don't make me ask you again, bitch.” She scrambled into the backseat of the car and I lurched in behind her.

She cowered away from me and I ignored her as I impatiently waited for the henchmen to catch up.

“Let's fucking go!” I bellowed, making the girl flinch next to me. The next thing I said in a quieter voice, turning to give Ashley a smile. “It's time to go catch a little mouse.”

(End Joker's POV)

 

I could hear his breath hitch and couldn't resist the smile at his response.

“My Queeennnn.” He sounded blissful and I enjoyed it. The smile faded from my face at his next words. “It's so good to hear your voice.”

“Is it?” I felt rage as it boiled up into my chest, the white hot heat coming to life and threatening to erupt from me. I tried to keep my voice neutral, not wanting him to know what he was doing to me.

“Where are you? Let me come and get you.” I heard the desperation in his voice, an underlying sound of pain, and I used it against him. He needed to suffer a little. I'd suffered so much recently.

“Why? So you can shoot me again?” I heard him growl, smiling in satisfaction.

“Return to me. I will make it up to you.” He sounded genuine and it took me a moment to collect myself. I had to stop myself from giving away my location, the words almost falling from my mouth.

“Come and find me, asshole.” I took an entirely different approach, knowing he'd fly off into a rage, not giving him time to prove me right. I hung up the phone, cutting off our conversation abruptly.

I felt giddy and nervous, clutching the phone to my chest. My gaze fell over onto a battery operated clock mounted to the kitchen wall. A lot of time had passed. It was almost 10am. I had spent too much time showering, draining the gas powered hot water tank, taking as much time as I wanted to clean myself and try to wash away the evidence from the last few days from my body. 

Gathering the folder and its contents, I pocketed the cellphone, snatching up the keys as I ran from the house and into the garage. Pushing open the gate to the fence that surrounded the yard, I turned to close it softly, wheeling back and bumping into a warm body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in an update. But I'm back and ready to continue this insanity. I hope you enjoy the back and forth POV. Let me know what you think. <3 <3
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	18. The Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can see you.”

It was a man, dressed in a police uniform, a gun visible at his waist. In my panic, I shoved him back from me, knocking him off his balance and onto the hood of the stolen car. It was well past mid-morning at this time, the neighborhood populated and full of people going about their day, and in my panicked state I went right for the kill without thinking of the consequences. 

Leaping onto the officer, pinning him back against the car, I sent a huge bolt of electricity through his body, his cry coming out loud and echoing around the neighborhood. A woman walking her dog down the sidewalk staggered to a stop, the small dog beginning to bark. I was oblivious to them, my attention on the man beneath me, and I didn't see her pulling out a cellphone. 

 

(Joker's POV)

Ashley trembled next to me, sharp sobs erupting from her, eating away at my nerves. I clenched and opened my fists over and over again, gritting my teeth, and glaring out of the window thinking of my girl. 

She had called me an asshole, taunting me before she ended the call. I could hear the enjoyment in her voice as she had said it. She knew what it would do to me, the rage I'd experience. It was like a game to her and as my anger had subsided, I realized I wanted to play it with her. I planned on being victorious...

A loud burst of static filled the car, making the girl cry out in fear, and a police scanner mounted on the dash came to life, a voice pouring out of the speaker.

“Attention all units, please be advised, officer assault in progress at 317 Laurel Lane. Caucasian female, small build, black hair, witnessed attacking officer by a neighbor. She is considered armed and dangerous. Calling all units for immediate backup.”

I had lurched forward, my hands grabbing at the headrest of the front passenger seat, and I cackled loudly, falling back onto my seat in a fit of glee. So, she had returned to her previous home, most likely to buy some time, and now an entire fleet of Gotham's finest ( **HAHAHAHA!** ) was en route to her, sirens blaring, guns at the ready. I had no doubt in my mind that they'd shoot to kill and despite my elation at finally knowing where she was, I also felt sick at the thought of her being shot down, the smile fading from my face.

Pulling the cellphone from my pocket, I quickly typed out a message. 

(End Joker's POV) 

 

The officer was dead, his limp body sliding from the hood and into a pile on the driveway. A scream pulled my attention from the dead man and I finally saw the woman standing across the road, a small dog frantic and yelping at her feet. I took a menacing step in her direction and with a squeal of fear she was running away, dragging the dog behind her. 

Reaching down, I pulled the gun loose from the officer's belt, sliding it into waist of my jeans. The folder and its contents were scattered all over the ground and I frantically began to gather them up, freezing when I heard a siren in the distance. I jumped in surprise when the cell chimed in my pocket, bringing me back to reality and making me move. Tearing open the car door, I tossed the folder onto the passenger seat and climbed in, slamming the door behind me. Sitting in the car, I pulled the phone from my pocket as I jammed the key into the ignition.

**They're coming. Get out of there. If they kill you, I can't catch you and kill you myself.**

With a growl of annoyance and a roll of my eyes, I started the car, slamming it into reverse. The sirens were increasing, sounding like they were coming from all directions, and the car whined loudly as I reversed at a great speed out of the driveway. Putting the car into drive, I slammed on the gas, the tires taking a few seconds to gain traction. The car lurched down the road, several people gathering on the sidewalks or peeking out of their doorways to witness my escape. 

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, sweat beginning to break out on my forehead, and a glance in the rearview mirror showed the first police car arriving on the scene. I had some distance, the officer unaware of me, and I growled openly when a neighbor ran up to the car, pointing in my direction.

“Shit!”

 

(Joker's POV)

I had sent the message and was gritting my teeth so hard that my head was beginning to throb. Ashley sobbed a couple times next to me, putting me further on edge, and I turned a glare in her direction.

“Shut up.” My voice came out unnaturally calm, but laced with menace, and despite my words, her sobbing escalated. “Shut up!” This I screamed at her, lurching over, a hand grabbing at her throat. Fingers pressed into the bruised flesh of her neck and I pulled her into the floorboard of the vehicle, muffling the sound by pressing a shoe into her back, pinning her face down. As I applied pressure with my foot, the scanner came to life again. I forgot all about the girl at my feet, leaning forward in anticipation. 

“Attention all units. Suspect is on the run. Vehicle is a silver Toyota, last seen leaving the neighborhood south bound. All units are advised, officer down, proceed with extreme caution.”

That's my girl. 

I grinned wickedly, leaning back in my seat, using Ashley as a foot rest as I cackled in joy at the ceiling.

(End Joker's POV)

 

I was turning down every side road I came across, hoping to confuse and put distance between myself and the pursuing police. I could hear their sirens, but couldn't see them in any of my mirrors, putting me on edge and making me sweat profusely. 

I didn't have the advantage of night and they knew what type of vehicle I was in, so I accelerated, pushing the vehicle down a side alley at a breakneck speed, the buildings on each side whipping past. 

Pulling blindly out onto the main road, I managed to dodge a collision and blended into the heavy traffic, the tall buildings dissolving away, the road opening up and showcasing car dealerships on each side. As luck would have it, a new car was being pulled up to the showroom, the salesman hopping out, leaving the keys in the ignition and the door open. I acted quickly, slamming on the brakes and swerved into the car lot, horns blaring around me. I ignored their angry cries and skidded to a stop next to the car, narrowly missing the open door. Grabbing the folder and clutching it to my chest, I flung open the door, leaving the Toyota behind, and jumped into the other car. 

I could smell new leather, paper mats lining the floor, and I slammed the door after me, turning the key.

“Hey!” A voice yelled and I looked up to see the salesman running from the building, his hands in the air.

I gunned the car, squealing from the spot, almost hitting the man, and left black strips on the parking lot as I peeled away. The front bumper slammed into the pavement as I hit the dip leading out of the dealership, sparks flying, and I caused several cars to collide as I barreled out, stopping traffic, any police cars nearing the area caught up in the congestion, allowing me to narrowly escape.

 

(Joker's POV)

Frost announced our arrival and I looked out the window, seeing the shopping plaza, a large crowd of people milling about, being consumer sheep and stuffing their stupid faces with food. Ashley was still in the floorboard and I lifted my feet from her, pulling her into an upright position. She sniffled at me, her face swollen and wet.

“We're here, Ashley!” I grabbed something from the front console, unfolding and pulling a large floppy hat over her head. Helping her into the seat, the door closest to her opened, a casually dressed henchman holding open a large jacket. With trembling legs, Ashley got out from the car, helplessly sliding her arms into the sleeves. The henchman turned her, zipping the jacket, hiding the explosives strapped to her chest. Her head lifted, peering out from under the large hat, and before she was led away, she gave me one last pleading look.

“Please, Joker...” I hissed at her and her head was forced back down, the henchman pulling her away from the car, shutting the door.

“He's going to get her situated and we'll be able to see the show from here, Boss.” Frost announced.

We were in a parking lot on the outskirts of the shopping center and we could look down at the shops from an elevated advantage point, giving us front row tickets to the show. How everything ended was kind of up in the air, my plan dashed to bits when I realized Bruce didn't have the phone and didn't receive my message. I had intended on using Ashley to negotiate the return of my girl, but it all seemed unnecessary now, now that she was free and on the loose. Instead of abandoning my original plan, I improvised, pulling the phone out of my pocket and dialing 911. I wasn't going to back out now. It was too late and I ached for chaos.

“911, what's your emergency?” A female voice answered after two rings. Clearing my throat, I responded.

“Yes, ma'am, oh please, do send the police quickly! There's a woman at Gotham Market with a bomb.” I took on a twangy southern tone, meeting Frost's gaze in the mirror. I had to bite back a giggle.

“Sir, did you say there's a bomb?” Dim witted bitch.

“Yes, a bomb!” 

“At Gotham Market?” Are you fucking kidding me? I lost my temper quickly, no longer having fun.

“Yes, you dumb bitch!” I snarled into the phone. “I strapped a bunch of C-4 to my little hostage and I've planted her in the middle of the market. You have until noon. It's going to be a blast.”

I cackled, hanging up the phone, immediately opening the messages, hoping my Queen had responded. There was nothing and I growled in annoyance. As I started a new message, the scanner buzzed to life.

“Attention all units. Suspect has escaped. An abandoned vehicle matching the description has been located. Please be advised, air patrol is en route. Continue to proceed with caution until further information is obtained.”

My Queen had escaped. I had no doubt in my mind that she would, but it was still a relief. With a metallic and toothy grin, I began typing on the phone, noting the time on the top said 11:47am.

(End Joker's POV) 

 

Gotham Market was a huge draw for tourists and the locals. It wasn't hard for me to find it, signs leading me directly there. I pulled into a parking lot overlooking the shopping plaza, and killed the engine. Throwing open the door, and leaving the keys in the ignition, I leaned back inside to retrieve the folder. Folding it in half, I shoved it down the back of my pants, encasing it safely in my tight denim. The gun was nestled against my hip, held secure by my waistband, my shirt untucked to hide the weapon. Shutting the door to the car, I looked around, trying to find any sign of Mister J or his entourage. It was crowded, nearing the lunch hour, and many people milled about, creating a hum of activity and conversation. The phone chimed in my pocket and I pulled it out, opening the message.

**I knew you'd escape. I can't wait to get my hands on you. See you soon.**

My stomach lurched and my gaze jerked around, trying to see if he was nearby. How did he know to warn me? How did he know I'd escaped? Could he see me? Not a single head walking past was green, all of their skin varying in tone, but none of them a startling bleached white. I knew I couldn't stand here forever. There were probably police in the area searching for me. Pushing away from the car, I walked into the crowd, blending amongst them, and continued down a set of stairs, pouring us out onto the outskirts of the market.

The open market was horse shoe shaped, the stairs bringing me before the opening of the plaza, shops, two-stories high, curving away before meeting over a football field's length away on the far side of the property. I didn't have a clue what I was looking for or what I was going to do, so I proceeded into the shopping center, the flow of people propelling me forward.

 

(Joker's POV)

I waited for her to respond, a growl resonating from my chest, and I leaned my head against the window, watching people as they milled below. I could see into the shopping plaza, the open-ended circle of shops plainly visible from our position, and it took my eyes a moment to focus on any spot in particular. 

A large group of people flooded from the set of stairs leading down from the parking lot, a woman branching off from the group to stand alone. Her hair was black, pulled into a ponytail, her face turned away from me. Her body was familiar, but so many women looked like her from a distance. Up close I would have been able to discern the parts of her that I knew so well and my tongue slid across my teeth with a purr. My stomach lurched as she started to walk away, her face turning in my direction, and I sat forward, rolling down the window to get a better look.

“Boss?” Frost inquired and I snarled at him to be quiet.

Holding up the phone, I hit the only number programmed inside, calling it. The woman below stopped walking abruptly, reaching into her pocket to pull out a phone.

It was her.

She picked up on the third ring. She didn't say anything, but I could hear her breathing, the sound of the crowds in the background. I watched her spin around, looking in all directions. 

“I can see you.” I growled into the phone, my teeth snapping shut into a large, menacing smile.

(End Joker's POV)

  


The phone rang and I stopped in my tracks, pulling it from my pocket. It was The Joker. It took several rings before I answered, almost rejecting the call. 

A small part of me wanted to hear his voice again and I answered the phone anyway, ignoring the part of my brain that sent out a loud warning. I didn't say a word, but I could hear him breathing on the other end, waiting for him to say something. When he did, it made my heart skip a beat, my stomach falling to my feet.

“I can see you.” 

I bolted, not waiting for him to say anything more, running into the bowels of the shopping plaza, my gaze jerking back and forth as I looked for him.

 

(Joker's POV)

I heard the hitch in her voice and then I watched her bolt, running deeper into the shopping center. With a cackle, I opened the door, hearing Frost protest behind me. I stepped out into the sun, bumping into a henchman as he appeared from the back of the car.

“Boss, the girl has been placed and is armed. T-minus five minutes and BOOM!”

The smile faded from my face and I shoved past the henchman, running for the stairs leading down from the parking lot and into the market. I heard gasps as people recognized me, but I shoved my way through the crowd, my only thoughts on getting to her before the bomb went off.

(End Joker's POV)

 

I could hear sirens in the distance and the crowd was becoming increasingly thick as I moved further into the market. I slammed into several people as I ran, dodging around kiosks and benches, stumbling a bit when I didn't pay attention to my footing. The air was heavy with too many bodies, the smell of food overwhelming and nauseating. I kept looking over my shoulder, looking for any sign of him, my heart jumping at any trace of green, my heart settling when it turned out to be something else. 

I came to the center of the plaza, a large fountain taking up most of the space, people milling around, throwing coins into the water or sitting along the edge of the water to eat. I staggered to a stop, looking back and forth, trying to figure out where to go next. I was frozen to the spot, so many people moving around me, every route looking questionable and treacherous. 

Speakers pumping out music into the market let out a screech of reverberation, making several people flinch and stop in their tracks. The hum of activity died down as a voice came over the PA system, everyone looking around in confusion.

“Attention shoppers. Please calmly make your way to the nearest exit. An immediate evacuation is now in place. Please CALMLY make your way to the nearest exit.”

Voices began to rise, questions coming out of many mouths, and several people rushed from the area, most of the people lingering in their confusion.

“RUN!” A voice screamed and I wheeled in the direction of the sound.

A girl stood by the fountain, a huge floppy hat covering her face, a large bulky jacket hanging on her narrow frame. The mass of people began to shift, moving away from the delirious girl, but I stood my ground. She looked familiar, I thought from what few glances of her shadowed face I caught as she shook her head back and forth.

“RUN!” She screamed again, pulling off the hat and tearing open the jacket, revealing explosives strapped across her torso. I recognized her immediately, the tattoo vivid across her face. 

The crowd of people surged and I fought against them, trying to get to the girl.

“Ashley!” I called out, pushing against the panicked bodies.

There was so much chaos and sirens were coming from all directions. As I broke through the crowd, I came to a staggering stop, the area around the fountain beginning to clear out as panicked people surged out of the market.

A mass of people across the plaza parted, scrambling to move out of the way, The Joker emerging. He stopped, both of us watching each other from opposite sides of the fountain, his face crumbling and cycling through different emotions. His snarl was audible, teeth baring as unknown arms wrapped around me, and I felt myself propelled backwards. 

“You have to run!” A voice said at my ear, a stranger pulling me away from the scene. I was pulled into a group of people, losing sight of Mister J, and I fought against the bodies surrounding me. I elbowed and shoved my way through, people screaming and protesting around me, finally breaking free, stumbling back out in the clearing, the young girl a dozen paces away from me. 

Our eyes met, hers full of tears, and she scrambled up onto the ledge running around the fountain. I had no idea how much time was left, not realizing the last few seconds were ticking down, but the girl knew, her arms opening as she pitched back into the fountain, the water enveloping her as the explosives triggered.

The water swelled around her body, absorbing a lot of the blast, mushrooming up and sending a shockwave outward, the tiles and concrete surrounding the fountain buckling. I felt myself lifted from my feet by the blast, closing my eyes as the intensity and water threw me back into a plate glass window of a nearby shop.

 

(Joker's POV)

All of these goddamn people were in the way, loitering about, blocking my path, and several times I almost pulled my gun to shoot a path. As I progressed further into the market my appearance was enough to cause a wave of fear and excitement through the crowd and they began to make a path for me, making my pursuit easier.

A woman slammed into me, her attention distracted as speakers around the market began to announce an immediate evacuation, the crowds becoming agitated. When her eyes drifted up to mine, she stifled a scream, stumbling back and falling to the ground. With a sneer, I surged past her, hearing a voice screaming up ahead.

“RUN!” It screamed, not much time passing before it was screamed again. I growled, shoving people out of the way, emerging out into open space, a large fountain at the center. My eyes drifted across the way, the area clearing, Ashley standing alone, the explosives exposed, her tattooed face turned at someone across from her.

It was my girl. 

She stood frozen to the spot and our eyes met, several emotions washing over my body, my face unable to keep up with the overwhelming sensations. I finally settled on one, anger welling up in chest as a man wrapped his arms around my Queen, pulling her back into the crowd. I lurched forward, stopping as I eyed Ashley nervously, a nearby clock showing it was almost noon. Only seconds remained and I lunged across the plaza center in pursuit, dissolving into the crowd, seeing a glimpse of her as she fought her way back to the fountain.

“NO!” I bellowed out loud, turning and pushing to follow her.

People were clearing out, ducking away, and I watched my Queen emerge back onto the plaza floor, her attention on Ashley as she scrambled up on the ledge that surrounded the fountain. I couldn't reach her in time, my hands pushing at the few people still running from the scene, my arms reaching for her as Ashley pitched back into the fountain, the clock chiming as it struck noon.

The explosion was muffled by the water, but the intensity of the blast expanded nonetheless, the concrete fountain exploding outward, my girl lifted up by a shockwave before it hit me, sending me back into a kiosk that housed stuffed animals. 

(End Joker's POV)

 

Every part of my body hurt. It only reminded me that I was alive and I rolled over, finding myself on top of a mannequin, surrounded by debris and water. I winced as I got to my knees, glass digging into my palms, and I staggered to my feet, amazed that I could actually walk. My gaze panned around, taking in all the smoke and chaos, alarms blaring around me, people moaning and crying out in pain and fear. 

I laughed, the sound eerie and out of place and I took a few steps. Smoke had filled the entire plaza, visibility only several feet in any direction, and I stumbled a bit after clambering out of the shop window, tripping over rubble under my feet. Gaining my balance, I stood frozen in place, still amused that I'd survived, my laughter picking up again, echoing around the market.

 

(Joker's POV)

The kiosk and its contents had cushioned my body and I sprang to my feet as the aftermath of the explosion began to build momentum, people not lucky enough to flee the area in time moaning and dying around me. 

I stepped forward, not seeing much in the smoke, my only desire to find my Queen and make sure she was alive.

A laugh evaporated out of the smoke, my ears perking. I growled loudly and ran towards it, tripping on debris as I stumbled through the smoke, my focus on the sound.

A glimpse of her shifted out of the smoke and I ran at her at full speed, my heart hammering in my chest. 

(End Joker's POV)

 

The laughter died in my throat, a flash of green appearing out of the smoke and din, my stomach and heart flipping in surprise as The Joker dissolved before me. He ran at me, his arms gathering around me, pulling me into his body, and I cried out as my stomach fell to my feet at his sudden and close proximity. His fingers dug into my flesh as he propelled us backwards, slamming me against a concrete wall that separated two stores, lifting me from the ground, and wrapping my legs around his waist. 

I grunted loudly, opening my mouth to protest, but his mouth suddenly devoured mine, his tongue dipping into my mouth. My hands came up to gather in his vibrant green hair, the slight metallic taste of him entering my mouth, making me hum in excitement. His scent was all around me, tinged with the smell of smoke and blood, his body familiar as it smashed me against hard concrete. Nothing in world could have separated us at that moment. 

Well, almost nothing.

“Freeze! Put your hands in the air!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the two different perspectives. I really feel like it has helped with the building of the scenes. I pictured this just a certain way in my mind and I really hope I've translated it well.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to stick with me. I'm so grateful for all the feedback. <3 <3
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	19. The Unexpected Fire Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the fucking irony.

Guns surrounded me and consumed my thoughts. The gun at my hip was digging into my skin, the gun at Mister J’s ribs digging into a breast. The most concerning one though was pointing at the back of The Joker’s head, causing a swell of anger tinged with fear to wash over my body. One pull of the trigger could end it all.

I locked eyes with J, darting them down to emphasize the gun at my hip, trying to say so much without saying a word at all. His tongue slid across his red bottom lip and a purr rumbled from his chest as his eyes flitted about my body, his hips rocking against me.

Not the time, J. I felt annoyed, but then his eyes landed back where the gun outline showed through my shirt. He was on the same page.

“Step away from each other with your hands up!” The rent-a-cop screamed at us and a brisk nod from Mister J set things into motion.

My legs were slowly lowered to the ground, The Joker’s body shifting back from me to give me room. With a slow and creepy smile, he raised his hands, turning to face the cop. His body blocked me from view for just a few seconds, giving me time to grab the gun from my waist. Before the cop could respond, I fell to my knees, sliding up behind Mister J, my arm raising the gun by his hip. The pistol kicked in my hand, a bullet zooming across the plaza and hitting the cop in the chest. His arms pinwheeled back, the gun in his hand arching through the air as he stumbled over a big chunk of rubble and fell back to the ground. He wasn’t dead and The Joker lurched away from me, leaving me kneeling on the ground, and stalked over to the moaning cop. A gloved hand disappeared in his tuxedo jacket and pulled his purple gun, depositing a single bullet in the man’s forehead without hesitation.

He was back to me before I even had a chance to pull myself off the ground and yanked me to my feet. We looked at each other for several seconds, many emotions passing over the both of us, and as I opened my mouth to say something Frost and a couple henchmen came running into the plaza.

“Boss, we’ve got to go.” As if on cue, a helicopter thumped over the shopping center, a gunman aboard swinging the large muzzle of a mounted gun to open fire upon us.

I dove to the side, separated from The Joker, and scrambled to my feet as tile exploded around me, bullets narrowly missing me. Stumbling and ducking, I made a dash for the nearest shop, diving through the window I’d previously shattered, falling hard on the mannequin that had broken my fall before. The bullets hit the wall and display cases above me, showering me in debris, and then moved away, spraying arsenal and destruction on another area of the plaza, sweeping back and forth.

I got to my feet as quickly as I could, my boots slipping in the glass and rubble, and ran further into the store. It was a child’s shop, one of those places that allowed you to make teddy bears for any and all occasions. The tiny outfits, shirts and pants, hats and shoes, littered the floor, along with teddy bears in varying size and color.

Ducking behind the counter that housed a row of cash registers, I cautiously peered over the edge, looking for any sign of J and the henchmen. Bullets continued to rain down on the plaza, stopping abruptly, followed by the sound of heavy synchronized footsteps. From my hiding spot, I could see the large group of soldiers, all dressed in riot gear, as they marched into the plaza, their guns raised.

I couldn’t see The Joker anywhere, my eyes scanning, and I ducked down suddenly when two of the armored men branched off and started into the store.

Fuck!!

I had managed to hang onto my gun, realizing it was clutched tightly in my hand, and I brought it to my chest, hugging it to me. I wasn’t sure how many bullets were left in the magazine, or if they’d even be able to pierce the armor draped across their bodies, but I was going to try.

I flinched when I heard a long and drawn out cackle, feeling a swell of happiness expand out from my chest. He was alive. For now. I had to get to him.

Staying crouched, I chanced a peek around the side of the counter, almost gasping at how close one of the men was to my position, his face turning down to where I was, a cry of surprise coming from behind his riot mask. I didn’t hesitate to spring at him, knocking my entire weight into his chest, sending a debilitating jolt into him. My hand came up to rip at his mask, exposing enough bare flesh to press the muzzle of my gun, and I pulled the trigger.

 

(Joker’s POV)

I could feel the heat from her body as I pinned her to the wall, the taste of her still in my mouth. A swell of rage had passed over me when we’d been interrupted, and I met her eyes, almost laughing at our luck. Her eyes were pleading with me, glancing down at her waist, and even though I knew she meant the pistol I felt between us, I took my time glancing around her body, reveling at the sound of annoyance she made, thrusting my hips into her playfully. Giving her a nod that I understood, her face cleared, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth, and I released her legs to the ground.

Smiling, I held up my hands, turning slowly, giving her time to grab for the gun. The dope across from us didn’t stand a chance. I felt her push up against my side, the gun rising and firing near my hip, a bullet hitting the cop in the chest, sending him toppling over. Those gun lessons did pay off, I smiled to myself, pulling away from her to put the poor fucker out of his misery. A simple bullet to his head silenced the atrocious noise he was making and I wasted no time in getting back to my Queen, grabbing her forearm and pulling her from the ground.

I stared into her face, a mass of emotions washing over me, turning to annoyance when I heard Frost behind me.

“Boss, we’ve got to go.” He had barely finished saying the sentence when a copter flew over, circling around, a gunman sitting behind a mini gun, aiming it directly at us. Bullets exploded from the muzzle, raining down upon us. One of them grazed my shoulder, shredding through the fabric of my jacket, and I was knocked to the ground, bullets bouncing around me, the ground exploding and throwing debris through the air.

The spray of bullets veered away and I bellowed in rage when I saw they were following my girl as she scrambled for the nearby shop, bullets narrowly missing her. I watched her dive into the window and smiled broadly, getting to my feet, feeling blood as it freely poured down my arm. The smile faltered and faded from my face when the gunman directed the gunfire back in my direction, swinging the gun. I ran in the opposite direction of my Queen, diving behind a kiosk, the gadgets sitting on the display exploding and raining around me as the bullets rendering them into pieces, chunks of the kiosk exploding everywhere. Clapping my hands over my ears, I cackled, laughing maniacally as the bullets continued, my laugh dying down as the gunfire ceased, loud footsteps approaching.

The helicopter hovered for a few moments, then veered away, and I ventured a glance around the side of the kiosk. A large group of soldiers rushed into the plaza, stepping over the bodies, several of them belonging to my henchmen. Frost was nowhere to be seen. The riot response team branched off into groups of two and three, spreading out around the plaza, meticulously searching. It wouldn’t take them long to reach the kiosk and I had very little options.

“Come out!” I heard someone yell on the other side of the kiosk. “We’re know you’re there, Joker! Come out with your hands in the fucking air!”

With a rumble beginning in my chest, I stood up, straightening my jacket, lifting my arms in surrender and stepped into sight. A dozen red dots narrowed in on me, bouncing around the front of my chest.

My face spread into an enormous smile, a laugh coming from deep in my chest, echoing around the plaza.

(End Joker’s POV)

 

The man collapsed to the ground with me astride him, a gurgling sound coming from the hole I’d made in his throat. I cried out in anger when a blow to my back sent me rolling off the dying man, pain shooting across my body, the gun flying out of my hand and sliding across the floor.

“You fucking bitch!” The remaining soldier grabbed me by the front of my shirt, the fabric tearing in his gloved hands, and he hauled me off the ground, lifting me off my feet, and slammed me onto my back on the counter. I struggled under him, my legs kicking as he balled his fist and punched me across the face. I almost lost consciousness, the blow rattling my brain in my skull, and I struggled to stay awake. I had gone limp from the blow and was motionless under the manipulation of the man. My shirt was hanging open, my bra visible, and the soldier’s hand twitched forward, gloved fingers trailing over the plump flesh.

I felt his touch, the tip of his glove brushing over my nipple, and my hand shot up from my side, grasping his wrist, squeezing tightly. The electricity I sent through his body knocked him back from me, sending him into the wall on the opposite side of the store. His body collapsed in a heap, shelves and merchandise falling upon him.

I scrambled off the counter, grabbing my gun from the floor, tucking it into my jeans. I looked out into the plaza for the first time since the soldiers had entered the store and I could see all of the remaining men standing at attention, their backs to me, their guns aimed at Mister J.

I had to bite back the growl of anger and cry of fear as they boiled out of my chest and I scrambled for the assault rifles on the floor. Slinging the spare one around my body with the strap, I clutched the other to me and rushed to the entrance of the store. They didn’t hear my footsteps, didn’t expect me to come up from behind, and I began shooting without hesitation, spraying bullets at them, a couple of them dancing like marionettes before collapsing to the ground.

The ones I’d not managed to gun down spun in my direction, opening fire, and I dove behind a nearby bench, a bed of flowers behind it giving me decent coverage. Bullets bounced off the tiles and concrete of the box planter and I reached the rifle over the edge, spraying wildly. I heard a cry and a thud, cackling in joy, the sound dying as the gun clicked in my hand.

“Fuck!” I yelled, throwing the rifle from me. I was leaning back against the spare rifle, so I went for the pistol, pulling it from my jeans. As I prepared to return fire, a hand grabbed me by the hair, hauling me to my feet, dragging me through the flower bed, and slung me to the ground.

 

(Joker’s POV)

If Frost was going to make an appearance, now would be a great fucking time. I let my laugh die, the soldiers shifting as silence filled the plaza, and we stared at each other. As I prepared to say something, gun fire rang out behind the group of men, several of them falling to ground as they were riddled with bullets.

My girl, a rifle braced at her shoulder, stalked out into the plaza, dropping at least four of them before they spun around, returning fire. I roared, watching as she dove away, narrowly dodging the bullets. I ran forward, grabbing a nearby soldier, a switchblade flipping out, the metal flashing, and I buried it into his neck, a jet of blood exploding out and splattering across the floor. A nearby soldier spun in my direction and I had my gun pointed at him before he could raise his rifle, the bullet shattering the goggles he wore, burying a bullet in his eye. He pitched to the ground and I cackled joyfully, my hair falling in my face. As I took a moment to sweep my hair back, a body slammed into me, knocking me to the ground, heavy weight pinning me down. 

With my hair in my face, I felt hands as they pushed at me, holding me down, one of them balling into a fist and catching me across the face. I felt a burst of pain, tasting blood. Shaking the hair away, I snarled up at the soldier as he reared back to punch me again. He froze, the inside of his goggles exploding with blood as a bullet tore through his helmet and into his skull. The heavy fucker slumped forward, pinning me to the ground, and I struggled under him as I tried to get away. The weight was suddenly lifted and a hand grabbed at mine, pulling me to my feet.

It was Frost.

“It’s so great to see you!” I laughed, slapping him on the cheek, a scream tearing me away.

The soldiers that remained were each in their own fight, a new group of my henchmen keeping them busy, but my attention was on the single soldier across the plaza. He had his hand buried in my Queen’s hair and was physically dragging her across the ground. Before Frost could stop me, I ran in the direction of my girl and the cries of pain that made my chest feel tight.

(End Joker’s POV)

 

It was the man from the shop, the one I thought I’d killed. I had stupidly forgot to check him before running out into the plaza and now he had his hands wrapped around my ponytail, making sure not to make contact with my skin, dragging me across the ground.

It hurt like a motherfucker.

I’d had my hair pulled before, as a child by the boy on the playground that liked me, during a fight in high school with a girl that thought hair pulling and slaps were what classified as a fight, and most definitely when Mister J had his hands buried deep. But this was different. I was being dragged across the floor by nothing but my hair, my hands clutching at my scalp trying to alleviate some of the burn. I couldn’t stop the screams of pain, it hurt so much. I don’t know how he hadn’t pulled out most of my hair and I almost wish he would so the pain would let up. 

In the midst of my screaming I heard a bellow of rage and the pulling at my scalp stopped abruptly, making me sob in relief. It took a few seconds to clear my vision from tears and I rolled over onto my stomach to see what was happening.

The Joker had leapt onto the back of the soldier, tearing his riot mask and goggles from his face, and was now struggling to remove the helmet. The man fought back, swinging at Mister J, and he took the punches like a champ, so intent on removing the protective helmet it was almost like he didn’t feel the strikes.

I growled in rage, feeling each punch that landed on The Joker as if I were receiving them. Scrambling to my feet, I looked around frantically for a weapon, the spare assault rifle slung away during my previous struggle and nowhere to be seen. My stomach flipped in surprise when I saw my pistol underneath a bench, almost hidden by shadow. I dashed across the floor, sliding painfully to my knees, my hand grasping desperately for the gun. My hand closed around the muzzle of the pistol and I jerked back with it triumphantly, climbing to my feet. Turning, I aimed the gun, moaning in anguish.

The soldier, his head now completely exposed, his helmet, goggles, and mask scattered upon the ground, glared at me, his face covered in old scars. Salt and pepper stubble covered his harsh face, a snarling mouth showing me dazzling white teeth as they grit in anger, the eyes glaring at me almost black and bloodshot. This monster had my Joker in his grasp, an arm tightly wrapped across Mister J’s torso, the other arm tightly crossed across J’s chest, the hand holding a switchblade against his sharp, beautiful chiseled bleached white jaw.

The soldier taunted me by pressing the blade to the skin there, a bright red drop of blood appearing against The Joker’s white jaw. I kept the gun pointed at them, my mind and body boiling with rage, uncertain what to do.

 

(Joker’s POV)

Her screams of pain fueled me and I covered the distance quickly, leaping onto the back of the man, the sound of her agony dying away as he released her hair. I struggled against the hard wall of muscle and anger, my fingers tearing at his face. With his face exposed to me now, I worked at his helmet, barely feeling his fists as he pummeled at me, my focus so intent on exposing as much of his head as I could.

As the helmet finally wrenched loose, I lost my grip on the soldier, snarling in a rage as I fell from him, one of my hands clawing at him, while the other reached for my blade.

The fucker was definitely bigger and stronger than me. But I had something he didn’t have and it was my biggest weapon.

Pure insanity.

I cackled, the sound being cut short as he kicked me in the ribs, sending me over onto my side where I coughed, wheezed, and giggled. My teeth grit in pain as he grabbed me by the hair and hauled me to my feet, wrapping his arms around me in a vice grip.

What is up with this asshole and hair pulling?

I kicked my legs and he held onto me like a parent lifting and swinging their child. I was outweighed, overpowered, and I didn’t care, my only thoughts on the exposed skin of his throat. I struggled, the arm holding the blade coming loose, and I brought back the knife to cut at him, a hand clamping around my wrist and putting up a staggering amount of resistance. The blade had been so close to him, now it trembled as we both pushed at it, leaving it in limbo until one of us began to tire.

The solider had the advantage, the strong arm wrapped around my torso increasing its pressure, pushing air right out of my lungs. I gasped for air, distracted momentarily, and the soldier weakened me, the blade now at my throat.

A moan pulled both of our attention forward and my girl stood before us, a pistol raised. I almost spoke, the buffoon cutting the sound short by pressing the blade to my jaw, a sting making me wince as it cut into my skin.

I made eye contact with my girl, our eyes locking for a few second, and I gave her a tiny nod. I wasn’t even sure if she noticed it, it was so small. I had no intention of nodding the blade deeper into my skin.

If I had enough air in my body, I would have laughed. The irony was not lost on me.

(End Joker’s POV)

 

I saw the tiny nod and my stomach turned at what he was telling me to do.

I couldn’t.

**You can and you must!!**

**Do you want him to die???**

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts, the terrible visions of what could happen if I fucked this up.

My grip on the gun tightened, the heels of my boots pushing into the ground as I anchored myself in place. Time seemed to slow as I thought back, hearing Frost’s voice at my ear, his directions gentle and calming.

**_“Relax.”_ **

**_“Breathe steadily.”_ **

**_“Now aim.”_ **

Oh, the fucking irony.

The soldier had his face close to Mister J’s, making it entirely too easy for me to miss my intended target.

**_“Fire.”_ **

I pulled the trigger, the gun bucking in my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little update! I hope you're enjoying all the recent craziness in my story. I'm also writing on tumblr, so I've taken on quite a bit of stuff, though this is my main baby. I already have the next chapter available. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> xoxo  
> steph


	20. The Unexpected Ride in the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me see how much you've missed me.”

Both of them fell to the ground with a thud and I stood frozen, the gun slowly lowering, my hands trembling.

**I killed him.**

I rushed forward, the gun falling from my hands as I threw myself before them. Mister J was still in the embrace of the soldier, blood and brain matter covering them both. With shaking hands, I pulled the soldier's arms away from The Joker, struggling and sobbing as I dragged him away by one of his legs, laying him flat on the ground.

“No, please, no.” I straddled him, fussing about him, wiping at his face, knocking pieces of viscera away, revealing unharmed, unmarred skin underneath. 

His icy eyes flew open and The Joker lurched upright, wrapping his arms around me, pinning me to his chest. I gasped loudly, my hands coming up to twine in his hair, his face burying in the curve of my throat.

“I didn't kill you!” I sobbed, my hands tightening in his hair, pulling him back to look into his face.

“You did well, my Queen.” His response was followed by a dazzling smile. 

“Kiss me!” I gasped, my hands leaving his hair to cup his face.

Our mouths came close, almost touching.

“Boss, we've got to go!” Frost came running up to us, sliding to a stop.

Mister J snarled under me, turning a nasty glare in the direction of his henchman, and I grabbed his face, pulling his attention back to me. His angry eyes calmed as they met mine.

“We'll have plenty of time for that later.” I pulled away from him, climbing to my feet, and I held out my hand to him. His gloved hand twined with mine and I helped pull him to his feet, gasping as his grip tightened and he pulled me to him abruptly.

A hand grasped my jaw, holding me in place, his face coming close. J trailed his lips around my face, barely touching my cheek before moving up to my forehead, down my nose, and over to the other cheek. He came to a stop before my mouth and just stood there, his eyes burning into mine.

“Incoming!” A voice screamed nearby, breaking us apart.

A group of Gotham's PD flooded into the plaza, outnumbered, but firing their guns anyway. I ducked, grasping at the lapels of Mister J's jacket, feeling his hands as they tightly grabbed my shoulders.

“We've worn out our welcome, my pet.” Mister J smiled at me, flinching as a bullet came too close. Leaning down, he grabbed his switchblade from the ground, the metal flashing as he flicked it closed. “Let's get out of here, baby.”

I nodded, taking his hand, ducking and covering my head with my free hand as we ran from the plaza. His hand was wrapped tightly around mine, and I followed him from the shopping center, jumping over bodies and rubble, dodging around kiosks and benches. I looked behind us to see the gunfight was in full swing, but Frost had branched off and was running after us, sending a volley of fire behind him periodically as he ran. 

“Keep going!” Frost yelled at me and I turned back, feeling Mister J tugging at my hand.

The chaos and rubble had cleared out, we were making our way to the exit, the gun fire fading behind us. As we ran out into the open, about to make a dash for the stairs leading to the parking lot, a large black car barreled down the hill, sliding to a stop in front of us. 

“That's for us!” Frost yelled, running up next to us. His face was sweaty and covered in blood, but he looked unharmed. He motioned at me impatiently, signaling at the car. “Get in! Both of you!”

I stumbled as The Joker jerked me sharply, the backdoor of the car wide open. He gave me a shove and I toppled into the back of the car, feeling him jump in behind me as I tried to sit up. His hands were on me, pulling me upright, and I gasped as he pulled me into his lap, straddling my legs on each side of him. We froze, rocking slightly as Frost dove into the front seat and the car lurched away.

Mister J was breathing heavily, a look on his face I had never seen before. I turned to look over my shoulder, seeing a partition sliding closed, blocking us off from the rest of the vehicle. The windows were heavily tinted and barely any light filtered into the back of the car, leaving us alone and in shadow.

“J...” I started.

“Hush!” A hand pressed over my mouth and interrupted me.

He continued to stare at me in the semi darkness, his breath falling across my face, his hands settling on my hips. Each exhale rattled with a purr, building in intensity, his fingers beginning to dig into the denim. I couldn't resist the urge to speak, his silence putting me on edge.

“Is this the part where you kill me?” One of his hands left my hip and I tensed, preparing for the worst. Instead, soft lighting filled the backseat, allowing me to see his face in more detail. I could see emotions boiling under the surface and I tried to lean back, feeling his hands slide up my back, pulling me closer.

“I'm never letting you go again.” His face buried at my throat and I felt his tongue as it lazily slid around my skin. “I will always be right next to you.”

Teeth nibbled at my collarbone and I gasped, my hands coming up to grab at his shoulders.

“I will always be touching you.”

His hands slid down, cupping my backside, pushing me into him. I could feel him hard between my legs and felt a rush of excitement wash over my body.

“I will always be here with you.” He pulled back slightly, a hand coming up to touch my head. “I'll always be inside here.” The hand trailed down between my breasts, stopping over my heart. “I'll always be inside here.” The hand continued down, turning and cupping me through the denim. “And I'll always be inside here.”

My gasp was loud, my fingers digging into his shoulders, and I rocked forward as I tried to alleviate the throbbing that intensified between my thighs.

“Have you missed your Daddy?” He purred the question, his hand pushing up, making me flinch and try to jump away. His other hand came up and grabbed my by the nape of my neck, holding me in place. 

“I...I...” I couldn't find the words and continued to grind on his hand, growing frustrated when it did little to rub me the right way.

“Lets see if you've missed me.” His hand was gone and into his jacket, a flash of metal making me jump. I tried to pull back but the hand at my neck held me steady. “Don't move, I'd hate to cut you.”

I froze, holding my breath, not certain what he intended to do with the knife. The sharp blade glinted in the dim lighting and with a fancy flick of his wrist, the blade met with my center. Before I could open my mouth to protest, the knife sliced into the denim, cutting a generous hole right where my thigh met my hip. Another flick of the wrist closed the knife and it disappeared into his jacket again. Removing the hand from my neck, he brought both of them to my center, my chin resting on my chest as I watched him hook two fingers from each hand into the hole and pull. The denim shredded easily and I gasped in giddy surprise.

“Don't want to be caught with our pants around our ankles, do we?” Mister J had a glint in his eye and the giddy smile flickered on my face as a finger slid under the edge of my panties, pulling the fabric up and away from my skin, letting it go with a snap. 

“Mister J.” I moaned his name, my hands meeting at his lap, fingers trembling and having a hard time in undoing the button of his pants.

“Stop.” J grabbed me by the wrists and directed my arms up to his shoulder. “Let me see how much you've missed me.”

A thumb rubbed over the front of my panties, making me flinch, and I blushed at the obvious wet spot I'd made. There was no hiding what he was doing to me and I'm not certain it had just begun. The reunion, the gun fight, the fleeing, all of those things had excited me, quite a lot I realized at that moment, and I would have told him all of that could I find my voice. 

“My girl is soaking, isn't she?” A finger slid under the edge again, sliding up and down, teasing me but not touching me. All I could do was nod, flinching and crying out as a knuckle brushed over my clit. My hands grabbed at him tightly, rocking forward, our mouths coming close but not kissing.

“Daddy!” I gasped into his mouth, feeling as he tugged the panties to the side, exposing me.

“This is mine.” He pulled his face down and away from me, looking down at my exposed center. I gasped, pushing forward as his flat hand rubbed up the front of me, fingers gliding over my folds, over my clit, then down again. His other hand grabbed at my throat, pushing me back roughly, creating distance between us so he could continue looking at me. “This pussy is allll mine.”

His hand froze and he looked up at me, his blue eyes glaring into my face.

“Is this pussy mine? Hmmm?” The questions rumbled out of his chest, his teeth baring at me as he asked them, his fingers gliding through my slick folds again, a thumb coming up to tap my clit. I flinched, crying out, my eyes pinching shut. With a shake of the hand at my throat, he jostled me to attention. “Answer me!”

“Yes, Daddy, this pussy is all yours and always will be...” My voice was shaky as I responded, a hiccup of surprise coming from me as he pushed two fingers inside, immediately going for my trigger spot. “Goooodddammnn it!”

I groaned as he ripped his fingers from me, bringing them to my gasping mouth, the taste of myself hitting across my tongue. I barely noticed the sound of gunfire or the car swerving. All I cared about at that moment was him.

My fingers were steadier this time as I reached for his pants, sucking at his fingers as I loosened the button and pulled down his zipper. My hand dove inside, my fingertips brushing over his scorching length. I smiled around his fingers, biting down on them playfully as I pulled his cock out into the open, my fist closing around its fat girth, my thumb flicking up at the underside of the head.

The Joker tore his fingers from my mouth, bringing his hand down to grab at my wrist, a hiss coming from his mouth.

“Stop.” I smiled wickedly at him, my hands moving his to settle on my thighs. “Let me see how much you've missed me.”

His smile spread across his face slowly and a breathy laugh came from him as my hands returned to his lap. Fingertips traced up the underside of his cock lightly, nails raking at the sensitive skin beneath the head, making his hips twitch in response.

“My Joker's hard for me, isn't he?” I pumped my hand up and down his length, his skin hot and dry. Leaning over, I spit, dribbling all of him, my hand pumping up to gather the moisture and spread along his length. “This is mine.”

Mister J's head had lolled back and I tightened my grip on him, making him jerk to attention. He snarled openly at me, but I brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

“Is this cock mine? Hmmmmm?” I smiled wickedly, leaning forward to flick my tongue against his gasping mouth. His eyes crinkled into amusement, he liked that I was mimicking him. He wanted to play, I could see it in his eyes. He didn't answer me. He waited. 

I sent the tiniest jolt of electricity into him with the hand about his cock and he pitched forward, almost knocking me from his lap. I pushed at him with all my weight, his head slamming against the headrest as he settled again, his face a mixture of pleasure, pain, and rage.

“Answer me!” I snapped at him with my teeth, my hand pumping up and down his length, the other hand sliding up his cheek to twine in his hair. I pulled the green strands, making him wince as I simultaneously sent another tiny jolt into him.

“Ffffuck!” He growled under me, his hands digging into my thighs, bruising me through the denim. The second jolt made him throb, his cock swelling in my hand, and I backed off, knowing I'd taken him so very close to the edge with very little effort. He was breathless when he finally responded, his gaze bouncing back and forth between my face and his throbbing erection. “Yes. Yes, you bitch, this cock is all yours and always will be.”

I tightened my grip on him and his hands left my thighs, ripping my hand from his length, reaching back to clap at my ass and haul me forward. I grabbed onto the back of the car seat, my nails digging into the upholstery as Mister J sank me onto him slowly, not stopping until he was seated completely inside me.

Our moans were collective and the car shuddered around us as it veered, gunfire increasing. We cared for none of it, just wrapped up in the feeling of each other. I tried to move my hips, but The Joker's hands held me in place. 

“Don't move. Just for a moment.” His face was slack, his eyes rolled back in his head, all the anger and emotion gone. He looked vulnerable, his mind somewhere else. I was enamored by him, my eyes hooded as I looked down into his face. Bringing my hands from the seat, I cupped his face, his eyes rolling down to meet mine.

“I love you.” 

I expected him to laugh or mock me, but he tilted his head, his eyes never leaving mine, his hands coming up to mimic me, his warms palms cupping my cheeks. He responded by snapping his hips, pushing himself deeper into me, and I pinched my eyes closed in pleasure. The hands upon my face hauled me close and our lips met, sharing a slow kiss. 

I whimpered as Mister J circled and rolled his hips into me, growling into my mouth, my own hips joining in. We enjoyed the feel of each other, our actions slow, and I broke from the kiss to trail my lips along his jaw, my tongue stopping to lave at the cut caused by his blade.

The car shuddered again, cries from the front just barely audible, and our pace began to increase with the surrounding excitement. One hand slid from my face to gather at my throat, the other at the small of my back to hold me in place as Mister J leaned me back, watching as he plunged into me. The snarl and sneer that came from him made me shiver in excitement and I increased the motion, riding him frantically, my hands now grasping at his jacket, trying to pull air into my lungs as a jolt of pleasure shot across my body. 

I was so close to falling apart, and he was too, I could see it on his face. My hands tightened on the lapels of his jacket, my motion becoming jagged and erratic, the pleasure beginning to peak. I felt a jolt of white heat as it passed over my body, sending it straight down to my core, and I came. I tightened around him, hearing the growl of pleasure that came from his mouth, my head pitching back as I rode out my pleasure, sending jolt after jolt of electricity through our bodies with each pulse. Mister J came at the same time, the hand at my throat tightening, a thumb pushing my head back, my mouth open and gasping for air, my eyes pinched shut.

“I love you!” The words boiled out of his mouth, my eyes flying open, the sunroof above us shattering and rain glass upon us. “I fucking love you!”

Batman looked down upon me, my body still shivering from my release, The Joker beneath me oblivious in his own state of climax, and I smiled broadly, the eyes looking down at me watery and brown.


	21. The Unexpected Ride in the Car (Joker's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could abuse her, harm her, hate her, loathe her, crave her, ache for her, why couldn't I love her?

I barely had a chance to blink, my girl aiming the gun in our direction, her lips moving as she whispered something to herself under her breath. With a steady exhale, her eyes focused sharply, her finger pulling the trigger.

I felt the bullet as it came close and then there was an explosion of blood and bone, my eyes closing on reflex. I wasn't sure if it was mine and felt as the soldier fell to the ground, pulling me with him. I didn't even feel myself hit the ground, everything felt numb.

**She killed me.**

Am I dying, I wondered as I felt a tugging at my leg. I kept my eyes closed, pondering why death felt so much like living. At least it didn't hurt. I liked causing pain, not experiencing it.

I felt a body against mine, hands on my face, frantic words being spoken above me.

**Open your fucking eyes!**

My eyes shot open, took a second to clear, and there she was, sitting astride me, tears cutting a path through the blood and dirt on her beautiful face. Everything made sense.

**I'm alive!!!**

I bolted upright, wrapping my arms around her, burying my face at her throat, the distinct and familiar smell of her filling my nose. How long had I craved the smell of her, the feel of her skin? Too fucking long. The vicious and angry part of my brain snarled at me, told me to lash out, bite down, make her pay. Biting the inside of my cheek, tasting a rush of blood, the thoughts temporarily cleared.

“I didn't kill you!” Her voice pulled me to attention, her hands twining in my hair and pulling me back from her throat. Her face came close, her eyes dancing with tears, a faint smile gracing her face, making me ache.

“You did well, my Queen.” I purred at her, giving her a big smile, hoping to wipe the sadness from her face completely. It worked.

“Kiss me!” The command came out as a moan and I leaned in to give her what she wanted.

“Boss, we've got to go!” I heard the voice of my henchman just as my lips were about to touch hers and I saw red, a snarl boiling out of my chest, my head wheeling in his direction. I felt hands on my cheeks and my head was wrenched back, her eyes meeting mine, the anger dissolving quickly.

“We have plenty of time for that later.” She stood up, offering her hand to me, and I accepted it, jumping up from the ground. I felt her hand pulling away and I tightened mine around it, pulling her close to me, hearing her gasp. Bringing up a hand, I grasped her jaw tightly, bringing my face close to hers again.

We will have time later, my pet, so much time. You're never leaving my sight again.

These thoughts bounced around my head as I moved around her face, my mouth eager to taste the flesh beneath it, holding back and instead enjoying and memorizing her every detail. 

“Incoming!” A voice screamed out a warning behind us and the chaos picked back up, police flooding into the plaza, gun fire beginning on both sides. I felt her flinch as bullets ricocheted close, her hands holding tightly at my jacket.

“We've worn out our welcome, my pet.” I sneered at her, ducking as a bullet whizzed close. Pulling back from her, I caught sight of my blade on the ground, bending over to retrieve it, and putting it safely back inside my jacket. “Let's get out of here, baby!”

She took my hand and we ran, me in the lead, ducking and dodging our way out of the plaza and into the maze of kiosks and benches. Jumping over several unfortunate souls and dashing around obstacles, the rubble began to clear, the exit looming close. I heard Frost yelling behind us, followed by gunfire, and felt my girl as she faltered, falling behind. I looked over my shoulder seeing her staring after Frost.

“Keep going!” He screamed at her and her face wheeled back towards me. Tightening my grasp, I pulled her after me, my sights set on the stairs that led to the parking lot and possible escape.

As we neared the stairway, a black car careened down the hill, sliding to a squealing stop before us. I stopped, waiting on Feds or the like to come flooding out. The windows were tinted black and impossible to see through.

“That's for us!” I wheeled around as Frost appeared next to us and motioned at the car frantically. “Get in! Both of you!”

My girl faltered again and I grew impatient with her hesitation, pulling the door open and jerking her sharply towards me. She stumbled and I used her falling momentum to push her into the back seat, diving in behind her. She had upended halfway on the seat and floor, her backside sticking up gloriously in the air. With a chuckle, I sat up in the seat, my hands pulling her upright, coaxing her to come close and sit astride me.

Silence. Calming silence. This was all I craved. My mind was clear, her body the only thing that could make me feel normal, the only thing that could silence the screaming, snarling vicious monster called my brain. 

My hands grasped at her, holding her close, both of us breathing heavily. I barely noticed the car as it lurched away, my only focus on the creature sitting upon me, her breath falling across me as she gasped, trying to catch her breath. She was so beautiful and I examined her face, trying to savor the moment, memorize her perfection. She was mine again. She was here and I would do anything, kill anyone, to keep it that way. I felt a swell of emotion washing over my body, confusing and unsettling. 

Her attention was pulled away as the partition rolled up behind us, giving us privacy. Whatever happened outside the car was no longer our concern. It was only the two of us in the darkness.

“J...” She started, but I only wanted silence.

“Hush!” I put my hand over her mouth, her voice implying it was full of questions. I didn't want to answer them, not a one of them, afraid of what they might be. I could almost be angry with her for making me feel this way. My heart was hammering and I couldn't stop the rumble as it started in my chest, building in intensity as I started to gasp for more air. I wanted to devour her. 

“Is this the part where you kill me?” She sounded afraid for just a split second and I felt a pang of confusing emotions as it gut punched me, making me gulp in a lungful of air. It was too dark, I couldn't see her face, I needed to see her face, and a hand that I had settled on her hip moved to seek out the panel I knew would be nearby. Fingers trailed over buttons before one finally responded, the lights turning up in the back of the car. 

She was illuminated like a beautiful angel, her skin so pale it was almost transparent. I could see her pulse thundering at her throat. She was waiting to see what I would do. Did she not trust me? After what I'd done to her....

**You fucking shot her! All the blood!! … You're a fucking monster..kill her....finish what we started..**

I pinched my eyes closed, waiting for the thoughts to settle. My hands dug into her hips, holding her against me, feeling the heat as it radiated from her. She was my Sun, my Queen, my Reason. 

She had been holding her breath, preparing for something unknown, pulling back from me. I moved the hands from her hips, sliding them up her back, hauling her back to me.

“I'm never letting you go again.” I finally spoke, making my intentions clear, burying my face at her throat. I could smell her skin, bringing out my tongue to lick at it. She tasted like smoke and blood and fire and chaos, everything my heart desired. “I will always be right next to you.”

I began to nibble at her collarbone, hearing the gasp as it came from her mouth, her hands grasping tightly at my shoulders. She clung to me and my arms kept her tight against my body in retaliation.

“I will always be touching you.” I could feel every inch of her body touching me in some way, our heavy breathing matched and synchronized. I slid my hands down her back, cupping her ass, pulling her against me, craving more contact. I could feel the heat between her legs as her center pushed into my lap, grinding against my now painfully hard cock.

“I will always be here with you.” I exhaled, making myself pull away from her a bit. It felt like tearing open a wound and I tried to hide the wince. I had a point I wanted to make, needed to make. I brought up a hand, stroking her head, feeling her soft hair underneath my touch. “I will always be inside here.” She was always on my mind. I slid my hand down, my fingertips trailing over her face, down her throat, stopping at the place between her breasts, her shirt torn and open before me. I could feel her heart thundering under my palm, matching my own. I only wanted her heart to beat for me. “I will always be inside here.” My hand slid further, seeking out her heat, my palm turning and cupping her center. “I will always be inside here.” There was a different kind of pulse that resided here and I always wanted to feel it around me, pulling me down, draining me.

She gasped at the contact, her fingers digging into my shoulders, and rocked forward, pushing herself into my hand. I smiled wickedly, her response making me ache.

“Have you missed your Daddy?” I pushed my hand up into her center, her body flinching in response, my cock twitching at the sound that came from her mouth. She tried to pull back, but I placed a hand at her neck, holding her in place.

You're not going anywhere.

I moved my hand again, making her stutter over her response.

“I...I...” I loved hearing her struggling to find the words. She pushed back against my hand, her eyes closed, her brow pinched.

“Let's see if you've missed me.” Oh, I'm certain she had, I had a sneaking suspicion, but I had to see and feel for myself. I pulled my hand from her hot center, reaching in my jacket and retrieving my blade. She jumped at the sight of the blade and I quickly reassured her, the hand at her neck holding her steady. “Don't move, I'd hate to cut you.”

With a flick of my wrist, the blade was out, and I directed it to her center. She watched, her face uneasy, holding her breath as I slid the knife through her denim where her thigh met her hip. She relaxed as I closed the blade and put it back in my jacket. Removing my hand from her neck, I dipped my fingers into the hole and tore outward, the fabric shredding easily.

“Don't want to be caught with our pants around our ankles, do we?” I smirked at her, a smile appearing on her face, and teasingly slid a finger under the edge of her panties, feeling the heat coming off her. 

“Mister J.” She moaned my name sweetly, her trembling hands meeting at my lap, fumbling with my button. 

“Stop.” I grabbed her by the wrists, directing her hands back to my shoulders. “Let me see how much you've missed me.”

I ran my thumb across the front of her black panties, feeling the wet spot, hearing her whimper above me.

“My girl is soaking, isn't she?” I slid a finger under the edge of her panties again, the intoxicating smell of her washing over me, making my teeth grind, my tongue eager to taste her. I refrained from touching her, raking my finger up and down, my knuckle lightly brushing against her clit, making her flinch in response. Her hands dug into my shoulders and she rocked forward, her gasping mouth hovering over mine.

“Daddy!” I felt her breathe in my mouth, but we didn't kiss. If I couldn't taste her, I wanted to see her. I tore the panties to the side, exposing her.

“This is mine.” I looked down, taking in her exposed pussy, wet with her arousal. It took all my willpower not to take her right there, reining myself in, a growl coming from my chest. Turning my hand, I stroked up into her folds, feeling her velvety skin, rubbing my fingers over her clit. She leaned forward into my hand and I grabbed her around the throat with my free hand, jerking her back away from me, my eyes devouring the sight of her. “This pussy is allll mine.”

She was frozen, rigid and gasping above me and I turned a glare up at her, wanting her to say something.

“Is this pussy mine? Hmmm?” I prompted her, my hand continuing, my fingers slick with her as I used my thumb to tap at her clit. She flinched at the contact, jerking away from me, and I tightened my grip at her throat, giving her a shake. “Answer me!”

“Yes, Daddy, this pussy is all yours and always will be...” I purred in satisfaction at her response, cutting off the the end of her sentence by pushing two fingers inside her tight pussy. I didn't wait to move my fingers against the trigger spot I found quickly and easily.

**Sooo tight..so wet...**

“Goooodddammnn it!” I had coaxed a response from her and tore my fingers away, bringing them to her mouth. She groaned around my soaked fingers, her hands, steadier this time, reaching for my pants. I could feel her fingers brushing over me through the fabric, her mouth sucking hungrily at me. All I could think of was the hot inside of her mouth. The hot, tight inside of her cunt. I didn't care how, I wanted to be inside her. 

I could feel her hand as it dove into my pants, pulling my throbbing cock out into the open air. I was so enthralled, her tongue swirling around my fingers, my eyes watching her as she smiled and sucked. Her fist closed around my cock tightly, her thumb flicking up and hitting a spot under the head, sending a jolt of pleasure and intensity across my body. My toes curled and I tore my fingers from her mouth, grabbing at her frantically, an intense wave of arousal pushing me dangerously close to the edge. I had missed her so much, needed her so much, I'd not had release in too long. Not the kind of release she could give me.

“Stop.” She smiled wickedly down at me, moving my hands to her thighs. “Let me see how much you've missed me.”

I smiled at her, wheezing out a laugh, and watched as her hands returned to me. I couldn't stop the loud exhale as her fingers slid up the underside of me, teasing the spot under the head again, my hip flinching involuntarily. 

“My Joker's hard for me, isn't he?” My mouth fell open and I watched, almost hypnotized, as she pumped her hand up and down my shaft, leaning forward to spit, collecting the saliva in her palm and spreading it across me. “This is mine.”

I rolled my head back, my eyes closing at the intensity, enjoying the feel of her hands as they stroked me closer and closer to my release. I had wanted to be inside her when I lost control, but at this rate, I would take anything. She had me right at the edge, pushing me back, only to bring me to the edge again. My eyes shot open as she gripped me so tightly it hurt and I couldn't stop the snarl that came from my mouth, glaring at her openly. She had been trying to get my attention and she fucking had it now.

“Is this cock mine? Hmmm?” I couldn't help but smile at her nerve. She was openly mocking me, mimicking me, and I liked it. I gave her a smile and said nothing, waiting to see what she'd do.

Suddenly, she sent a jolt of electricity straight into my cock, my balls tensing up close to my body, my release ready to boil out of me without warning. I tried to sit forward, throw her from my lap, but she held on tight, pushing her weight into me, my head slamming back against the headrest.

“Answer me!” She snarled above me, snapping her teeth loudly, her hand pumping up and down my cock, my feet pushing into the floor as I willed myself not to come. A hand resting against my cheek slid up into my hair and she pulled sharply making me growl.

“Fffucck!” The word exploded from my mouth, my chest rising and falling rapidly, my heart hammering. When she sent another jolt into me, I groaned openly, my fingers digging into her skin. I was so very close and she must have felt it, because she eased up, a triumphant smile spreading across her as she waited me for to catch my breath and respond to her question, my gaze bouncing back and forth. “Yes! Yes, you bitch, this cock is all yours and always will be.”

She started to tighten her hand around me again and I decided I was done with her games. I ached to be inside her, my body trembling for it. Tearing her hands away from me, I grabbed at her ass, hauling her closer to me, angling myself up until I could easily sink her onto me. Her tightness surrounded me and we both groaned openly as I bottomed out inside her, the car shaking around us, my hazy mind barely noticing the gunfire nearby. She tried to swivel her hips, but I dug my fingers into her hips, holding her in place.

“Don't move. Just for a moment.” 

My voice sounded strange as it came out of my gaping mouth, my eyes closed as I savored the feel of her. It was all I'd been thinking about since she'd been gone and now that I had her with me, buried deep inside her, I wanted it to last forever. She fit me like a glove and I never wanted a moment that I didn't feel this way.

It had been so long since I'd felt this way....if ever. I had taken her captive, never suspecting she'd in turn capture me mind, body, and soul. If I even had a soul. If I did, it belonged to her, always would, and that troubled me. Thinking these things meant I was being weak...

I felt her hands on my face and I brought my gaze down to meet hers.

“I love you.”

**love love love love love looove LOVE**

My mind took the word, threw it around, taunted it, kicked it, licked it, stroked it. By the time my mind was done manhandling it, it was still in one piece, bruised and damaged, but still there. I could abuse her, harm her, hate her, loathe her, crave her, ache for her, why couldn't I love her?

As all these thoughts were going through my mind, I looked at her, tilting my head, seeing the doubt that washed across her face. Bringing my hands up, I cupped her face, holding her steady, watching her face as I thrust up into her, her body reacting to my movement. Her troubled eyes closed and I brought her to me, my mouth slowly devouring hers, muffling the sounds that came from her.

We both began to move slowly, hips rolling and meeting, cries of pleasure pouring into gasping mouths. Her mouth broke from mine first, trailing over to lick at the cut by my jaw, the feel of her tongue stinging and comforting.

I felt the car as it shuddered around us, the sound of Frost yelling in the distance, and quickly ignored. I knew we were in possible danger, were in a compromising position, and it spurred me on, my hips snapping into her frantically, a hand at her throat, the other at her back, so I could lean her back and watch as my cock plunged in and out of her. The sight made me snarl, spurring her on in return, and she rode me furiously, her hands pulling at my jacket.

I felt the pulse of pleasure tinged with white hot electrical heat as it passed over her body, making me grit my teeth, and she tightened her grip on my jacket, holding me closer to her as another jolt passed over, pushing her over the edge. 

She clamped around me, each throb and pulse sending jolt after jolt of pleasure out of her body and into mine. I pitched recklessly over the edge with her, my hand squeezing her throat, my thumb tilting her head back so I could see the white expanse of her throat as she moaned above me and I came into her.

She was angelic, her skin milky and smooth, her warmth surrounding me and comforting me. The voices in my head were silent, the dull ache that came with them gone, pleasure making me feel toasty and protected in a bubble made up of her and only her. My eyes pinched closed as I savored the feeling, savored her, taking in a shaky breath as realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

“I love you!” The words were coming out of my mouth and I didn't care. Maybe I meant them. Maybe I didn't. At that moment, I felt them. I felt them like literal glass on my skin, smooth and sharp, easily used as weapon. 

I didn't want to hurt her, wouldn't hurt her, wanted to make it clear. 

“I fucking love you!”


	22. The Unexpected Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. Thank you for your continuing support and love. xoxo steph

My eyes narrowed, my teeth gritting, and I wasn't prepared, my mind still clouded with lust as Batman's fist reached into the car, socking me in the face. I pitched back off The Joker, howling in surprise, my nose throbbing and spurting blood. When I could open my eyes, I saw that Batman had a hold on Mister J, his legs kicking as he was pulled through the broken sunroof. Flinging myself across the floorboard of the car, I wrapped my arms around The Joker's legs, pulling with all my might, losing the battle before it even begun, crying out in frustration and anger.

In his panic, Mister J kicked me in stomach, knocking the wind from me, and I lost my grip, his body disappearing through the roof.

“No!” I howled, trying to get up, but the car was careening, throwing me around the backseat. I clawed desperately at the upholstery, trying to gain purchase, and finally managed to get to my unsteady feet, pulling myself through the sunroof and into the open air just as the car slammed into the guardrail of the highway, the protective strips of metal barely stopping the vehicle, the front end tipping over, see-sawing back and forth, the Gotham River dark and deep below us. The impact nearly threw me from the car, jagged glass from the broken sunroof digging into my stomach and back, cutting me open and making me cry in pain. I collapsed against the roof, a wave of intense pain washing over my entire body, my abdomen feeling like it was on fire. 

I could hear someone yelling for me in the haze and it took me a moment to pull myself upright and focus in the direction of the sound, Frost running towards me, his hands outstretch. I reached for him, my vision darting around at the same time, looking for Mister J, feeling the car as it lurched, the nose dipping precariously over the edge.

Frost reached the car, the side of his face covered in a sheen of blood, his fingertips brushing against mine as the car broke free from the bridge and pitched me into the water below.

  
  


(Joker's POV)

The words I had cried out faded away as she pulsed around me, the small shocks she sent through me making my brain cloudy, the glass that rained down upon me not registering until it was too late. I heard the sound of crunching bone, my eyes flying open as my girl toppled off of me onto the floorboard, the same fist that had struck her coming down to box me in the side of the head before grabbing at my collar, hefting me from the seat.

**Fucking motherfucker is strong!!**

I struggled in Batman's grasp, losing the fight, my hands sliding ineffectively off of his suit as I clawed at him, feeling as my Queen tried to grab at me, her efforts futile. I was pulled from the car, the vehicle swerving and careening across the freeway bridge, the Gotham river dark and foreboding beneath us. 

“Why can't you just fuck off?!?” I growled at the Bat, swinging at him, my fist just barely missing his jaw. In his attempt to dodge my punch, he lost his footing, pulling me with him as he tumbled onto the road, the pavement hard and unforgiving. 

My vision rolled along with my body, feeling Batman's grip loosen, and I staggered to my feet as quickly as I could, wheeling around just in time to take a punch to the stomach, his gloved fist knocking the wind from me. Traffic was still moving, cars whizzing past us, the vehicle we'd just fallen from slamming into the guardrail, grabbing both of our attentions. 

“She's still inside!” I howled at the Bat and began to run towards the wreckage, his hand closing around my collar and stopping me. 

The caped crusader was distracted, his only concern on restraining me, and he didn't see the vehicle that swerved around a stopped car until it was too late. The front bumper of the car clipped Batman, scooping him off his feet, the driver slamming on the brakes and throwing him across the road, his back slamming into the concrete barrier that separated the four lanes of traffic. His body flipped and fell into the narrow gap between the highways, his body tumbling into the river below.

I turned back, smiling triumphantly, fixing my pants while giving a shocked driver a lewd gesture. With a cackle of giddy excitement, I passed my hand over my hair, spinning around abruptly at the sound of Frost yelling, metal scraping against metal.

I turned in time to see the car teetered over the edge, my girl hanging out of the roof, her hands reaching for my henchman, just narrowly missing them as the car pitched over the edge, pulling her with it.

I howled and started to run. 

(End Joker's POV)

  
  


Water swelled around the car, sucking me back inside, my body thrown into the floorboard as the car quickly filled with water. I only had a few seconds to take a breath before I was enveloped completely, the car sinking until it slammed into the riverbed, the impact knocking half of the air from my lungs. 

My vision was blurred, very little light reaching this far into the murky water, a tiny glimmer above me leading me to the exit, my sore and exhausted body thrashing in the water as I swam. My chest ached, my lungs beginning to burn, most of the oxygen expended and exhaled as I struggled to escape the car. Glass tore at me as I pulled myself from the window, my shirt snagging and holding me firmly in place against my will, bringing my ascent to a jarring stop. I struggled, bubbles of precious air swirling around me, glass cutting into my hands and torso as I tugged and pulled at my shirt, panic beginning to set in. Twisting my torso, I pulled my arms from the sleeves, glass slashing at my stomach and back, the water now bright red as I yanked free, the last few bubbles I exhaled pointing me in the direction of the surface. 

My lungs were burning severely and I could just make out the surface, glimmering hopefully above me. I kicked with all my might, paddling for the air I knew to be so close, spots beginning to appear in front of my eyes. 

I came to a jarring stop, a vice grip on my ankle. 

I looked down and in the swirling red water saw Batman, his face covered with a respirator. I had very little strength to fight him, feeling as he pulled me to him, a strong arm anchoring me against him, my consciousness beginning to waver, my fists going slack as I slipped into darkness.

Something was being forced between my lips and I choked as sweet, cool oxygen flooded into my mouth, my eyes flying open. Batman floated before me, watching me as I gulped in lungfuls of air, my chest burning and rejoicing. As he reached for the respirator, nodding at me to give him a turn, a flash of metal appeared out of the murky, red water, a blade plunging into Batman's neck. The water swirled with more red as the Bat bled freely, thrashing around to see the knife wielding culprit.

A flash of green gave us both the answer, the knife retracting and slashing again, meeting its mark. A swirl of green, red, and black met my eyes as a struggle ensued before me.

  
  


(Joker's POV)

I ran for the guardrail, diving over the edge and into the river without even looking, the car already submerged and sinking quickly into the depths. I plummeted into the cold water, kicking my legs and stroking as hard as I could, the dull tail lights of the car just barely visible from its place on the bottom of the river. I spurred myself on, kicking as hard as I could, precious seconds ticking by.

As I neared the car, I swam into a cloud of red, becoming disoriented, seeing a flash of movement to my right, a black figure swimming by quickly, disturbing the water around me. I swam after it, tailing the figure, suspecting who it was, my suspicions confirmed when I swam clear of the red haze. Batman floated before me, pulling my girl to him, her face full of panic, very little bubbles escaping from her into the water.

She was drowning and he was keeping her under.

Rage spurred me on and I thrashed forward, my hand reaching into my jacket, pulling my switchblade loose. Flicking my wrist, the blade was out, my other hand reaching and grabbing onto a pointed ear of the Bat's mask, wrenching his head back, exposing his throat.

I plunged the knife, more red filling the water, my heart hammering as I pulled the blade from his neck, stabbing again and meeting precious flesh.

(End Joker's POV)

  
  


A leg kicked out, hitting me in the stomach, making me double over, the respirator falling from my mouth. I watched helplessly as it sank away from us, the water swirling around me as the two men struggled, Batman injured and unable to shake The Joker from his place upon his back. 

Another flash of green appeared before me and Mister J was grabbing me, ascending, pulling me with him. My lungs were beginning to burn again and I could see the pained look on J's face, his need for air. I could kick myself for dropping the respirator. No matter, the surface loomed above us, getting closer by the second.

Mere feet from the surface of the river, almost within touching distance from fresh, delicious oxygen, we came to a jarring halt again. I jerked my gaze below, everything feeling all too familiar, this time Batman's hand around The Joker's ankle, pulling us both slowly back down into the depths.

I frantically looked over at Mister J, meeting his eyes. His hands grasped at my face, hauling me to him, his lips smashing against mine, pulling what tiny bit of air I still had right out of my body. Then he released me, shoving me violently away from him, the loss of my weight that had been counteracting with the Bat's strength gone, making him sink like a rock. 

I reached for him, the gesture useless, his body sinking into the depths, his face going slack, his eyes losing focus as he sank further and further into the darkness.

  
  


(Joker's POV)

If I could have laughed, if I had the oxygen and water wouldn't have rushed into my body, I would have done it. The blade sank into Batman's skin with such ease, sending a thrill of pleasure and excitement across my body.

I could feel him struggling against me, wrapped around him like a psychotic shawl, and after giving him a third stab, I released him, swimming for my girl. My hands were upon her and with a hard kick we began to ascend, the surface getting closer and closer with each second, my body beginning to slow, my lungs feeling like agony from the lack of oxygen. The struggle had taken a lot out of me and I was right on the brink of unconsciousness, pushing myself, pushing us both for the surface. 

We were almost there when something grabbed me about the ankle. 

It was Batman, his head shrouded by a cloud of red, his eyes glaring up at me. I knew in that moment that he was going to take me down with him. I knew that there was a good chance I was going to die. I knew a lot of things in that short moment of time. The most important was getting my Queen to safety, her body trembling with panic and the need for oxygen.

Turning, I grabbed her face, feeling as we slowly sank, Batman a large and annoying anchor. I kissed her, pulling what little bit of air I could from her, then shoved her as hard as I could away from me, feeling myself sinking at an alarming rate, spots appearing before my eyes, my heart hammering in panic, begging for oxygen rich blood.

She stayed, floating in the murky water, her hands reaching for me as I sank into the depths. Her face and the agony upon it the last thing I see.

(End Joker's POV)

  
  


I gasped as I broke the surface, my intake of air turning into a howl of despair, only taking a few moments before I dove back down into the water, swimming and searching for him. The Joker was no where to be seen, the bottom of the river too far for me to search, my heart hammering and aching as it broke within my chest.

His eyes, those icy blue eyes of his, I had witnessed the light leaving them, his body going limp as he descended into the depths with Batman anchored to him.

**BATMAN**

The rage I felt sent a tremor of energy out from my core, a ring of vibration rippling away from me, my white hot rage fresh and seeking a victim. I needed dry land, I needed Frost, who had to be nearby, but most importantly, I needed my Mister J.

I sobbed openly, the heat and electricity dying, swallowed up by my grief, tears mixing with the water that streamed down my face. Sinking back, I floated freely on my back, the freeway bridge looming over me, and I just cried, the sound of my agony echoing under the large structure above me.

In the midst of my heartache, clouded by my anguish, I barely heard the sound of something surfacing near me, jumping in fright as I was nudged. I flailed, uprighting myself, and I let out a scream of joy, The Joker's body floating next to me.

He was face down and not moving.

I acted quickly, grabbing at him desperately, pulling him over onto his back, his face slack and lifeless. Wrapping an arm around him, I paddled desperately for the nearest piece of dry land, the shore a staggering distance away. Every fiber of my being fought in that moment, his body surprisingly light as the waves of the river helped drift us closer and closer to the shore. It felt like hours went by before I could see the bank a stone throws away, my heart hammering so hard in my chest I thought it might take flight. 

How long had he been without oxygen? Five minutes? Ten minutes? An hour? 

I stumbled, floundering under the water as one of my feet hit the loose gravel of the ascending shore bank, popping back up and grabbing onto Mister J again as his body tried to float away. We were so close, only a couple yards from solid ground. With one last burst of energy, I hauled him onto the sand and pebble beach, falling to my knees beside his body, my hands shaking and hovering over him as I tried to see if he was breathing, if his heart was still beating. Bringing my face to his, I saw his lips were open, water inside his mouth telling me all I needed to know. 

He wasn't breathing.

Next, I pulled his jacket away from his chest, my trembling hands tearing open his shirt to expose his pale and tattooed chest. My head rested against his icy cold skin, nothing coming from within.

His heart wasn't beating.

My own heart twinged, literally breaking into two pieces. If I could have torn open my chest and given him a piece of my working heart, I would have. Instead, I turned him on his side, letting the water pour from his mouth, settling him on his back to start chest compressions. 

“One Two Three Four Five Six Seven....” I counted my way to thirty, watching as my efforts pushed water from him, forcing the damn liquid from his body. Pinching his nose, I tilted his head back and covered his mouth with mine, breathing into him, watching as his chest rose and fell, not rising again until I blew a mouthful of air into him again. I tried a couple more times, going back to chest compressions, water and tears flying off my face as I gave it my all, pushing at his chest with all of my might.

I don't know where my knowledge of CPR came from or how I was easily able to pick it back up as I desperately tried to save him. All I knew at that moment was that he wasn't responding and I wish I had a defibrillator. It took my hazy, panicked mind a moment to piece it together, my compressions coming to a stop when I realized, almost crying in joy.

I was a walking, talking defibrillator.

Placing my palms flat on his chest, I closed my eyes, praying to anyone that would listen to let it work, willing myself not to fry his insides by giving him too much juice.

I shocked him, his body jolting, settling and not moving. I started compressions again, breathing into him, shocking him again. So much time had passed, his brain and body starved of oxygen, and his skin was starting to turn waxy and blue, the lips I pressed to mine cold.

“No!” I howled, punching him in the chest with all my might. “You can't fucking die!”

I hit him with my fist again, nailing him in the middle of the chest, a crack of lightening streaking across the sky making me jump. The dark clouds that loomed overhead matched my crumbling world. He remained motionless below me and I collapsed upon him sobbing uncontrollably. 

He was gone. I couldn't save him.


	23. The Unexpected Revival

My feet dug into the sand and pebbles, my arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into cold flesh, a shiver passing over my body as rain began to fall from the sky. I couldn't let him go, couldn't stop touching his skin, my tears freely falling onto him as I wept over him. 

He looked peaceful, his face calm, his eyes closed to me. All anger and aggression was gone from his features, his face handsome, almost boyish, raindrops sticking to his long eyelashes. I kissed each eyelid, hiccuping around a sob that tore from my chest, my hands clutching at his face.

Lightening cracked loudly nearby, the landscape illuminated brightly, a bolt of the electricity striking close. Tiny hairs stood up on my body, my own internal white heat swirling and unsettled, like it sensed a distant relation with the natural current. Fingers dragged along skin, lips following in their wake as I tried to memorize every single inch of him, knowing he would eventually be gone, his physical form only fleeting. I never wanted to forget. I couldn't remember much, but this, him, I wanted to remember forever.

The lightening sought me out, cracking closer, seeking me like a long lost mate wanting to embrace, and I was oblivious, so wrapped up in him. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead, the nearby water thrashing and splashing up on the shore, licking at him, trying to claim him. In a panic, I clutched at him, pulling with all my might, my feet slipping in the loose beach, my body aching as I pulled his dead weight, trying to keep him from the water. 

Lightening struck again and I felt the heavy jolt, saw the bright flash of light before my eyes as it struck me, my body absorbing most of the impact, knocking me back with great force, The Joker's body falling and slumping back onto the ground.

I gasped loudly at the sensation, sprawled on my back, the wet, hard ground beneath me.

Another gasp followed, this one not mine. Then another. Then another. 

I bolted upright, feeling as the rush of electricity coursed through my body, sending an ecstatic shiver across me at the sensation, my eyes falling on his body.

His eyes were open, his mouth agape, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his pale tattooed hands digging into the earth beneath him. A shuddering exhale of joy and emotion exploded from me and I crawled to him, falling beside his body, my shaking hands grabbing his face, seeking out his eyes.

There they were, bright and blue, full of life. I clutched him to me, pulling him from the ground and against my chest.

“You're alive!” I pulled back, kissing him, craving the feel of him against me, the feel of his mouth on mine. 

He didn't kiss me back.

I pulled back, confused. His eyes were looking at me, darting across my face and down my body, my top bare except for a bra, my jeans covering me, but obviously torn.

“Who are you?” His voice came out as a whisper, soft and gentle 

The question gut punched me and I gulped in several mouthfuls of air before I could respond, my voice trembling.

“I'm...I'm...” Mister J had never called me by the old name, Bruce and people that didn't know better the only ones that used it. I refused to use it now. “I'm your girl, Mister J. I'm your Queen.”

A thoughtful look crossed his face, his demeanor almost boyish and playful, like a child sucking on a chocolate morsel.

“My girl?” The question rolled off his tongue and I ached at the innocence. 

“Yes!” I couldn't stop the sob that came from me, lunging forward to clutch his face. “I'm yours! And you're mine!”

He didn't answer, just stared at me, not an ounce of recognition in his eyes. Sadness boiled away and turned into anger and frustration. After everything, after all I'd done, he was erased, like a blank piece of paper. Everything about him was gone, replaced by a docile, confused man child. 

I pulled away from him, afraid I'd harm him if he continued to stare at me in boyish wonder, my eyes and heart exhausted from trying to find an ounce of the older Joker in him and failing. As I opened my mouth to say something to wipe the sweet look from his face, Frost ran up, out of breath, a gun in his hand.

“Ma'am, I have a van...” He started, his eyes falling on the man on the ground. “Boss?”

J looked up at the henchman, not recognizing him either, which made me feel a little better, at least I wasn't the only one forgotten. Then his blue eyes settled on the gun and I watched as fear flickered across his face.

“What is going on?” Frost looked at me for answers and reached for my hand as I held it out for help off the ground.

“He doesn't remember anything.”

“He has...amnesia?” It took Frost a second to get the word out. I shrugged, exhaustion washing over me. I could barely handle the thought of losing him, the memory still fresh, and something about this was much worse. He was still in physical form before me, every single pale and familiar inch of him, but his brain was foreign territory, and it made me uneasy. 

“Did you say you had a car?” I wanted nothing more but to fall onto something dry and pass out. 

“Yes, it's right over the hill here.” He nodded behind him.

“Good.” I looked down at The Joker, his eyes darting back and forth over the two of us, looking amused. “We need to get him back to the mansion. He's definitely vulnerable right now.”

Frost nodded, bending over to help J from the ground, his legs unsteady, gloved hands clutching at the henchman. I watched, feeling sick, my arms wrapped around me as I followed them up the hill. At the crest, a white van sat idling, another henchman behind the wheel. The back doors swung open, other goons jumping out to help Frost load The Joker into the back, everyone exchanging looks at his demeanor. 

The rage hit me like another bolt of lightening and I pulled the gun from Frost's waistband while he was distracted. 

“What are you doing?” Frost wheeled towards me.

“Get him to the mansion, I'm going to look for Batman.” I started to stalk off, but Frost grabbed me, his strong hands clutching at my forearms, his face coming close. It was the first time he'd ever touched me in that way and I tensed up, his face dangerously close to mine.

“You are in no shape to go after Batman.” He was right, but I wanted so desperately to give into my rage, seek out revenge. 

“He has to pay...” I started, trying to pull away.

“He will! But not right now.” Frost was firm, not letting me go. “If J pulls out of whatever is happening right now, he'll want you there. You NEED to be there for him.”

He was absolutely right and the rage immediately dissolved, my body relaxing. I collapsed against his chest, fresh tears welling in my eyes, and I gave over the gun, wrapping my arms around his neck. Frost tucked the pistol away, scooping me from the ground, and carried me to the van, depositing me next to Mister J.

The van lurched away as Frost jumped in after me, closing the doors behind him. 

“Get us home!” I heard him say above me. I closed my eyes, too exhausted to do anything else.

 

I woke up when the van came to a stop, feeling J near me, the rise and fall of his chest reminding me that he was alive, and I rolled close to him, seeking him out. Whether he remembered me or not, I remembered him and I would revel in it. As the back doors flew open, J sat up, like a clown bobblehead, looking around with a goofy smile on his face.

“Where are we?” He asked the question as a goon helped him out of the van, one of his hands coming to grasp my shoulder tightly as I climbed out and stood next to him, his body still unsteady. His touch almost made me cry, my bottom lip beginning to tremble, and I stepped away from the contact, Frost taking over and directing J away from the van.

We were back at the mansion, walking inside through the garage. I stalked ahead of the two men, heading down the hallway, motioning at Frost to bring J into the office, shoving past the guard standing outside the door. He looked startled as Mister J walked by, giving him a boyish hello, watching after us as we stepped into the office. I slammed the door in his face, turning back and pointing at the desk.

“Sit him down before the computer.”

Frost deposited J in the large black leather chair and I stepped next to him, my hand trailing under the desk ledge, searching for the button. When I found it, the desk came to life, the computer monitor sliding out, the keyboard popping out before us. Mister J clapped his hands in glee, giggling like a child and I grit my teeth, willing myself not to get angry.

Searching through the files, I quickly found the folder containing all the saved videos. I clicked the one titled for Bruce Wayne.

“What are you doing?” Frost was standing on the other side of The Joker, watching as I maneuvered easily through the folders.

“Reminding him.” I played the video.

The Joker's face appeared on the screen and Mister J leaned forward to watch, turning to look at me.

“Who is that?” 

Oh, for fuck's sake.

“That's you.” I pointed at the monitor and he turned back, watching himself talk, their faces identical, their mannerisms the polar opposites. It didn't take long for the video to switch over to the recordings, J's eyes growing wide as the clip of our first night began to play out before him.

“Wha...” He started, looking from me, to Frost, and then back to the screen. “That's me. That's you.”

His fingers pointed at me, then at the screen, then at himself. 

“Yes, J, that's us. There's more. Keep watching.” His blue eyes turned back to the screen, growing larger and larger as each scene unfolded. He was silent as the screen went black and turned to me. I flinched back, a blush on his face, and I'd never seen anything like it, my own eyes growing wide. Frost saw it too and our eyes met. “Get him upstairs. Now.”

I stalked from the room, shoving past the guard at the door, making my way into the den. I was pacing in front of the fire place, the heat trying to soothe me but failing. I was wringing my hands, talking to myself when Frost cut through the room with Mister J. I stopped pacing, turning to watch as they made their way up the stairs, J stopping for a moment to peer down at me from the landing. For a split second he looked like his old self and a jolt of hope passed over me. It died quickly when he grinned at me, waving sweetly, turning to rush after Frost.

  
  


I stepped into the bedroom, exhausted, needing a hot shower and clean clothes. I couldn't see J anywhere and advanced further into the room, making my way into the closet. There he was, naked, his back to me, his hands running over the shirts. He turned, jumping in surprise, and tried to cover himself, making me roll my eyes and chuckle.

“Please, J, I've seen it.” I moved over to the wall that had been designated for my clothes, looking for something warm and comfortable. “Quite well, in fact.”

That I said more to myself and ignored him while I pulled different garments from the wall, finally deciding on a pair of jogger sweatpants and cropped sweatshirt. Tossing them onto a nearby chair, I stripped down, not thinking too much about the man standing across from me. It wasn't uncommon for me to undress in front of J and even in the current situation, it slipped my mind. 

The torn jeans hit the floor and I quickly shimmied out of my panties, reaching behind me to undo the bra. Gathering up the clothes from the chair, I turned to make my way into the bathroom. J was standing behind me, very close, his chest rising and falling quickly. I jumped in surprise, dropping the clothes.

“J?” He was looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

“What happened to your body?” His voice was still gentle, but came out strained, his eyes looking over the multiple cuts and lacerations across my back and torso.

“Some glass cut me, J.” I answered him, wanting to cringe at my tone, the tone you'd use with a child. He was definitely not a child, not if his erection had anything to say about it, but his eyes still told me he was scared, uncertain, concerned.

“You're hurt.” A pained expression crossed his face, a hand absentmindedly grabbing at himself. There wasn't anything sexual about it, just the way a toddler might handle themselves, curious and exploring. It was unsettling. I would have rather he be lewd, aggressive even. That meant a part of him was still in there somewhere. 

Grabbing the clothes from the floor, I shoved past him, rushing from the room and into the bathroom. He followed after me, stopping me from shutting the bathroom door.

“What?” I snapped at him, watching him flinch, instantly making me feel bad.

“I'm scared.” I would have laughed in his face had his eyes not gutted me, making me pull open the ajar door, pull him to me. He flinched again, but this time from the contact, and he pulled back to look down between us, that blush crossing his cheeks again. 

Where was it even coming from? I'd never seen him blush in the months I'd known him, I didn't even know that he could do it.

I took his hand coaxing him into the bathroom and shut the door after us. Pulling him over to the tub, I had him sit down on the edge, leaning over to turn on the water. I jumped when I felt a hand against my backside, jerking my head over my shoulder to look at him. He was giddy, the fear gone from his face, biting his bottom lip as he palmed my ass. When he saw me staring at him, he jerked back, like I was about to scold him. Scoffing, I went back to filling the tub, pouring a generous amount of bubble bath into the steaming water. Standing up, I crossed over to grab a couple towels, his eyes following me the entire time. As I neared him, his eyes dropped in embarrassment. 

Enough is enough.

I stepped before him, cupping his face, turning his eyes up to mine.

“J, listen to me!” I spoke sternly, his wide eyes burning into mine. “I know the old you is in there somewhere. Okay, you need to return to me. I need...I need you.”

I dissolved into tears, my hands leaving his face to cover my own, unable to silence the sobs. I gasped, hiccuping in surprise when he embraced me, pulling me between his legs, his arms wrapped around my hips, his face burying in my breasts. I clutched at him, my fingers twining in his green hair, and I felt moisture against my skin. Tightening my fingers in his hair, I pulled him back from me, shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

I laughed, tears streaming down my own face, unable to resist kissing the lines of saline from his cheeks, my hands grasping his sharp jaw, holding him in place.

“You're unbelievable.” I spoke against his skin.

“You're unbelievable.” He repeated, pulling me into another embrace. I held him against me, only pulling away when the tub almost overflowed, his giggle joining mine as I frantically turned off the faucet, draining some of the water to keep it from sloshing over when we got inside. 

Normally, he would have slipped in first, having me settle against his chest. Instead, I got in first, motioning for him to join me. He nervously stepped into the hot water, sinking before, leaving distance between us, pulling his knees to his chest. It was all very innocent and I smiled at him.

“Come here, J.” I placed hands on his shoulders, coaxing him back until he settled against me, his head resting on my shoulder. His nerves dissolved and he sighed, closing his eyes as the steaming water soothed our aching bodies. I pulled my fingers through his hair, smiling softly as his own hands found my legs under the water, pulling them to circle around his waist.

My mind wandered, picturing this as another life, what it might have been like to meet him before the chemicals, before the chaos and mayhem, maybe when his hair used to be brown or black, his lips devoid of the red, his skin a darker tone, none of the tattoos splashed across his skin. In that life, things might have been simpler, I might have still been doing whatever I was doing before, only doing it with him by my side. Maybe there would have been children or a dog. I closed my eyes, images flashing across my mind. 

I ached for it shortly, then I remembered everything else. The way his icy eyes would look at me as he was about to devour me. His ruby red mouth leaving marks and bruises across my skin, purring and growling as he held me in place, his tattooed hands gripping my hips as he ravaged me, turning me into a puddle of desire and want. His mouth sharp, his mind sharper, leaving me on edge and feeling safe. The hot inside of his mouth, the way his tongue felt as it twisted around mine. 

I ached again, knowing which one I preferred, continuing to ache at the thought it was all gone. He was still alive, before me in physical form, everything about him the same, except for his mind. I let my fingers trace over the tattoos on his chest, his eyes closed to me, a faint smile spreading across his face at the feel of my touch.


	24. The Unexpected Joy Ride

I sat down at the dining room table, Frost on the other side, his face calm and empty of emotion.

“I'm glad you're not panicking.” I was a nervous wreck, the first night with the new Mister J not resulting in him waking up miraculously cured. He was currently traipsing around the mansion, giddy and excited. I had let him go, needing to take a moment to consult with Frost on his welfare.

“I am.” Frost answered shortly and I gave him a look. “I'm just not showing it like you are, ma'am.”

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair, slinging my arm over my face, moaning in annoyance.

“Frost, we have to do something!” I bolted upright, agitated. “I woke up this morning with him spooning me and he said good morning.”

Frost cracked up, unable to stop himself. I sat across from him, glaring and seething.

“I'm glad you think it's funny.” I watched as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“I'm sorry.” He pulled back the smile, his face red, the corners of his mouth twitching. I decided to push forward and ignore him, all of my energy needed to come up with a plan.

“I think the lightening is what did it to him.” I was talking more to myself, but Frost nodded in agreement across from me. “Maybe he just needs a good knock on the head or a big dose of juice sent straight into his brain.”

All humor had left Frost's face and he leaned forward.

“What if it fucks him up more?” I took a moment to respond, mulling over the question. 

“I don't know.” I didn't know and the thought of him getting worse, definitely never returning to me, made me sick to my stomach. We sat in silence for several minutes, each of us lost in our own thoughts. 

There was a faint crackle from Frost's jacket and he reached inside, pulling out a walkie. They used them all over the house and for jobs.

“It's a risk we might have to take...” I started and Frost interrupted me, barking into the walkie, making me jump in surprise.

“HE DID WHAT?” Frost stood up so quickly the dining room chair fell back onto the floor.

“What? What is it?” I started to panic even more and I hated not being in the loop.

“Ah, fuck!” Frost said more to himself and then wheeled towards me. “Mister J has taken one of the cars and left.”

“Left?” I let the word hang in the air, anger and rage starting to simmer and boil in my gut.

“Yes, ma'am.” Frost was trying to be careful, seeing the fury that was filtering across my face. “It would seem that he slipped into the garage, took the Corvette, and drove off the property.”

I stood up, leaning forward, my hands spreading across the heavy wood of the table. 

“Go. Get. Him. NOW!” I was livid and I pushed away from the table storming from the room.

(Joker's POV)

There were so many rooms, so many places to hide away, to have fun and pretend. I ran up and down each hallway, each room a mystery, giddy with excitement. My footsteps slowed as I heard voices ahead, a finger coming to my mouth to shush myself, giggling to myself as I tiptoed closer to the sound. I came to a door, leaning close to it, the voices becoming louder.

“...do something! I woke up this morning with him spooning me and he said good morning.” It was the pretty lady and she was talking about me. I could hear someone laughing, followed by a, “I'm glad you think it's funny.”

“I'm sorry.” A deep voice responded, though he didn't seem like he was very sorry, his voice dripping with amusement. I wanted to giggle with him, it was contagious. Instead, I brought a hand up to my mouth, biting at my palm, and continued to listen.

“I think the lightening is what did it to him. Maybe he just needs a good knock on the head or a big dose of juice sent straight into his brain.”

I almost gasped, standing up straight, my heart beginning to pound. Was the pretty lady talking about hurting me? What had I done wrong? I immediately felt scared, taking a step back from the door, almost tripping over my own feet. Turning, I ran, running deeper into the mansion, getting lost and confused, pushing open door after door, most of them empty and dark rooms. None of them made me feel safe and I kept running. 

I staggered to a stop when a door opened to reveal a garage. It was the same one from yesterday, the walls lined with cars. Each one looked fancy and expensive. I immediately got giddy with excitement again, momentarily forgetting about what I had heard. 

I wanted to drive one.

As I stepped into the room, lights came to life overhead, and I looked up in wonder. A box on the wall caught my eye as I walked further into the room, a dozen or more hooks inside, all with keys dangling from them. I grabbed the first one on the line, turning back to the line of cars, pressing buttons randomly. A bright green Corvette chirped nearby, then an alarm began to blare as I hit the wrong button, making me jump in surprise and drop the keys. Snatching them from the ground, I frantically hit the buttons until it stopped, my heart pounding in my chest.

Someone had to have heard that ruckus. In my barefeet, I ran over to the car, pulling on the door, finding it locked. Carefully, pushing the button that had an open lock next to it, the car chirped again, the door opening as I pulled on the handle. The bucket seat was comfortable as I sat down in the car, the smell of leather hitting my nose.

Sliding the key into the ignition, the car purred to life, making me purr. It was a strange sound and feeling as it came from my chest, but it felt good to do. So I purred again. Laughing loudly, the sound making me jump and echoing around the car. 

Where did that laugh come from? 

I shook my head clear of the question, not caring, and revved the engine. Putting the car in gear, I squealed out of the parking spot, leaving lines of black on the floor as I roared away, zooming out of the open garage door and into the driveway, leaving the house far behind me.

(End Joker's POV)

 

Panic continued to set in as I paced The Joker's office, my hands coming up to smack at my head, mumbled words getting louder and louder as I talked to myself. I was sick with worry, knowing that Batman wasn't the only person in Gotham that would love to get their hands on The Joker. I jumped when there was a light knock at the door, wheeling towards the sound. It was Frost and he walked into the room.

“What are you doing here?” I snapped. “Shouldn't you be out there searching for him.”

“We know exactly where he's going with tracking on the vehicle.” Frost explained holding up a tablet. “I have sent a team of guys out to retrieve him.”

“You should be with them! He won't know the goons at all! He's like a fucking child!” I shoved past Frost and ran down the hallway, stopping before a henchman and demanding his weapon. He hesitated and as I went to reach for him, Frost cleared his throat and motioned for the man to relinquish his gun. Tearing it from his hand, I turned to walk off, stopping and wheeling back. A single bullet entered the goon's forehead and he pitched onto the floor.

“Don't ever fucking hesitate to give me what I want again!” I snarled the words, knowing he was dead, saying them for the benefit of anyone nearby. With a deranged and dangerous look in my eye, I turned and stormed away, going straight for the garage. It was all very nostalgic as I frantically searched through the keys, this time selecting the new custom Lamborghini that had been delivered to replace the one we'd wrecked. Frost seemed uneasy as he slipped into the passenger seat, but he remained quiet. 

The Lamborghini tore up the driveway, the tablet telling us that Mister J was already well into the city. 

“I hope we get to him in time.” Both of my hand's gripped the steering wheel tightly, my angry focus on the road ahead of me.

(Joker's POV)

All the flashing lights and colors caught my eye, the Corvette slowing as I pulled into the parking lot, stopping and killing the engine. I slung open the door and rushed towards the gate, not noticing how people were reacting to my presence, just excited to get inside.

I jumped the turnstile, ignoring the brief protest of the clerk standing nearby, and rushed into the amusement park, all the lights and smells hitting me an once. I was giddy, clapping my hands in excitement, and I rushed into the startled crowd, eager to play.

(End Joker's POV)

“He's stopped.” Frost made the observation, his face glued to the tablet the entire time we had been driving.

“Where is he?”

“He's at the amusement park.” Frost pulled his phone out and dialed a number. 

“Amusement park?” My brow pinched and I accelerated the car, swerving around slow vehicles, eager to get to where he was located. “Is that a safe place?”

Frost didn't answer, someone on the other end picking up.

“Are you close to him? Yes, I see where he stopped. Yes. Yes. Okay.” Frost hung up the phone, staring out the window silently.

“Well?!?” I was exasperated at his lack of communication.

“The goons have arrived at the park and they're searching for him on foot.”

“We need to fucking hurry!” I slammed the gas pedal to the floor, the Lamborghini roaring forward, the outside landscape becoming a blur as I drove closer and closer to Mister J. “If someone gets to him before we do...”

“Our men are on location. They should have him in no time.” I didn't feel any better, my stomach turning, making me feel nauseous. 

The Lamborghini weaved through the traffic, getting closer and closer, the ball of anxiety in my gut getting bigger. I wouldn't feel better until I could see and touch him, see that he was unharmed and safe.

(Joker's POV)

There were lights everywhere, music mixed and tinkling from countless rides and games. Carnies were yelling and motioning at people as they walked by, luring people in for their rigged games, large stuffed animals hanging over their greasy heads, drawing the people in like flies to a web. 

I couldn't take everything in fast enough, my head whipping back and forth in awe. There were so many things that I wanted to do and I rushed forward, getting in line for a roller coaster, gasps resonating through the crowd lined up before me, their bodies parting and a couple of them motioning me forward, their hands shaking. I frowned a bit, fear obvious on their faces, but I was drawing close to the ride and forgot about it quickly. The man operating the ride placed me in the front, securing me inside, and without loading anyone else, the ride lurched forward.

Click Click Click Click

I was climbing up to the top, my stomach lurching as the cart crested the top, pausing before the bottom dropped out of my stomach and I fell over the edge, my laugh echoing across the park. Heads turned in my direction, but I was oblivious, giggling and cackling as I rode the loops and drops.

(End Joker's POV)

The Lamborghini slid to a stop before the park entrance and I flung open the door, tucking the gun in my pants, slamming the door closed as I ran for the turnstiles.

“You have to pay...” A man started to protest when I leapt over, but his voice faded away as I pulled the gun, giving him a smirk as I ran off, Frost hot on my trail.

“Have they found him yet?” I yelled over my shoulder and I saw him talking into his phone, shaking his head at me in response.

I let out a string of profanity and ran forward, my gaze swinging back and forth, trying to spot his obvious green head. So far there was nothing. I spun around the lights confusing, too many sounds, too many smells, so many people yelling and talking, making my brain fuzzy. I staggered to a stop, pinching my eyes shut, and Frost slid to a stop behind me.

“Are you okay?” I could hear him but it took me a moment to respond.

“Yeah,” I shook my head clear and started moving again. “I'm fine. Just a nervous wreck.”

“Maybe you should...” Frost started, but a wheezing cackle echoed across the park, making the tiny hairs stand up across my body.

“J!” I yelled out, wheeling around, the sound of his eerie laugh bouncing around the park, almost impossible to pinpoint. I ran forward aimlessly, hoping to make sense of the direction of the sound, but it continued to baffle and confuse me. I screamed his name again, over and over. “J! J! J! Mister J!”

The laugh had died and didn't start up again and I was left wheeling around, looking for him, my heart hammering in panic, surrounded by laughing and happy people. 

(Joker's POV)

I had stumbled off the roller coaster, giddy with excitement, my eyes scanning for the next thing to do, my attention falling on a small building, a large sign over the entrance.

House of Mirrors

I clapped my hands and rushed forward, the attendant waving me inside with an apprehensive look on his face. I ran into the building, immediately swallowed by walls of mirrors, making me cackle and laugh in happiness, quickly getting lost and not caring.

(End Joker's POV)

I saw his green head across the way, just a glimpse, but enough to make me sprint forward, pushing people out of my way as I scrambled, his name falling from my lips. As I pushed through a group of people, ignoring their protests, I saw at a distance away as Mister J slipped into the House of Mirrors, a questionable man slinking in after him, looking like he was up to no good.

“Frost!” I cried out, running forward, hoping he was still behind me. The head henchman ran up to my side and I nodded ahead. “He just went into the mirror house! And someone followed him in!”

Frost got onto his phone, alerting the goons of J's location, and we both ran forward, frantically making our way to the building. The attendant stepped forward, holding up a hand to me.

“Tickets pl...” I pulled the gun from my pants, pointing it in his face.

“Get the fuck out of my way!” I snarled and with shaking hands, he stumbled back, giving me entrance. 

I ran into the building, the inside dim, confusing and disorienting, mirrors bouncing bewildering images around. Several times I ran into the glass, swearing, almost opening fire, refraining only because I was afraid I'd shoot him. Instead I started yelling his name, the sound bouncing and echoing, making me more lost and baffled. I turned, looking for Frost, but he was no where to be seen, having branched off at some point, searching on his own. I turned back, pushing forward, my hands running over the surface of the mirrors, turning corners when I came to them, going deeper and deeper into the building.

“J!” I hissed his name, hoping he would hear me. There was no response.

(Joker's POV)

It had started off fun, but as I advanced further inside, I started to get scared. It was like I could hear multiple footsteps, my own and a set that were following me. My pace increased and soon I was running, my heart hammering, my fists clenched in fear as I tried to find the exit and soothing sunlight. Instead, I stumbled into the dead center of the maze of mirrors and I felt trapped, surrounded on all sides by glass, my reflection looking back at me from so many angles. I wheeled around trying to make sense of it all and that's when I caught the reflection of the man.

“Who's there?” I called out, my voice full of fear. I cleared my throat, trying to sound stronger. “Show yourself!”

With a wheezing laugh, the man did exactly as I asked, stepping out onto the floor, a flash of metal showing at his fist. 

“Who are you?” My eyes were wide as I took in the blade.

“You know who I am, Joker.” The man's voice was rough and unforgiving. “What made you think it was okay to show your face here?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” I protested, holding up my hands.

“What the fuck are you going on about?” The man spit on the floor by my feet and slashed the blade through the air playfully, making me jump in fear. “Falcone is going to be happy when I walk in with your head on a stick.”

I gulped, trying not to appear afraid, and failing miserably.

“Let's talk this over.” I protested.

“There's nothing to talk about, you green fuck!” The man snarled and advanced on me.

(End Joker's POV)

I stumbled around a corner, voices ahead making my ears perk. My pace increased when I recognized one of them as Mister J's, his voice full of fear. I ran, following the sound, hoping the mirrors weren't playing tricks on me. It sounded like I needed to get to him and fast. My heart was hammering so hard I thought it might explode, my stomach a ball of barbwire. Running around a corner, I ran out into a wide open area, Mister J across from me, the man threatening him directly before me. I slid to a stop, surprised when he didn't hear me, and leveled the gun with the back of his head, my eyes meeting Mister J's from across the room. 

The look that filtered across The Joker's face gave me away and the man wheeled in my direction, my finger squeezing the trigger in a panic, the bullet clipping his ear, narrowly missing Mister J across the room, a mirror shattering from the bullet. The man lunged at me, the blade in his hand seeking out the tender flesh of my stomach, and I dodged his jab, swinging the hand that held the gun, connecting with the side of his face. His howl of pain echoed around the room and the blade flew from his hand as he staggered from the impact, the metal sliding away under a nearby mirror and into the maze of the building. 

“You fucking bitch!” I wasn't ready for his next attack, his foot kicking out and buckling my leg. I fell to my knees, the man punching me in the face with all his might, my vision flaring as the impact of his strike knocked my brain around in my skull. Static and noise filled my head and I howled, dropping my own weapon, my hands coming up to clasp at my head.

Retrieving the gun from the ground, the man turned to me, a nasty grin on his face.

“You must be his bitch.” He snarled down at me, pressing the muzzle of the gun against my temple. “I will get extra by bringing in your head too.”

“Hey, buddy!” A voice yelled nearby and the man wheeled in its direction. “That's my lady friend.”

Mister J stood close, a 2x4 in his hands. He didn't wait for the man to respond, swinging the chunk of solid wood at the man's head, a satisfying crunch filling the air. J swung again, catching the man's skull as he slumped to his knees, a spray of blood falling over me and making me gasp. J kept swinging on him, the wood beating him onto the floor, another loud crunch and the moan coming from the man ceased. But J didn't stop, the wood kept swinging and connecting with skull and brains and teeth, the man unrecognizable as J continued to pound his head into the floor. I clambered to my feet, grabbing at The Joker's arm as he went to swing again, trying to stop him.

“J! Stop! He's dead! He's dead, J!” We struggled for a moment until J's eyes cleared and he focused on me, the wood making a loud sound as it hit the floor.

A sob came from the man before me and suddenly I was hugged, Mister J crying into my shoulder, his entire body shaking. I was in shock, my hands hesitantly coming up to wrap around him, my brow furrowed in confusion as he clutched to me.

“It's okay.” I managed to choke out, my shocked face meeting with Frost's as he ran into the area.

Everything was not okay.

(Joker's POV)

I don't know what happened. One minute the man was threatening me, then he was threatening the pretty lady, and the next minute I was grabbing a piece of wood to use against him. Then his head was gone, replaced by a bloody, soupy puddle, and I was scared of myself and what I had done. 

I was now in her arms, refusing to let go of her as the man who always wore a suit escorted us out of the building, my swollen and bloodshot eyes wincing as we stepped out into the sunlight.

“Where are we going?”

“We're going home.” The lady seemed like she was afraid of me, but her hand was twined with mine and I refused to let go of her, even as we climbed into a fancy purple car, I clutched her to me, pulling her onto my lap, my arms wrapping around her torso and holding her in place. 

She made me feel normal. She made my heart not pound so hard. She felt like safety. I clung to her the entire ride home, the man named Frost driving the fancy car back to the mansion, the lady cradled against me the entire time. 

Everything was going to be okay. The further away from the park we drove, the less panicked I felt, my grip loosening on her until she just rested against me, her gaze falling anywhere but on me. She was going to protect me, I just knew it. She was going to be my friend, I just knew it. Everything was going to be okay, I thought with a sigh, wrapping my arms around her tightly again, an impending darkness advancing on me, and I wasn't sure why.

Turns out, everything was not going to be okay.

(End Joker's POV)

I walked into the room, dressed in only a tank top and a pair of jeans, my body free and loose to do as I needed without the hindrance of copious garments. 

I was in **the** room. The room that had housed me on several occasions and had been recently vacated by the late Ashley. This time Mister J was on the receiving end, the look of fear that was on his face making me sick to my stomach. 

He was strapped to the table, his chest bare, the tattoos upon his flesh standing out against his pale skin. I focused on them, trying to avoid his eyes, the way they pleaded with me. I was in no position to be weak. I had to do this. He needed to return to us. And I was willing to do what needed to be done to ensure that happened. 

Frost stood nearby, unable to mask the uneasiness from his face, and I shot him a threatening glare. 

“If you're going to give me that look the entire time, you can fucking leave the room.” And he did, turning on his heels, the door slamming behind him. He didn't agree with what I was doing, afraid that I was only going to make things worse. But he was powerless to stop me, I had already made it quite clear.

I stepped at the head of the table, staring straight ahead, feeling Mister J's eyes as they glared up into my face.

“Why are you doing this?” He didn't sound as scared, anger starting to peek through his demeanor.

“I'm trying to cure you.” My voice was uneasy and I cleared my throat, making my voice stronger. “You're not yourself, Mister J. I have to fix you.”

“I feel fine the way I am!” He yelled that into my face and for a second I almost agreed with him. But a nagging in my brain screamed the word NO, followed by a vocal response. 

“No!” I snarled, pushing away from the table, pacing the room. It HAD to be done, there was no other choice. We were vulnerable, especially once every crook and gangster in town found out that The Joker was replaced by a jolly man child. We were sitting ducks and each minute that passed by without Mister J at the helm, the more likely we were to be overthrown and slaughtered.

Frost had not agreed with my decision, wanting me to wait and see if the problem righting itself on its own, but I refused, insisting on my plan. 

I had my back to the table, my body tense with anxiety, and with a shaking breath I wheeled towards the table.

“Fuck it!” I stormed across the room, leaping onto the table, straddling his chest. His crystal blue eyes looked up into mine, gut punching me. His eyes were sad, searching mine for answers, for mercy, and I had none to give. I cupped his face, holding him steady as I leaned down to place a kiss upon his lips. “I love you.”

Fingers slid up into his hair and I sent a jolt of electricity straight into his brain.

The Joker started to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. I promise I'm not abandoning this story. I've been a little preoccupied and have several chapters coming your way to make up for it. Thank you for your patience and support. xoxo steph


	25. The Unexpected Return

I relented, pulling my hands away from his head, waiting to see if I'd made any progress. As his cry of pain faded from the room, his pinched eyes slowly began to open, his pupils coming into focus.

“Who are you? Where am I?” He started to panic and thrash at his restraints.

Fuck!

My hands pushed at his hard chest, slamming him back onto the table, my teeth gritting in sudden anger.

“Stop!” I yelled at him, watching him flinch into submission. His eyes swam with tears and his metal mouth hung open, gasping for air.

“What are you going to do with me?” He sounded scared and it further angered me. My hands trailed up from his bare chest, grasping at his face, and I drew close to him, bringing my glare close.

“I'm am going to keep you on this table for as long as it takes.” I snarled at him, my hands trailing down to his neck. “I will make you better again.”

My hands felt good around his neck, my stomach flipping in sudden excitement at the way it felt to squeeze, see more fear filter across his stunned face. This feeling, it felt so good to choke and torture and force yourself onto someone, especially someone that held so much influence like The Joker. It was dangerous, I could kill him, I could make him worse, and I was drunk with the power, a thrill of excitement shooting straight down to my core.

Sitting upright, I pushed back against him, feeling him soft and pliable at the seam of my jeans, my hips slowly beginning to roll as I brought my hands to clasp at his hard, tattooed chest. His icy eyes trailed down from my face to watch as I ground my hips, that part of him slowly coming to life, a new reaction splashing across his face.

“Ohhhh.” J groaned underneath me, his gaze breaking contact as his head slammed back against the table in pleasure. “What...are you...don't stop.”

His voice still sounded childish, making my skin crawl a bit, my hips increasing their motion, a hand coming up to clap over his mouth, trying to stem the sounds that came from him.

“Shut up!” I gasped, a jolt of pleasure shooting down to my aching clit, the jeans creating a frustrating buffer. “Just shut the fuck up!” 

I pulled my hand away from his mouth and kissed him, feeling him flinch in surprise against my lips. I pulled my tongue across his bottom lip, his own tongue twitching and coming to life in response. Twining my fingers into his hair, I held him to my face, sending another jolt into him, this one less powerful than the last, but just as effective. He groaned into my mouth, his body tensing underneath me, and I felt him fully hard and aroused at my center, his hips pushing up into me. I held the current into his brain, my mouth speaking words of comfort into his gasping mouth, and let him ride out the pain beneath me. 

“Fuck!” 

The word exploded from his mouth as I released him and he went limp for a moment, his eyes rolling back into his head. He remained that way, a small moan slipping from between his lips, and I reared back, slapping him with all of my strength, his head snapping to the side. A growl of surprise and pain erupted from him and his head jerked back to look at me, anger flooding across his face, his lip busted and bleeding.

“Is that the best you can do?” The taunt drilled me, his words striking me across the face, and I snarled in retaliation, rearing back. This time I balled my hand into a fist, swinging and striking him so hard I almost toppled off of him and onto the floor. His growl of pain bounced around the room as I caught myself from falling, my mouth gasping from rage and exertion, and I brought my furious gaze back down upon him. 

He was smiling.

“Mister J?” I asked hopefully, my anger beginning to reside.

He spit, blood splattering over me, and I flinched back from him, my hand coming up to touch my face, my palm pulling back red. In a split second, I was rearing back again slapping him across the face, bucking on top of him as I moaned in pleasure, my stained hand smearing blood across his pale cheek, creating more with the impact.

J thrashed beneath me, unmasked anger boiling from him, his hips pushing his hard length against me, and I rode him like he was a bucking bronco.

“You bitch!” He cried out and I groaned at the sound of his voice, so close to the original Mister J, the conviction not quite there, but budding and growing. “Fuck you, you fucking cunt!” 

There it was. He was full of rage, every single last bit of the boyish charm he'd exuded over the past several days evaporating off, revealing the feral animal my torment had created. I towered over him, my mind a thunderstorm of anger, my hands threatening to bring lightening down upon him.

“Give him back!” I snarled, pushing my body down so that I could grasp his throat tightly and safely bring my face close to his. Without waiting for him to respond, I sent a jolt of white current, a lightening strike of heat, making us both go rigid with the impact. The room became heavy with energy, the sound of our agony scrambling around the walls, bouncing and echoing, then fading away to nothing.

I collapsed upon him, the room eerie and quiet, no sound coming from him.

“Mister J?” I gasped his name from my place at his shoulder, my body weak and exhausted. Steam was rising from our bodies, beginning to fill the room with a fog, and I sat upright, looking down upon his prostrate form lifeless beneath me.

Slipping from him, I staggered on my unsteady feet, my trembling hands going to work on his restraints, starting with his feet. Releasing his legs, I clutched to the table as I slowly walked up to his bound wrist, fingers quickly working at the buckle on the cuff, releasing his hand and leaning over his body to release the other. 

Pulling back, I turned to leave the room, drained and spent, my attention distracted. I gasped as a hand clamped around my throat and I was hauled backwards, the table digging into the small of my back.

“Did you miss me?” A familiar voice purred nearby. Out of reflex, a hand clutched at his forearm, the other at his hand at my throat, and I groaned in both happiness and dismay. I felt him shift on the table, his hand about my throat pushing me forward, his barefeet slapping the floor as he stood, his chest now pressing into my back. I felt his breath as he leaned close to my cheek, holding me against him. “Because I missed you.”

With a thrust of his hips, The Joker propelled me across the room, a loud grunt coming from me as the edge of a nearby counter slammed into my stomach, my hands slapping against the cold metal as his body pinned me to the unforgiving surface. He was still hard, his cock pressing up against my backside, and I struggled beneath him, pushing back into him for some relief.

“J...” I started to protest, when his hand circled around to the back of my neck, pushing my cheek against the cold stainless steel, his body shifting away to create some distance between us. The pressure at the base of my skull held me in place, my breath fogging the shiny countertop, and I couldn't stop the sudden intake of air or the shuddering moan when he began to loosen my jeans with his free hand, tearing the denim and panties down, exposing me. 

“Spread your legs!” The Joker snarled behind me. It took my aroused brain too long to respond, his bare foot coming forward to kick my legs wider, the jeans keeping them from spreading completely. With a growl of annoyance, J lunged over me, pressing into me, his mouth coming to my ear. “Don't fucking move!”

He waited for me to nod and his hand released my neck, my head lifting on reflex.

“What did I say?” He lurched over me again, his hand slamming my head into the metal surface, making me gasp in budding anger. Shoving my face roughly, he pulled back, my lower half shifting and jerking as he knelt and tore the jeans down each of my legs. My legs now free, I widened my stance, his hands grabbing at the globes of my ass, spreading me before him. My cry echoed around the room as he flattened his tongue and licked slowly up my dripping slit, over my puckered hole, giving me a vicious bite to one of my plump cheeks, his tongue laving at the protesting skin as held me with his teeth.

“Mister J!” I cried out, my hands slamming against the counter, pleasure and an intense pain exploding out from where he anchored to me with his mouth. “Please!”

He released me, the spot where he'd bitten me throbbing, and he stood up, striking me across the opposite cheek, sending a jolt of pleasure across my body. I could feel my nipples hardening in response, smashed under me and against the tough, metal surface, the tanktop giving very little relief. 

I trembled with anticipation, hearing J as he gasped behind me, his body yet to make contact with me again. As each second ticked by, I became increasingly impatient, turning to look over my shoulder at him, just in time to see him jerk down the front of his drawstring pants, his pale cock springing free. I couldn't stop the groan as my eyes took in every single inch of him, his pale tattooed hand sliding up and down his length, a thumb stopping to swirl a drop of pre-cum from the tip, dragging the moisture down his shaft.

“You're dripping for me.” He growled, his hand continuing to stroke at himself. Our eyes met, both of us out of breath, gasping mouths spreading into toothy grins, and I arched my ass, swaying it before him.

“Come and get it.” I growled at him, the sneer on my face fading, my teeth gritting as he accepted my invitation, the hand not gripping his cock slapping across my ass, striking the flaming red bite mark. He lunged forward, not waiting for the cry to die from my mouth, causing it to hiccup in pitch and escalate as he thrust into me without hesitation or pause. 

It took my breath away and I felt lightheaded at the contact, his hips snapping into mine, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. Pulling back, just the tip of him still encased in my body, he slammed into me, pushing me up on my tiptoes, my nails raking uselessly into the shiny metal.

“Fuck!” We both collectively cried out, J's hands grappling my hips, holding me to his will as his hips picked up a relentless rhythm, slamming into me without mercy.

I was a mess beneath him, incoherent words tumbling from my mouth, my hands floundering for anything to grab onto and finding nothing. He skewered me with reckless abandon, seeking his own pleasure, giving me my own with his rough handling. I ached for his touch, opening my mouth to ask for it when he grabbed a handful of hair, wrenching me back against him, his hands seeking. The tanktop tore easily at his invading hands and I trembled, a violent shiver passing over my body as his fingers sought out a nipple, pinching and pulling sharply.

“Oh Goddamn it!” I cried out, his hips never letting up, a new sensation of pleasure and pain spiking from each of my nipples as he twisted at them without leniency. It was almost enough to send me over the edge, a rush of arousal drenching him and my thighs.

“Ohhh, fuck!” Mister J snarled behind me, one of his hands leaving a breast to slide down into my folds, a finger seeking out my clit. He swirled around it mercilessly, releasing my breast and pushing me face down back onto the counter, never giving up his assault on the bundle of nerves or the hammering of his hips. A shiver of impending release cascaded down each thigh and I tried to brace myself for the detonation of pleasure, not expecting the burst of light behind my closed eyes when I came, a gasping shuddering intake of breath leaving me speechless, a loud exhaling scream following as my pleasure swelled and swept me away.

J roared behind me, the clenching, hot grip I put around him drawing out his own release. His hips stilled for a moment, jagged thrusts following each burst of cum, filling me completely, and he slumped over my gasping, prone form, sweat making us stick together.

“J...” I started, once I found the means to talk, and I winced as he lurched away from me, pulling himself from my aching center. A string of our release connected our bodies and he broke it by slapping his cock against my ass, smearing the moisture across my skin. “I...”

“Hush!” The Joker released his cock, letting it nestle between my cheeks, and pulled me back against him, his chest pushing into my back. I felt his hot breath against my skin as he whispered into my ear. “We're just getting started.”


	26. The Unexpected Interruption

My entire body hurt. The dull ache at my center was a welcomed pain compared to the agony I felt across the rest of my body. J was still pinning me to the counter, his hard body flush with mine, our breath frantic as we came down from our high. Each exhale he made fell over my body and I synchronized with his breathing, my hands balling into fists as my chest began to ache for him. He was so close after being so far and I still wasn't positive he had returned to me. 

“J...” A hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me upright, spinning me around. Icy eyes stared into mine as he hauled me close and I stepped out of the jeans pooled around my feet, vulnerable and naked before him. “Do you remember me?”

“Of course I remember you.” His eyes never left mine, only darting down momentarily to look at my mouth, and then they were back up to bore into me. “Nothing could make me forget my girl.”

I dissolved at his words, melting down into emotion, unable to stop it. My hands came up to clutch at his face, holding him steady as I crashed my lips onto his. This time he kissed me back without hesitation, a loud moan erupting from me as I felt a jolt of excitement wash over my body, our lips tearing apart.

“Welcome back.” I whispered against his crimson mouth, hands moving up to twine into his wild hair.

“I want to examine every single inch of your body just to make sure I haven't forgotten a thing.” He purred, his chest vibrating against mine, his heart beating strongly from within.

“Please...” The word had barely left my mouth when he lurched and scooped me from the floor, turning to dash from the room with me bouncing in his arms.

We left a wake of startled maids as The Joker carried me through the house, his wheezing cackle bouncing off the walls, henchmen turning to watch as we skipped by, no one saying a word or daring to stop us. 

The door to our bedroom slammed against the wall as J kicked it inward, rushing across the room and tossing me onto the bed. I cried out in surprise and pain, feeling a hand wrap about my ankle, quickly distracting me from my discomfort. J stood at the edge of the bed, leering down at me, his hand slowly pulling me towards him. The thoughtful look that came across his face made me reach for him, but he ignored my pleas, continuing to stare at me while I writhed on the bed. When I made an attempt to sit up, he shoved me back onto the mattress, a hand coming and pressing at my chest right between my breasts.

“Don't move.”

I froze, heeding his words, which were neither nasty or aggressive. Instead, he spoke them like a man drunk on the sight of me, and it made me ache even further for his touch. His glacier gaze slowly moved about my body, taking in the damage, each cut and bruise standing out vividly on my pale skin, and a sheen of moisture splashed across his eyes as he took inventory. Finally he stopped where a bandage was taped to my body, hiding the healing wound from his bullet, realization and agony making his face crumble. 

The Joker collapsed before me, kneeling between my legs, and his hands trembled as they hovered over my injuries, a single solitary tear streaking down his cheek. I hiccuped in surprise, frozen and unable to move, flinching slightly as the tear dripped from his sharp chin and onto my stomach.

“I caused this.” He motioned at my body, fingertips softly stroking at each cut, hovering gently over each bruise. I had nothing to say. He had caused most of the damage, though not all of it. Another tear spilled over, streaming over the J on his cheek, and my hand darted forward quickly, catching it with my thumb. He watched me as I pulled my hand back, bringing the moisture to my mouth and sucking at it. I could taste the saline, but mostly I could taste the sorrow and regret. 

Sitting up, I clutched him to me, his face burying in my chest, and a shudder passed over his body. 

“I'm so...” I could hear his muffled voice, an intake of air cutting off half of the sentence. If I didn't know better, I would have thought The Joker was about to apologize to me. Cupping his face, I pulled him from his sanctuary at my breasts, staring down into his eyes.

“It doesn't need to be said.” I cooed to him. “I know. I have forgiven you. I forgave you the moment you touched me again. The moment you sank that blade into Batman's neck. The moment you died on that beach, leaving me alone. I forgave you for it all. Now, shut up and fuck me.”

A sneer pulled at his lips and the sadness and torment slowly receded from his eyes, leaving an animalistic glare, his tongue darting out to slide across his bottom lip. His hands had been wrapped around me and they slid up until they settled on my shoulders. With a shove, I fell back onto the mattress, his fingers sliding down over my breasts to settle on each side of my waist, his body pushing forward and spreading my legs wider.

I flinched at the feel of his mouth against a cut, his tongue coming out to stroke and lave, a sting of pain radiating out, his lips kissing away the discomfort. He connected the dots, moving from cut to bruise, giving each one attention, leaving the biggest wound for last. It was ugly and would definitely leave a scar, and I started to protest as he peeled the bandage away to reveal the damage. 

“Goddamn me.” His statement made me take in a sharp breath and I moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure as he kissed around the healing flesh. Twining fingers into his hair, I watched him as he slid his tongue away, leaving a trail of moisture, and settled his cheek right above my mound, looking up at me. “Where else have I hurt you?”

I shook my head, pinching my brow, my fingers tightening in his strands, and I gently chided him. 

“Shut up, Mister J.” I grit my teeth at him and gave him a wink. With a wheezing chuckle, J pulled back, coming face to face with my center, a look of a-ha coming over his features.

“And what do we have here?” He didn't look at me as he spoke, his eyes glued to my center, my hips shifting as a jolt of excitement shot straight down to the bundle of nerves he was currently eyeing. As I opened my mouth to say something, the tip of his tongue slid enticingly slow up my slit, spreading me open, the wet muscle flicking against my clit and making me flinch in surprise.

He pulled back, his breath falling over my slick skin, and I fisted the sheets beneath me, willing myself not to move, afraid he'd stop if I did. An index finger from each hand spread me open further, exposing and pulling back the hood of my clitoris, his tongue flat and broad stroking up, his mouth closing over me, sucking sharply and pulling an exclamation right out of me.

“Fuck, Daddy!” I moaned, my head pitching back as he suckled at me, changing from intense to subtle, pushing me closer to the edge, then pulling me back with a gentler stroke. I writhed, trying to pull my hips from him, his hands moving up to grip at me, fingertips burrowing into my flesh. 

“Let me remember you.” He hummed against my pussy, sending a tremor of pleasure across my body, goosebumps spreading up, my nipples pebbling and retracting. 

“J...I'm so close.” I whined, giving him warning. 

He didn't answer, instead he rooted into me without mercy, his mouth leaving my clit, dipping further south, hands sliding to my knees, hauling my thighs back, my legs pushed to my stomach, making me wince in pain. He had me folded before him, angling me up perfectly, his tongue sliding between my cheeks and over my puckered hole, eliciting a fit of squeals and ragged moans from me, the pain radiating out from my abdomen all but forgotten.

“Have I been here before, I seem to have forgotten?” I could see his eyes glinting at me mischievously under a shock of green hair and I bit my lip.

“You've visited briefly.” I admitted, my heart hammering in my chest. 

“Let's make new memories.” The Joker arched his brow at me and dove against me again, all attempt at protesting turning into a shuddering moan. It was all very foreign, his tongue sliding against new territory, and I writhed above him, my eyes pinched closed in concentrating pleasure. As his tongue dipped into me, pushing its way into my body, sliding with ease past the ring of muscle, I lurched, my legs kicking and struggling. With a snarl, The Joker anchored his hands into the backs of my knees, forcing my legs into my chest. Rocking me back further, he pushed upright with his legs, leaning over me, his tongue pushing deeper into my body. Tears poured from my eyes, my mouth open in a neverending sob of pleasure, and I felt a tremor of pleasure as I veered close to a climax, stunned his mouth could do this to me, nowhere close to my clit.

He retracted his tongue from my body with giggle to say, “I felt that.”

I still couldn't find the words to respond to him, my body folded and on display before him, my pleading gaze meeting his. 

“What's wrong, baby?” His tone was mocking and he nibbled at the plump skin of my ass, purring against my flesh.

“Yeah, baby, what's wrong?” A new voice cut into the silence, making us both flinch in surprise. The unmistakeable sound of a cocking gun filled the room and a figure dissolved out of the darkness, bringing the pistol to J's head.

“Falcone.” J snarled the name and started to release me.

“Well, don't stop on my account.” The man chuckled, nudging Mister J with the barrel of his gun. “You know, clown, I never took you for an ass eater.”

Laughter roared from him and I felt J's hands tighten against the back of my knees, anger beginning to radiate out from his body. 

“Whatever this is,” J growled, trying to turn his head, but a nudge from the gun kept him facing forward. “Leave her out of it.”

The man known as Falcone tsk'd over us, shaking his head back and forth. 

“You know I can't do that, Joker.” Taking a few steps back, the mob boss motioned with his gun. “I thought you'd lost your mind, clown. Last I heard you were wandering around my turf like a lost little puppy. I'm sad to see that is no longer the case.”

My heart was beating so fast I thought I might lose consciousness. The muscles of my stomach were beginning to burn from my rolled up position and J was gripping my knees so sharply I thought he might shatter the joints and kneecaps.

“What's your name, pussy cat?” Falcone leered down at me, my face burning at the realization my entire ass was on display. 

“Fuck you, that's my name.” I snarled, pushing at J, feeling him shift back a bit, relieving some of the burn at my abdomen. I wanted nothing more than to sit upright. If I was going to die by the hands of some mobster, I didn't want to do it with my tail in the air.

“Go on, let her up.” Falcone sighed out a chuckle. “We have some talking to do.”

Mister J eased back from me, my body stretching out, my hips and legs lowering to the bed. As J started to pull away completely, a tremor shook the entire room, trinkets and items shifting and falling over about the room. The Joker looked down at me in question and I shook my head. I hadn't caused the tremor and another came shortly after, the chandelier overhead tinkling loudly. Gunfire followed, faded and distant in the mansion, Falcone wheeling away from us, distracted momentarily. 

Our eyes met again, J giving me a brief nod, and his hand clamped around my wrist pulling me from the bed in one quick motion. Propelling me upright, using the momentum to sling me, I dove through the air, landing on the mobster, knocking him to the ground. His startled eyes stared into mine and I sent a jolt of electricity into his body, immobilizing him against the floor, a cry coming from his mouth.

“What are you?” Spittle hit me in the face from his questioning outburst and a wicked smile slid across my face.

“I am your worst fucking nightmare, Falcone.” And I sent another power jolt into him, his body going rigid beneath me, his scream of agony mixing with the cackle of glee behind me.


	27. The Unexpected Destruction

Gunshots rang out nearby, footsteps thundering down the hallway, heading right in our direction. Falcone was screaming in pain as several of his men, about four in total, came flooding into the room, their guns swinging to aim at J, afraid they'd hit their boss if they fired on me. The Joker dove away over the bed, my scream of rage smothered by the sound of guns firing, the room lighting up with gun flares.

“Nooo!” I howled, rolling over onto the floor, lurching over to hook an arm around Falcone's neck. I dragged him to me, his body limp even though he was still conscious. The current I'd sent into him had paralyzed him temporarily and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, using him as a shield, my wild eyes searching the room for The Joker.

I flinched in surprise as he rose from the other side of the bed, raising an arm in surrender, the other behind his back.

“Show us both of your hands!” A goon yelled at Mister J, all guns pointed in his direction, the two of us forgotten on the floor momentarily.

“J...” The word barely left my mouth before he pulled a gun out from behind his back, aiming it in their direction, the small group of men flinching back in anger and surprise. I panicked, fingers digging into the skin at Falcone's neck and I shocked him, his scream grabbing their attention. “You hurt him and I'll kill your boss!”

A couple guns turned in my direction, wavering and uncertain. There was no clean shot for anyone to take, my head nestled close to Falcone's vulnerable and exposed neck. 

“You kill him and we'll kill you anyway.” A man pointing a gun at me snarled. “Hand him over and we'll call it even.”

“Fucking lies.” J snarled and our eyes met. “Kill him!”

“If I kill him, they'll kill you!” I snarled back at him, turning my glare back to the men. “Let The Joker walk away unharmed and I'll give you Falcone.”

I could hear the snarl of rage, but refused to look in his direction.

“Do we have a deal?” I arched an eyebrow at them, watching them look at each other as they silently mulled over the idea.

“Fine!” One of the men finally spoke. A snarl of anger ripped from J's chest again and I threw him a warning look.

“If you think...” Mister J started, he was still pointing the gun, his finger on the trigger, and looking very itchy.

“J! Please!” I didn't disguise the agony in my voice and our eyes met. “Get the fuck out of here!”

I had lost him recently and I was goddamned if I was going to lose him again, even if it cost me greatly. Falcone was beginning to stir against me, his limbs twitching to life, and a gurgle of words came from his mouth.

“Let...him..go.” It was distorted, but obvious what he was saying, the mobster's eyes darting from each goon. Each gun began to lower, men shifting back, and I turned my gaze to Mister J, jerking my head in the direction of the exit. 

J's bloodshot eyes glared at me, but he didn't hesitate to jump onto the bed, leaping down nimbly on the other side. His stance shifted in the direction of the goons, refusing to turn his back to them, and they eyed each other nervously as he continued his path to the door. My heart was hammering in my chest and he was almost out the door, relief beginning to flood over me, when he stopped.

“Oh, one more thing.” And The Joker promptly turned on his heels, swinging the gun in my direction, and pulled the trigger. I cried out in surprise, my eyes flying shut, and I felt a spray of hot fluid across my face. My eyes popped open in time to see Mister J dive onto the ground, each of the goons before me suddenly dancing like puppets upon invisible strings as an unknown gunman shot them from the hallway, their surprised faces splattered with blood as they flinched and finally fell into a heap on the floor. 

It was over so quickly, I still hadn't taken a breath, and I gasped loudly, suddenly feeling weak and exhausted, Falcone's weight knocking me back and pinning me to the marble. J's decision had been swift and he hadn't even questioned his aim, even with my head so close to his intended target. Again, the irony was not lost on me. All these thoughts were swirling around in my head and I barely felt as the mob boss was lifted from me, hands grappling with me and pulling me upright. The Joker was in my face, pale hands swiping and wiping away at the blood and brain matter splattered across my skin, and it took me a moment before I could focus on the sight and sound of him.

“Wh..what?” I shook my head, my vision blurred by blood as it dripped into my eye. I pinched my eyes shut, trying to clear my vision, suddenly disgusted at the feel of Falcone's blood. My own hands came to my face and I frantically swiped and clawed at my skin, panic beginning to set it. J grappled with me again, hauling me up and onto my feet, and he physically dragged me into the bathroom, not stopping until we reached the shower.

I cried out as cold water rained down upon us, J's arms holding me in place as the frigid liquid streamed over me. Blood stained the water as it raindropped around our feet, and I began to relax as it adjusted, warming up and turning hot. My back was pressed up against the wall of the shower and J held me firmly in place with his body, his hands coming up to stroke at my face, assisting the water in its removal of all the blood and tiny little bits of brain, skin, and hair. 

I started to feel calm, almost normal again, and my own hands slid up onto his, stilling his movement, our eyes meeting.

“You could have shot me.” It wasn't an accusation, more like a statement, and metal teeth shone near my face as J smiled.

“But I didn't.”

“But..” I started, his lips crashing into mine and silencing me. His tongue slipped between my protesting lips and I couldn't help but smile and laugh into his mouth, my hands sliding up his face and into his hair. Hands gripped at my hips, fingers digging into the skin, and I was scooped from my feet, a grunt coming from me as I slammed back into the wall, J holding and supporting me against the tile.

Lips tore away from mine and found their way onto my throat, seeking out the spot where my pulse always thundered. My hands clutched at his shoulders, fingers moving down, feeling the muscle underneath, lean and powerful. 

A throat clearing by the door brought everything to a halt and J reared away from me, annoyance and budding anger written all over his face. Both of us peered over at the doorway to where Frost stood giving us a solid, unapologetic look.

“Boss, the mansion is on fire. We need to get out of here.” He seemed very calm for someone delivering unsettling news and J pulled back from me abruptly, lowering me to my feet.

“How bad is it?” It was obvious from the explosion we'd felt earlier, followed by a second, that they'd done some serious damage to the mansion, and that it was an unstoppable force.

“Bad.” 

“If you can grab any of the important shit, make sure it happens.” J didn't clarify, but Frost nodded and stepped back into the bedroom. 

“Boss, there's a car waiting. I can escort you both down.”

Without a word, J pulled me from the shower and we both ran into the closet, separating and going to our respective sides of the room. My hands tore at clothes, hangers falling onto the carpet in my panic, and I struggled into a pair of jeans, tugging a tanktop over my head, feeling a hand grabbing me at the arm. I turned and J was pulling at me, the only thing he had on the purple alligator jacket.

“Of course.” I rolled my eyes, gasping when he gave an impatient growl and tipped me over onto his shoulder, carrying me from the room. I bounced on his shoulder as he ran across the room, stepping around the dead bodies. A loud and wailing alarm started up as the electricity flickered and flared in and out before finally dying, taking the shrill sound with it. Frost was by the door and a flashlight flared to life as he motioned for us, running ahead and leading us down the hallway. We reached the landing that led down into the den and I gasped in shock at the sight before us. Half of the room was engulfed in flames, bodies littering the floor, the big black couch burning brightly. 

“Come on!” Frost yelled, rushing down the stairs and J followed, my body jostling against him as we went. We reached the main floor and made our way for the doors leading to the front foyer. Fire and cinder fell around us, popping and curling against anything that would burn, trying desperately to spread across a room made almost entirely of marble. 

As Frost tore open the doors to the front foyer, a fire from the other side made itself known, a back draft boiling out and into the room, knocking us back. I hit the marble floor, The Joker sprawled on top of me, and felt the smothering, unbearable heat as it roared into the room, licking and climbing its way up the wall, seeking and feeding on anything it could.

“Run!” A voice was screaming and I felt hands pulling and tugging at me, my eyes cloudy and blurred from the intense heat and smoke. 

I staggered to my feet involuntarily and felt myself jerk away from the door and across the den. The hands dragging and propelling me pushed me through a door that thankfully was free of flames and I collapsed coughing and gagging on the floor, unable to keep my footing. 

“We have to run!” I looked up sharply, the voice yelling at me not belonging to my green haired man. Frost stood over me, reaching for me, and I jerked around looking for Mister J and not seeing him.

“Where the fuck is J?” I screamed at the man jerking me to my feet. Frost grappled with me, jerking me, his arms strong and constricting. 

“He'll get to safety...” I flailed helplessly in his powerful embrace and didn't think twice, only a fraction of my mind questioning, before I sent a small jolt into Frost, making his grip on me falter. I tore from him, pulling open the door leading back into the den and staggered back from the flames that boiled at me, intense heat licking at me. The entire den was in flames and I could barely make out any discernible feature, my cries barely carrying in the thick smoke. 

Frost grabbed the nearest part of me, which happened to be my ankle, and dragged me away from the flames as they took purchase on the hallway, igniting and burning anything flammable. Spinning me around, he grabbed at my wrists, pulling me to my feet and tipped me onto his shoulder. Strong hands gripped at my legs as he ran, my eyes streaming with tears as I let him carry me down the hallway, the flames fading behind us, the air beginning to clear. We were now in a part of the mansion that wasn't burning and Frost made a beeline straight for the garage, kicking open the door and running into the room. The power was out and the room was eerie and dark, his flashlight doing very little to light the way. Frost's shoes scuffed loudly in the quiet garage as he ran for the garage door, sliding to a stop behind the motionless metal door. Placing me on my feet and giving me a look of warning, he bent to tug at the door, groaning and swearing when it wouldn't budge.

“Goddamn safety precautions.” He swore under his breath, standing up and rushing over to a panel next to the door. Flipping open the cover he punched uselessly at the dead buttons, the screen dark.

“Move!” I elbowed my way in front of him and placing my palm flat against the electric panel sent a current of electricity into it, lights and the garage door lurching to life and dying when I jumped in surprise. It had worked. Giving it another jolt, this one more powerful, everything hummed to life again, Frost rushing over and giving the door a frantic tug. With a screech of metal, the door gave and lifted enough for him to get under it, his stature and shoulder holding it in place.

“That's good enough! Let's go!” I removed my hand from the panel and ran to him, helping him lift the door, both of us using our collective strength to hold it steady as we ducked outside, the metal sliding and slamming shut after us.

Without waiting for Frost to stop me, I took off at a sprint, making my for the front of the mansion, the lawn and surrounding wooded area lit by the flames that engulfed the entire front of the mansion. I slipped in the damp grass, staggering to my feet, and I turned a corner, seeing the car ahead that must have been meant for us, dead bodies littered around, none of them familiar or with green hair.

“J!” I screamed his name as I scrambled to my feet, running onto the front driveway and slamming into the side of the car. I tore open the door, looking for him inside, but it was empty. Wheeling back towards the house, I moaned in agony, every window showcasing flames and destruction. In the distance I could just begin to hear sirens and jumped when Frost slid to a stop next to me.

“We have to get out of here before the police arrive.” I wanted to argue with him, but I knew he was right and didn't have the strength to fight him when he corralled me into the front seat of the car, running around to dive into the driver's seat.

We peeled away from the mansion and I couldn't stop myself from looking back, hoping I'd see him somewhere, furious with myself for losing him, regret beginning to seep into every pore on my body. 

Would he have left me? Would he have wanted me to get to safety? 

Frost seemed to think so and his swear of surprise caused my attention to jerk forward. Smoke had spread like fingers across the property and into the surrounding woods. We were taking a back way out, a hidden drive, and the way was smoky and treacherous. The car protested, sliding in the gravel, and creaked to a stop, a cry of my own falling from my lips.

A figure had staggered out onto the road, his green hair and purple jacket unmistakeable.


	28. The Unexpected News

I flung open the car door and slid in the gravel, a sob hitching in my throat. Gaining my footing, I ran at him full speed, slamming into his hard chest, our collective arms and legs tangling as we collapsed onto the ground. Pressing my hands into him, I sat astride his body, glaring down at him.  
  
“You scared the fuck out of me, J!” I snarled at him, rearing back and slapping him. The sound echoed around the wooded area, as did the growl that followed. Rough hands grabbed me in retaliation about the throat, hips slamming up against me, and I was hauled down to his mouth, tasting blood and smoke on his lips.  
  
“Did you think I’d leave you again so soon?” His question was whispered against my gasping mouth, his grip on my throat almost unbearable. I didn’t try to pull away or tear at his hands, I only rode it out, feeling a jolt of pleasure as it shot across my body. With a hard jostle, he inquired further. “Hmmm?”  
  
“No…I don’t know…I…” I gasped around his hands. He was tearing down my defenses, brick by brick, and I was putty in his hands. In the haze of my brain, I could barely make out sirens in the distance, but cared nothing for it or the threat it presented. I was only in this moment, in his hands, and I wanted it to last forever.  
  
Just as spots began to appear in my vision, I felt him release me, his hands sliding down my body and under my jeans. His hands cupped my ass, grinding me against him, and I hiccuped in pleasure, everything about it so right. I was drunk with lust as he pulled his hands away and bucked me easily from him, my body rolling over onto the gravel. I watched as he stood up, a hand circling around my wrist, and he pulled me to my unsteady feet. The sirens were louder now, the car sitting and idling just around the first bend of the hidden drive, the mansion not far away. The glow from the intense flames cast an orange haze over everything like the most beautiful sunset of destruction. I stumbled after J as he dragged me to the car, pulling me forward abruptly, my thighs slamming into the front grill, a loud grunt coming from me. I tried to stand up, confused, my eyes locking with Frost in the front seat, and I really started to struggle when hands gathered at my jeans, fingers seeking out buttons and the zipper.  
  
“J!…”I protested, but the deed was done, my jeans loose, and now being jerked to my ankles. I looked over my shoulder to see a wild look on The Joker’s face, one hand holding me down as the other released his cock. “It’s not a good tiiimmee!”  
  
Mister J thrust into me violently, pushing me into the warm metal of the car, and my hands slid uselessly over the steel beneath me. Again, I was at his mercy, surrounded by metal and flesh, with nothing to hold onto. His thrusts were frantic, no rhythm used, and no rhythm required to push me over the edge. The quickness of my release made my head spin, a loud cry coming from my mouth and echoing around the woods. As I came with a wail, I looked right at Frost, unable to stop myself, and I watched him give an exhale, his teeth gritting as he looked away. Clamping a hand around my sobbing mouth, The Joker came also, drilling and hammering into me sporadic and sloppy, a new rush of moisture hitting my thighs as he came into me.  
  
The sirens were very close now, almost a stone’s throw away, and I pushed back against J, my nerves finally getting the best of me. With a cackle, which echoed around the trees, loud enough that it had to have been heard, he wrenched himself from my body and pulled my jeans back up in one fluid motion. He was running for the car, giggling and cackling the entire time, and I ran after him, the car lurching forward just as I dove into the backseat and onto his hard body. Arms wrapped around me and held me steady as Frost gunned the car down the driveway, throwing gravel, taking us away from the scene and to safety.  
  
~~~  
  
“Where are we?” The car had turned into a rundown part of the city, warehouses looming on both sides of the street. Memories of the last warehouse I’d been in started to creep over me and my nerves got the best of me as I stared out of the window.  
  
“My business hideout.” We had separated at some point and J drew close again, leaning into me to look out the window over my shoulder.  
  
“You have a business hideout?” There were still so many things I didn’t know about him.  
  
“I don’t like to conduct serious business at the club and I would never bring anyone to my actual headquarters. So, I have a special hideout for business meetings.” I nodded, feeling the car as it began to slow down, turning into a narrow alley. The alley came to a deadend, nothing but a brick wall before us.  
  
“How do you get insi…” The question died from my lips. Bricks separated, the wall sliding apart and creating a space big enough for the car to pass through. I looked eagerly as we drove through, gasping. “That was amazing, J.”  
  
The Joker exhaled a quiet laugh near my ear and the car came to a complete stop. We were inside a warehouse, the space where the car had stopped wide and open, allowing for a dozen or more vehicles to park. J reached around me, pulling on the door handle, and I climbed out first, feeling his hand settle on my hip as he got out next to me. I was oblivious to him for a moment, taking in the surroundings. The far end of the warehouse was cordoned off, a large rectangular table taking up most of the space, surrounded by leather chairs. I stepped away from the car, my bare feet not making a sound on the concrete floor as I walked. As I neared the area with the table and chairs, I could see a thick layer of dust on top of everything. It had been a while since J had conducted business here. I turned to look at him.  
  
“It’s been a while since you’ve conducted business, Mister J.” My voice was teasing and he drew near to me, an arm wrapping around my waist.  
  
“I’ve been preoccupied.” His answer was loaded and I gave him a sneaky smile before pulling away.  
  
“I think you and I need to have a business meeting.” I stepped over the cordon and swiped my finger across the table, the tip coming back dark.  
  
“What do we have to discuss?” J stayed on the other side of the cordon and watched me as I walked the length of the table.  
  
“We’ll get to all of that, Joker.” My gaze drifted up to a gangway with a room that ran along the back wall, a metal staircase off to the side. “What is up there?”  
  
“It’s a place where I conduct a different type of business.” He sneered at me and I gave him a solid stare as I started towards the stairs. J moved at this point, leaping over the cordon, and shoved past me, taking the stairs two at a time. I increased my pace, hitting a wall of hard muscle and flesh at the doorway leading into the unknown area.  
  
“Let me inside, J.” My features started to darken and a cloud of tension washed over us.  
  
With a sneer, Mister J stepped aside, holding out his hand in sarcastic invitation. Shoving past him, I pushed open the door, stumbling over something as I stepped into the dark room. The room was stagnant, the air still, and I kicked up a cloud of dust as I moved further into the darkness. I wheeled back towards the entrance, Mister J standing in the doorway and blocking most of the light.  
  
“A light…?” I had barely asked the question before the ceiling flickered to life, flooding the room with muted red light. Turning, I couldn’t stop the gasp that came from my mouth.  
  
The room was large. Off to one side sat a four-poster canopy bed, the sheets wrinkled and stained. Near to the bed was a contraption I’d never seen before, a wooden cross, leather straps hanging off the wood. It was mounted to the wall and the floor below it was littered with women’s clothing. My gaze continued, my anger begin to fluctuate, and I settled on an item all too familiar. Near the back of the wall sat a metal table, the surface stained in old blood and other fluids.  
  
I wheeled towards The Joker, holding out my arms.  
  
“What in the fuck is this?” Rage rolled across my body, a shiver passing over me when something in the corner caught my eye. It was a camera on a tripod. J stepped further into the room, letting the door shut behind him, and I backed away, immediately bristling. He had yet to say a word and I looked down suddenly, feeling something under my foot. It was a pair of panties, the heel of my foot touching the fabric of the crotch.  
  
I snarled, losing all control, and tried to storm from the room, J’s arm hooking around me and propelling me backwards. I struggled against him, hurling threats, but it was useless, he was stronger. His hand twining into my hair and yanking hard caused me to stop struggling. I went rigid, a whine of pain coming from my mouth.  
  
“If you’re finished, allow me to explain.” J sat down on the edge of the bed and despite my best efforts, I soon joined him, his hand jerking at my hair for compliance.  
  
“Is this where you bring your whores…” His tattooed hand clamped over my mouth and he held me steady.  
  
“This is my old playpen. As you can see, it’s been a long time since I’ve been here. Long before you ever showed up in my life and became a permanent pain in my ass.” His icy blue eyes glared into mine and as he continued to speak, the more I started to relax. “I haven’t been in here for almost six months and it would appear that my maid never managed to clean up after me.”  
  
I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away, but J’s increased his hold on me.  
  
“Let me make something clear. I brought whores here. I would never bring you here.” It was disgusting and endearing at the same time. J suddenly released my hair and I jumped up from the bed.  
  
“I don’t want to be here. Did you think bringing me here would be okay?” I cast a disgusted look around the room.  
  
“Calm down. I never intended on bringing you into this room. There is more to this place than what you realize.”  
  
I rolled my eyes and stalked across the room, tearing open the door.  
  
“Well, continue to give me the grand tour, so far it’s a fucking hit.” I stormed from the room, taking the stairs so quickly I almost fell, J’s cackle fading behind me. I felt a rush of relief being away from the stagnant air of the sex dungeon, and flinched when I felt J’s hand at my elbow.  
  
“This way.” He steered me away from the stairwell and around the large table to a door I had not noticed. He let me open it first and I stepped into an entirely different world. The concrete and echoes of the warehouse faded behind us and I was enveloped in soft carpet and dark mahogany. It was a duel area, one side an extravagant office, complete with a desk and matching leather chairs, very similar to his office in the mansion. Off to the other side, set back, but just as inviting, was a bedroom area, a doorway leading to a bathroom. This was more like it and I stepped further into the room, hearing the door click shut behind me.  
  
“Much better, J.” I felt him slide up behind me and wrap his arms around me, his mouth settling at my ear.  
  
“I have something for you.” His hips pushed at me, moving me further into the room, and he brought me to the desk. “Sit.”  
  
I sat down in one of the large leather chairs and watched as he stepped behind the desk, pulling open a drawer. From inside he produced a tablet and after a few seconds of tinkering, the screen lit up. I watched him, his tongue absentmindedly running across his metal teeth as he messed around with something on the screen. His face lit up when he found what he was looking for and he stepped around to the front of the desk, leaning back against the wood.  
  
“Here.” He handed me the tablet.  
  
“Is this another one of your home videos…” I started, my eyes taking in the words on the screen and halting me completely. “Is this…is this what I think it is?”  
  
The screen read: Gotham City Genetics & Biolab.  
  
I took in a quick breath and looked up at The Joker. His face was serious and remained that way the entire time I looked at him for answers.  
  
“What did you do?” My hands were beginning to shake. The screen was full of a lot of words and numbers, most of which didn’t make sense to me. But a few caught my eye and I read them quickly. The words ‘alleged father’ were on one side of the column. On the other side, my eyes scanning quickly to see, was the percentage – the likelihood of a paternal match.  
  
The number made me sob.


	29. The Unexpected Report

A name. I needed a name. What was the name on the report?

And then I saw it.

The name stated Wayne, Bruce and the row of zeroes, followed by a percentage sign made me gasp and almost drop the tablet. Bruce was most certainly not the father of the child I had been carrying. A swell of emotion gut punched me and I looked up at J, tears blurring my vision. 

“So...you...” I couldn't get the words out and J's face had turned somber, motioning at me with his hand.

“Swipe left.” 

I did as he said, the paternity test sliding away, another page taking its place on the screen. The first thing I saw was a copy of medical records, my old name written across the top. It was from my Arkham files. All of my stats followed, the typical things you'd find on a medical form. I scanned over my weight and height, useless information, my interest piqued by the crude, informal notes typed in below by Dr. Walter. My eyes scanned frantically and I felt a swell of rage as it ignited in my gut and expanded outward.

It read:

_June 23rd_

_11:30pm  
Patient 2934-B was brought in at approximately 9:47pm. She was unconscious upon arrival, sedated and delivered by Batman. From his brief explanation, she was important, precious cargo (which was why he delivered her himself) and she had been in the custody of The Joker. Upon closer examination (pictures captured and filed) her body appeared injured from a recent vehicular accident (perpetrated by Batman to aid in her capture) and her body showed additional signs of trauma, most from bite marks and bruising. The patient was closely examined by myself and I ordered a complete blood panel. She was placed in a private cell, unrestrained. Once she is awake, we will conduct further examinations to determine her mental well-being. _

_June 24th_

_10:13am  
Results of the blood panel showed her free of any venereal diseases, no traces of alcohol or drugs in her system, and no evidence of any further illnesses. Based on evidence of sexual activity (most of the bite marks were around the groin region) a pregnancy test was performed and the results came back positive. _

_1:05pm  
Bruce Wayne came to visit the patient today, expressing that he is her fiance and that she had been missing for over 6 weeks. I sat down with Mr. Wayne, explaining all the medical findings, and informed him of the pregnancy. As her appointed medical power of attorney (paperwork provided and filed), Mr. Wayne requested a paternity test be performed, concerned the patient had been a victim of rape. The patient has been heavily sedated since her arrival and I declined the request for Mr. Wayne to see her until we can get a complete examination completed. _

_3:24pm  
The patient has been showing signs of aggression and delirium, refusing to eat, and refusing to answer questions. She is still heavily sedated (refer to the nurse log and notes) and during one of those instances was taken in for paternity testing at the request of Mr. Wayne. Those samples have been sent off to the local genetics lab, and we are awaiting the results._

_June 25th_

_8:47am  
Results arrived today and Mr. Wayne is not a genetic match. Mr. Wayne has been informed of the possibility of it being a genetic match with The Joker, our testing indicting that there is an abnormal genetic mutation to the fetus, which shows the likelihood of a possible and imminent miscarriage. Upon further discussion, it has been decided, based on the patient's poor well-being and unstable mental capacity, that rape was involved, and an order has been made for an abortion to be performed (paperwork signed and dated by Mr. Wayne filed) in the morning._

My hands began to shake, making the screen tremor and I looked up at Mister J, his face still and emotionless. J knew what I was reading, knew they'd talked Bruce Wayne into allowing them to complete an abortion, and he had stupidly agreed and signed off on the procedure. I turned by gaze back to the tablet and continued reading.

_12:28pm  
No further progress, the patient is now fully conscious, all sedatives ceased for the upcoming procedure. The patient refuses to acknowledge her own name and history, showing aggression and unwavering dedication to her captor. Upon the request of Mr. Wayne, we have yet to discuss the medical results with her, waiting until we have all the information back from the genetics lab._

The notes, which appeared to have been written by Dr. Walter since my arrival at the asylum, were taken over by Dr. Matthews, and with good reason.

_3:23pm  
Patient attacked a nurse, using a pen commandeered from Dr. Walter. The nurse is in critical condition, her carotid artery severed in the attack. Immediate action was taken by the staff, the patient escorted down for emergency shock therapy, which resulted in the death of Dr. Walter and several of the accompanying staff. Patient has been unconscious since the incident and being prepped for surgery._

_6:30pm  
Surgery has been completely, pregnancy terminated, and the fetus is now being examined by the medical staff. Once the patient has regained consciousness over the next couple of days, I will continue to conduct further examination. It is still uncertain as to what caused the death of Dr. Walter and the other staff. Upon close examination of the equipment, it has been determined that there was no machinery malfunction as first suspected. I believe that there is something Dr. Y/L/N isn't tell us and I intend on getting to the bottom of it._

_June 26th_

_11:32am  
No further progress with the patient. I allowed Mr. Wayne to visit with her in hopes of getting through the fog of denial she is currently residing in, and he was unable to make a difference. Her pickled little monster has been returned to me and it was determined to be anywhere from 6-8 weeks old, though with the mutation it's hard to tell exactly. The patient continues to express her devotion and love for the man that kidnapped and raped her, and I have been unable to break any ground with her. She is convinced that she was in a loving relationship with a criminal psycho and every single textbook approach I've tried is failing._

Several more days of notes were included, the message the same. I showed aggression and agitation, much like I remembered those last few days at Arkham. Dr. Matthews' notes became more agitated and frustrated as the days progressed, her message always the same. She was growing angry with my unwavering denial and she was prepared to play hard ball, bring up the jar that sat on her desk, not hiding the fact that she was going to use it against me.

_July 4th_

_10:23am  
Today is the day I will break through to the patient._

And the rest was history. She didn't live to add any additional notes.

My rage swelled so sharply and quickly that the tablet flickered as a current of electricity poured from my hand and into the device. Mister J stood across from me, watching me, and slightly stepped back when I slammed the tablet down onto the desk, the screen shattering. I stood up so quickly that I managed to knock the leather chair over and it made a heavy thud as I stormed from the room. I couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into my lungs, my body a rolling river of electrical current, and I rushed out into the open warehouse, my mouth opened wide and gasping for air.

“My Queen...” J had followed me and I heard his voice nearby. I didn't turn, instead I just glared straight ahead, my eyes trying to focus on anything in the large warehouse that might distract me from the rage and pain in my chest.

I jerked when I felt his hand on me and I tore myself from him, stalking across the floor, kicking and knocking over a section of the cordon. The metal pillars made a loud noise at they struck the concrete floor and I stepped over the tangled mess without notice, continuing across the large space. I could hear footsteps behind me, knowing The Joker was following me, but I ignored him, making my way for the only exit I could recall.

I stopped before the wall, nothing happening, my fists clenched at my side as I waited, hoping the doors would miraculously open. Instead, they remained in place, fueling my anger further, and I launched myself forward, growling and screaming in unison, my balled fists pounding at the metal. My sentences were jumbled and incoherent, but the message was the same. I wanted desperately to hunt down Bruce Wayne and make him pay. 

Each strike against metal sent a reverberation of pain up my arms and it wasn't long before each blow left a bloody imprint, my hands busted and bleeding. I paid none of it any mind and continued howling and striking the metal like a wild animal, taking a while to register that hands were now restraining me and pulling me from striking distance of the door.

“Goddamn you!” I snarled, trying to throw Mister J from me, thrashing in his embrace. He kept his hold on me, even knowing I was capable of knocking him on his ass, and continued to drag me back from the door, a hand in my hair tugging sharply bringing me to a snarling halt. His mouth was at my ear, his lips brushing, metal grazing my flesh.

“What do you plan on doing? Hmmm? Running unarmed through the streets of Gotham until you bump into Brucey?” His tone was dripping with sarcasm and I felt the anger escalate, not thinking twice before I sent a jolt of electricity into him. Mister J snarled, releasing me immediately, and I sprang from him, making a dash for the room I'd just vacated, thinking there might be an exit I'd not noticed. The Joker was hot on my heels, a loud and rumbling growl boiling from his chest and I barely made it through the door before he was on me again, knocking me forward, a loud grunt coming from me as I slammed belly first into the large desk.

“And what makes you think I'd let you go after him on your own?” His voice was deep and laced with gravel, deep rooted emotion showing through. “That was my child too! My loss!” 

The Joker was screaming now, his voice breaking with emotion, and I cried out as he slammed my head down onto the desk, his body enveloping mine in an aggressive embrace. 

“J...” I protested under him, feeling his hands as they moved to my hips, jerking and pulling at the denim. It didn't take him long to keep me immobilized and strip me of my pants. I continued to protest beneath him, the words and sound falling on deaf ears. He was furious, if his growls were any indication, and it had pushed him into a state of uncontrollable arousal. I felt him hard against me and struggled, turning my head to look over my shoulder at him, my hands flat against the surface of the desk as I tried to push up and away. “Please, not like this...”

The words died in my throat as he thrust into me without mercy, tearing a cry from deep in my chest. He created a relentless rhythm and I sobbed beneath him, begging for him to stop. His face was a mask of rage, his teeth glinting in the dim light from a nearby lamp, and I prepared to retaliate, shock him into releasing me. Instead, he surprised me, tearing himself from me and staggering back, hands coming up to cover his face. A howl of agony came from him and he collapsed to the floor, folding in on himself, hiding from me. 

I stood up on unsteady feet, turning towards him as I pulled the denim up far enough to allow me to walk, my eyes falling on his groveling form. I had never in the months I'd known The Joker seen him in such a state. I didn't know how to respond, standing over him, and watching as he rocked beneath me. He wasn't crying like a normal person would, no he was mumbling and occasionally pounding at his head, his green hair falling out of place and wild. I reached for him, my fingers stretching into empty air, my hands falling at my sides in quick defeat. 

Maybe I was wrong, maybe I had fucked him up. Maybe nothing I did would bring him back to the moderately stable psycho I'd grown to love. The thought made me furious and I lurched over him, a hand burying in his hair and jerking his head back. Damp, bloodshot eyes met mine, and his features clouded over at my aggression.

“You don't get to do this to me! Not now!” The other hand reared back and slapped him across his exposed face, my palm stinging from the impact. He was suddenly on his feet, making me stumble back in surprise, and he advanced on me, a hand circling my throat.

“Maybe I should have killed you. Or left you to rot in that asylum.” He had yet to inflict any physical pain on me and I would have gladly accept it over the pain I felt now. Any anger I had dissolved and evaporated, my eyes going wide and turning to saucers. His vicious mouth came close and he snarled into my face further. “I hate you.”

I buckled at his words, his hand not able to keep me upright. I was in a heap at his feet, tears spilling from my eyes and down my cheeks. He stood over me, breathing heavily and my eyes trailed up his body, pausing on a flash of metal. My hand shot forward, curling around the grip of his pistol, and I pulled it from the holster, bringing it to my head.

“Then fucking kill me! I am nothing without you!” My words echoed around the room, Mister J's face freezing in a grimace, teeth gritting at what I was offering. I grimaced in my own way as he took the gun from my hand, never turning it from me, the pistol settling easily into his grip. I gulped, giving him a nod as his finger slid over the trigger.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. A loud bang made me jump and scream in surprise, my eyes shooting open. Mister J stood over me, the smoking gun in his hand, a thump sounding as he tossed the pistol onto the carpeting. Hands grappled with me and pulled me from the ground. Lips crashed into mine and I gasped into his mouth as we tangled around each other, his arms corralling and propelling me across the room. The back of my knees hit the edge of something soft and I fell back onto the bed, J collapsing with me, his body covering mine.

We were two people, monsters really, tangled together in our loathsome embrace. His lips were on mine, hands tearing and digging at my clothes and skin, and I returned the gesture, nails tearing at his skin, blood appearing and glistening on his pale, sweaty chest. His hiss of pleasure spurred me on and I leaned forward to lick at the droplets of red, a burst of cooper hitting my tongue.

I wanted to tear into him, devour him, and yes, a small part of me wanted to destroy him. Especially for what he said. So, as he pushed into me, making my breath hitch, my legs curling around him to draw him close, I dug my hands into her shoulder, lurching forward and biting into his neck as hard as I could. Blood flooded my mouth and I pulled back at the snarl of pain that erupted from his mouth, looking at him, my chin dripping with his blood.

"I hate you too, asshole."


	30. The Unexpected Not-so-unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue continuation that's pretty much just angst and smut. Enjoy.

Joker's POV

Everything was crashing around me, the agony of what I'd done to her and what had been done to us making me collapse into a pile upon the floor. My knees were drawn close and I couldn't control my breathing, my chest aching and heavy. My brain buzzed with activity, voices and demons screaming at me in unison, a symphony of chaos and nonsense making me delirious. My hands, balled into fists, pummeled at my head, only causing more confusion, and a sound came from me that I didn't recognize. I was in turmoil.

I was startled back to reality when her hand buried in my hair, burning and rough as my head was torn back and I was forced to look up into her furious and conflicted face. I wasn't angry, not yet, not until her hands strike at me viciously, and roused me from my trance of sadness, bringing me to my feet instantly. 

I spoke the words, vindictive and hurtful, watching them hit her like verbal bullets. “Maybe I should have killed you. Or left you to rot in that asylum. I hate you.” 

She was beneath me now, my words, words of absolute cruelty bringing her to her knees, tears that made me feel angry and devastated all at once pouring down her face. The room crackled with agony and it made me grit my teeth in response. I didn't expect her to lunge for me, my body tensing as I prepared for what she was going to do next, her hand curling around my gun and tearing it from the holster. My stomach lurched, nauseated and agitated, the muzzle of my gun now pressed to her temple, and without a word I took the gun from her and aimed.

Her words caused my finger to dance and glide along the trigger, a part of me tempted to pull it, if only to save her from herself, from me, from everything. My finger applied pressure, close to tripping the hammer, and sending a bullet into her precious brain, my arm shifting at just the last second, sending the bullet off course and into the thick carpeting.

I watched her flinch at the sound, her body tensing as she prepared for the bullet to tear into her flesh and send her straight to hell. She relaxed when she realized I hadn't actually shot her, her gaze following the gun to the place the expended bullet left in the plush floor. The gun soon joined it, hitting the carpeting with a thud, and I hauled her from the floor, seeking out her mouth, tasting the tears against her lips. I wasn't sure if they were hers or mine, and it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was in my arms, my brain settling and calming as soon as I felt her against me, and it settled further as she accepted my embrace, her mouth moving with mine.

We stumbled back and collapsed onto the bed, my hands frantically tearing at her clothes, a growl of pain tipped pleasure rumbling from my chest when she scratched me viciously and soothed the torn skin with her tongue, a pleasing sting accompanying the action. I felt myself sink into her cunt, pinning her against the bed, and a bellow of pain boiled from me as her teeth tore into my throat, the intoxicating scent of blood blossoming in the air. Eyes rolled down from their place in my skull to look upon her face, her pale chin dripping with blood, my own mouth falling open as I lurched to claim a kiss.

End Joker's POV

~~~

There was blood everywhere. The bed was saturated with it and cast-off sprays littered the wall and surrounding floor. Our limbs twined together in a frantic and angry embrace, mouths moving together, fighting for dominance. Our bodies were scalding hot, the blood heavy and sticky against our flesh. It would stain us for a while, remind us. 

I didn't care. I wanted The Joker to feel the hatred I harbored towards him, the love that would ultimately rise and conquer all lying dormant like a volcano that would all too soon erupt. Until then, I was making him pay for his words, and he was doing the same in retaliation.

His teeth latched onto a nipple, biting so hard I was certain he'd severed it from my body. My scream of agony echoed around the room and I gathered a handful of his green hair, pulling hard, a small tuft of it coming out between my fingers. His own cry joined mine and his next assault began, fingers seeking me out, leave streaks of scratches across my skin, more blood liberated. I retaliated by thrashing from his embrace, kicking at him, clawing my way across the mattress, feeling woozy and drunk from the blood loss. A hand clamped around my ankle, pulling me back to him, and I twisted around, using my momentum to swing at him, my fist connecting with his jaw. My punch did nothing but fueled him, and I found myself being dragged back across the bed towards him, a delirious and sinister smile on his face.

“Fuck you!” I sneered up at J, the smile flickering on his face. Pulling me to him, I struggled in his grasp, his hands leaving me, one twining in my hair to jerk my head back, causing my mouth to fall open with a gasp. His other hand came up and slapped me across the face, my cry echoing, and I tensed, my body bowing towards him. Eyes opened and I met his gaze, a smile spreading across my face, and I spit openly at him, laughing as he flinched.

I growled at him as his hand curled around my throat, pulling me over and slamming me onto my stomach, and I squirmed, cackling as he lurched over me, pinning me to the mattress. I could feel him hard and seeking against my ass and I wriggled back against him in invitation. 

“Oh...no no no no no.” Mister J cooed over me and straddled my lower back, holding me against the bed, his hands grabbing a nearby sheet and easily tearing a long strip loose. I smiled in anticipation, knowing exactly where he was going with it, then began to struggle, giving him a hard time.

~~~

The Joker's POV

She struggled beneath me, my weight holding her down, the muscles of her back taut and straining. Snagging a handful of her hair, I dragged her whimpering body closer to the head of the bed, wrapping her flailing wrists in the sheet and tugging them forcefully around the iron of the headboard. I tied the strip of fabric a little too tightly, but I didn't want her to wiggle loose for what I was going to do to her, her legs kicking and slamming down on the mattress behind me. Once my task was completed, I trailed my hands down her bound wrists, along her arms, across her straining shoulders, down the muscular and smooth expanse of her back, and stopped at the swell of her ass, fingers smoothing over the dimples I found there. Shifting back and forcing her legs apart until I could settle on my calves, I watched her silently, my eyes trailing over her prone form.

She was wet, I could see it with my own eyes, the inside of her spread thighs shiny, and I purred as my fingertips lightly traced along the skin behind her knees making her jump in response. Hip pulled up from the bed and she attempted to move forward and away from me, my hands roughly grabbing her ankles and pulling her violently back onto her stomach, a cry erupting from her mouth. The pale skin of her ass burst into color as I swatted as hard as I could, causing her body to twist away, shying her away from another strike, my hand catching her on the hip. With a snarl, I twisted her back onto her stomach and flung myself over her, a hand twining up into her hair, and I pinned her beneath me as I delivered my threat at her ear.

“If you fucking move again, I'll tie down your legs, and what I'm going to do to you will hurt even more.” She tensed, a smile spreading across her face, and I could hear the exhaling silent laugh coming from her. “Good girl.”

I pulled back, settling back between her legs, this time my hands cupping each globe of her ass, opening her before me, the puckered entrance of her tight and inviting. I had my plan and it involved what I was eyeing right now, a whimper coming from the top of the bed when I leaned over and released a drizzle of spit onto the sensitive skin, watching her flinch, relax enough to allow some of the moisture to sink into the opening, and tense again.

This was going to be fun.

I pulled back, practically getting onto my stomach, my shoulders pushing against her thighs and forcing them open even further. The delicate skin of her pussy parted, revealing her slick and inviting center, and I couldn't resist a slow and steady lick from the swollen bundle of nerves to the trembling entrance of her backside, a squeal coming from her as my mouth clamped around the tight opening. I could hear her give out a sound of protest, followed by a question, and I refused to answer her right away. Instead, the flat, broad side of my tongue dragged against the taut skin, feeling it flex and react, and I rumbled and growled as I slid my tongue up the cleft of her ass, continuing where her spine began, and worked my way up between her shoulder blades, changing course to speak at her ear.

“I'm going to fuck your ass, baby.” She groaned, the sound making me grit my teeth, and I slithered away again, wasting no time getting down to her again, my tongue already wet and seeking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus. Life got in the way and I got sidetracked and distracted from writing. Thank you for your continued support and patience. I will be more active and I promise I'm not going to abandon my story. I've put way too much into this and wouldn't do that to those of you that are really supportive. Much love!
> 
> steph


	31. The Unexpected Touch

The Joker's tongue swirled around the tight area of his attention, my body tensing as the sensations dueled for the forefront of my mind. I ached at the feeling of his tongue gliding along the ridges and edge of my entrance, a small part of me willing myself to relax, while the rest of me fought the urge. My emotions and senses were all over the place from the recent events and I immediately tensed as the tip of his tongue began to probe, gaining zero entrance, and I felt him freeze, his tongue not retracting, but ceasing all movement. The hands that rested on each side of my ass slowly began to glide up the small of my back, nails raking lightly at my sensitive, blood stained skin. A shiver passed over me, my body rolling with the reaction, and nipples pebbled even further, followed by a rush of goosebumps across my entire body. The action caused me to relax and as I let my mind wander, J pressed his tongue inside me, easily breaching the ring of muscle and going as deep as the probing muscle in his mouth would allow. I groaned loudly, J's hands sliding back down to grip the cheeks of my ass, and even as I shifted forward, trying to pull from the foreign sensation, The Joker followed, rooting into me without mercy, one of his hands curling around to seek out my clit. A hiccup of sound came from me and I rolled my face into the bloody mattress, teeth sinking into the silky sheets as I rode out the feeling. J's tongue never ceased its movement, slithering in and out of me at an agonizingly slow pace, a dribble of spit from his efforts dripping down into my folds. As the pad of his middle finger coaxed back the hood and circled my clit, I lurched with a squeal of overwhelming pleasure, changing direction and coming back suddenly and slamming my ass into him, feeling the metal of his teeth scrap along the edges of cheeks. A chuckle vibrated through me from his relentless mouth, making me shiver again, and all inhibition fell away as his finger circled the bundle of nerves and his tongue curled out of me with a lewd sound. I mewled into the sheets, finally turning my head to look over my shoulder, and his piercing blue gaze met mine, his red stained top lip curling up. As my gaze held his, he let his mouth close briefly, gathering up as much spit as possible, and I gritted my teeth as he spit against the opening of my ass, a hand spreading my cheeks even further until I let out a loud breath at the sensation of his saliva drizzling into my ass. His hand pressed my cheeks together and I felt the bed shift as he moved closer, hovering over me, a moan of protest coming from my mouth as he abandoned my clit, dragged his fingers through my dripping folds, and retracted his hand completely. My arms were beginning to ache from their bonds and I opened my mouth to protest when J lunged over me, a hand burying in my hair and pressing my face into the mattress, while the other, slick from my center, slapped relentlessly at my ass until I finally assumed the position he desired.

“Freeze.”

I found myself literally face down, ass up, my ass cheeks throbbing from his brutal slaps. I didn't dare move, my thighs trembling slightly at the strain and anticipation of his next move. I didn't have to wait long, the hand remaining in my hair, while the other scratched a slow path up and across the globe of my ass, a middle finger stopping at the pucker, circling the textured skin, the hand at my head increasing pressure when I attempted to tense or resist. 

“Relax.”

His command came out slow, with at least five extra syllables, and as I closed my eyes, gulping in preparation, not ready for him to slip inside me, not stopping until his hand rested against my burning skin. I squealed, the sound turning into a groan, and felt myself tighten around the single digit. 

 

Joker's POV

Her taste entered my mouth, saliva gathering and pooling in excitement. The skin was soft and textured and my tongue couldn't get enough, seeking out every inch for a taste. As the tip of my tongue neared her entrance, I could physically feel her retract and tense, her body preparing to lean away. I froze, my tongue resting at the pulsing entrance, and my hands dragged from the soft skin of her cheeks, across the dimples above the swell of her ass, not stopping until I'd journeyed all the way up her firm back and back down, feeling her slowly relax. The pucker relaxed briefly, my tongue not hesitating to push forward and gain entrance, a rush of spit drizzling from around my tongue as the taste of her escalated. I could feel the inside of her, hot and tight around my tongue, and I pushed forward, following her down as she tried to arch away, one of my hands dipping down to cup her mound, anchoring her against me and coaxing her clit out for my manipulation. I couldn't stop the chuckle as it vibrated from my chest, her body shivering and covered in goosebumps, and I reveled in her response, my tongue retracting slightly, only to push back inside deeply. I created a rhythm with my tongue and finger, feeling the shiver and tremble that repetitively pulsed down her thighs, my mouth overflowing with spit. I could feel it drip from my chin, where it took up residence in her dripping pussy, not a part of her not covered in me in some way. I sucked some of the saliva back into my mouth, the sound loud and audible as I dragged my tongue from her ass, my eyes watching as she slowly retracted from the loss of my tongue. Slight movement had me looking up, and our eyes met, my lips curling up at her, my mouth closing as I gathered as much spit as I could before spitting it onto pretty, rosy entrance. The hand not buried at her center pulled at a cheek, coaxing the opening to stretch, and I watched with glee as the spit that had pooled at her close pucker was allowed entry and disappeared inside her. I pressed the cheek back closed, wanting to keep my efforts safely stowed away, and pushed up until I was on my knees over her, deciding to abandon her clit, but not before gathering as much arousal as I could, then tearing my hand away. She tried to protest, but I interrupted her, lurching over her prone form, my abs locking and holding me upright as I snarled a hand in her hair, pinning her face to the mattress, while the other slapped, leaving streaks of moisture, at the rounded cheeks of her ass, her body wiggling and lurching until she assumed the position I desired.

“Freeze.” 

Her body responded immediately and without hesitation, and I grinned over her, my soaked hand dragging across the throbbing, red skin of her abused ass, not stopping until I began to circle the pucker of her entrance with my middle finger. As she shifted, the hand in her hair pressed down to the point of being unbearable, and she froze.

“Relax.” 

And, surprisingly, she did, my finger ceasing its exploration and pressing into her until I could go no further, a muffled cry coming from her as the muscle tightened around my finger, pulling and sucking at it in response to the invasion. I sneered, pulling back, feeling the protest from the muscle, then from her as I just barely exited to the tip, and then I pressed back into her, groaning in unison. 

I could feel the heat and texture of her insides, something intimate, and I purred at the thought of this being mine and mine only, my hand at her hair pulling to get her attention.

“Am I the first one?”

She hesitated, maybe confused by my question, and I pulled back until I almost left her body, my index finger joining the middle, and pressing into her, stretching the ring of muscle even further. She cried out from the intrusion and from my hand jerking at her hair, tears pooling at the bridge of her nose, her cheek pressed against the bed, a rough jostle causing the saline to drip down her nose and onto the already stained sheets.

“Answer me!”

I could feel the heat radiating out from her, knowing the electrical power residing within her was only a push away, but I continued anyway, wanting my answer. As I opened my mouth, she interrupted me with a sob of pleasure, my fingers creating a rhythm in and out of her.

“Yes! You're the first! You'll always be my first!”

A smile, slow and broad slithered across my face and features, my eyes crinkling shut as I threw my head back and cackled loudly.

“Goddamn right I am.”


	32. The Unexpected Taste

And he was my first. For many things, but this especially. His fingers continued a relentless rhythm into my ass, the burn of his invasion slowly fading to a pleasurable pressure, and I soon found my hips rolling and meeting his efforts. He noticed right away, a wheezing chuckling coming from his gaping mouth, and I looked over my shoulder, meeting his gaze.

“You're so fucking beautiful.” His words made my chest swell and I had to hide my face in the mattress, my cheeks flaring to life with a blush. Another chuckle followed. He knew what he was doing to me and I cried out abruptly as he shoved his fingers as deep as they would go, my hips folding forward to alleviate some of the pressure. The hand buried in my hair left to press down at the small of my back, arching my backside back up, and the action caused his fingers to push even deeper. I didn't think it was possible, but my trembling moan of pleasure confirmed that it was. 

The bed shifted as J moved, placing himself behind me again, his fingers never leaving me. As he pressed close, his narrow hips pressing against my ass, I shivered openly as he pulled his fingers from inside me, his body folding over mine. He presented the fingers at my mouth and without hesitating, I sucked them inside, my brow pinching at the taste. It wasn't bad, but foreign, and I didn't have much time to really ponder when he shoved them deep, making me retch around them. He kept them there, my eyes pinched closed from the depth of his probing, and I cried out around them as he dragged the tip of his cock up and down my slit and thrust into me suddenly, my throat releasing a sound before tightening around his invading fingers.

He was relentless with his movement, practically skewering me from both ends, my body a suspension bridge of tension. I heard him grunt behind me, stilling his movement, and his fingers pulled from my mouth, coming down to cup my jaw, holding me steady.

“Ease up, sweetheart.” My body was on the verge of something great and I could feel the vice grip I was putting around him, almost painful for myself, taking several seconds to coax myself into doing as he asked. The second I relented, giving him room to move, he pulled back and slammed into me, the hand at my jaw moving down to my throat. He held me in place as he fucked me, arching my head back, my shoulders burning as my arms stretched from their place restrained at the bed. 

It was a combination of pleasure and torture, my body no longer under my control. My skin was hot, sticky, stained red from blood, and I suddenly just wanted to scream for no reason, beg for mercy, and it's exactly what I did.

~~~

Joker's POV

She trembled beneath me, my fingers pressed deep into her body, feeling the texture and heat. As my fingers created a rhythm, her hips moved to match it, making me chuckle in response. As her head whipped around, her gaze meeting mine, it simply took my breath away, strands of blood drenched hair hanging in her pale face.

“You're so fucking beautiful.” And she was. In this moment, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and moreso to me when she got embarrassed, turning to bury her face in the mattress. I growled out a chuckle, retaliating by pressing my fingers are deep as they would go, feeling her tighten and pulse around them, her body folding in response. I could have wrangled and forced her into compliance, but in an act of kindness, I only pressed my other hand into the small of her back, elevating her hips again, and the trembling cry that exploded from her swollen lips was my undoing.

I moved, bringing myself behind her again, my cock rigid and aching to be inside her, and pressed close, pulling my fingers from her ass. I wanted her to know, wanted her to taste what I desired, and I folded over her, feeling her body trembling as I offered my fingers at her mouth. She didn't hesitate, sucking them inside, and I could feel her physically flinch at the new taste. She didn't resist and I purred as I thrust them as deep as I could, feeling her throat contract around the digits. In and out I moved them, feeling the saliva as it collected and gathered around my fingers, and I angled and rolled my hips, feeling my tip as it pressed up and down her dripping slit. My hips snapped automatically as I felt myself at her entrance and her squeal of surprise made my chest swell with pride, her body pulsing around me. 

I wanted her, everything, my cock and fingers taking and claiming what was mine, and I winced openly as a rush of her arousal made my thighs slick, dried blood given life again and making each contact with her ass a lewd and glorious sound, connecting us with strings of red. As my fingers pulled from her mouth, anchoring her in place by the chin, I slammed into her relentlessly, feeling as each thrust of my hips was met with an increasing pressure, her body closing around me until it was unbearable.

A growl of frustration began in my chest and I rumbled out a request.

“Ease up, sweetheart.” My words took a moment for her to process, but as I felt her open to me again, relaxing, I slammed into her viciously, driving her forward with the action. Her skin was glistening from the tension, her shoulders and biceps trembling as the muscles strained beneath her skin, and I dragged the hand at her chin down to her throat, finding her pulse thundering there. As I continued, giving her zero reprieve, I felt the first scream as it worked its way out of her throat, the vibration of the sound passing my fingers. 

She wailed, the sound dying down to a mewl for mercy, her body flinching and going in two directions at once as she pressed back and tried to escape me. She screamed my name, alternating in pitch as I moved in and out of her, hearing the one word that made me pause.

“Please.”

My hips froze against hers, my head tilting in response. “Please, what?”

She was no longer moving, her body sinking and relaxing, and I moved my hand from her throat to gather her hair, moving it from her face. “Please...what?”

I said the words again, this time slower, showing my growing impatience.

“Please...” She mewled, finally looking back at me, biting her lip before continuing. “Please let me touch you.”

I growled at the words, lurching over her until I thrust so deeply inside her she squealed and slithered up the bed with me connected to her, her arms folding at the elbows as she neared the headboard. I reached above her, my hands working the restraint free, and she groaned, physically collapsing as the strip of fabric fell away, releasing her arms. I fell with her, a hand sweeping her hair away so I could kiss at her slick skin, and I slowly began to roll and move my hips, my body pinning her to the mattress. The sounds she made was music to my ears, a jumble of squeals and moans, occasionally a thank you showing up in the midst.

With a purring exhale, I rolled over, bringing her with me, and wrapped her in an embrace from behind, twining our hands together between her breasts. My mouth was at her ear, the smell of her taking over my senses, her usual scent tinged with blood and making me feel feral. I didn't hesitate, biting down viciously into her neck, feeling the pop of my metal caps as they pierced and sank into her skin. Her body went rigid, a rush of blood entering my mouth, and instead of pulling away, she pressed back into me, her hips rolling, fucking herself against me as I drank from her.

~~~

I begged, words tumbling from my mouth, the simplest of them all making him pause. I heard his question, knew he expected an answer, but I struggled to find enough air to comply, his final impatient inquiry making my pulse increase. 

“Please...” I bit my lip, looking back at him, his face straining, the tiny veins beneath his eyes prominent. All I wanted to do was touch him. All of him. “Please let me touch you.”

I expected him to laugh at me, deny me, toy with me further, but he did the exact opposite. As he lunged forward, still connected to me, he thrust into me deeply, bottoming out and making me squeal, my body shimmying forward to alleviate the burn. In doing so, my arms folded at the elbows to support his weight on top of me, and it took me a moment to realize he was releasing me, feeling my arms fall and burn in exhaustion. I whimpered as I collapsed, mumbling out incoherent sounds and words, managing to get a couple thanks out, feeling his mouth as it kissed across the skin of my back and shoulders. I hiccuped as his hips began to roll into me, his weight still upon me, and I took it, unable to do otherwise, the bed creaking beneath me with his efforts. 

It was a relief when he rolled us, pulling me back against him in an intimate embrace, his cock still buried deep, and I felt his breath at my ear soothing me. It was short-lived, a jagged and sharp burst of pain exploding at my neck as he bit me, his metal teeth tearing and popping into my flesh without mercy. Red hot pain radiating from where he was clamped to my neck and I felt dizzy with pain and desire, my hips rolling back against him, giving him my everything. Nothing in the world could have torn me from him.

I could feel rivers of my own blood as they branched off at my shoulder, one sliding down between my breasts, coating our hands where they were entwined between them, and sliding in between our folded fingers. The other river of blood slid down my back between us, covering his chest and stomach in the hot sticky fluid as we moved together, his hips joining in as he tore his mouth from my throat, gasping for much needed air. 

I looked back, knowing the sight would be great, not expecting to weep at the vision of him gasping for air while his shiny mouth hung open, each perfect metal cap dripping crimson blood onto his equally crimson lips. A hand that been resting at my stomach slid up, cupping my cheek, and he pulled me to him for a kiss, the burst of copper and sickeningly sweet tang of my own blood filling my mouth. Our lips were ravenous, pressed together, teeth gnashing together, and my chin was soon dripping along with his, his hand at my cheek smearing it around my jaw and neck as we moved.

I was so close, I could feel that he was too, but I didn't want it end like this, not just yet. As he continued to kiss me deeply, his tongue almost gagging me with his fervor, I pulled my hand loose from his at my breast, snaking it back between us and gripping him at the base of his cock. He froze against my mouth at the sensation, but didn't pull away, waiting to see what I would do. I pulled my hips forward, feeling him slip from me, and biting his tongue playfully, I suckled at the muscle, my eyes opened and staring into his as my bloody hand began to pump up and down his length, coating his pale flesh in red. I felt an exhale of his hot breath, his forehead pressing into mine as his icy eyes glared down into mine daring me to stop.

I gripped him at the base again, holding him steady, and lined him up with my back entrance, holding his gaze as I pressed my hips back slowly. The burn was mind numbing, a whimper coming from my mouth and into his as I felt the tip of him penetrate past the ring of muscle, my thighs shivering with tension as I tried to work up the courage to take all of him. 

Finally he made the decision for me, his bloody hand leaving my jaw to grip my hip tightly. In one fluid motion, he thrust into me, not stopping until he could go no further, my scream echoing around the room at the sudden invasion.

The Joker looked down at me, his face wavering and going out of focus from the tears in my eyes. His face was victorious and he gave me a regal smile, my blood glinting on the metal caps.

“Mine. You're all mine.”


End file.
